


My home is where my heart lies

by Breagen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Depression, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Heavy Angst, Lawyer Evelynn, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Orphan Akali, Student Akali, Teacher Evelynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 145,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: Being an orphan is never easy. Akali, despite the death of her parents when she was young, did not find another home, a family that would welcome her and treat her as her own daughter. At the age of 17, the young woman had lost all hope. To her great surprise, it turns out that a radical young woman agrees to adopt her and lead her life. Akali is not sure what the outcome will be, but she will not reject the chance that fate has given her.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Katarina Du Couteau, Akali/Xan Irelia
Comments: 147
Kudos: 329





	1. The calm before the storm (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name is Patrick. Professionally, I am software developer but one of my hobbies is writing. It will be the first time I publish any of my text so any reviews are welcome. Note that English unfortunately is not my mother tongue so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as I promised, the earliest chapters are being rewritten. I would love to present the first one :)
> 
> Originally posted: 2019-12-03.  
> The rewritten version was posted: 2020-10-19

When the first rays of sunlight made their way through the only small window that was located in the tiny room, the raven-haired girl was on foot for at least an hour. The girl’s name was Akali, and she was forced to call that tiny space her home since she was 5 years old. For her, every day seemed like a copy of the previous ones. She felt like a trapped inside an endless loop, as if she was trapped in time, forced to witness the same day time after time.

With a deep sigh, Akali returned to her usual routine. Inside her mind, she liked to call it a ritual of her own. It helped her clear her mind after a more or less sleepless night, or nightmare that she could not remember after wakening. As was mentioned before... every day seemed to be the same old story that some old people are used to tell. She usually woke up early in the morning. It was not a rare situation if the Sun was not yet up when her eyes opened. It meant that she had a lot of time to proceed with her plans. The very first bullet point of those plans was always to pack for classes. As soon as it was dealt with, Akali liked to exercise in silence. It started many years ago with just a couple of squats, situps and pushup… but, as time passed, the routine was modified at least a couple of times. With every modification, the difficulty of the training was noticeably rising. Every single time, the young girl chose the goal to be out of her reach, or at least initially. She wanted her exercising session to be challenging, to give her a clear goal toward which she could press on. After everything was done, it was high time for a quick shower to wash the sweat off of her body.

Soon enough, the sounds of the running water died out, and the teenager exited the bathroom wrapped in a bit too short towel of brown colour. One of the few benefits of having a room on the top level of the orphanage was that the bathroom was near all the time free to use. To be perfectly honest, during her time in the organisation, she bumped into someone there less than 5 times. She did not have to carry changing clothes with herself each time she wanted to take a shower, after all, her room was just a couple of steps away from the restroom. Of course, if someone would be wandering on the top-level currently, that person would see her nearly naked. As she was used to by now, she quickly closed the gap between the bathroom and her tiny space.

The moment, the heavy door clicked behind her, she sighed. Every single time she was going out like that, she had a feeling as if someone was watching her. Akali knew that she was a pretty attractive young woman, and some boys would eagerly want to abuse her, want to sleep with her. But… Akali would not have any of it.

The process of changing clothes took her maybe a minute or so. As soon as she was fully clothed, she sat down on the old bed that she claimed hers and took a small mirror that was originally located on the nightstand. It was slightly broken. In the very right top corner, the small cracks could be spotted, but she did not care about that. She chose to proceed with her daily ritual.

“I am Akali Winter,” she began slowly. “I was born 15th of June 2002, I am 17 years old. I was put here because my only family – my parents – had a car accident when I was 5,” she continued to whisper. “I was the only one who came out of that accident alive,” she added after a moment of pause in a sad, low tone. “I do not remember my parents, my past… anything. The first memories that I posses are associated with this place. About my past before the orphanage, I was informed when I was 10. When I reach the age of adulthood… I am going to be removed from here… I will be alone… I will have to take care of myself,” the raven-haired girl ended her monologue in a sorrowful tone.

She was repeating the same words each morning since she was informed about the truth. She was repeating them because she did not want to forget who she was, or at least she did not want to forget those few details about her life she knew about.

The employees of the orphanage told her that it was a miracle that she survived the crash. They told her that she was taken to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. There… her not realistically serious wounds were treated. At the meantime, the social care organisations started their job. As far as she was informed, those people searched for information whether she had any relatives left. As you might already expect, there was none. As soon as the hospital told the employees of the social system that she was free to go, she was taken to the building of some governmental organisation. After that, further events happened rapidly. Akali was directed to the orphanage where she was still living.

The orphanage’s staff quickly found out that they were to deal with someone special, someone unique. The black-haired girl never cried, she was never the cause of problems, she was a quick learner, she obeyed all the rules. Across her peers, those traits were rare. Her systematic and conscientious approach to education resulted in numerous awards, winnings in competitions and earning high scores.

To some, she was an example of a living ideal. However, for most of the people, she was regarded as a freak. Jealousy is a nasty feeling that can be caused too easily, unintentionally, in most cases. Because Akali was archiving successes, she was not liked among her peers. The raven-haired girl was not only successful in the educational field, no… she was a much bigger deal. The sport was not a foreign term to her. It did not matter whether it was a football, an athletics, martial arts, or other manifestation of physical activity, she was keen to give it a try. The problem for the others was that she was just too good right from the very start.

In every field, she did have successes. Her passion, her diligence, her regularity, all were driven by her inner idealism. For her, it was like a matter of fight inside of her mind. She wanted… no, needed to improve her performance until she would end up at the very top. Up from there, she could see all of her peers left far behind. As you might expect, such life-style does not bring happiness, all it brings is suffering, slow and steady burnout. Akali’s case was not an exception, her strive did not bring her joy. The perfectionism, the idealism… they were killing her day by day, destroying not only her mind but also her body. As soon as she noticed that destructive path, she wanted to stop, but… she could not, she was too deep in that. The black-haired teenager could not relax because she knew that only by her blood, sweat and tears, she would be able to achieve her goal. To be perfectly honest, Akali had one true goal in her mind, and it was to be adopted.

If someone was to think about her situation for a moment, that person would nearly immediately come to the same conclusion as Akali. It was so strange that no family wanted to adopt her. After all, she was a near-perfect child, but still, no one came. Every single time one of her peers found a new home, a new family, Akali’s heart was being shattered into billions of small pieces. It was as if someone willingly put a sharp knife into her heart. Someone would come to the conclusion that after a couple of such incidents, she would adjust, she would get used to it. Sadly, it was not a case. Every single time, it hurt the same, if not more. Each time, Akali found herself struggling to overcome the need to run away. All she wanted to do in such situations was to run away, to hide someone, preferably in her room, crawl into the darkest corner, and cry. The teenager could not do it, after all, she did not cry. In fact, the reason behind that was entirely different from what people thought, Akali just did not have any tears left in herself. Her eyes no longer had any tears to shed, her heart could not be broken more. Each time, one of her peers was farewelled by the staff, she struggled to hide her emotions. After the lucky kid left the orphanage’s building with a new family, one of the employees always came to her. Every single damned time, it was the same sentence, but it still hurt her.

“Look… it’s not that bad, you still have a chance. If you try harder, I’m pretty sure some family will decide to adopt you.”

It was always the same words every time, the same lies. The problem was that these words would still ignite something inside of her and would give her hope. It gave her hope to live long enough to find what she was looking for those long years.

As you might expect already, it was not true in Akali’s case. Unfortunately, year after year, she was not being chosen. It felt like she was not even on some kind of list for the adoptive families to look at. It felt wrong, it felt ridiculous, but it was all true. Year after year, she was inexorably maturing, which was only further reducing her chances of adoption. Thanks to her results, thanks to her achievements and rewards that she managed to win, she could afford some additional activities. It was not hidden that most of the cost of these activities was paid out of Akali’s pocket. After countless tries, begs, the employees of the orphanage opened a bank account for her. A small percentage of each prize she won was stored there.

Why only a part you would obviously ask? Akali was provided with the same answer each time, she asked about her money. The facility’s employees told her that everything that was being stored into account was the remnants of her prizes. They used it to pay for her education, her typical activities, her additional activities. To be frank, the dark-haired teenager did not like that idea, but she could not do anything with that. She agreed on the facility’s terms, in the end, she did not have a choice. From time to time, she was allowed to look at the account’s details to learn how much she had stored for herself. To be perfectly honest, every single time, she had such an opportunity, she was only a couple of moments away from tearing up openly. The number that was displayed for her was meagre. It was difficult for the girl to believe that it everything that should be stored here. Immediately she thought about the prizes that rarely was below a couple of hundreds of dollars each. There was no way in Hell that it was all. She was being cheated. But… in the end, what could she do? She blurred her eyes every time, cough up a couple of times, then left.

She ultimately lost hope one she reached the age of 17. One more year and she would be forced to leave the walls of the building that was her home since she lost her family. Give an insufficient amount of money stored on her account, her lack of education, her choices would be limited. The girl thought about the future with horror before her eyes. She was not able to imagine her life when she reached the age of adulthood. Of course, it would be possible for her to find some casual work. Even if it was physical work, it would be better than nothing. The problem that remained was that she was not entirely sure whether it would happen. Unintentionally, her heart started to beat faster again, began to despair again. The pain caused by the masses of stored thoughts inside her mind was barely bearable. Akali remembered that she could not find the peace that night. She did not sleep even for a couple of minutes, wriggling upon her small old bed. The very next day, she did all she could to pretend that she was fine.

As you know, she was not. It costed her great pain to pretence throughout the entire day that nothing happened, where in fact, her world crumbled once again. From that day on, the raven-haired girl began to behave more and more like a robot. Even though people all around the orphanage were used to her robot behaviour, they were shocked when the intensity increased noticeably. Deep inside her mind, Akali knew that no matter what she did, it would not do her any good. The only thing that kept her from going down, committing suicide was her perfectionism. Because of it, she kept working at her 200%.

With every single passing day, her dream, her hope, her vision was fading. All she dreamed about was to be adopted, but sadly, in the end, it might not happen. On the remnants of the old vision, the new arisen, this time much darker. The thought that she would end up alone on the street without the means to exist. With every passing day, it seemed closer and closer. It was what Akali truly feared. The teenager tried to fight with that overwhelming thought, but it was an exhausting fight against stacking odds. She began to plan her life ahead of time. The very first thing that she did was to start looking for job offers and cheap accommodation. Every single time, she was in the school’s library, she was checking the newest job offers, etc. With those two aspects at least partially thought out, she needed to think about other minor and major aspects of adult life. She would need to think about what she would need in the future.

That event had a great impact on her life. During the next couple of weeks, she slept rarely. In most cases, her slumber did not exceed 3 hours a day. Every moment of her free time, Akali tried to harness to its fullness. The young woman began working even harder than she has ever. Soon enough, it turned out that insomnia had become an integral part of her.

When everything seemed to be a foregone conclusion and only a matter of time, unexpectedly, a change came. As if someone in Heavens above them recalled about her existence. It was an early evening. Behind the closed windows, the storm has ruled the world. The heavy raindrops rumbled over the shutters. The black-haired teenager was sitting at the common dining room. On her laps, a few sheets of paper could be spotted. A lone opened textbook was lying before her. She was slowly reading through filled pages, from time to time, marking an interesting paragraph.

Akali heard the loud clicking of heels in the distance. She ignored that detail, a lot of employees here were wearing such footwear daily. Instead of raising her head and taking a quick glance at the source of the sound, she opted to keep reading.

“Akali?” a feminine voice called her name. “Could you visit my office now? I’ll take only a moment of your precious time,” the woman said.

“Of course,” Akali replied immediately, closed the book and picked up the lone sheets of paper.

The girl stood up and walked away from the large pine table. She quickly located the woman who was calling her. Her deep brown eyes feel upon a middle-aged woman who was wearing a blue shirt and casual jeans. The employee was slightly obese, and her clothes only emphasised that fact. Her long, hay-coloured hair was tied up in a messy braid that flowed down her back. The eyes of a mixture of brown and gold were the only detail of the woman that was intriguing Akali. The young woman had the impression that Miss Thomson’s gaze was always piercing through her as if she was stating into her very soul. Her name was Emilia Thomson if she was not mistaken. She was probably thirty-five years old, or at least she was looking like that.

“Miss Thomson?” the teenager called.

“Yes?”

“What is going on? I did not do anything bad, or at least I do not think I did,” the brown-eyed girl asked.

“Let’s talk about it in my room,” the orphanage’s employee started her response. ”Still, I can assure you, it’s nothing bad. In fact, it should be pretty good information for you,” she added with a broad smile.

“If you say so,” the so-called ‘ninja’ of orphanage replied cooly.

The black-haired girl followed Miss Thomson to a small office that had been designated to her. In Akali’s opinion, the room was not impressive. It covered the area of approximately 20 square meters. Inside, there was a small bookshelf, a desk, two chairs, a laptop, and a small table. On the surface of the last furniture, an amber substance in a decanter could be easily spotted. Walls were in the colour of deep blue while the floor was in the colour of the night. The rest of the furniture was made out of wood painted in ash-grey colour. The room did not have any windows, so even during the day, the light must stay on. Without uttering even a single word, Emilia Thomson walked in. After a couple of seconds, she sat in front of her computer. Noticing that the girl did not follow her, took the middle-aged woman a moment. As soon as she saw it, she pointed out on the remaining char, inviting the black-haired girl in.

Akali nodded with her head, then slowly approached toward offered seating.

“What did you mean by – ‘it should be pretty good information for you,’?” the brown-eyed teenager asked after a couple of moments of silence.

“Oh, my dear girl… let me put bluntly,” the orphanage’s employee started. “There is a woman interested in adopting you,” she added. “She called us today in the morning, and to be frank, she was delighted after we presented you briefly.”

“Is it a dream?” the black-haired teenager asked. “If so… it is not funny,” she pouted slightly.

“Oh, dear… it’s not a dream, it’s reality,” Miss Thomson assured the ninja. “Your legal guardian will come tomorrow to complete all the remaining formalities, and then will take you to her house. If I was you, I’d start packing as soon as possible. She’ll be here early in the morning.”

For Akali, it seemed as if time has frozen. “It can not be true, it is just another cruel and ridiculous joke,” her mind assumed. “Wait… wait, it is what you were waiting for your whole life,” the heart of the girl exclaimed. For a couple of moments, the internal fight between the mind and the heart of Akali was taking place. Soon enough, it ended. As you might know, the usual outcome of such battles is favoured toward the heart. And… that situation was not any different. After a moment or so, the mind was forced to take a backseat at that time. The black-haired girl felt that one lonely tear was running down her right cheek. Akali did not wipe her out, she allowed her to leave a trace all over her skin. She let the tear to leave a sign that in fact, the brow-eyed girl was a human being, not a robot.

“Thank you,” the teenager whispered. She tried to focus her bloodshot eyes on the woman who was setting in front of her.

“The credits don’t belong to me,” the woman chuckled. “There is no point for you to thank me for anything,” she added with a slight smile.

“Miss Thomson?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Could you tell me something about my soon-to-be legal guardian? Like anything?” Akali asked.

“To be frank, I don’t know much,” the woman said honestly. “According to what the head of the orphanage told us, she’s 25 years old. She’s working as a lawyer, but I heard that she teaches from time to time, but not daily,” she started to answer the question. “Her name is Evelynn Smith, and she comes from a very very wealthy family. It intrigues me how a woman in such a young age was granted the right to adopt you. Still, in the end, it’s none of my business,” the woman added, lowering her voice slightly. “But… hey, I’m glad that you finally achieved your goal, Akali. You’ve waited for that for far too long,” she added in a cheerful tone.

“It does not really matter now, Miss Thomson,” the brown-eyed beauty whispered quietly. “I will have a home and a family. I will have everything that I have dreamed about for so long,” she added with evident, undisguised joy in her voice. A second later, she felt that more and more tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. In any moment they threatened to run down.

“That’s right. I’m so happy about you, our little primus,” Miss Thomson giggled a little. “What truly intrigues me is that Miss Smith is the only person to be interested in you, ever,” the woman change her voice’s tone to natural. “Or… at least, it’s the only person about whom we were informed by the head of the orphanage. As for me… it’s a bit strange, considering all of your achievements, but hey… as I said before, it’s none of my business.”

“I understand,” Akali replied while nodding with her head. “Thank you for everything. Can I go now, then? I would like to pack?” she asked.

“Yes… of course, dear,” the orphanage’s employee replied. “Akali, wait,” she called the girl before she was able to stand up, “congratulations,” she added quickly.

“You do not even know how much all of this means to me, Miss,” the raven-haired teenager whispered.

“You’re not wrong,” the woman agreed immediately. “I’ve never been in a situation as you did. To a small extent, I feel like I should know what it feels like to be orphan. But frankly, I don’t have a clue. I’d never wish anyone to know or go through what you did,” she added with sympathy in her voice.

“Thank you,” Akali whispered once again, then stood up, and left the tiny office.

As soon as the wooden door was closed behind her back, she smiled. Without wasting any time more, she rushed toward her room. She needed to pack, after all. “Tomorrow… I will start a new life,” she reminded herself deep inside her mind. “A new, better life,” she added quickly. With a wide smile playing on her lips, she allowed herself to run. No matter what would await her tomorrow, the next chapter of her life would begin. Her life would be started from the very beginning, it would be built from the scratches. To a new legal guardian, to every new person she would meet, she would be a clean book that awaits to be filled with the context. This time, she wanted to be a writer herself, she would want to be in charge of her life. Hopefully, her guardian would see the world in the same lights as she does.

Even though she did not have many things that belonged to her. The packing took her way too much time, or at least in her opinion. When she was finally done, it was a late evening. That day, she decided to go to sleep earlier, she would not want to be late to meet her saviour. She would not want to be late for the beginning of the new chapter of her life.

She fell onto the old bed. Akali did not care that it made a pinchy sound as soon as her weight collapsed on its surface. She was smiling like some crazy maniac in cartoons, but she could not help it. The raven-haired teenager felt as if she was capable of moving the mountains, in that very moment. Before she could even realise, she fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, probably for the very first time in a long time.


	2. Goddess name is Evelynn (rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Evelynn. The goddess herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the clarification, the idea of Akali as an orphan was borrowed from the text titled Shelter (link below).  
> Apart from it, there should not be any similarities between texts.  
> If anyone is interested in Akali x Kai'Sa ship I would recommend given text :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506755/chapters/43857562
> 
> I would like to thanks everyone who read the first chapter and/or commented. I mean a lot for me to receive feedback so I can improve my writing skills :)  
> Thank you all again. Now I would like to invite you to read another chapter.
> 
> As always any feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> 2020.10.31 => Hey, here's the rewritten version of the 2nd chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it :D  
> 2019.12.04 - original date of release  
> 2020.10.31 - the rewritten version release

She felt like a death. Even though Akali slept more than a couple of hours, she felt tired. She felt troubled. The young girl did not want to open her eyes, but she knew that she could not postpone the inevitable. With a heavy sigh that escaped her slightly parted lips, she finally gave up. Within a couple of next seconds, the raven-haired girl rose up from her bed, but nearly instantly, she collapsed onto the bed once again. It seemed as if the weight of the day fell onto her shoulders and overwhelmed her quite easily. Her mind got filled with all kinds of thoughts connected with her adoption. In just a couple of hours, the formalities associated with the adoption should be taken care of, and she would go to her new home. The next thing that started to occupy the main of the teenager was her soon-to-be legal guardian.

“Evelynn, what a beautiful name,” Akali whispered under her breath. “I wonder how she looks like? What is her personality?” she asked wondered.

The similar questions filled the mind of the brown-eyed girl in an instant. It seemed that the teenager would be interested in everything even slightly connected with the mysterious woman who was trying to adopt her.

“What does she like, or dislike?” another question was whispered by the raven-haired girl.

To some extent, it would not be inappropriate to call Akali a little obsessed.

The endless questions regarding Evelynn filled her mind entirely. Akali did not know the answer for a single one of them, which was both annoying and terrifying. The one-of-a-kind opportunity that was given to her by fate could not be wasted. After all, if she failed this time, another chance might never present itself.

Even though she did not know Evelynn, she wanted to thank her for giving her a chance. Akali wanted to thank her for trying to adopt her. Her soon-to-be legal guardian was different from the people she knew. Those so-called ‘people’ were passing by without even noticing her, paying her any attention. The raven-haired woman promised herself that she would be a living ideal. She promised herself to be everything that Evelynn would ever expect or want her to be. Akali would make sure that Miss Smith would never regret her decision. The teenager would spend only a couple of months with the woman. Still, during that time, she would do anything to repay for the good she already received.

Akali knew that she could vow at least a couple of things from the very beginning. Knowing herself and her abilities, she would promise to remain the best student. That part, quite frankly, would be the easiest thing to deal with. Helping Miss Smith with everything would be the second thing she could vow. To be perfectly honest, it was evident that she would do anything not to disappoint or upset Evelynn Smith. Still, as a matter of things, it would be another bullet point to her promise.

The so-called ‘ninja’ smiled slightly. There were so many things that she could think about, but… maybe, it was for the best to leave the matter in the hands of destiny. With that final thought of hers, she attempted to stand up again. This time was not a repeat of the previous try.

With an eagerness, the young girl began to stretch her stiffed muscles. The soft, quiet moan-like sound escaped her lips when she started to take care of her body. One of her hands was not occupied by her current activity, so she decided to reach for a clock. The item was lying flat on the nightstand. Without too much thinking, she picked it up, and… froze instantly.

The clock was displaying 6:54am. The heart of the teenager seemed to skip at least a couple of beats. She wiped her sleepy eyes and tried to look at the display of the old clock. Even though the realisation hit her already a couple of moments before, she jumped. Her eyes became as wide as humanly possible. Without much thinking, she ran toward the bathroom to take a quick shower.

It was so unfortunate. Usually, Akali would be awakened for at least an hour. For that detail, she was mad at herself, but the truth was that she could not do anything to prevent it from happening. Under her breath, curse after the curse was being whispered.

“Please, please, please,” she was pleading quietly. “If someone is there above us… do not let it affect my adoption,” the girl was desperately praying.

With constant anger toward herself, the terrified teenager managed to do her morning bathroom routine at an incredible pace. As soon as she considered that she looked decent, the little bag that she prepared yesterday was picked up. Without wasting any time more, she exited the room she called hers for almost entirety of her life and headed toward Miss Thomson’s office.

Reaching her destination took her just a couple of minutes. When she finally stood before the thick wooden doors, she felt a gulp being created inside her tightened throat. As if she was in a slow-mode, she slowly rose her right hand and knocked a couple of times at the solid surface of the door. After a few moments without any response, she repeated the action. Akali’s heart started to beat faster and faster with every single passing moment. When any kind of response was not provided again, she tried to open the door. The girl reached for the handle and pressed on it. To her great surprise, and more so, horror, the office seemed to be closed. Immediately, the teenager started to sweat intensively. Her mind was on the run. Within seconds, it was filled with the same unpleasant, negative thoughts that she struggled with earlier. Once again, the thoughts about missing her only opportunity that seemed to be miraculously sent by someone from heavens flooded Akali’s head, leaving her in distress.

At least a couple of minutes took the teenager to overcome her intense worries. A few minutes of the tough fight against her very own mind, just to calm down enough to start to reason once more. It is relatively usual for us to forget about some details when we are stress, and Akali’s case was not an exception. When she finally regained control over herself and her mind, she started to analyse everything that happened since yesterday evening. With a heavy sigh, she gave herself a facepalm.

“Of course,” she whispered to herself. “Miss Thomson never told me an exact hour my soon-to-be guardian would come for me,” she realised after a moment. “I might still have a chance… after all,” she added in a weak voice.

Without much further thinking, she began her run toward the secretariat of the orphanage. It would not be an understatement if someone stated that this lone though gave the girl a morale boost. In fact, Akali was relived by that possibility. After all, all she wanted was to be adopted, to live a normal life. She… so desperately tried to leave this place. The girl did not allow herself to rest before the door leading to the secretariat was not in her hand’s reach. As soon as the condition was met, she stopped. A few short-lived moments were used to regain a steady breathing rhythm. The teenager focused her brown eyes on the black door made of ebony. The moment, her breathing returned to a somehow normal level, she rose her right hand and knocked culturally three times. The so-called ‘ninja’ started to freak out when a response did not come immediately. With fear flooding her heart and mind, she started to raise her hand again. Then, unexpectedly, the loud ‘Enter’ could be heard from behind the door. Without hesitation, the raven-haired girl pressed the metal handle lightly and entered the room a moment later.

The secretariat remained precisely the same as she remembered it twelve long years ago. The room was located on the second level of the orphanage’s building, in the very corner of the right-wing, created by the walls of the structure, to be precise. Compared to Miss Thomson’s office, the secretariat seemed to be so huge. Based on hasty, not very accurate estimates, three Miss Thomson’s offices would not cover the entirety of the available space here. Still, she could be mistaken, of course. Another difference that Akali noticed nearly instantly was colouring. The theme of Miss Thomson’s room was rather dark. It consisted of a mixture of ash-grey, deep-blue, and black, to sum it up briefly, everything that resembled the night. The colouring in the secretariat was rather more livid, cosy. The floor was made of wood of ash colour while the walls were painted in a pleasant shade of beige. Almost all pieces of furniture were made of wood of light chestnut. The choice of the materials and colours alone made the room seem cosy. More than that, actually. It felt as if the room itself was inviting people to enter it. Through the large, measuring over a few metres of wide windows, the bright rays of the morning sun were slipping into the room.

With a small smile, Akali allowed herself to turn around a couple of time, to inspect everything. Here… it seemed as if her worries faded away, or at least for a couple of moments. Reality did not want to be ignored more though. After just a few short-lived moments, the realisation that she was only wasting time, struck the girl. With a loud sigh, she turned around once more, then headed straight toward a large desk that was located under the wall. Behind it, a young woman was sitting and currently looking at her. Based on many files that were scattered all across the desk, the woman must have been supplementing some documents. Or… at least before Akali came in.

“Good morning,” the black-haired teenager started quietly, slowly closing the gap between them.

“Oh…” the light-brown-haired woman hummed initially. “You must be Akali, I assume,” she added friendly after a moment of pause. “Good morning to you too,” the woman smiled broadly.

“She can not be 29 years old,” Akali though in her mind.

As far as the so-called ‘ninja’ knew, the woman before her was in her late thirties. To some extent, it was a really ridiculous situation, because the woman did not look her age. She was a green-eyed beauty with light-brown hair which was put into a messy bun. Her face was bright, covered in freckles. The green, livid eyes were a detail that intrigued the teenager and to be perfectly frank, contradicted everything Akali knew about the woman’s age. They were shining as if they were some emeralds.

“Yes, ma’am, it is me,” the 17-years-old girl replied immediately.

“Splendid!” the brown-haired orphanage’s employee exclaimed a little too loudly. “Sorry for that,” she apologised a second later. “Well… that’s great. You’re being adopted, aren’t you?”

“I am here in that exact case, ma’am,” the teenager replied quietly, lowering her eyes slightly.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you happy? As far as I know… it must have been your dream to leave this place behind,” the older woman asked, genuinely surprised.

“I came to Miss Thomson’s office, but it was close. So I started to become a bit worried,” Akali replied while playing with her pointing fingers.

“Ah… that’s stuff,” the orphanage’s employee giggled. “Don’t worry, Miss Smith has not come yet,” the woman assured the girl. “And… in case of Miss Thomson, she called earlier today that she’s sick today, and she’ll be on medical leave for a couple of next days. Sadly, the boss chose Miss Hindler to take over Miss Thomson’s duties till she returns,” the green-eyed woman explained with barely hidden aversion.

“Just fantastic,” the teenager sighed.

“Yeah… that hag for the lack of better words, is just a nuisance, nothing more,” the brown-haired woman sighed as well. “By the way… don’t call me ma’am… it makes me feel old,” she giggled after a moment of silence.

“So… how should I call you?” the black-haired girl asked.

“Hmmm…” the older woman hummed. “I don’t know if we’re going to meet again, but you can call me Samantha, or Sam, whatever of those two you prefer,” Samantha replied with a broad smile. “The hag is going to wait for you and your soon-to-be legal guardian in her officer. Go, or the old bitch will start to nag, not that it’d be some kind of surprise,” she whispered conspiratorially, winking.

“Thank you ma… Sam,” Akali said while laughing. “Have a good day,” she added, waving at her.

“Oh… you too, our dearest primus,” Sam giggled.

Without anything more to say, the teenager quickly left the secretariat. Her destination was set, but, to be frank, she did not like the sudden turn of events that forced her to meet Miss Hindler. The raven-haired girl sigh again, to be perfectly honest, for the God-know which time today. With her enthusiasm slightly weakened, she headed toward the ground floor of the orphanage’s building. As you might already know, there the office of Alice Hindler was located, and the said woman usually resided near it. To say that Akali was not the biggest fan of Miss Hindler, would be a massive understatement. That bitch, as Samantha called her, was the source of almost all problems that happened to the teenager. To sum it up briefly, the brown-eyed girl hated the so-called ‘hag’. During her time in the orphanage, there was not even a single day Miss Hindle would not be mean to her, criticised her, bullied her. She always took the side of the peers who – for fun – accused the poor Akali of many things. The orphanage’s employee still stood up for the children who bullied her, humiliated her. With every single time, Alice Hindler did that, she made Akali’s hatred toward her grew more and more. Every single time, the bitch was just adding another drop of bitterness to the real ocean of sorrow that was already inside the raven-haired teenager. The truth was that the vast majority of the orphanage’s staff knew that Akali’s peers were just lying. Still, it did not stop that bitch-hag from punishing the poor girl instead. For the brown-eyed teenager, it was more than obvious that Hindler would do absolutely in her power to hurt her again. For that, she could just bet everything that she has ever possessed. It was almost certain that Alice Hindler would do anything to prevent Akali from escaping the hell she prepared for the raven-haired teenager. The most possible scenario, she would lie to her soon-to-be legal guardian, and assured Miss Smith that Akali should not be adopted. But… what truly bothered so-called ‘ninja’ was the reason behind all of the woman’s actions. Or… to be more specific, lack of it. Even though Miss Hindler was always mean to her, Akali never in her life disrespected her. She did not give the orphanage’s employee any reason to hate her. The brown-eyed young beauty could not clearly indicate what cases that avalanche effect. Despite her aversion toward Hindler-bitch, Akali always behaved the same way toward all of the staff members. She was kind and helpful to everyone, the person’s position mattered little to none to the girl. Every employee of the orphanage deserved respect. It did not matter whether that person was teaching, taking care of the children’s upbringing, cleaning, cooking, or managing other processes. All of these people deserved to be treated equally. All of them deserved at least some respect from the very start. For her, treating one person was not different from treating another one. It was her philosophy. After all, it is said that the book should not be judged by just looking at its cover. To judge a person, you must know that person first. Because of that, Akali tried to get to know someone before making any opinion. Of course, there were situations when someone’s physical appearance discouraged her from sticking to her rules, or at least initially made her doubt her rules. But… in the end, her curiosity always took better of her. And for that… she was thankful someone in the heavens. After all, all of the people are different to some extent, and it is fascinating to get to know them.

Reaching the witch’s pit took her surprisingly long time given the record-breaking pace she had maintained since she woke up. It might seem that her aversion toward Alice Hindler affected Akali more than she was willing to admit. Not to mention the fact that this bitch would be responsible for fulfilling the formalities on the orphanage’s behalf. In the girl’s opinion, it was one of the most stupid, or even the most idiotic that the head of the orphanage made. The teenager was terrified of the influence the hag could have on Miss Smith. With all her heart, she prayed that her soon-to-be legal guardian would see through that farce of Hindler-witch. And again that day, she started to alternate between sighing heavily and taking deep breaths. “How many times did she do that?” one could ask. Sadly, for that question, the answer was not known to the girl. She just simply stopped counting. As soon as she felt strong enough to deal with Miss Hindler, she closed the remaining gap between her and the witch’s door. The entrance to the hag’s lair was painted in a hideously yellowish colour that made the girl cringe with disgust. Akali allowed herself to wait a couple of more seconds before lifting her clenched fist and knocking as gently as she could against the solid surface of the door. All the time, the internal struggle between her and her emotions was taking place. The raven-haired girl tried so desperately to control her own annoying contradictory emotions that were flooding her mind.

Once again, any kind of response was not provided.

“For the love of God,” the teenager sighed under her breath, exhausted. “It is so irritating, so exhausting. I wish it could be over already.”

Seconds seemed to be passing extremely slowly. It was as if seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. After what felt like ages, the loud sound of stiletto pins hitting a stone floor reached the ears of the girl. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall at her right. According to quick calculations, at least a minute passed before the demon lurking behind this damned door decided to give a sign of life. With every passing second, the sounds of stilettos were becoming louder and louder. Soon enough, the door leading to the hag’s lair was opened. In a small gap, the demon herself appeared a few seconds later. The she-devil, to others known as Miss Hindler, decided to show up at last.

The orphanage’s employee was clothed in a dark, long dress and a scarf of blood-red colour that was wrapped around her shapely neck. On her feet, the source of the noised could be spotted. The pair of 3 inches high stilettos were of a burgundy colour. The long, shiny blond hair of the hag was allowed to fall in cascades onto her back. Akali would have to lie if she was to say that Miss Hindler was ugly. She was far from it, in fact, the girl considered her quite attractive. No… it would be a white lie too. The raven-haired teenager could not deny that the blonde in front of her was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her short life. It could be true that Alice Hindler was the most attractive woman who caught Akali’s eyes. Her beauty could not be denied.

The noble features of the woman’s face were slightly twisted in a grimace of discontent, disgust. Lips painted in the colour of fresh blood were clenched in a narrow line. Her bright, cold, blue eyes visibly expressed hatred toward the young girl. The woman did not even try to hide her feelings toward the so-called ‘ninja’. Nonchalantly, the right hand of Hindler rested onto the door’s frame. The orphanage’s employee lifted her eyebrow as if she was surprised, but of course, it was just a planned act. She sighed quietly, then the woman shifted the majority of her weight toward her right leg, leaning more and more toward the wooden surface of the door.

“Could you kindly explain to me… what the hell are you doing here?!” the woman asked in bored voice with a hint of venomous tone in it. “Why the hell… I’m having such as the pleasure of seeing your ugly face today,” she added in a nasty tone.

“Good morning, Miss,” Akali greeted firstly. “I am sorry to interrupt Miss Hindler, but… I was told in the secretarial office that you were expecting me,” she added after a moment. She needed that moment to deal with her steadily increasing anger. “I am sorry,” she apologised again, lowering her head slightly.

“Indeed,” Miss Hindler scoffed. “How it’s even possible that anyone got interested in you? How did it happen that someone became so desperate to adopt you? The answer to those two questions will forever remain a great unknown to me,” she added ironically. “But worry not… I’ll try to convince that woman that she’s about to make a grave mistake. I’ll make sure of it myself as soon as she gets here,” the woman spat. “Now! Come in, we’ll wait for her in my office,” she ordered.

“As you wish, Miss,” the girl replied without any enthusiasm in her voice.

The blond immediately turned on her heel and without looking back, returned to her office. She did not care whether the teenager would follow her, it was not important to her. With another heavy sigh, the raven-haired girl entered the lair of her nemesis. Once again, the sounds of the heels clicking reached her ears. Alice’s stilettos were hitting the polished marble that the floor was made of. Just a moment later, the teenager closed the heavy door behind her. She was officially on Hindler’s territory. To be perfectly honest, during her time in the orphanage, she had never been there. After all, it was a den of the hag who hated her for God-knows-what. Out of pure instinct, Akali began to look around the room, spectating every inch of it. Surprisingly, the brown-eyed girl came to the realisation that this officer was not much bigger than the one that belonged to Miss Thomson. However, the differences between those two places were easy to notice. The most obvious one was the ubiquitous richness. Everything here was made off of expensive materials. She could be wrong, but the material from which the pieces of furniture were made of might be agarwood, the wood many people called as the most expensive in the world. The office of Hindler-bitch was definitely well and richly furnished. The massive desk, two large wardrobes, three small tables and two guests chairs were made of exotic woods. Some of the items must have been made of agarwood while the others might be made of ebony and other woods that she could not name. When she got a bit closer, the girl noticed that the pieces of furniture were decorated with ornaments from both floral and Greek mythology.

A huge armchair in which the hag sat down was upholstered with thick leather. To some extent, the armchair gave an impression of a throne. A burgundy-coloured carpet was only placed under the desk. It was so thick that without any problems it muffed the sounds coming from the bitch’s heeled boots. The orphanage’s employee looked at the teenager with superiority. She knew all too well that here, she was one who sets rules. A single window that was located in the room was huge. It was crafted the same way as the stained-glass windows that usually could be seen in churches or cathedrals. The said window was located right behind the armchair. The light that was currently slipping into the room was throwing colourous shades.

With doubts filling the mind of the raven-haired girl, she came closer and closer till she stood right before the desk. The mentioned furniture was painted into onyx colour. Akali stopped, waiting for some kind of invitation to sit onto one of the chairs reserved for the guests. As you might already guess, the hag did not say anything. She pretended as if the young girl was not presented in her office. Instead of focusing on Akali, Alice Hindler began to sort some sort of the documents. They were scattered all across her desk.

“What a mess,” Akali thought deep inside her mind, but she did not say anything.

The so-called ‘ninja’ stood still. The teenager did not want to give any additional reason to Miss Hindler to hate her even more. Still… all that time, the fight inside of her was only getting harder and harder to win. From time to time, the blond was mischievous smiles, tried to mock her with softer ones. Every single time she did it, the action did not last long. It was just a couple of seconds, maybe even less.

Sometime later, the woman finally dealt with the mess on her desk. The hag allowed herself to smile broadly, then she picked up a leather suitcase that was apparently resting against the desk before. The blue-eyed orphanage’s employee started to extract additional documents out of the case, placing them in random places on her desk. As soon as she was done with that little to none interesting task, she unlocked her laptop and probably began comparing the papers with the data displayed on the screen. It did not escape Akali’s attention that the computer that Miss Hindler was currently using was much newer than other computers used in the orphanage. To tell the truth, it must have been far more expensive too. After all, the blond was using a thin MacBook. The rest of the employees were working on cheap models manufactured by Dell, Lenovo, Acer. Again, she did not say anything, but the situation was getting more and more suspicious with every passing minute. After a couple of prolonged moments, the computer was locked once again, then closed. The bright eyes of the witch focused on Akali for the very first time since they entered the room. The so-called ‘ninja’ sustained the heavy gaze and decided to keep on standing till she would be asked to sit. The only convenience the young girl allowed herself for was to put down her bag next to her left leg.

After what felt like an eternity, the hag spoke again.

“She should be here any minute now,” the blond exclaimed out of a sudden. “Sit down, you moron!” she ordered, pointing out with her finger on the left guest’s chair.

As you might expect, Akali did not say anything. It was just a direct order, and she was used to obeying such things. Besides, she had nothing better to do. After a couple of short-lived moment, the teenager sat at the designated place. Unintentionally, her mind became a mess once again. The fight she was trying so desperately deal with, was lost. She knew it. As soon as she could, she lowered her head. The girl tried not to think about what might happen in the next few moments. Unfortunately, all of her efforts were in vain. No matter how hard she tried, she seemed to be unable to erase all of the imagined images out of her head. The thoughts were directly related to Miss Hindler. No matter how hard Akali tried, she could not stop worrying that the blue-eyed beauty would ruin her life again. The brown-eyed girl was so afraid that Alice Hindler would be able to take away the one chance fate brought her. She feared that the hag would take away what she had been desiring, sought for so long. It seemed so comical, so ridiculous to her that she had not shed a single tear for twelves years, and now she was a the brink of mental collapse.

The last twenty-four hours seemed to be a real rollercoaster of emotions that she could not deal with. It was ridiculous that over the previous twenty-four hours she had been almost constantly so close to collapse, to run away into some corner. She would roll into a tiny ball and start crying, despairing. Unintentionally, the teenager clenched her hands into fists once again. After a mere fraction of a second, she could spot that her knuckles went completely white, she could start to feel pain. A second or so later, three gentle knocks over the solid surface of the door could be heard. Her soon-to-be legal guardian arrived. For Akali, it seemed as if time froze once more, she was so worried, so afraid. She begged to the Heavens for it to stop as soon as possible, cause she would not be able to endure much longer.

“Come in, come in,” the blond nearly immediately invited the newcomer in. “Prepare for the end,” she hissed toward the girl with a nasty smile all over her face. “Get up, you idiot!” the woman ordered.

The raven-haired teenager obeyed the order also this time. With her head still down, she slowly got up from her seating. All it took for the Hindler-bitch to appear by her side was a moment or two. Akali swallowed the gulp and allowed herself to close eyes. It was too much for her, she knew already, she knew deep down inside of her that she lost. Just a moment later, the sound of the opening door reached her ears. Then a couple of clicks of the heeled boot could be reached, and the sound that indicated that the door got closed. Honestly, the girl did not know what to expect. She opened her eyes and allowed herself to lift her gaze slightly to see the woman. She was trembling. She looked at her soon-to-be legal guardian, and she froze. To be perfectly honest, one look was enough to make her dizzy. The air that she was holding in her lungs was abruptly ripped out of them.

The sounds of shallow breaths reached her ears nearly instantly. Based on that, the teenager was more than certain that Miss Smith made the same first impression onto hag as she made onto the young girl. At the entrance to witch’s lair, a living goddess was standing. It would be very challenging to find the right word to describe how perfect Evelynn truly was. With a lack of better words, Akali called the woman goddess in her mind. It seemed as if an angel was somehow banished out of the high Heaven. The said angel landed in this world of tears. There could not have been another explanation for what was presented before her eyes. The long hair of magenta, perfect hourglass figure, eyes of molten gold, noble facial features, all of it was just a brief description of Miss Smith. But… Akali was certain that there was more, so much more.

“Kami,” the black-haired girl whispered unknowingly.

“Hello, Miss,” Miss Smith greeted Miss Hindler friendly. “And… you, darling, must be Akali,” she said playfully, focusing entirely on the girl. “Well… I must admit that the data the orphanage gave me about you was just one big lie,” she added.

“No,” the black-haired girl whispered in a sorrowful tone, falling to her knees.

The teenager froze.

“No, it is not happening!” she screamed on top of her lungs inside her mind. All it took for Miss Smith to realise that she made a mistake was just one look at the so-called ‘ninja’. She assumed that her poor heart collapsed already, but it was so much worse. The pain that washed over her entire physical shell was unimaginable, unbearable. She opened her eyes as wide as humanly possible. Even a single word could not escape from her throat. She was suffering, and she could not express it, as if she was mute. Her head was flooded with thoughts, images. There were so many of them that Akali felt as if it was going to explode at any moment. Her eyes started to get moist, it was just a matter of time before she would finally begin to cry. A couple of more moments and she was more than sure that she would not be able to muster enough strength to stop these tears. As if from a distance, the joyfully loud voice of Miss Hindler reached the girl’s ears. It brought the teenager to reality.

“You have no idea how glad I am, Miss Smith,” the blue-eyed employee of the orphanage exclaimed cheerfully. “You’re very wise that you change your mind, a couple of moments more and you’d make a grave mistake of adopting that pathetic girl,” she added with her voice full of venom. “Frankly saying, this girl is unfit for adoption. I wouldn’t want you to get into troubles because of her,” Alice Hindler finished her statement, looking directly into Akali.

The teenager could not take that any more. Unintentionally, the tears started to run down her cheeks. As soon as she was able to, her face was hidden between her hands. Akali began to sob bitterly. She wanted to die.

“Miss Hindler, that’s your name, isn’t it?” Miss Smith asked sweetly.

“Yes, you’re welcome ma’…”

“I’d want you to keep quiet,” Evelynn interrupted the blond in a cold voice. “In fact… I’d expect you to start working on your part of formalities. In short… just do your damn job. After all, it’s what they’re paying you for, or… you’re providing additional services under the table?” she asked coldly.

“I…I… Miss Smith…”

“I told you to shut up!” the soon-to-be legal guardian replied in a tone of person used to making orders. “Thanks to you, I have to help my protégé to calm down. When it’s done, I’ll make sure to take her as far away from you as it’s possible. I won’t allow her to even come back here again!” the woman added with her voice filled with venom.

The very next thing Akali felt was the warmth of somebody’s body. A moment later, strong hand were enveloped around her frame, pulling the poor girl closer to the source of the pleasant sensation. The teenager allowed herself to cry for a couple of seconds more before she gathered enough courage to open her eyes. The moment she did it, she spotted her soon-to-be legal guardian. The woman was kneeling beside her, giving her a hug, and tenderly running fingers through the girl’s raven hair. Just a moment later, her brown-eyes barely caught a glimpse of Evelynn’s eyes of molten gold. Those orbs were intoxicating, it seemed as if they put a spell on the teenager. Miss Smith was intensely staring at the younger girl. She was smiling slightly. By enforcing her grip, she ensured the teenager that she would not let anyone harm her. After what felt like ages, Akali calmed down. The raven-haired beauty stopped trembling.

“Thank you,” the so-called ‘ninja’ whispered, hiding her damp face into the crook of Evelynn’s neck.

“You’re welcome, darling,” the older woman replied tenderly. “Look… it seems that my choice of words was taken wrongly. Please, let me rephrase what I meant to say,” she whispered.

The raven-haired girl nodded with her head even though she was more than certain that Evelynn just asked a rhetorical question.

“So… let’s start with my sentence that brought you to tears,” the magenta-haired woman started slowly. “All that they told me about you, a couple of facts nothing more. The head of this orphanage told me that you’re just a common girl, that you lost your parents when you were 5. They described you as black-haired, athletic, smart, all of that is true, but… for me, it’s just an understatement. You’re so much more. You should not be matched against common criteria, you’ve already surpassed them,” she said with passion filling her voice. “You’re a beautiful young woman who can achieve a lot. Just by looking on you, I’m more than sure of it. One day in future, you’ll make someone very happy. Just once glance at your apparition is enough for any sane person to foresee it. If you allow me… I’ll try my hardest to help you achieve the very top, achieving the spot that belongs to you,” Eve added after a short pause. “I’m sorry… I must have hurt you with my words. Ehhh… looking at that from your perspective… these words could be taken in two completely different ways. I’m sorry,” she apologised quietly.

“Thank you, thank you for everything that you have already done,” Akali replied. “Thank you for being here, thank you for being here for me,” she added as she rose up and took two steps away from Miss Smith. “Do you still want to adopt me?” the girl asked in a shy manner.

“Of course,” the golden-eyed living goddess assured the teenager, then rose up as well. “Now… we’re just going to wait for Miss Hindler to prepare all the required documents. As soon as I sign them, we’re going to leave that damn place behind forever,” she said, looking directly at the blonde.

Alice Hindler’s face nearly immediately got pale. It was obvious for the blonde that it would be risky business to deal with the magenta-haired woman. So… instead of fighting against the goddess, she began to prepare required documents. Just by looking at the intimidated woman, Akali wanted to smile. She refrained from doing so, but the girl must admit that it took a lot of her strength to do so. The raven-haired teenager allowed herself to enjoy the punishment of the witch. Still, soon enough, her eyes drifted toward her soon-to-be legal guardian. She could not refrain from admiring the woman’s beauty. Miss Smith was just breathtaking. If the girl mentioned that Miss Hindler was most-likely the most beautiful woman she had even met, she must admit it aloud, she changed her mind. Evelynn would take first place on that list at any time. Each and every detail of her stunning frame was perfect. It seemed as if God himself had devoted his precious time to slowly sculpture the angel that was sitting next to her. The woman was not much taller than the teenager. In fact, the height difference was by just a couple of centimetres. As she mentioned before, the goddess had a perfect hourglass figure that most women would kill for. She was slim, but at the same time, her curves could not be omitted. The long straight hair of magenta was allowed to fall freely onto the back of the lawyer in shimmering cascades.

Evelynn was currently wearing 2-inches heigh white stiletto boost. Her large breasts were enhanced by the black tight leather jacket and elegant snowy-white shirt. The three top buttons of the shirt were undone, leaving a huge cleavage that could easily catch the attention of both women and men alike. The firm buttocks of Miss Smith were highlighted by the tight, elegant black trousers that matched her jacket. The dark-grey lace bra could be easily spotted through the thin material of the shirt. A mere sigh of that was so intoxicating to the girl that she had problems to tear her eyes off of the woman’s body. With unexpected difficulties encountered, it took some time for so-called ‘ninja’ to avert her gaze. Finally, after a couple of moments, the girl managed to rose her eyes, leaving the tempting sight below. She was so embarrassed that her cheeks become reddish in what felt like a fraction of a second. Of course, such a turn of events was her sole and exclusive fault. And… she could not blame anyone but her for that. Akali was all too aware that her face of a ripe tomato colour. Still, it was not the worst part of her action, While she was averting her gaze off of Evelynn’s goddess’s body, she met the orbs of molten gold. The older woman winked at her and chuckled quietly.

“Liked what you saw?” Miss Smith teased sensually.

“I’m sorry, Miss Smith,” embarrassed Akali whimpered quietly.

“Were you checking me out?” Evelynn continued to tease.

“I… I… I…,” the poor girl started to mumble.

“Don’t worry, darling. You’re welcome,” she replied playfully. “It’d be an utter shock for me if you weren’t affected by my body. I’m used to catching peoples’ attention through my look,” she added in a quiet whisper. “By the way… don’t call me Miss Smith, to you… I’m Evelynn or Eve,” the magenta-haired woman whispered in a moan-like manner.

“Of… of… of course,” the teenager stuttered, blushing even harder.

“You’re so adorable, hon,” Eve giggled. “I’m sure we’ll find a common language quickly.”

With those word spoken, the lawyer smiled one more time before focusing on the blond. The orphanage’s employee was signing the documents as quietly as she could, not daring to avert her gaze from the pile of papers. It seemed that the pace of Hindler’s work did not satisfy the golden-eyed goddess. Time after time, she was reminding the blond bitch to work faster. If someone cut out Evelynn’s orders, the near-perfect silence would fall in the office. Of course, it would be disturbed by the sounds of paper being rustled and signed. As soon as the more traditional part of the formalities was dealt with, Alice Hindler unlocked her computer and began filling some forms.

Even though the lawyer was commenting to speed up Hindler’s pace, it took them more than an hour to go through everything. Finally, after what felt like ages, the last signature was signed, and Akali was asked to give hers to finalise the process. As you might already expect, the young girl fulfiled the request with pleasure. From the moment, the sound of a pen vanished on, it finally happened. Eve and Akali were part of the same family. Or at least they could refer to their relationship as such by the power of law. The raven-haired girl could not refrain from smiling widely when she and the goddess bid their farewell to the witch. In the end, that bitch would not be able to hurt her anymore. The new chapter of Akali’s life was about to begin.

“I think I should call you ‘mum’,” the brown-eyed teenager said after a few moments of silence.

“God-forbid,” Evelynn chuckled. “Just call me Evelynn, or Eve, just like I said before. I don’t think I’d be able to get used to being called a mother, or at least not in the nearest future,” she added with a small smile.

“Oh…fine,” Akali hummed. “Are you going to take care of me, Evelynn?” a moment later she asked shyly.

“Of course, no matter what it takes,” the confident lawyer replied, then winked at her playfully.


	3. First day of my life (Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali's first day with her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading and commenting :)
> 
> I will post the first part of this chapter first while I will try to finish it.
> 
> Informatively, I write almost always listening to music. It is likely, and even very likely, that some chapters may be the titles of those works that inspired me the most. If anyone would like any recommendations on this subject, feel free to ask. I can put them as well in my notes before the text. Attention I listen mainly to rock and metal.

Before they managed to get out of the orphanage building, it took a few good minutes. Akali must force herself not to run to the main gate of the outpost. The whole of her self was currently filled with a single, modest, but very tormenting thought. She wanted to leave as soon as possible the walls of the place she had been calling home for twelve long years, a place she had only had unpleasant memories of. Just a few more moments - she spoke to herself in the privacy of her self - just a few more steps. Finally, along her long journey, the door of the orphanage slammed behind them and the warm September sun greeted them as they went outside. Black-haired, visibly relieved, breathed a sigh of relief, and then caught up with her protector within seconds.

"Evelynn?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, darling? What's on your mind?" She answered, lowering her phone.

"I was wondering what we were going to do today." She said quietly.

"We have a little tight schedule today but don't worry, we'll work it out." She was assured by purple-haired. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked after a while.

"No." The girl replied honestly. "From the moment I woke up, I was in such a hurry that I didn't even realize that I should eat something. Don't worry, I'm not hungry." The black-haired girl declared.

"That's not how it works, darling." Evelynn squawked. "So the plan is as follows. We're going home, we're changing into something more comfortable because, as I said before, we have a lot to do and this suit is not one of the most comfortable clothing I have." She added, winking playfully. "Then we'll have breakfast at a restaurant of your choice. Once you've eaten, we'll drive up to your new school to retrieve the schedule and introduce you to the university staff. Then we will go shopping. You will need new clothes, books and much more. So we'll go to the biggest shopping mall we have nearby and buy everything we need. In addition, we also need to make some adjustments to your new room. I want you to feel at home there, so I leave the choice of furnishings to you. At the very end, after a late dinner, I will show you around the whole of my, and now also your home. If we have enough time, we can watch something in the evening, if you feel like it." The whole plan was drawn up by a lawyer. "Any questions?" She asked at the end.

"Evelynn, I don't know if this is all necessary." The girl answered, blushing a lot. "Of course it all sounds beautiful, but considering that I will only spend the next few months with you until I reach the age of adulthood, I don't think it's worth it." She was making an argument. "I hope you're not mad at me for being too bold." She added, lowering her head.

"Who told you that you're only staying with me until you reach adulthood?" The purple-haired woman immediately asked. "According to the documents I have signed, I have custody of you until you graduate, so you can live with me for at least a few more years unless you don't want to." She explained.

"Of course I do." A teenager replied with wide-open eyes and a beautiful, full smile on her face. "Then it changes the overall arrangement of things. I think it would be wise to follow your plan. But you don't have to spend a lot of money on me, I've been dressed in medium-quality clothes so far, so I can continue to live like this." She added. "I'd like to pay you back even a small percentage for what you're doing for me. Please just say the word and I will help you with everything. I can clean, cook, wash and do all the housework and, if necessary, even more." The younger of the women continued.

"Akali, stop!" said Evelynn in a slightly raised tone. "That life you've lived is behind you. From now on, you start a new one in which you won't have to worry about what you can wear or what you can have. I will provide you with everything you need, and you do not have to pay me back for it with your work. Of course, if you want to cook, I won't discourage you from it, but you don't have to do it." She explained in a milder tone, with her right hand grabbing her protégé's chin and then subtly raising it to look into her eyes. " Darling, let me take care of you, I assure you, you won't regret it." She whispered straight into her ear.

"Okay." She answered in a moan manner.

"So it is settled." She announced, clapping a single time with her hands. "So let's go, sweetheart, we have a lot to do."

The black-haired girl followed Evelynn without a word. In a short time, they walked through the entire courtyard of the main orphanage building and then to the parking lot. Akali wondered what kind of car the purple-haired woman had come to pick her up. Given the first impression made on her by the living goddess, it could not have been an ordinary vehicle, definitely not a cheap one. With every car that passed, her curiosity grew until she couldn't help herself.

"Eve?" She asked shyly.

"Akali we are close by." The woman in front of her answered joyfully, not even turning her back.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." A black-haired girl muttered.

"So what's your question, sweetheart?" The angel laughed.

"What did you drive with?" She asked energetically.

"Curious, aren't you? I assure you, it's not unusual." She was informed by a purple-haired woman, for which Akali unconsciously sighed hard. "I have an idea." Evelynn hastily added. "Grab my hand and close your eyes. You'll only open them when we get to my car. She proposed."

"If that's what you want, Eve." A slightly surprised intrigued and blushing black-haired girl answered.

"Yhhhym." She purred in a sensual way.

Akali without hesitation obeyed her protector's request by closing her eyes and giving her a hand in which she did not hold her bag. Unintentionally, a pleasant shudder spread across the whole of her body as her slightly rough hand met the perfectly smooth skin of the goddess. The girl blushed, if it was even possible, even more so. The answer was the guttural chuckle of the angle and then a warm whisper in her ear.

"Do you even realize that you look so adorable when you blush like this?" A rhetorical question was asked what caused the girl's goosebumps.

Then the older woman, gently taking her hand again, started to lead her slowly. The teenage girl froze, giving full control of her body to Evelynn. Akali could not tell for sure what distance they had passed before the knocking of her protector's heels fell silent and both stopped. The seventeen-year-old was too absorbed in the unique sensation that a delicate but firm touch of a woman evoked in her. To say that her mind was drowning in such thoughts would be a definite understatement. The black-haired girl could not tell when they were or what time it was. The whole of her being was consumed by the idea that led her.

Suddenly she felt Evelynn approaching her, the scent of her strong, sweet perfume filled her nostrils again, and recently the familiar source of heat had returned. Her warm, slightly damp-breath was felt on her lips, then on her neck and finally around her right ear.

"You can open your eyes, darling." She whispered ever so softly, again causing the appearance of goosebumps.

Akali slowly followed a sensual order. When her eyelids opened, she was initially blinded by the sun's rays. A few short moments passed before the eyes got used to the intensity of light. When this happened, the first thing she saw was the golden iris of the person she called her protector and her beautiful mouth. The girl's attention was drawn to the fact that her lower lip was slightly bitten, which caused another pleasant sensation that ran all over her body. As if with hesitation and reluctance angel removed herself from her field of vision, revealing what was behind her. Akali immediately recognized the vehicle brand, banged her eyes and opened her mouth with admiration. The girl was sure that the Mercedes, which was a few steps away from her was as part of S class, but she was unable to give an exact model. The elegant, purest silver car had slightly tinted windows, from behind which she could still see the leather upholstery. With great effort, the black hair turned to Evelynn, still not believing what she had just seen.

"Is this your car? She asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Yes, sweetie." She replied nonchalantly purple-haired. "It is my cheapest vehicle, but it was the most suitable for today's journey." She added after a while.

"Which model is it?" A confused girl asked.

"AMG S 63." The woman answered immediately.

"I'm sorry about my lack of knowledge." Akali squawked.

"What are you sorry about, sweetheart? After all, I don't require you to know all the models of luxury cars in the world. You may not know even one, but it won't be a problem for me anyway." Evelynn said in an amused voice. "Now come on, I'm sure you want to take a ride with this little toy."

"You're right." The teenager told with a broad smile.

"Just put the bag in the back of the car and come inside." The amused voice of the woman sounded.

The older woman approached the car, which immediately unlocked, and then took the driver's seat, checking something on her phone in the meantime. Akali quickly managed to deal with her only possessions, and a moment later she melted away on a delicate seat. When a quiet sigh suddenly came out of her throat, she came to her senses, blushed heavily and fastened her belts. Not even a second had passed before the giggle of the woman sitting next to her reached her ears. As she turned her head, she looked at her face still blushing. Purple-haired looked at her from above her tinted glasses, smiling broadly.

"As I see, you quite enjoy the plaything." She said playfully.

"I'm not sure if I've been sitting on something so comfortable all my life." The girl answered honestly. "I'm sorry about my reaction, it was inappropriate." She added.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for." She heard the answer. "Let me show you the potential of this car." She purred.

"Okay. "The girl whined.

Satisfied with the answer, Evelynn started the engine and then started driving. The pleasant whirring of the engine filled the interior of the car. Enjoying the moment, Akali leaned against the door, looking at the world through the window. Eve was driving much faster than the regulations allowed, but she didn't seem to worry about it, and the girl didn't mind even the slightest bit. The pleasant sensation caused by the speeding up of the vehicle brought another wide smile to her young face. Lost in her mind, she didn't even notice when, while driving, the woman started to do something at the console. Akali suddenly jumped when rhythmic guitar sounds started to come out of the speakers located on the vehicle. A moment later she just pulled away from the window and curiously turned her head towards Evelynn.

"Does that music suit you, dear?" The woman asked, without taking her eyes off the road.

"Absolutely. Even if you had something heavier, I wouldn't complain." A black-haired girl replied.

"How heavy music are we talking about? The goddess asked.

"Arch Enemy?" She replied immediately.

"Got you covered." She responded, giving her the phone, which she had unlocked before. "Choose what you want, the phone is connected to the sound system." She explained.

Akali accepted the device and then quickly located the button with the microphone icon on it. When the application let her know with a beep that it was listening, she spoke up. "Play Arch Enemy - Under Black Flag We March." After a while, an order appeared on the screen, translated into text. "Sure I am going to ask Spotify to play Under Black Flag We March by Arch Enemy." After a short announcement uttered in a woman's voice, there was a break of only a few seconds, and then music, which she knew very well, started to flow from the speakers. When the vocalist finally started to sing, the teenager was even more surprised when she was accompanied by a strong, wild, and even inhuman voice that was coming out of her protector's throat.

"It was awesome. I didn't know you had such a voice." The black-haired girl said with admiration.

"Sweetheart, You know me not even a day. I assure you there are many things you don't know about me yet." Evelynn answered, chuckling at her.

"Then I can't wait to get to know you entirely." The teenager responded without thinking, sending an older woman a sincere smile.

Again, the girl's attention was drawn to the fact that the goddess blushed slightly, but the situation lasted less than a blink of an eye. Eve immediately smiled lightly, turned her head slightly and giggled.

"Eager you are, aren't you?" She answered rhetorically.

"Of course, you seem to be a wonderful person and I can't wait to get to know you better." Akali said immediately.

"Don't worry, darling. We have plenty of time to get to know each other, and on top of that, you have my undivided attention." She winked playfully.

The girl blushed immediately, noticing the subtext of the statement. Bending her head, she turned towards the window again, trying to focus on the streets. The answer to her sudden shyness was loud, sincere laughter that came out of the lawyer's throat.

"As I said before, you're adorable when you blush." She whispered.

The rest of the way to Evelynn's house passed quickly. Both women were listening to music, busy with their own thoughts. Once they reached the main gate to lawyer's property Akali was caught staring again. She could not believe that she will be living here. The whole mansion-like-house was fenced with a wall measuring over 2 meters high. The purple-haired woman took her phone once again, clicked on its screen a few times and the gate started to open. Once it was fully open, Eve drove past the gate and headed for the underground parking lot. The teenager was watching all around and could not help herself but be shocked. The place that the lawyer called home was just huge. It could easily occupy more than hundreds of square meters. It took them only a minute or so to park and then the silence was broken.

"You seem to be troubled darling. What is it?" Came the sudden question from the purple-haired goddess.

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to take. I once had a home, a family but it is really long gone." She confessed. "I'm just not used to luxury I guess. You have incredible costly cars, a beautiful and enormously large house. Right now I would have laid if I say that it isn't bothering me a least a bit. I'm really grateful for what you have already done but as I said it's a lot to process for me." She tried to explain the mess which she calls her mind.

"Sweetheart, take it as slow as you want to." Evelynn assured her, wrapping her slender arms around teenagers' neck. "I am here and I am not going to leave you with this whole new situation alone. You can count on it."

"Thank you, my angel." She bearly whispered.

"Do you want to calm down for a moment before we come to our home or go straight through the plan points?" The question was asked in a soft manner.

"Eve, I can not run away from everything which is new for me." She replied after a short period of time. "If you can, just hold my hand and I'm ready to face our first day together as a family."

"Of course, darling. Your wish is my command." She said, winking playfully.

Even though there wasn't much more to say, they stayed in the same position for a good couple of minutes before Akali hugged the living goddess. After that, they exited the vehicle, grabbed a girl's bag and proceed to the elevator which was placed at the end of a long hall. As much as the black-haired girl wants not to believe Evelynn's statement that Mercedes was the cheapest car she owns, she could not. They were strolling down the hall, passing between even more luxuries vehicles than the one they used not long ago. Akali was able to count eleven of them, which further confirmed the truthfulness of the woman's statement. Nearly the whole time they spent in the parking lot teenager's eyes were wide open from pure shock. She saw at least one deep-purple Ferrari, snow-white Lamborghini, and many more cars that she has never dreamed of being even nearby. To say that she was in lack of words would be an understatement, she was pretty sure that if she stayed a little longer in garage she would faint because in a given moment she forgot how to breathe.

They got straight to the house within the next few minutes. They took the shoes off once the lift reached its destination. She was offered a pair of fluffy slippers which she gratefully accepted and put them on right away. Evelynn was in such a hurry that the girl following here could not take a good look at the interior area. Not that she minded, purple-haired goddess promised to show her the whole property later in the evening once they would deal with their plans. One of a few things that could not escape the curious eyes of the girl was a white marble floor and ebony stairways. In no time they went up to the second level of the building. The first thing that took the black-haired girl by surprise was the amount of fluffy Persian-like carpets that covered nearly all available space there. Once again the girl with open-wide eyes looked at her host. Nearly immediately she found the smirk playing on the full lips of the angel.

"I assume you are really enjoying what you currently see." Came the muffled chuckle of the living goddess.

"You probably have no idea how much." The response was said in soft manner.

"Try me, darling. I'm pretty sure I can surprise you a couple of times more." The purple-haired woman giggled.

"By now I am more than certain that you could do this." Akali sighed and some heat appeared on her face.

"Ok, sweetheart. We reached our first destination." She announced softly. "The door on the left leads to my chambers, feel free to come by if you need anything. The one at the end of the corridor on right leads to yours. As I said before the room is not yet completely finished but the bathroom is, so you can use it to freshen yourself up and change if you want."

"How much time do you need for yourself?" The girl asked.

"I do not think that I will require more than 15 minutes but its better to be safe than sorry, so let's say half an hour. Sounds good?" Hot, husky whisper ranged in her ear.

"Sure thing." The teenager cried out, taking a few steps back and bumping into the wall.

"You are such an adorable sight to behold. I'm not sure I will ever get tired of seeing you like that and teasing you." Came another whisper, the giggle following it.

"I must change." Akali mumbled and ran as fast as she could in the direction of her new room.

"Take your sweet time, darling." She heard a second before she closed the door.

It took her at least two or so minutes to calm herself up. "This woman will be a death of me." Akali admitted. Once she regained her composure she took a look around. As she was informed, the room had not been finished. The king-size bed with a baldachin and the two meters height full-body mirror were the only furniture that was present there apart of Persian carpet in deep green color. The walls were painted in the color of the chestnut. Huge windows already had day-night blinds installed for which she was grateful because the room was currently soaked in light of the later morning. The other door that must have lead into the bathroom, was made of ash grey wood with a lot of smudges covering it. She put her bag in the foot of the bed and then proceed to the restroom. With a soft click, the door opened and she was once again left utterly speechless. If someone asked her how many times it happened that day, she would honestly do not know. She took a few heavy breaths before she looks around the room again. It would not be an understatement if she confessed that nearly everything there was made of pure crystal-like materials apart from the floor which was black marble and walls in color of snow. A large bathtub, which most likely could fit at least two people and a shower in which doors were made of a crystal that imitates the ice shard, were left at her disposal. Another enormously large mirror was placed at the corner alongside cabinets where she found pure white towels. The washbasin was created in the shape of a large bowl of transparent crystal. The last thing that she found there was another door leading to a lavatory which contains a laundry container as well. It was really too much for her. She was not able to say with certainty how much time she lost there but as soon as she got herself under control again, she exited the room and head straight to her only possession, her bag. Quickly she searched through her clothes and found what she was looking for. Akali gently took out of the bag her only pair of jeans and a black shirt. They were at most medium quality items but for her, they were the best she had. She quickly changed, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail, and then look at her reflection in the mirror. The first thought that came to her mind was that she was nowhere near as pretty as a woman who she can call her protector. The purple-haired woman was just breathtaking and she couldn't and wouldn't want to argue with it. Her slender, athletic body was covered tightly by her clothes of choice. To her utter disappointment, it seems that these clothes will soon be too small for her. As for now every curve of her body was highlighted by tight material. Unconsciously, she touched her chest area and both guilt and sadness were immediately reflected on her young heated face. She had soft, b-sized, round breasts but compared to the lawyers they seem to be so small and unattractive. She sighed heavily, run her fingers through the hair and exited the room.

She quickly covered the distance between their chambers and this time a black-haired woman could not help herself but stare nearly on everything that she had passed. She admired paintings that were hanging on the walls, the softness of the carpet, the light beige color of the walls. Once she was standing before the entrance to the goddess room, she knocked gently three times. Within seconds the response came. "Come". The teenager swallowed hard and open the door, entering her protector's private area. She spotted Evelynn nearly in an instant. She was sitting on her king-sized bed fixing invisible creases on her black, sleeveless turtleneck. Her molten-gold irises were locked on the black-haired girl. She rose up immediately and came up to the teenager. Akali was not sure whether the said woman knew that her defined hips were shaking with every step she took. The skin-tight, black jeans which angel put on, made her blush again. Goddess's eyes were dark, wild, primal as if she were about to devour her.

"Oh, darling." Eve whispered into the girl's ear. "You probably don't even know much good you look right now. Maybe I should treat you like an opponent cause with such a body you will give me a run for my money in no time?" Came sudden question.

"No." Mumbled the girl. "You are far more perfect than me, you are a breathtaking sight to behold. I'm sorry I upset you."

"You think you have upset me, darling?" She husky asked. "If anything I would say that you only confirmed one of my previous statements. The one when I told you that one day I would make someone really happy." Evelynn finished breathlessly.

"If ... you ... think ... so." Akali stuttered.

"You are sure an adorable little creature, Akali." She whispered. "What brought you here anyways?"

"I do not have any perfume or deodorant." The black-haired girl answered shyly. "I wonder if you could just let me use of yours this time."

"Ahh, no problem, sweetheart. Which one would you like to use?" Goddess asked, pointing at the cabinet filled completely by flacons.

"I do not know. Would it be okay if I let you choose?" She mumbled.

"Of course dear. Wait a second and I will bring you something special." Evelynn assured her.

Even after making the proposition, the purple-haired woman did not move. Angel's eyes were inspecting every inch of her young body as if she wanted to strengthen the meaning of whispered words. Suddenly she withdrew and headed to the cabinet to obtain the snow-white flacon which contained less than 1/3 of its capacity. For a moment there was a hesitation in Evelynn's movement as if she was not sure that it was she desired. It did not last long. As soon as Akali blinked, goddess confidence returned and she quickly walked up to the silent girl. When the angel was close enough, Akali reached up for the small bottle.

"Just let me take care of it, shall you?" The question was asked in soft manner.

"It's not required Eve. I can do it." She smiled.

"It's not that I have to do it, I want it to be done by me. I want you to be adjusted by my own hands." She whispered seductively.

"Oh, ok." Came the answer.

Evelynn closed the nearly not existing distance between them and put down the bottle of the shelf before she reached out for her shirt. Akali swallowed hard when the delicate finger of the living goddess started to unbutton her shirt. When the top three buttons were undone, she fixed its collar and used perfume on the teenager's neck. Immediately she sensed the strong and sweet scent of vanilla. Goddess snifted quite loudly and halted Akali action to button up her cloth.

"This smell really suits you, darling." The purple-haired woman said softly. "And as far as I'm concerned you should keep the shirt like that leaving a bit of cleavage for me or someone else who catches your eyes." She added teasingly. "Now if you were so kind, let me look at you fully. Let me admire the flower which will soon bloom."

"Eve." Came one-word response said breathlessly.

"Hash, darling. I am pretty sure you will acquire a lot of attention once you join your class on lectures." Evelynn responded. "Turn around slowly let me see what am I working with to turn you into a young goddess who will soon have worshipper kissing the ground she will walk onto."

"If you wish it, who am I to reject it from you." She answered, intimated by the older woman.

"Yhhhym." She purred.

Akali started to turn around as slow as she could. After only a second or two she felt the same delicate hands, drawing lines all over her body. Even though the black-haired girl was fully clothed she felt immerse heat spreading inside of her. Her face was as red as a tomato, she felt like she was standing naked in front of her protector or as if the lawyer could see through her clothes. Deep down in her mind, she knew that what was going right now between two of there should be treated as sin but she could not force herself to think about it in such a light. There was something unique about the protector that attracts her up to the point of going insane. The ever so soft touch of the human goddess was not helping her calming her mind. Soft hands moved from her neck onto her back onto her butt onto her abdomen onto her breast. Every new little discovery that was made by Evelynn was welcomed with a deep, husky purr that sent a shiver down the spine of the girl. Akali was not able to tell how long the whole process took but after a really long time as she was assuring herself in her mind, Evelynn stopped her, hugged, took her hand and started to lead them into the garage. "It's going to be a very long day." Girl thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Arch Enemy - Under Black Flag We March


	4. First day of my life (Breakfast and School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such an interesting turn of events what could go wrong with a little breakfast and then one quick visit to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for reading and commenting.  
> As you have noticed I change the way I try to write dialogues and chapter was a bit longer.  
> I would love to promise that every chapter will have at least ten thousand words but I can not.  
> Although I will try to write as much and as fast as I can.
> 
> Unfortunately again I will post it in parts. If you can tell me whether you would like it to be posted once everything is completed or for me to update as soon as I have like 2k + words in next chapter and add to it.
> 
> So here goes the next chapter.

The next few moments could be counted as holes in the mind of the teenager. They exited Evelynn's chamber and went down to the parking lot, but what happened between these two events was like a blur for Akali. Her protector chose the same vehicle that they used before. The older woman quickly started the engine, activated the sound system and started to drive. It was only a matter of a few minutes before they were once again on the road but this time with slightly different music. Unfortunately, the traffic started to be a bit of a problem for them. The closer they got to the center of the city, the more crowded the streets appeared to be. With a soft sound of ballads such as "Beyond the realm of Death" filling the interior of the car, both women seemed to have a good time. It was exactly 1200 when they finally arrived at one of the many shopping centers that was located in the city.

"Where do you want to eat then?" The purple-haired woman asked.

"I really do not know. I have never been there, so if you have a recommendation I will gladly follow your lead." Akali responded.

"How about some sandwiches then?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Akali said while exiting the car.

With the vehicle locked not later than a few seconds after, they headed to the parking lot exit. Compared to the one that Evelynn owns this parking was located in another building outside of the mall. To tell the truth, the distance between two constructions was not huge, barely a few hundred meters. As soon as they passed through the shopping center entrance, they headed straight to the map which was printed on their right. It took them a few moments to locate their destination on the map and then they went to the food court which was on the third level. The black-haired girl tried her best to contain her excitement, as she admitted before she had never been to a mall before and the sight of all the colorful, luxurious shops were new to her. Her head was always in motion, looking from left to right and back. Before they reached the food court every single muscle in her neck was tensed and she started to feel a bit of pain because of it. Akali ignored it and with open mouth, she continued to look around.

Evelynn was frankly amused with such a precious behavior of the girl. Even though she was confused and a bit shocked it was heartwarming for the purple-haired woman to watch raw, strong emotion which was visible on the face of the teenager. She smiled and chuckled a bit when Akali apparently reminded herself that she had a companion right beside her. A younger girl offered her an apologizing smile and she closed her eyes for one single heartbeat. The lawyer was honestly shocked by how her protégé could be as adorable as she was. The purple-haired woman gently took the latter's hand and lead her to one of the smallest of the restaurant. She quickly approached the counter and waited patiently for a member of the restaurant crew to take their order. Unfortunately, they had to wait for quite a long time. After what had seemed like at least an hour, a young man dressed in a yellow t-shirt came to them.

"I am really sorry ma'am. We had a problem in the back." He apologized.

"I hope your products are at least worth the time we had to wait." Spat Evelynn.

"I am really sorry. I will give you a discount. But the first things first. What can I get for you?" The man asked, trying to focus on the older woman's face.

"Darling, what do you want?" She asked, turning her attention toward the black-haired girl.

"Can I have the one with the chicken breast and spicy sauce?" She replied.

"Of course, what do you want to drink?"

"Hot chocolate?" She mumbled in an asking manner, shyly.

"Got you." Evelynn assured her. "So we would have 2 sandwiches with breast and spicy sauce, 1 sandwich with chicken and mayo, one large, white coffee and hot chocolate." She listed an order.

"OK. Your total is 22.5$." He announced.

"Would like to pay via my phone." The purple-haired woman replied.

"Sure thing ma'am." He quickly grabbed the terminal, entered the transaction cost and handed it to the woman.

"I will bring your order to the table." The man said after the request was accepted.

"Thank you." The living goddess responded. "By the way, next time at least try to not look at my cleavage. It's very rude for a young man such as you to stare." Angle added teasingly and chuckled when the employee's face turned red.

"I'm sorry. It was not intended." He mumbled.

"If you say so." Came the answer from the lawyer. "Just do not stare at me or my girl. Do I make myself clear?" She threatened.

"Absolutely." The cashier cried out.

"Lovely. Darling, why don't we just choose a table and wait a bit for our food and drinks?" A muffed whisper came out of the Evelynn.

"Sounds good." Akali answered and flashed a quick apologizing smile at the still intimidated man.

The girl turned around and in a matter of seconds found a suitable place for them to sit. The table she chose was made of oak and was located in an alcove. There were plants in pots that were placed in holes in the wall that covered up the alcove from three sides. The small area was filled with their scent which was relaxing. Akali did not hesitate when she took her protector's delicate hand and lead them straight into the alcove. Once they were there, the goddess chuckled.

"Darling, such a romantic place." Evelynn teased her. "Maybe I should have waited till dusk for us to come here? Maybe then we would get extra candles to even improve the scenery?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it." The girl mumbled. "I thought that this place will be good cause it's kinda separated from the rest of the restaurant." The explanation was added quickly.

"Oh, so you just wanted me solely for yourself, darling?" The redder the teenager became, the more giggles came out of the purple-haired woman. "You know, you could just ask. I would gladly join you." The lawyer whispered seductively.

"Noted." The muffed whisper was offered as a response.

"Akali, darling?" Evelynn asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm listening."

"I assume you don't have a mobile." The goddess spoke.

"Yeah, I don't have one." She confirmed.

"We should then get you one. I know a few places where we can acquire it for you." The older woman announced.

"Eve, you don't have to do that. I will be fine without one." The black-haired girl assured.

"You are right I don't have to, but I want to. I would like to have some kind of connection with you once you attend school." The soft answer was given.

"I see. I will just follow you then." Akali replied with a small smile.

Then silence fell between them. The girl just closed her chocolate eyes and tried to make sense of everything that happened from the beginning of the day. From time to time her soft facial features creased, which was not missed by the older woman. In the meantime, Evelynn tried to focus on her phone. She quickly went through most of the messages which she had received since the morning. Making mental notes, she turned on the internet and was flooded with more notifications to her great displeasure. As soon as she spotted the one from Chris, she marked it as read, shut down the application, turned off the internet and locked the mobile. With a heavy sigh, she focused once again on the girl beside her. A small smile nearly instantly appeared when she looked at the peaceful teenager. It seemed that whatever had bothered Akali's mind before was gone. The black-haired girl was waiting for the really late breakfast and the older woman was disappointed that it had not been served yet. As if someone above was listening to her thoughts, in the next second she spotted the same young man who was shamelessly staring at her breasts, walking up to them with a tray filled with their order. Forcing herself not to roll her eyes, she remained still and patiently waited for the poor restaurant employee to make his way to the table. Once the tray was placed on the table, the teenager opened her eyes.

"What took you so long to prepare the order?" Evelynn asked venomously.

"As I said before ma'am, we had a problem with a crew today." He sighed and apologized once again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did everything to do your job as best as you could." Akali said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, miss. I will take leave then. Have a good meal." The man replied, cheered up with the girl's words.

"You like that boy, don't you?" The purple-haired asked.

"Not really. I just did what should be done. He was so intimidated by you that I was left with no other options than to cheer him up a bit." The girl explained.

"Was I that rough?" The question came.

"Unfortunately, yes." Akali replied. "But don't worry, I'm sure you will not be the last one who will go rough on him." She added, laughing a bit.

"If you say so." Evelynn sighed.

"Have a good meal, Eve."

"You too, darling."

Having breakfast took them less than half an hour, which was wordlessly welcomed by the lawyer. She would be lying if she said that she was not surprised or even shocked by her protégé's manners. She expected that the young woman would not have any but god was she mistaken. She ate slowly, taking only small bites of the offered food and used a napkin every time she thought that some part of the food or drink had escaped her mouth. Once again Evelynn had to acknowledge that the black-haired seemed way older than she in reality was. If she was to describe the teenager, her first thoughts would probably be well-mannered, obedient, modest. She could tell a few more things that she noticed but as much Akali desired to know her better, the same could be said about the purple-haired woman. For her, the young woman beside her seemed like one big mystery. She was not sure if she removed the first layer off of her, she would find the next one.

"How was your meal, darling?" Evelynn asked.

"It was really tasty. Thank you for it." Akali thanked.

"How many times will I have to assure you that there is nothing for you to thank me for." The goddess tried to look upset.

"I assume that more than a few million." She replied with a soft smile. "Please, do not try to look upset, the corner of your lips is slightly up. I know you want to smile."

"It seems that I can not play with my masks with you near me then." Purple-haired sighed.

"You can try, but I'm good at removing them." She proudly announced.

"Confident, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." She replied with a full smile. "Please, do not put your mask back on that beautiful face of yours. If there is something about me that is upsetting you, please tell me I will try to fix it. I will not try, I will fix it."

"You are so pure, Akali. I do not know what world you were born into, but it was not this one." She teased.

"Cut it out." The younger woman cried out embarrassed.

"Oh, darling. Fine. Fine." Evelynn responded. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The lawyer grabbed the slightly rough hand of the girl and started to lead her. It did not take them a lot of time before they reached one of the stores with mobiles. During the whole walk, one single thought captured her mind, why the girl had such rough hands. Akali's hands should be as delicate as hers but they were far from it. It seemed as if the girl was working hard physically or working out way too much. Making another mental note, she promised herself that she will ask about it soon. The purple-haired woman shook her head and then proceed to the store. Looking at the queue to the counter she sighed really hard, which made the girl giggle.

After a whole hour of standing in the queue, the phone selection and payment took them three to ten minutes to get over with. Once they acquired the piece of technology, both women were spent but had to deal with it because their schedule was as tight as it could be. In the next 15 minutes they got to the vehicle and surprisingly without problems exited the mall's parking lot. Unfortunately, their luck did not last long. As soon as they got out, they were met with a heavy traffic jam. The grimace shortly was visible on the face of the lawyer.

"I'm sorry Eve. If I didn't mention that I hadn't eaten yet, we would be in school long ago and could proceed with your plans." Akali apologized, feeling responsible for the current situation.

"Darling, there is nothing to be sorry about. The traffic is Boston is heavy nearly all the time so we could have had a problem earlier." She responded softly. "I would like you not to worry about my facial expression. I assure you that you didn't cause it."

"But.."

"No buts. You play whatever you feel like and try to enjoy our travel to your new school."

"Anything?"

"Anything darling." Was assured by the living goddess.

"Ok, please turn on the Google Assistant then."

"Got you." Evelynn said and a second or two later, the assistant beeped.

"Play The deeper the love by Whitesnake." Akali said confidently with a smile.

"Ok asking Spotify to play The deeper the love by Whitesnake." The announcement was soon followed by the song itself. The soft rock song from the fall of the '80s in no time filled the vehicle interior. Evelynn was shocked once more when the girl sitting on the passenger seat started to sing. She had to admit that the black-haired girl had a good voice. Without breaking a sweat she kept with the vocalist with great enthusiasm. From the corner of her eyes, the purple-haired woman could see the delicate, slow, and sensual movements of the younger woman's body. "She is absolutely stunning like that." Was her lone thought at that very moment. For both of them, time froze, they were enjoying the moment way too much to let it go. The goddess assumed that she would not be surprised again and redirected her attention to the road, in her mind she was waiting for the culmination moment of the song, the vocalist’s soft, tender, voice filled with emotions confession. The older woman couldn't have been more wrong at that moment. When the anticipated moment finally came, her breath was just stolen aways from her lungs, her heart started to beat way too fast. Once again the young woman kept up with the vocalist, but in the mind of the purple-haired the young woman surpassed him in every single aspect that she could have taken into consideration. With still closed eyes, Akali lifted herself a little from the seat, turned to her protector and pointing at her, sang with a little hoarse voice filled with passion.

I don't mind, what you're doing to me,

I don't mind, 'cause you're all I can see

I don't mind, baby, you mean the world to me

When the sun goes down

An' those nights are growing colder,

I will be there

Looking over your shoulder, baby, baby, baby

Evelynn froze, she was not sure what happened to her but only due to her driving experience, they omitted the crash. With her cheeks flushed, eyes open-wide, ajar mouth, she was staring at her protégé. "I'm so in love with her voice when she is like that." She silently confessed in her mind. "If I thought that she would be a simple, one-dimensional girl, then I would have to call myself a fool. She is more than that, so much more." With her mind occupied by the girl beside her, she did not even notice that the said young woman was peeking at her from time to time. Akali kept choosing other songs and sang alongside various vocalists keeping the car away from silence.

Once they arrived at their next destination and parked, Evelynn was more than confused. She was questioning every single action that she had taken since meeting Akali only a few hours ago. The purple-haired could not explicitly call her feelings toward the younger woman what only frustrated her more. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "Control yourself Evelynn." She shouted at herself in her mind. "We still have a lot to do. If I am going to behave and act like that, we will not be able to finish everything, and tomorrow Akali is starting school." It took her a little longer than a minute to calm herself down. The purple-haired woman was surprised that the younger woman did not say anything. The black-haired was just sitting and waiting for her to lead the way. It was wordlessly welcomed by the lawyer. She lightly squeezed the girl's hand, put a small smile on her lips and looked at the girl with adoration.

"I did not know that you have such a good voice." Evelynn teased. "Maybe you should sing for me more frequently, maybe once we get back home? How does it sound little girl?" She whispered into Akali's ear.

"I ... am ... not ... that good at singing. I'm sorry I shouldn't have sung." She mumbled with apologizing facial expression.

"Nonsense my dear. It was quite a show for me. I hope for a encore once we are finished with our tasks." She seductively added.

"If you want." The girl replied.

"So it's settled. Let us proceed, we have to meet the headmistress, part of the staff and currently, we are a bit late."

"Let's go then. And Eve thank you for everything, I'm sure we can fulfill your today's plan." The black-haired stated.

Akali's statement was welcomed by the purple-haired woman with a smile. In a matter of seconds, they got out of the vehicle, locked it and started their way to the main building of the school through the courtyard. The yard was designed on a chessboard plan with the exception that lines on the board, in reality, were pathways. There were a lot of small, wooden benches. On some of them, they could spot seated students having a break or just skipping their classes. The closer they got to the building, the more attention was drawn to them. Some of the male students were casually checking out Evelynn, some even started to whistle, some had the courage to approach them. As soon as the purple-haired noticed three young men quickly closing the distance between them, she visibly rolled her eyes with annoyance hiding behind them. Akali sighed heavy when they finally approached. Two of them were white, one was black, all quite fit but nothing extraordinary, all of them were wearing gray hoodies, jeans, and brand sneakers. For the black-haired, it only took a glance to reveal their intentions.

"Wooh, cutie." The tallest one started. "I have never seen you here before. You are a transfer or something?"

"Damn you have an amazing body." The black on said.

"Would you like to have a walk with us instead of ..." The third started his statement. "Oh, hello you are nice too."

"Boys, let me put it bluntly." Evelynn started, her voice filled with annoyance.

"You want a quickie, don't you?" All of them asked, laughing.

"Not really. I am far from your league as well as my companion. Be good boys then and get the fuck out of my face, we are not even interested in anything that you would be able to offer us." The goddess sweetly explained the situation to teenagers.

"Uhhh, you like it rough then. I'm on." The black one cheered up.

"As you can see we are not asking for your permission. So be nice girls and walk with us for a bit." The tallest one whispered, reaching out for Evelynn.

What happened next was too quick for the angel to notice at first glance. She heard a scream filled with pain. The next thing she saw was the tallest boy, laying on the ground with his hand broken in several places. The lawyer could see his face twisted because of the terrible pain, but she did not feel sorry for him. Akali stood before her in a defensive stance, successfully drawing a distance between boys and them. The black-haired girl's face was constant, there was not a single feeling shown on it but her eyes were filled with fire, hatred, anger, sadness. The eyes of the girl could say a story on its own.

"One more step and you can count on it that you will join your friend on the ground." She spatted slowly.

"You crazy bitch, come on. Denis wanted to have some fun and you fucking broke his hand. Are you out of your fucking mind?" The black-one shouted.

"If you want to try to avenge him, go ahead. But I have to warn you, if you choose to fight me you will never be able to impregnate any woman in the future, I doubt that doctors will be able to fix up your genitalia. Your choice but you will live with the consequences of it." Akali whispered.

"Come here, bitch." He shouted. "When I finish with you I will take my sweet time fucking you till the point you will faint."

"Try." The girl responded.

Again Evelynn was like frozen. She could not do anything but to stare. Her protégé was much shorter than a black boy, but something inside her told her not to worry, that Akali will be okay. It did not calm her mind but in a given moment the best what she could do was just to spectate. The boy rushed forward hoping to overwhelm the black-haired with his strength. Akali did not even dodge the charge, she stopped it in place. The pure disbelief was painted on the face of the attacker. The girl challenged his strength, matched it and surpassed with ease. The girl quickly took advantage of the current state of her opponent and used his weight against him. She pulled him toward her, balancing her own weight to the right and forcing him to snag with her left leg. In a matter of seconds, the boy fell on his face and the next thing that black-one felt was immense pain. Without remorse and hesitation, the black-haired kicked him in the crotch several times and then after turning him to the back, she jumps on his genitalia, after kicking it once more, she stopped. The boy laid silent, she could see some blood pouring through the light-colored jeans. Then she turned around only to witness that the last boy was running away like a coward. As if nothing had happened Akali walked up to Evelynn and surprisingly caught her in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to us. I'm sorry that you had to witness that." The girl softly whispered.

"Do you know that you can get in serious trouble with what you did?" The whisper filled with worries sounded.

"After everything that could have just happened, you are asking about that?" Akali replied. "Yes, I know the consequences but I could not let them touch you, force you to do anything that they wanted to do." The girl confessed.

"Nothing would have happened. As soon as he would have grabbed my hand I would have protected myself. You can trust me when I say I can take care of myself." Evelynn assured.

"Then I just fucked up." The girl pointed. "At least the one bright point in that situation is that we were recorded on the camera, with a bit of luck it has our so-called "conversation" as well."

"You have thought about the details I see. Akali, I know I sounded harsh and ungrateful but I'm far from it. Darling, you protected me from 3 men, all of them were taller than you, probably even slightly older. You did not even hesitate. For that and many more thing you will forever have my gratitude."

"But ..." The teenager started.

"No buts, honey. We will go through it together. You protected me, it's high time I do the same for you." The goddess announced. "Anyways how should I address you, my little hero?" She teased her.

"I got many nicknames in the orphanage." Akali admitted. "Rogue, ninja, assassin, freak etc, whatever you like I guess."

"Let us go inside then and try to fix this whole situation." The lawyer said effortlessly. "In the worst case we will just change schools, but I would love to see those boys to be expelled and turned over to the police."

"Am I the cruel one here or do I miss something?" The surprised voice of the girl sounded.

"Darling, you must remember one law that is ruling all over the world." Evelynn started with a smirk on her face. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

"I would have bet that you would say something like: kill or be killed. But I get your point." The girl raised her hands in the gesture of defeat.

With nothing else to be added to the conversation, they quickly resumed their walk to the school entrance. The silence fell between the two of them. Akali's mind was about to explode, too many thoughts were currently troubling her. "I shouldn't have done that." She admitted. "It was stupid and reckless. I should have just countered their actions. I hurt them, but I'm not sorry about it. Now I am about to face the consequences of my actions." To say that she was terrified was an understatement. Only a few hours ago she left the building which she had no other option as to treat as a home and now she did something that could be seen as a crime. If things go the wrong way, she might be arrested and accused of beating up the boys. As much as the teenager tried she could not hold these feelings away from showing on her young face, she failed miserably. She bit her lower lip, she frowned and clenched her fists with such strength that her knuckles went white in an instant. Her whole body was tensed, ready to run, ready to fight. Akali's current state was not missed by Evelynn's attention. The older woman was more worried about the girl than the whole incident which took place a couple of minutes ago. The lawyer reached out for the hand of the girl and squeezed it tightly. The action won her the attention of the teenager. She smiled softly and with hands still clenched lead the way into the headmistress office. It didn't take them more than ten minutes to get there, but before they entered the room, Evelynn halted.

"Akali I want you to know that whatever happens behind this door I am here with you and for you." She whispered.

"It sounds like goodbye." The teenager snuffed.

"Rogue, my dear rogue, I assure you that this is not a farewell. We will leave this office on top, you can count on it." She promised. "Darling, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I don't know why but I trust you with all my heart." Came the answer.

"Perfect. Now let me show you a fragment of my magic." The lawyer added.

Her protector hugged her tightly, whispering softly into her ear to assure her that everything would be okay. The sensation of the woman's touch was incredible for the girl, but it didn't last long. After all, they had matters to attend to. With confidence nearly emanating from Evelynn, the lawyer opened the door and quickly entered the office. With no other options than to follow her, Akali walked behind the older woman and closed the door as soon as she was fully in the room. If she was to be truthful with herself, she would have to say that she was a bit disappointed. With the whole construction was created in Victorian style, she expected its offices to be spacious and special in some regards. Akali quickly found out that she was massively mistaken. The whole office was no larger than the ones that most of the orphanage's employees were assigned to. Of course, there were some differences such as the quality of the furniture placed there but overall it was still a disappointing view for so-called ninja. Behind the ash-gray office desk, there were two women typing something on their computers. The furniture was placed on Akali's left while huge wardrobes were located on her right. For at least a minute or so it seemed as if the secretaries did not even notice their arrival. Evelynn apparently fed up with waiting quickly approached first of them, the woman with amber hair and plump lips in the color of blood. Not wasting another moment, her protector rested her hands on the tabletop and forced the woman to look at her.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She greeted with a bored expression.

"I have an appointment with the headmistress." Evelynn responded.

"And your name is?"

"Evelynn Smith." She answered in a barren fashion.

"It seems that you had it planned for an earlier hour." Came the accusing statement.

"So it seems. The traffic is pretty heavy today, so I wasn't able to be there sooner."

"The headmistress has a lot of more interesting tasks to focus on than your appointment." The secretary spatted.

"I assure you my case is on the top of her priorities. And if you excuse me, I will just meet her in the person." Evelynn replied sweetly.

"You are not allowed to enter the headmistress office without permission." She shouted.

"And you are not allowed to talk to me in such a way." The purple-haired woman warned.

The next words escaped the secretary's mouth but were ignored by the lawyer. Her protector just went straight to the following door and knocked five times. It didn't take long for it to be opened by a middle-aged woman in a suit. She was wearing the glasses at the very end of her shapely nose. Behind them, there were clear blue eyes that were staring at her protector with intensity. The woman had quite short hair pinned up in a small bun. Most of her hair was ravenously black, while one single strand was blood red.

"You are late." Came the stoic statement.

"Oh, come on dear. I am never late, everyone is just too early." Evelynn responded with a soft smile playing on her full lips.

"I should have known that you would say something like that. But back to the point, where is the girl?"

"Right beside me. Let us enter your precious little office and we can proceed." The lawyer stated.

"Fine, come in. Marie, Talia, make sure that no-one will interrupt us. Do I make myself clear?" Came the cold question in the direction of secretaries.

"Yes ma'am, as you wish." The response was quickly provided.

"Splendid." The headmistress spatted.

"Fiora Laurent, you haven't changed at all." The goddess joked when the door was shut.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one there. Am I right our precious diva?" The headmistress asked in a sweet, innocent tone.

"You can count on it. Once a siren, forever a siren." The purple-haired assured the woman beside her.

"I hoped you would not say that." Fiora sighed. "Let's get back into the business, I don't want to know how many people have fallen for you since we last met."

"You are breaking my heart, dear." The answer was ironical.

"We both know that you don't have a heart. If you did you would not have done many things." The head of school spatted.

"This conversation leads us nowhere. You know why we are here Miss Laurent."

"Of course I know." Fiora responded angry. "Not only you want to put your protégé here, but you also want her to skip a whole year and to place her into her Senior Year."

"Yes it is what I want and I'm pretty sure we can make a deal here."

"No Evelynn." Miss Laurent stopped Akali's protector. "The only way I will allow her to be placed at Senior Year is if she passes the exam which consists of tasks from all subjects from the previous year."

"It's fine for me." The girl said with a soft smile. "I have one question if I am allowed to ask it."

"Go ahead."

"When can I take this test? I'm pretty sure that I have already covered all the material to the end of school." The teenager stated.

"If you are so confident, why don't you take it now?" Came the question from the headmistress.

"Sure, why not." Akali answered.

To say that the head of the school was shocked was an understatement. It took her at least a full minute or two before she looked again firstly at the Evelynn who had a wide smirk on her beautiful face and then on the girl who just stated with confidence that she would pass any exam the school would have given her. "Fine. Wait here for a moment." She snuffed and exited the room. Once she was gone the purple-haired goddess could not hold the laughter anymore. Evelynn bent a bit and after a few seconds covered her mouth with a palm muffing most of the sounds.

"I'm sorry darling but the expression on her face was just too precious. It has been ages since I have seen her that surprised. I must say that I'm not the only one who was caught in your trap." The lawyer confessed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Akali answered playfully. "I haven't set any trap, yet." She added a second later.

"As if I would believe you, my little assassin. You are too cute and adorable for your own good, but sometimes you can fool anyone to think that you are just a pretty little face without a brain behind all of this facade." Evelynn explained her point of view.

"It could be right. You are not the first person to tell me this, but I will treasure your confession over any other, I promise."

"And again. Darling, you want me to have a heart attack from the level of cuteness you are feeding me with." The older woman teased the teenager and enjoyed her view.

It took less than a few seconds for Akali's face to become red. As always the girl lowered her head, trying to hide her embarrassment as much as she could. And as always she failed miserably. As if someone above them wanted to save the poor teenager from Evelynn’s restless teasing, the door opened one more time and the head of the school returned with a couple of sheets of paper. The clicking of the headmistress’ heels filled the office for a short time before she made her way up to her desk and with polite hand gesture invited both of the women to sit.

"So you have two hours to complete these 3 sheets. Any questions?" Fiora asked.

"Can I give it back before the time is up?"

"Of course, but remember if you do not score at least an 85% you are not going to be placed in upper-year." The headmistress informed her.

"I would be upset if I did not score at least a 95%." Akali sighed.

"We will see if your confidence is on par with the knowledge. Time starts now."

Exactly two hours later both women got into their car again. The result was even better than Akali expected. She scored 100% and to tell the truth it was not that difficult for her. In the middle of taking the exam, she was afraid that it was going way too easy and started to check every single question once again which took her quite some time. After that, she felt kind of disappointed with the level that the school represented with the exercises she was provided with. The facial expression of the head of the school was honestly worth wasting a few minutes checking her answers. Pure shock was all over her face, she could not believe that someone just took the exam that quickly and was flawless. The headmistress offered her sincerest apologies, printed Akali's class schedule and wished them a good day. Once they were settled in the vehicle once again, Evelynn started to laugh.

"You know what we have forgotten about, my smart-ass rogue?" She asked through the laughter.

"What have we forgotten about, Eve?"

"About our little incident before." The lawyer explained.

"Ohh, I guess we will have to go to the office once again tomorrow to fix it." The teenager answered with a shrug.

"I love your attitude, darling." The purple-haired woman chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Judas Priest - Beyond the realms of death  
> Whitesnake - The deeper the love


	5. First day of my life (Shopping time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast: checked  
> School: checked  
> Shopping: please kill me
> 
> Akali's first true trip to a mall with a shopping beast called Evelynn. What possibly could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for commenting and reading.  
> Big shoutouts to @Declaim01 for reading and correcting my mistakes, you did hell of the job :)

"How long does shopping usually take you?" Akali asked after half of the hour spent in a traffic jam. 

"Do you really want to know?" Evelynn replied with a sweet smile. 

"To some extent I do." The woman was assured by the girl. 

"Rogue, my dear rogue, you have no idea how much I like shopping. I literally can spend hours going from one store to another." The lawyer answered with a smirk. 

"Will you be able to contain yourself then? I went shopping a few times but these trips were short. In most cases, I was told what I could choose because the budget was not high." The teenager explained. 

"So now, you are going to have a taste of true shopping. Don't worry I have already planned what stores we will visit." Akali was informed by the purpled-haired woman. 

"I hope that it is not going to be intense. Eve, as I said before, I really don't need expensive clothes." 

"Nonsense. Every woman wants to look good, you may not know it yet. But don't worry Eve is here to guide you." Came the quick response. 

"Fine." The black-haired girl snuffed. "I guess I can not win this battle no matter what I say, right?" 

"Darling, I assure you that every battle that you have won was planned." Evelynn said teasingly. 

"Ok. What is our first destination?" 

"Victoria’s Secret." The woman announced. 

"Are you kidding me?" Akali asked, trying to not look shocked. "As far as I know you, you will only choose the skimpiest clothes they offer, I will not wear any of them." She tried to argue. 

"Hush, little one. I know what you want and need. In some time, you will find it deep inside you and will come to me thanking me for what I'm going to choose for you." The goddess kept teasing the poor girl. 

"Should I just let you do whatever you have planned?" Came the sudden question. 

"To some extent it would be easier for both of us to follow it, but I am not a tyrant." Evelynn stated. 

"OK, I will trust you and follow you." Akali gave up with a heavy sigh. 

"It is a very wise decision, darling. I will not disappoint you, you can count on that."  


To their surprise in a matter of minutes, they covered the last part of their way to the mall and quite quickly the parking place was found. After locking the vehicle, Evelynn grabbed the latter's hand and lead her into the huge shopping center. If Akali were to compare the two constructions that she visited that day, she would have to admit that the second one was much bigger and more advanced. The building was mostly made of glass or glass-like materials. The younger woman was fascinated with the construction, if she was there alone, she would probably start to run around, touching everything, but she was not. Even though the purple-haired woman noticed what exited Akali, she didn't stop and without hesitation pulled the girl, telling her to just follow her. With a small pout on her face, the teenager followed the unspoken order. It wasn't long before they arrived at the entrance to the store. A single glance was all it took for the poor black-haired girl to turn red again. The exhibition included a collection of clothes which, frankly speaking, emphasized more and showed more than they hid. Akali started to plead someone above for help, she would burn herself with embarrassment if she were to wear any of these skimpy clothes. The pleads apparently did not work cause she was lead between the shelves no longer than seconds after she was finished with pleading. 

"Eve, I beg you to choose something that is not exposing my whole body." She tried to plead a goddess. 

"Nonsense, you will love what I have in plan for you." With this single statement, Akali new she had failed. "Darling wait here on the puff, I will quickly acquire all the things that we need and then you will present them to me." She was informed by the lawyer. 

"Do I have any other options?" She tried again with a sweet, little pout. 

"No, dear. I'm going to be back faster than you think." 

"Ok, I will wait." 

"That's the spirit that I want to see all the time. Be good Rogue." 

With nothing better to do, the teenager started to play with her new phone, which was bought by Evelynn a couple of hours ago. She unlocked it, launched the Play Store application and started to search for the additional applications that would interest her. In a matter of minutes, Akali installed 2 or 3 apps for a home workout, translator and several other programs that are a part of Microsoft's Office bundle. The girl was caught off-guard by the goddess while she was making her training plan. When the gentle hands rested on her shoulders, she instantly jumped and turned around. Expecting trouble the teenager took a defensive position but to her embarrassment, her eyes met with Evelynn's and she turned red again. Her actions were awarded by a giggle. 

"Who were you expecting? One handsome, young man?" Akali was teased by the so-called siren. 

"I was waiting for you, but I started to do something on the phone and got distracted." The girl tried to explain. 

"Oh, darling. Maybe you were waiting for some girl. I'm pretty sure I have seen some young women who have the same smart-ass and looks as you." 

"Evelynn!" The teenager cried out. "I told you I was merely distracted, I'm not interested in anyone but you. 

"Ughh, rogue. Are you interested in me?" The teasing question was asked in a heart-beat. 

"Well ... I ... nevermind." Akali mumbled her response. "I'm not good with my words when you are close." 

"I wonder why? I'm such a wonderful person." 

"Yeah, sometimes you are just too much for me to handle. You’re such a tease." The girl whimpered. 

"Oh, darling. Let me have some fun, I'm not doing anything harmful." Came the fake plead. 

"Fine, fine. You have won this round." The loss was admitted by the younger woman. "Have you found anything that you liked?" 

"Frankly yes, I found something for me and a lot of things that I'm sure will look deadly on you." The purple-haired woman purred. 

"Should I start to worry or it is already too late for that?" The rhetorical question was asked. 

"Of course not dear. You can trust me." 

"I hope so, I really do." 

"Let's go to the fitting room." The lawyer announced.

Suddenly Akali felt like the temperature in the store started to raise rapidly. She started to sweat and her movements became clumsy. One single sentence was reigning supreme in her mind at that moment. "And then you will present them to me." The very suggestive statement that was whispered in a sensual, playful manner was ringing in her ears. Over and over again she heard the sentence being repeated but it seemed as if with every repetition the goddess was closer to her, Akali's ear was only an inch away from the divine lips. They looked so plump, so kissable, so soft. The girl was shaking her head in a failed attempt to banish these thoughts from her mind. "She's my protector!" She shouted deep inside her head. Trembling a bit, she made her way up to the changing room and once she was given Evelynn's clothes of choice, she quickly entered the nearest cabin and locked the door. Calming down took her way too much time, in her mind, it felt like at least 15 or so minutes passed before she started to undress. When she was only in her underwear, Akali looked at the chosen items. To say that they did not hide anything was just an understatement. If she bet on what kind of clothes she would get from the angel, she would have won already. Of course, the goddess had to choose at least one pair of black, lace thongs parred with a matching strapless bra. The teenager swallowed hard the gulp that had been formed in her throat and started to look through the small pile of items that she was given by Evelynn. In her mind, she was pretty sure that every single pair of cloth before her will make her blush, hard. It took her less than a few seconds to confirm that everything there was made of lace, the material was so soft, that she shivered at the very first contact that was made between her skin and the item. The second set that she found to consist of white, lace corset with matching strings and stockings. To her utter despair, she visualized herself in that outfit and her brain met that image with pleasure. Oh the irony, the lawyer told her that she would love what she got her. Akali turned red in an instant. Averting her gaze from the sensual set, she looked at the third one. It consisted of only a light-purple, lace nightgown and panties. To tell the truth, it was the least revealing clothing so far, so the teenager didn't mind it at lightest. With a bit of hope, she resumed her action. 

The black-haired girl was not really sure how many sets of underwear she was given, frankly, she stopped counting after the sixth. What she could tell for sure, was that in the pail before her there were at least one set in blue, purple, white, grey, black colors. After what felt like ages she heard gentle knocks. Without opening the door she could say that the goddess's patience ran out. 

"I will be out in a minute." She announced. 

"Oh, fine darling. Remember I want to see you in all of them, start with the black one, please." The girl was informed by the angel. 

"Ok." Akali replied swiftly. 

Changing from her at max medium quality clothes into the chosen one was a very quick process, in a matter of seconds she stripped completely naked and then she quickly dressed up in the black thong and bra first. She wouldn't lie, the material felt nice on her exposed skin. With one single glance, she verified if everything was fine, unlocked the door and yanked the woman inside. The raw shock that was presented on the goddess's face was just priceless for the younger woman. Once Evelynn recovered her balance, she quickly turned all of her attention on the girl. The low, primal moan escaped the mouth of the lawyer nearly immediately. 

"Rogue, my dear Rogue. You look as sexy as a woman your age can. Who would have thought that you are so godly shaped, like a Greek goddess but with her purity intact." Evelynn whispered in a low, husky voice. 

"Do a spin for me, just like you did in our home. Could you do that?" Came the sudden question from the older woman. 

"Yes, I think I can." Akali whispered her response. 

"Do it then. Let me admire you for a little longer." 

The girl just did as she was told. Frankly, she was not even surprised when she felt the goddess's touch on her bare skin. Just like the last time, it sent a shiver down her spine, making her feel like she was drunk. The woman's hand rested for a while on her raised and a bit ejected pelvis, then Evelynn put all of her focus on her abdomen muscles that this time was not covered by a black shirt. Akali's muscles tensed when the delicate skin of the angel made contact with hers. She could swear that she held her breath not daring to interrupt whatever was going on between the two of them. In the eyes of the older woman, she could see the same hunger as before, there was no denial about it. Averting her gaze from her protector, she ended up looking at the mirror that was attached to one of the walls of the cabin. She focused on her body once again, she must admit, even in her eyes she was pretty, maybe even more than that. Her whole body was just as a perfect mix of the muscles and curves. She may not have a perfect hourglass figure but it was close to it, all of her was defined as if forged in the heat of the battle. Medium-Length legs, a raised pelvis, strong abs, medium-sized breasts, strong, defined back, defined arms, slim hands that could crush a man's bones and a pretty, little face, it was her, all of her. Somehow it seemed enough to capture the attention of the living goddess whose beauty could not be matched, at least in her honest opinion. 

"I think we should buy soundproof doors to your room and maybe add a few additional things. With such a gorgeous body I'm pretty sure the boys will soon start to be our regular visitors." Evelynn winked with a mischievous smile. 

"I'm not interested in boys. Throughout my whole life, none of them have caught my eye." Was all the girl said. 

"Hmm, if you say so, darling." The lawyer answered, gluing her eyes to the teenager once more. 

"So, is it what you were looking for?" Akali asked. 

"Even more than that. Let's try another one." The woman commanded. 

"Get out then." The order was given. 

"Oh really? I have seen most of you naked already, don't be shy, you are more than perfect in my eyes." The girl was teased by the magenta-haired woman. 

"Leave the cabin, please." The blushed teenager cried out. 

"Fine, let it be your way this time." The response was provided in a playful manner. 

To her utter satisfaction, Evelynn walked out of the changing cabin after her statement. It took her less than a couple of minutes to undress. 

"Which one do you want to see next?" Akali asked through the locked door. 

"Hmm, I would love to see you in the white one this time." The older woman answered after a few seconds of hesitation. 

"Ok, give me a few more moments to change then." 

"Take your time, perfection needs it." 

The black-haired girl quickly picked up the mentioned outfit and started to put it on. She didn't have any problems with the stockings and strings but the corset appeared to be a much bigger challenge. After a minute or two of trying to zip up the item, she gave up. With one hand supporting the lace cloth so it did not drop and reveal her breasts, she turned around, unlocked the door and stuck her head out of the gap. 

"Eve, could you help me, please?" She asked once the magenta-haired woman had found by her eyes. 

"It would be to my utter pleasure." The girl was assured by the lawyer. 

"What do you need help with?" Evelynn asked once she was inside the cabin. 

"I need your help with zipping this damn corset." She breathed out. 

"Oh, if it is a problem for you, you can abandon this piece and show me yourself without it." The woman chuckled.

"I'm fine with it on if you don't mind." Akali responded. 

"Dear, you are not fun." The woman tried to look disappointed and even put a pout on her face. 

"Eve!" The girl whined. 

"Fine, fine." 

The corset shoelaces were no match for the skillful fingers of the goddess. The purple-haired woman dealt with them in a quick manner, not omitting to touch the exposed skin of the teenager from time to time. As soon as she finished with the given task, she gently turned the girl around. The split-second was all it took for Akali to notice that the angel's lips were curving up into a smirk. Evelynn took one step back and looked at her protégé. 

"You look even better in white, my dear rogue." The girl was informed. 

"Thanks, hope you like it." 

"I don't like it, I love what I see." The woman teased. 

"Eve!" Akali cried out. 

The "quick" visit to Victoria’s Secret as it was labeled by Evelynn, took its toll on the girl. She was already tired and it was only the first of the many shops they would visit today. The blacked-haired woman was asked to try every single piece of clothing that she was given by the goddess. If she was not mistaken it took them at least half an hour to go through all of them. Once that was done, they went to the cashier and Evelynn paid for it all not even taking a glance at the total price. With a huge bag with the shop's logo printed on it, she was lead into another boutique. This time the assortment of the shop consists of trousers, shirts, t-shirts and everything connected with it. With a mischievous smile on the angel's face, the girl was sure that something was planned. In a matter of minutes, they went through the coats section. The older woman chose only two pieces of clothes there, one ash-grey semi-length coat with the warm lining beneath it and the other one that was reaching her calf was the color of the night. Frankly, Akali was satisfied with the chosen items, she would have also picked them. In the next section were the shirts. 

"I think in this case you should just choose what you like." The magenta-haired woman suddenly stated. 

"Oh, I did not think you would allow me to pick something up." The girl's honest response was given. 

"What fun would it be if I chose everything for you?" 

"I guess you are right. Thank you, I appreciate it." 

"You're welcome, darling." The siren flashed the teenager a small smile. 

"I would take those." She informed the latter after a while. 

"Let me see them." 

Evelynn looked at the clothes that Akali picked and frankly, she was surprised. The latter chose at least seven, formal shirts with long sleeves in colors of white, black, gray, blue, iron, granite and navy-blue. To tell the truth, all of them were soft to touch and seemed to be of the highest quality. With a smirk on her face, the magenta-haired woman lead the girl into another section, that time blouses. "Finally something that could be a bit of fun." She told herself. Within seconds she nearly vanished between hooks and shelves, seeking clothes that could bring the heat back to the face of the young woman. Evelynn was so excited that she completely forgot that she let go of the hand of the latter, overwhelmed by her own thoughts. Deep inside of her, she knew something or someone was missing but she could not exactly pinpoint what was bothering her. Before she realized what or rather who it was she had already picked up several pieces of clothing. When she got into the cropped top and turtlenecks section she could not help herself and started to pick not only for her protégé but herself as well. She was not exaggerating when she had told Akali that she loves shopping. It was one of the few things that actually brought her happiness, teasing and flirting were aspects that were on that list as well and that the girl already knew. She returned to the place where she saw Rogue last time, her hands were filled with clothes that both of them would have to try on. To her utter amusement, the girl was sitting on the nearest puff, doing something on her phone. Besides the teenager, the woman could spot clothes that were not chosen by her or while they both strolled through the store. It seemed that while she was gone Akali had gone and picked trousers. Evelynn quickly closed the distance between them for two reasons, firstly she was curious what the girl had selected and secondly to lead her to the changing rooms because they had picked too many items for them to comfortably carry. The blacked-haired woman glanced at her as soon as she heard the familiar sounds of the lawyer's stilettos. The girl's lips curved into the wide smile in an instant. 

"I see, you have finally found your way back." Akali giggled. 

"It was you who was lost, Rogue. You should have just stuck with me and let me do my work." Evelynn winked. 

"Maybe, but frankly I did want to have a bit of breathing room, so I went for some pants." The girl replied with a quick shrug. 

"Oh, I see. Can we go to the fitting room then? I think if we continue with a matter of minutes we will not be able to pick anything else, ‘cause it will be impossible for us to carry it." 

"I have to agree. Let's try on them and possibly buy the ones we like." 

"Dear, by any chance did I unintentionally start to create a monster here?" The teenager was teased. 

"I do not think so, I would really love to just get over all of this and go home if I am to be honest." The response was given with a heavy breath. 

"Remember the monster can only be defeated by another one of its kind. In our case it's me." The diva said with a playful smile. 

"If you say so, let's go." The girl cut off the conversation. 

Nearly an hour later they were finally out of the store that Akali had damned. Frankly saying after the so-called "little trip" the girl was pretty much sure she currently owned more clothes than in any given period of her living in the orphanage. At least half of them were bought even when she had stated that she disliked the clothing but as always Evelynn murmured something about "The boys and girls who will fall for her once they look at her." The teenager shook her head, with the casual and formal clothes acquired they would only have to go for some sporty ones, school stuff, cosmetics and finally the furniture for her bedroom. As they approached the next shop that was on their list, Akali tried her hardest to muster at least a minimum interest. Because she lowered her head a bit, the girl did not even notice what kind of shop they are heading towards. To her pleasure, it turned out that it was the sports store. Without even a single thought, the teenager ran into the spacious room and made her way to the martial arts section. The lawyer chuckled at the sight of how interested her rogue was. Without a word, the woman followed the girl and stopped leaving a few steps of distance between them. Balancing most of her weight on the right leg, she stood watching in awe as Akali was going back and forth, touching and trying out the items offered in that part of the shop. To her utter surprise, the teenager took only a pair of gloves and foot protectors. Without hesitation Akali proceeded to her next destination quickly finding the gym equipment and suitable clothing. Evelynn decided that it was a good time to appear beside the black-haired woman. 

"Like something that you see?" The siren asked. 

"Oh, hey Eve. I was probably lost in my own thoughts. Yeah, I was thinking about some gym equipment so I could work out regularly at home, but it is a bit expensive." Akali confessed. 

"Don't worry Rogue, we have a personal gym at home. To tell the truth, we also have a swimming pool and enough place to settle a court if you would like. In case you would like to jog there is a stadium nearby that is suitable for it." The girl was informed by the magenta-haired woman. 

"I did not know that, it makes a lot of things at least a bit easier. Ok, so I will search for some sporty outfits. Would you like to accompany me?" The girl offered. 

"With pleasure." 

Frankly saying it did not take them long to choose additional clothing. In a matter of minutes, they made their way into another fitting room and tried every single piece on. Evelynn couldn't deny that the view of her protégé in tight clothing was doing things to her that she could not find the proper name for. She was absolutely sure that she was staring at her more than once but could not say for sure if she was caught doing it. With a smirk nearly glued to her pretty face, she cherished every single moment when she was able to touch the bare skin of the girl. The goddess loved the moment when her fingers crested the flesh of the teenager, the feel of the black-haired woman’s tense muscles. For her, it was really intoxicating. To say that she was satisfied with the clothes Akali chose would be an understatement, she loved them. The whole of their bill which was paid by the lawyer with a wide, playful smile, consisted of five pairs of full-length sweatpants, leggings, shorts, sports bras, and gym sleeveless crop tops. Evelynn could have sworn that at that moment Rogue was like a big child or puppy who got a new toy. The girl was so happy that she embraced the woman tightly once they exited the store and whispered a soft, honest thank you.

"You are welcome, darling. I will do a lot of things for you if you let me take care of you." The soft statement was offered by the older woman. 

"I believe you, with all my heart and mind I do." 

"By the way, we really need to buy you some swimming suits." 

"I do not think it is necessary, you have already bought me so many pairs of undergarments that I think I will just use one of them." Akali responded. 

"Hmmm, are you really sure you want to use one of the lace sets for swimming? Don't get me wrong my dear assassin I would be more than willing to see you in one of them, especially when you're wet." She whispered mischievously. 

"As it seems I have already forgotten what you have bought for me." The teenager muttered while blushing hard. "Yeah, I think it will be a good idea to obtain a few sets of swimming costumes." 

"I'm not gonna lie, I really like the idea of you in wet lace, but as you wish." Evelynn winked. 

"Eve!" Sounded the cry out. 

"Hush darling, we hardly have only begun." The woman chuckled. 

"Come with me my adorable little mess. We have much to do." The goddess said, grabbing her hand again and leading into another direction. 

When they finally set the tick on the last bullet point of today's plan, the girl was exhausted beyond everything. She checked her phone only to be informed by the device that it was already 8 pm. Akali groaned once she noticed what was displayed on the screen of the mobile. Honestly, she lost track of time. After only a couple of minutes from her discovery, she suddenly felt a great hunger. To tell the truth, it was not unexpected because she only ate breakfast at noon. To her utter embarrassment, her stomach decided to let her know, starting to grumble. 

"I see someone's hungry." The siren giggled. 

"Cut it off. But frankly, I am." The black-haired girl responded with a visible red tone on her cheeks. 

"What would you like to eat then? I can order it via phone and we will be able to eat it once we are home." 

"I don't want to be a problem." The teenager mumbled. 

"You are not and you will never be." She was assured by the lawyer. "What do you want then?" 

"How about some Asian food?" 

"Fine for me. You have something specific on your mind?" 

"Spicy ramen?" 

"I do not think it is as healthy for your body as you may think, but for today it's fine." The purple-haired woman stated. 

"Is it?" Akali asked genuinely shocked. 

"Yes dear, but do not expect me to allow you to it often. If you want to keep your body in the same shape as it is today, you should stick to some diet." The explanation was given by the goddess. 

"I promise I will not overdose it." 

"I really hope so, Rogue." 

The lawyer made a quick call to the highest rating Asian restaurant nearby, ordered ramen for Akali and some sushi for herself. When Evelynn got a response with an approximate delivery time, she ended the call. After a few hours of shopping, they had acquired so many bags, that they started to have a real problem with relocating them. They were sure that the way back to the vehicle would not be as easy as the way to the mall. Once they arrived at the exact level of the parking lot and located the car, they quickly put everything in and sat into the pleasurable, delicate seats. The engine roar was one of the most welcome sounds that Akali heard that day, it silently offered a promise that soon they would be home and probably shortly after the food would be delivered. Launching the sound system was done nearly mechanically, as soon as the device was fully ready, Evelynn passed her phone to Akali for her to choose music that would fill the vehicle interior. To be honest, the girl was not sure what to play at first, but in no time she decided that something quick and powerful would be suitable for the current situation and with a bit of luck could relieve her fatigue. 

"Play No More Regrets by Arch Enemy." The teenager said after a while. 

It took only a few moments for the application to find the chosen song and to start it. Instantly the car's audio system blasted with a heavy riff. Both of them started to shake their heads to the rhythm of a song. 

"That tapping is quite nice." Akali announced. 

"Do you play guitar?" Evelynn asked instantly. 

"I had a few lessons back in time but nothing major." The girl informed her protector. 

"Would you like to learn?" 

"Of course." The black-haired woman nearly screamed. 

"Ok, I will contact the right person to teach you then." Was the only response. 

"You can not be serious right now?" The teenager asked. 

"Why do you think that, dear?" 

"It is like my wildest dreams are coming true. I was never able to decide what I wanted and what I did not want to do, or at least in most cases. And then today happened, you like the angel stormed into my life and made it better. I feel like it is all a beautiful dream, too good to be true, I feel like I am about to wake up and everything that happened will just vanish, leaving me broken and my heart shattered into millions of small pieces that will never be put together ever again." Rogue confessed with a sad facial expression and moist eyes. 

"Darling." Evelynn whispered softly, capturing the attention of the girl. "I do not like to promise anything, but in our current situation I want you to know that I will do anything to make you happy and for you to finally leave your past behind." 

"You have no idea how much I needed that." The teenager wept. "I am sorry that I cried, I am sorry that I am crying, I do not want to be weak in your eyes. I will do my best for you to never regret the moment when you decided to adopt me." 

"Honey, I do not think you are weak, frankly you are much tougher than I will ever be. Remember dear, people do not cry because they are weak, they cry because they have been so strong for far too long. There is no shame in crying and showing your weaknesses, it makes us human." The younger woman was assured by the living goddess. 

"But..." The girl started. 

"No buts. You have survived 12 years in the orphanage. Not only that, you have succeeded in many fields that no-one has believed you would achieve. Rogue, you are as perfect as a young human being like you could ever dream of, you are smart, fit, healthy and beautiful. This world does not yet know what you could offer it, but soon you will bloom and go for a top." 

"Eve, thank you." 

"You are welcome. Enjoy our way back home, the traffic should be low enough for me to speed up a bit." 

"You want me to hear the amazing sound of that vehicle's engine, I'm all for it." The girl replied swiftly. 

"Excited for a fast ride, aren't you, my little rogue?" Evelynn teased. 

"More than that, do not keep me waiting." 

"With pleasure."

The traffic definitely slowed down, was the first thought of the black-haired woman when they exited the parking lot. In comparison to the previous state of the streets currently, they could be called empty. As the car was moving with great speed, the whole outside world blurred. With the remnants of the Sun going down into the far line of the horizon, the world started to be filled with darkness that in no-time activated the street lamps. Their unnatural, yellowish glare was disturbing for a younger woman. Combined with the rain that must have happened during their visit to the mall, everything became gloomy and depressing. Looking through the window, listening to the music and the new but somehow familiar roar of the engine, Akali seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. It was only her first day of her new life and already so many things had changed. It seemed like a dream to her. It sounded magical that one situation, one person just made her life turn around 180 degrees. For that, she would be forever grateful, for giving her a chance, for thinking that she was worth it. The girl did not even notice when they passed the gate to their home, her new home. It took her a better part of the next few minutes to process that fact. Frankly saying she would still be living in the dream if Evelynn did not shake her. 

"Darling, are you alright?" She asked concerned. 

"I'm fine, I just got lost in my own thoughts. So many things have already changed since I met you. It is not even a full day and I feel like I am attached to you more than I should be. I am just confused, I guess." The words escaped the mouth of the teenager. 

"It is to be expected, darling. Your life till the moment we met was to put it lightly not the greatest, but you can never give up. It's fine if you are confused because honestly I am confused as well. Your touch, your presence is doing things to me that I can not name, but what I know is that I will fight for you and your happiness." The diva responded. 

"We are fucked up, aren't we?" Came the sudden question. 

"I’m 100% sure of that." Evelynn smirked. 

"Eve, when will the delivery arrive?" 

"If the information that I was provided with is true, our food should be there in less than 10 minutes." The lawyer answered. "Come on, help me with the bags, it should occupy us for that short period of time." 

"Right behind you." 

"I'm not really sure why you would want to go behind me, but I could probably guess it is because of my godly derrière." The older woman winked. 

"Eve!" Akali cried out, immediately blushing. 

"Oh, come on, just grab these bags." The magenta-haired woman chuckled. 

Obeying the order that she was given, she took as many bags as she could take without having problems with movement or coordination. When she was sure that she held a firm grasp on every item she collected, the girl followed the goddess. Soon enough their work was interrupted by the sound of the phone of the angel. The woman quickly grabbed the piece of technology and answered the call. In a matter of a minute or so, she exited the building and headed to the gate. It didn't take her much time to come back with their orders. For Akali, it seemed like she had barely disappeared and then appeared once again. Without hesitation, the teenager took the bag from the delicate hand of the living goddess, grabbed the same hand and lead her into the kitchen where she prepared the cutlery. The black-haired woman moved the chair back for the lawyer, snaped it into the table and once the woman was situated, she unwrapped the bag and placed the sushi before the goddess. After a moment Akali placed her ramen in front of the empty seat and quickly sat on it. Once they wished themselves to have a good meal, she started to eat her favorite dish. 

They were consuming the food in complete silence that was being broken from time to time when the spoon or fork hit the container of the girl's food. For Evelynn that time was precious, she was staring into the girl who was so occupied with her meal that she nearly forgot about her table manners at all. Every time when Akali would frown, make a comical face expression or just be her cheerful self, the older woman would have to press her hand to her lips, to quiet the giggle. The taste of the food was good enough in the opinion of the lawyer, but Akali was just devouring her portion with such excitement that it was easy to assume that she liked it even more. After less than ten minutes they finished their meal. The girl seemed to start returning to her usual self. Not even two minutes had passed and she turned red. 

"I'm sorry Eve. It was inappropriate for me to eat that quick and nearly omit my table manners, I beg your forgiveness." The teenager said embarrassed, lowering her head slightly. 

"You must have been really hungry, darling." The diva chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, I know I did not behave as I should have." 

"How long haven't you eaten ramen?" The woman asked. 

"I think the last time I ate it was a year ago." The black-haired girl replied. 

"It would explain your excitement. And to tell the truth, you did break the rules, any time I was sure you would, you just calmed yourself and returned to your bawl." The angel laughed. 

"I will repay it to you." Rogue promised. 

"I do not require you to repay me." The magenta-haired woman giggled. 

"What time do you usually eat breakfast?" Akali asked suddenly. 

"Around 6, 6:30 am." The woman responded casually. 

"So I am going to prepare breakfast for us tomorrow." The teenager announced. 

"You do not have to." The goddess reminded the girl. 

"I do not have to, but I want to, I wake up early anyways so I can do it." She said with a smile. 

"If it is what you want." 

"It is." 

"What do you want to do next?" The angel asked. 

"Maybe we can watch some movie or we can call the day, after all, it's nearly 10:30 pm." 

"Tomorrow is your first day in the new school and we have to deal with the little incident that we were part of today." Evelynn sighed. "I think it will be best for us to take a shower and go to sleep. We will have plenty of time the next day to do whatever you would like to." 

"I can agree with that reasoning. When will the furniture for my room arrive?" 

"I guess they should be here at noon, if not I will personally let know the company of my dissatisfaction with their services. Do not worry dear, soon you will have your room fully completed." 

"I really do not care about furniture if I have you by my side." The confession was given by Akali. "Thank you once again for everything." 

"It is only the beginning, darling." The woman smiled. "I have so much planned for the both of us, but nonetheless you are welcome." 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep well." 

"You too." 

Then they quickly cleaned up the dishes and climbed together onto the second level and soon enough vanished into their own bedrooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Arch Enemy - No more Regrets


	6. As the pages burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is easy, but people there are not, it was the first thought of Akali when she entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual thanks to everyone for reading and commenting.  
> To tell the truth, I'm still a bit nervous when I'm about to post anything, but it is said that practice makes perfect.  
> Let me then present to you the 6th chapter of the story.

Even though her room was not finished, she felt more at home there than in the orphanage. It was really a pleasant surprise that she didn't have any problems with falling asleep, frankly saying after a very quick shower, she fell down onto the softest material she had ever laid on and then the darkness took her. Akali was grateful that before going to the bathroom, she set up the clock on her phone because without it she was more than sure that she would not be able to wake herself up on time. To be honest, when the piece of technology started to buzz at 5 am, she was devastated and tried her hardest to silence it. It took her a minute or so to remind herself that she had to prepare for school and make a tasty breakfast for her protector, who was possibly still sleeping, or at least it was what she believed. 

Once she stretched a bit, she chose to take another quick shower to wake up fully. As soon as she turned on the cold water tap, she regretted her decision. She nearly screamed when the ice-cold water drops touched her exposed skin. After what felt like an eternity, she finished her morning routine and proceed to the kitchen dressed up in a half-buttoned black shirt and tight, ripped jeans. Through the extremely huge gap that was created by the unbuttoned shirt, her white, lace bra could be spotted. To tell the truth, Akali was not even aware that she left her bedroom in such a scandalous outfit. Once the girl reached her destination, she started to look around shelves and fridge to obtain needed ingredients. Frankly saying, she did not ask Evelynn what she usually eats for breakfast so the teenager was clueless about what to make to satisfy the woman. Soon enough Rogue decided to make some scrambled eggs, toast and a salad with tomatoes, cucumber, red paprika, and a light dressing. 

Fully focused on her activity. she nearly did not hear the sound of the doors opening. The girl quickly turned around to face Evelynn who appeared a moment later. Even though the siren looked like she had trouble sleeping properly, she was still the most breathtaking person the black-haired girl ever met. Her eyes were only half-way open, her hair was pinned into a messy bun with only a few tresses falling onto the godly shaped face of the goddess. The lawyer must have woken up recently because she was still in her pajamas, at least it was what Akali assumed. The raven-black, lace, transparent nightgown was not the cloth the girl expected to see the woman in, but frankly, she could not tear her eyes away from the living angel's body. 

"Darling, you are staring, you know it is impolite to do such a thing." The magenta-haired woman chuckled. 

"Sorry." The girl apologized, turning a bit red. 

“What have you prepared for breakfast?” Came the question asked in a purr-like manner. 

“As you can see on the table, we have scrambled eggs, toast and salad.” Akali replied, turning back to the frying pan. 

“Oh, what a pity.” The woman sighed heavy. “For a really small moment I was thinking that you would be my meal.” She added with seductive voice. “I am honestly shocked that you did not button your shirt fully, but I am not gonna lie, I do not mind. It is just like a proper wrapping for a fascinating present for me. Dear, are you my early Christmas present?” She whispered into the girl’s ear, once she closed the distance between them.

“Eve!” The teenager whimpered. 

“Oh, hush. Darling I am just merely teasing you.” The woman giggled. 

“Sit down and eat, please. We are going to be late if you are to continue this game of yours.” Akali plead the older woman. 

“Fine, fine. Thank you, Rogue. Thank you for waking up early and preparing this meal for both of us.” 

“You’re welcome.” The girl responded with a wide smile. 

“Dear, I hope it is not all for me?” 

“No, I have not eaten yet, but feel free to take whatever you prefer I do not mind.” The girl assured. 

“Ok, so I think I will take eggs and toast. Do you mind placing salad in a container and wrapping it for me to take to work?” Evelynn asked. 

“Of course not, where do you keep the containers?” 

“One should be in a dishwasher, two or three in the shelf above the sink and rest are stored in the cabinet to the left of the fridge.” The woman responded after a few seconds of reflection. 

Akali did not have any problems with finding the sought item. Once she obtained it, the girl returned to the table and put most of the salad into the container, then closed it tightly. As soon as she dealt with the item, she started to eat. Unfortunately the food had already cooled down a bit. With a little pout on her face, she quickly finished her meal. 

“It was tasty, darling. Thank you, again.” The woman sounded. 

“It was nothing impressive.” The girl shrugged. 

“I think that it is to some extent impressive. You have lived in an orphanage nearly all your life, I doubt that anyone there was willing to teach you how to cook.” The lawyer replied. 

“You are right, no-one there or at least most of the personnel did not care about us. For them we were only trouble, something that they will have to deal with for a couple of years and then we will vanish.” The teenager explained. 

“I am happy that I could at least take you away from them.” 

“So am I.” Whispered the girl. “Go put some clothes on you, I will take care of the dishes.” 

“Uhhh, bossy, aren’t you?” Evelynn winked. 

“No … I … ehhh.” Mumbled the black-haired girl. “I do not want to be late for my first day, is all.” 

“Understandable. I will be done in 10 minutes. Rogue, cheer up, we are going to shake that school up.” 

“I assumed that already.” Akali smiled. 

True to her words, the woman was fully ready in less than 10 minutes. She chose a deep-purple shirt with rolled-up sleeves, tight, black jeans and 3-inches long heels in mix of gold and black colors. As always she was just a sight to behold, the girl was sure that even in rags, the woman would be as stunning as always. The golden eyes of the living goddess met her as she descended the stairs. 

“Honey, I would really love to see you like that more often and for longer, but I think it would be suitable to button up your shirt.” She said in a playful manner. 

“Fu…” The girl nearly cursed the nose. “I had completely forgotten about it, give me a few seconds and then I am ready for a drive.” 

“We have plenty of time left darling. Take your time.” 

A little embarrassed Akali smoothed out her shirt, buttoned up it and came up to the waiting woman. 

“Ready?”

“I do not think so, I could be more.” 

The teenager did not even notice when they arrived into the school’s parking lot. The conversation with the magenta-haired woman mixed with a powerful music took all of her attention. She could have sworn that a minute ago they entered the deep-silver BMW M8, turned on the audio system and started the talk about something that was not even important, and now after what felt like a blink of the eye, they reached their destination. The girl blinked a few times, gave herself a mental speech, and breathed heavily before she got out of the vehicle. Even though she should not be nervous, she was, Akali was worried how the incident from yesterday could affect her life. The teenager felt that she was about to start sweating, her knuckles were white, her lips drew into a single line. Then suddenly she felt a known warmth, she tilted her head slightly to confirm that it was in fact Evelynn. The older woman embraced her from behind, hiding her face into the girl’s shoulder blades. 

“I am here, darling. Do not worry that pretty little head of yours.” The purple-haired woman murmured. 

“I know, I am grateful for that.” Akali whispered. 

“I did not lie yesterday.” The lawyer started. 

“About what?” 

“I think that you are much stronger than me. Both physically and mentally. You can have your doubts, but no matter what you will be going forward. It is the same now, you are lost in your thoughts, but deep down inside, you know what you have to do to succeed.” The explanation was given by Evelynn. 

“You are most likely right.” The teenager sighed. “I just need to trust myself and do as my instincts suggest, but I can't help but to worry right now. I am sorry, we can go now, I am ready to face the headmistress.” 

“Dear, you are getting it wrong.” The siren chuckled. “The question is not whether we are ready to face her, the question is whether she is ready to face us. You are possibly the best in the school and you did not attend a single day. In the worst case situation, we will just go to another school, I am pretty sure that with your intelligence, fitness, and achievements there are many establishments that will offer you a place to study on our terms.” 

“Eve, if I were to describe the definition of self-confidence, I would choose you in a heartbeat.” The girl exclaimed. 

“You are flattering me dear, stop before I blush even harder.” The woman giggled. 

“It will be my revenge, you always make me blush incredibly hard.” Akali responded. 

“Oh, hush. Save some energy for your first school day, I would bet it would be quite interesting. Maybe some boy will catch your eye?” Evelynn started to tease the girl again. 

“Eve!” Rogue cried out. 

Soon enough they reached the office of the school. The lawyer with a devil’s smile glued to her face entered the room and quickly found the same secretary who they were dealing with yesterday. Just one glance confirmed that the woman did in fact recognize them as well, to her utter frustration the magenta-haired woman closed the distance between them and leaned against her desk. 

“Oh, how wonderful that we meet again.” Evelynn said sweetly. “I assume you were informed about our today’s visit, dear?” 

“No, you are not listed on any of headmistress’s meeting schedules.” The woman responded coldly. 

“Pity, I see that I will have to announce me and my protégé arrival myself again.” The diva stated, faking a look of hurt. 

“You are not allowed to enter the headmistress’ office without permission.” The amber-haired woman spited. 

“Darling, you are repeating yourself. I would love to remind you that you said the same sentence not that long ago and it did not stop me from doing what I want.” The siren replied with a grin on her face. “I would like to warn you again, do not mess with me, you will not like the consequences of doing so.” 

“Who do you think you are?” The woman shouted. 

“Talia, shut the fuck up.” Said both the headmistress who apparently just opened the door to her office and the second secretary. 

“Sorry ma’am.” Talia quickly apologized, hanging her head low. 

“You are very problematic sometimes Mrs. Tannis.” Fiora said. “Just get back to work and make sure no-one, I repeat no-one interrupts my meeting.” 

“As you wish Miss Laurent.” Marie replied. “Your requested coffee is on the table, if you want it right now.” 

“Thank you.” The headmistress responded. 

The head of the school took the drink, took a sip and invited them into her office. Nothing changed there since yesterday, so Akali and Evelynn quickly sat on presented chairs and waited for exact minute for Fiora to finish her coffee. 

“What can I help you with, then?” The headmistress asked as soon as the liquid was gone. 

“I assume you were already informed about the little incident before the school building that took place yesterday.” The magenta-haired woman started. “The incident in which we were involved and three boys from your school.” The woman added. 

“Oh, that one. I must say that I was informed about it only a quarter of an hour ago. The father of the black boy called me demanding the full information about the situation. Frankly speaking, I was just so surprised that it took me a little while to get the required information. It looks like you beat him up pretty badly.” The head of the school referred to Akali. 

“Yes, mistress. I might have lost a bit of control, but I assure you I was not the one that started the whole incident.” The girl said coolly. 

“I hope so, the boy will have problems with his health for a long time, not mentioning that he would probably never be able to have a child. The other one has a broken hand and arm, he will need a long rehabilitation to be able to use it to the same extent as before. As you can see, if you do not have evidence I will be forced to call the police.” Fiora informed them coldly. 

“Can you play the recording of the incident from the camera outside of the building?” The purple-haired woman asked. 

“Of course, give me a second to put it on the bigger screen.” 

Miss Laurent turned to her computer and started to type. It took her about a minute or so to connect to the 50 inch monitor behind them and put the record on it. 

“We can start to review it.” They were informed by the headmistress. 

“Yes, start it, but please turn on the sound.” The teenager said. 

“Ok, done.” 

For Akali and Evelynn the record was just a reminder of the unpleasant situation that took place yesterday. Nearly instantly after the clip began, the girl put her hands into fists with such force that her knuckles went white in an instant. It seemed like the black-haired was reliving the same scene once again. As soon as the lawyer noticed the state of her protégé, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to tell the teenager that she is there for her. The video was not as long as the whole situation, after a few moments, the player stopped and silence fell onto the office. 

“They will be expelled.” Was the only sentence said by the head of the school. 

“They should be.” The siren assured the woman. “I do not care whether you call the police or not, but I do not want Akali to attend the same school as the young rapists. I would also recommend you to seek if such a situation did not happen before under your nose.” The lawyer added sternly. 

“I have to call the police, I will not allow such degenerates to walk freely, they would wait a bit, but after a while they would try again. I will have to ask the girls if there were more such incidents.” The headmistress hid her head between her heads. “How could I not see something like that happen, it is obvious that it was not their first try, they were too confident in themselves. I am sorry Evelynn, Miss Winter, I must attend to it as it seems like a pretty big problem right now. I wish both of you a good day. Miss Winter good luck on your first day.” Fiora mumbled chaotically and exited the room in a hurry. 

“As I said, everything is going to be alright.” The voice of the purple-haired woman sounded. “Akali, remember that in school you will be called by my last name.” The lawyer added.

“I really hope so, if anything I have probably made a lot of enemies by now.” The girl said. 

“Do not worry, dear. I am here, and I will not let any degenerate ever hurt you.” 

“I know, I greatly appreciate it.” 

“It is time for me to go, be a good girl and do not cause problems, honey. I will have a driver waiting for you by the end of your school day, will pass you his number.” Evelynn replied. 

“Ok, have a nice day Eve.” The teenager responded with a wide smile. “I am sure I will handle everything just fine.” 

“What do you want to do after school?” 

“I do not know, let’s meet at home and figure it out together. How does it sound?” 

“Perfect. See you soon, darling.” 

“Yay, see you later.” 

They left the headmistress’ office together and split once they reached the stairs. The lawyer headed down into the entrance and into the parking lot, where her vehicle was located and the girl headed up to the class with number of 415 where her first class was about to begin in like 5 minutes. To her utter surprise, she did not miss anything. She expected that at least the first hour would be lost, but by some miracle she would be present on all of them. It did not take her long to locate the classroom. It turned out that the only opened door on the level was the right one. Inside of the room she found only a few students who were to occupied with their stuff to even notice her. To be honest she did not care, even so she was glad that no-one was bothering her. Unfortunately it did not last long. A few minutes later the bell rung and more pupils entered the classroom. To tell the truth the black-haired woman did not even care enough to look around the room, she just simply chose the first empty chair and sat in it. Exactly forty five seconds later the teacher entered the classroom. He was probably around forty years old, he was tall and quite muscular, but nothing too impressive. He had short, brown hair and deep green eyes that were scanning the surrounding in the same way as Akali’s eyes were doing. He wore a tight, white shirt with the top two buttons were detached, elegant pants in deep navy color and light brown moccasins. As soon as he reached his seat that was located in the middle of the blackboard, he put the logbook on the desk and started the class. 

“As many or frankly saying, all of you may not know from today you will have an additional student in the group.” The teacher sounded, which caused a wave of whispers to fill the room instantly. “Silent, Akali Smith please rise up and introduce yourself to your new group.” 

“As you wish Mr. Teilnart.” The girl said without the enthusiasm and quickly approached him. “My name is Akali Smith, I am 17 years old and I got to this group by passing the exam at 100%.” 

“Impressive, I am not going to lie, Miss Smith.” The man praised her. “What would you like to accomplish, what is your goal?” 

“I honestly do not know. Frankly saying my life turned 180 degrees recently and I haven't adjusted enough to finish collecting my thoughts completely.” The teenager said confidently. 

“Let me guide you then. What subjects do you like and you are good at?” 

“Honestly, I am good at everything, but in many cases it is the effect of my hard work put into them. I think the subjects that I like the most are math, physics, IT and PE.” 

“Have you thought about trying to get into MIT then?” 

“I have not, but it would be a very good idea.” The girl replied with a smile. “Thank you Mr. Teilnart.” 

“You are welcome, class do you have questions for our new member?” 

“Of course we does.” Some boy responded. “Do you have a boyfriend?” 

“No.” She answered quickly. 

“You have me now, babe.” He said proudly. 

“Sorry, but I am not interested in boys.” Akali responded coldly. 

“Scott, before you say anything more, think about the consequences.” The young man was warned by the teacher. 

“Oh, come on teacher. She is so smoking hot, that you can not expect us not to try to hit on her.” The boy responded bluntly. 

“I would expect you to use at least a little bit of your brain.” The man retorted. “If you want to try to ask Miss Smith out, I think you will have plenty of opportunities once the classes are done.” 

“Ye, sorry Mr. Teilner. But you are mine, remember it.” He said staring into her. 

“I would love to see you try.” The black-haired woman said in a cold voice. 

“Enough, Scott you just earned yourself a detention. Akali please take a seat we are about to begin.” 

“As you wish, Mr. Teilner.” 

Frankly saying, the English class would be called decent if the degenerates just behaved as humans, and not like animals in heat. The girl quickly found out that she would have to avoid contact with Scott, Michael, Sam and Thomas, all of them at some point of the class tried to acquire her attention, but the only result of their doing was the pauses in the lecture. Honestly she hated when someone was stupid enough not to understand what “I am not interested” or “No” meant. The girl tried her hardest to pay attention to the class’s topic but because of them it was nearly impossible. By the end of the class, they all got detention but it did not seem to bother them even slightly. Once the bell rung, Akali quickly packed her things and exited the room before any of “the boys” could even get close to her. With a heavy sigh she check out her school plan on her phone and quickly adjusted her route to the next activity. “Math, let’s see if I can learn something new here.” She mumbled to herself while covering the distance to the room. 

To her utter displeasure once the teenager reached the given hall, she found out the door was closed. Cursing under her nose, she decided that it would not hurt if she waited a bit. Of course she had to be mistaken. The moment the girl sat down and put down her bag beside her, spotted members of her last class quickly approaching her. “For God's sake, can I have a moment of relief?” She asked rhetorically. Unfortunately it turned out that the approaching group was mostly formed from the degenerates. She let out a heavy breath and started to play with the piece of technology. Soon enough her peace was interrupted. 

“Cutie, I am so glad that you are waiting for me.” She recognized Scott’s voice without averting eyes from the screen. “You must be so in love with me already, that after such a little time together, to patiently await my arrival.” 

“Do not flatter yourself, Scott.” She spat. “I am here merely because my next assignment. Now be good and leave me alone.” 

“Oh, how could I leave my precious girlfriend alone.” He said in an ironic manner, causing the rest of the group to laugh. “I know what can help you, stand up and let me kiss your problems away and if that does not help then maybe a quick visit to the restroom would.” 

“I am warning you one last time, touch me and you will regret that decision.” Akali finally focused her eyes on the boys before her. “The same can be said about any of you, if you want to not be able to walk, then fine I will make you suffer.” 

“Woooo, smoking hot and crazy. Girl I like you.” Michael said. 

“What did you not understand?” The girl asked venomously. 

“I think that she is that eager and needy that she would serve all of us, what do you say?” Thomas’s voice sounded. 

“Hey, hey, you can have a shoot with her, once I am satisfied, after all she is my girlfriend.” Scott giggled. “So now, cutie will you stand up by yourself or you want me to help you with that?” 

“Have you heard about three the students who are being expelled today?” The black-haired woman asked suddenly. 

“Yea, what about them?” 

“They tried to do the same thing that you are planning. Have you heard how badly they had been beaten up?” 

“Smartass, you are trying to make me think that it is all your doing? Laughable, you look good but you are not match for a man.” The boy informed her. 

“Let me show you then, blondie.” Akali responded coldly. 

In an instant she got up and grabbed Scott by his hair. With a single, strong pull, she forced him to lower his chest. Once it was on appropriate height the girl hit him in the sternum with her knee. The effect was instantaneous, the boy started to choke, he could not draw a breath, his face started to become redder and redder. The teenager hit him in the head that cause him to faint. Once he was on the ground, she had stabilized her breathing, still ready for the next fight. The rest of the group were silent, everyone was watching her with a wide open eyes, they did not believe that what they saw was real. 

“Take him to the nurse.” Rogue ordered. “This time I will let you stay in this school, but try it one more time and the headmistress will know about all of you. The same goes for every girl in the school, if I find out that any of them was hurt by you, you can treat yourself as a dead man. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sorry.” They cried out, taking their friends and possibly the leader to the nurse. 

“I fucking hope so, get the fuck out of my face.” The teenager raised her voice. 

It was only a moment and they were gone. Smiling under her nose, the girl sat down again, enjoying the hard fought peace of mind. “Now I have to wait, what the results of my actions will be. Either way I will have to live with the consequences of it.” Akali reminded herself deep inside her mind. With another heavy sigh, she looked at the phone screen to check what time it was. “One more minute and the bell should ring.” She assessed. 

The black-haired girl was pleasantly surprised when she saw her math teacher unlocking the door to the class exactly when the break was over. She was probably in her thirties, she had long, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a small nose. The teacher was fit there was not point in denning it, the long dress in dark blue color fitted her pretty well. The sounds of the heels could be heard from some distance, by the head of them, the girl was assuming, that the woman was wearing an inch or two heels. The teenager quickly got up and entered the room, choosing the first desk she spotted. Without a thought rogue unpacked necessary items for a class. 

“What are you doing Miss …?” The question was asked by the blond. 

“Oh, I am sorry Mrs. Crowley, I just unpacked what I thought is necessary for a lesson.” Akali quickly responded. 

“Have you forgotten that you got a test today?” 

“I am sorry, but it is my first day here and I was not informed about the test. What is the range of material for it, if I may ask?” 

“Ahh, you must be the new student then. What’s your name, dear?” 

“My name is Akali Smith, Miss. Backing out to my question what material is required to pass the test?” 

“Derivatives. But you can have a free pass today, since you were not informed about it, you can freely write it down next week.” The teacher said. 

“No, it’s fine. I have already covered the whole material to the end of the year, so I think I should be ready to take on it.” The girl assured. 

“If you want, you can try, but if at any moment you feel that it is too much for you, just return the sheet and be ready to take it again next week, ok?” 

“Of course, Miss Crowley.” 

As soon as the small conversation between the black-haired girl and the blonde ended, the students started to flood the classroom. “You are all late.” Was the greetings from the teacher. It took her group around 5 minutes to settle down and prepared themselves for a test. 

“So as it was announced recently, today we are having a short test on derivatives.” The woman started. “Even though the exercises should not take you more than 20 minutes, I am going to offer you the whole class to finish it. If someone finishes before time is up, he/she can freely return the sheet and exit the room. Any questions?” 

“Can we postpone it?” One of the girls asked shily. 

“No. Miss Swan I know you think you have a lot more important things that require your attention, but I can assure you that your ‘meetings’ with Phil Darth is none of my problems.” The teacher answered coldly. 

“It is not the case this time, frankly saying it will never be a case ever again.” The student mumbled. 

“What is the problem then?” 

“One of my dearest family members passed away two days ago, the funeral was yesterday, I just could not focus on studying, can I please take an exam next week?” The brown-haired girl asked with tears in her eyes. 

“I hope you are not lying Samantha.” Miss Crowley said. “If it is the case, you can go, please accept my condolences, dear.” 

“Thank you.” Was all Samantha said, before taking her bag and running away from the classroom. 

“If there is nothing else preventing us from taking the test, please take a seat and wait for me to give you a sheet.” The blond announced. 

As soon as the paper was given to Akali, she started to check the exercises. After a minute or so, the girl was sure that any of the tasks should not give her any serious trouble. The test was easy in the teenager’s opinion nothing that could not be learnt during a few hours of studying. Exactly fifteen minutes after she started to write down the answers, she was finished. The girl quickly raised her hand and waited for the teacher to come. 

“Any question?” The woman asked. 

“No, I have finished.” The black-haired girl responded. 

“Oh, if you do not mind, let me see it, ok?” 

“There is no problem in it, at least I will know my mark immediately.” She said with a wide smile. 

“Come with me to my desk, it would be easier for me to check it out while I sit.” 

Akali followed Mrs. Crowley to her seating and waited for a few moments before the teacher averted her gaze away from the sheet. 

“You scored max points, but for the next test, please write down all the calculations.” 

“Ok, I will do as you want Mrs.” The girl replied coolly. 

“You are free to go, but if I could have a request for you?” 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Try to find Samantha, if she was not faking the whole situation, she will probably be crying somewhere in the bathroom, please just check on her.” The blond said with concern in her voice. 

“No problem. I will get going then.” 

“Ah, Akali congratulations, maybe I should prepare some more advanced materials for you, because if you took the test so quickly and were flawless at it, it would be just a waste of your time to stay during classes, ‘cause you will not learn anything new.” 

“It would be appreciated, Mrs. Crowley. Thank you, goodbye.” The teenager responded, quickly grabbed her bag, exited the room and started to seek the brown-haired girl. 

The black-haired woman took into consideration the suggestion that Samantha could be crying, honestly it made her task to locate her way easier. After she left the classroom Akali put her ears up and listened for any sounds. It took her awhile to finally started to hear a muffled sob that in fact was coming from the restroom one floor below. As quietly as she could, the teenager entered the bathroom and in a matter of seconds, she spotted Swan in the corner of the room. She curled herself into a tight ball, hid her face between her legs and she tried to muff her whine with her left hand. It was all in vain, the girl was not able to calm herself. Rogue was not sure what she could do to ease the pain that her classmate felt, knowing that it is still better to do anything than to stand still, she quickly approached the brown-haired woman. Akali knelt down by her side and said. 

“Samantha.” 

“Go away, I want to be alone.” The muffed cry came out of the tightened throat of the girl. 

“I know that you are in pain right now, but dealing with it alone will not worsen it.” Ninja said quietly. 

“You know nothing, no-one knows.” 

“I can assure you that I know the pain of losing someone dear to your heart.” Akali whispered. 

“You have no fucking clue.” Samantha roared. “You are fucking perfect. Perfect body, perfect face, smart and from the first moment you entered the class all people are only talking about you and they are trying to get your attention. How in the damn world would you know how I feel?” 

“I am an orphan.” The black-haired girl said. “I lost my whole family when I was 5. I had two options to choose either I could kill myself or I could start to learn and by my hard work prove that I am worth something. Samantha nobody is perfect, such characters only exist only in books.” 

“I do not believe you.” 

“I can not do anything to make you believe me. No, I can.” The black-haired girls added after a moment of silence. She grabbed the phone and searched for something for at least a minute, then she passed the piece of technology to the whimpering girl. 

“Is it all true?” The brown-haired woman asked with wide open eyes, once the meaning of the screen was processed by her clouded mind. “You were only adopted yesterday?” 

“The answer to both of those questions is yes. As you can see I did not have the greatest life ever, furthermore I did not ask for the attention of our group, honestly I would rather not be seen or noticed.” The teenager explained, her eyes moist, her face a light shade of red. 

“How can you be that strong and not break under such pressure?” 

“I do not have a choice. If I were to break down once, I doubt that I would ever stand up again. I know how you feel, someone told me it is not a shame to cry, it is the part that makes us human.” Akali added with a slight smile. 

“I do not think I can be that strong.” Samantha confessed. 

“No-one is born strong, we are forged by life to be tough. If you need help or someone to talk to, do not hesitate to come to me.” The teenager offered. 

“Why are you so kind, I just shouted at you, and you act like that did not happen?” The brown-haired girl asked surprised. 

“It is just easier for me to help someone than to help myself.” 

“Is it that easy.” 

“Both yes and no. It is easier because I have experience with being alone, being hurt, but on the other hand it is difficult because I can not say the same to myself and make it work somehow.” 

“I do not understand.” 

“I think you do. Come we need to clean you up a bit before our next lesson begins.” 

Honestly it took them way too long to clean Samantha and reapply her makeup. When they finished, they had only a few minutes left to reach their next classroom that was located in another building. Not thinking much, Akali grabbed the hand of the girl and pulled her. They ran the whole way but somehow the black-haired did not even lose her breath. Unfortunately the same could not be said about her partner. Swan was red on the face, her breath was shallow and her legs were trembling. They arrived exactly as the bell started to ring. Not having the time to catch a breath, they entered the room and sat in the first row of seats. Samantha needed around 3 to 5 minutes to calm her breathing and even longer to remove the shade of red from her face. The girls did not notice that they drew the attention of the whole group to themselves. The teacher did not reach the classroom yet, so the room was filled with whispers caused by their classmates. 

“Where were you?” The tall blond with green eyes asked Samantha. 

“As you probably already know I was crying.” The brown-haired girl said embarrassed. 

“It does not explain why you arrived with her to the classroom.” The green-eyed girl venomously replied. 

“I was requested by Mrs. Crowley to check on Sam.” Akali stated coldly. “Why are so hostile to her?” 

“It’s none of your business, freak.” The girl spitted. 

“Amy that was nasty, why do you act like that?” Sam asked. 

“Haven’t you heard what had happened to Adam, Peter and Malik? They were expelled earlier today, furthermore Malik and Adam were so badly beaten up that they were hospitalized.” Amy raised her voice a little. 

“How so?” 

“Ask your new partner. She is responsible for knocking out Scott as well.” 

“Akali what is she talking about?” The brown-haired woman asked. 

“She is referring to the two incidents that happened earlier. The first one took place yesterday, the three named boys approached me and my protector, and bluntly said if we wouldn't willingly have sex with them, they would rape us. I ended up beating up two of them, the third run away. As of the case of Scott, I told him a few times that I am not interested in him, but he still refused to acknowledge it, he even agreed to his friends call to rape me after he would satisfy his needs, so I showed him his place in the line.” Akali explained with a voice filled with hatred. 

“You are just a freaking, crazy bitch.” The blond called her out. “You must be a freak to refuse a good laid.” 

“How many of them you have already slept with?” The black-haired girl asked in venomous manner. 

“I am opportunist, I take what fate is offering me and I am happy with that. But you are bitch, you nearly killed two boys already, go fuck yourself, you fucking dyke.” 

“I did not ask for their attention, and I rate myself much higher than to just spread my legs before the first degenerate who appears in my way. If you want, go ahead and sleep with all the boys in that fucking class, if it makes them stop approaching and harassing me, I will even pay you for that.” The teenager said with a voice as cold as ice. 

“With pleasure.” 

“Are we done then? Because I am sick of you already.” Akali spat and turned around. 

“Akali?” 

“Sam, if you want to go to your friend, she made it pretty obvious that she does not want you to sit beside me and talk to me.” The girl said coolly. 

“I do not care, I think I will be fine with you. You are not talking about the boys muscles and genitals all the time.” 

“I see, by the way, where is the teacher?” 

“As far I as I know our old music teacher resigned, we are about to meet the new one for the first time.” Sam answered after a few seconds. 

“What’s his/her name?” 

“Miss Heavenbound.” 

“Ah, ok. I hope she will be there soon.” 

“Me too.” 

Soon enough the group started to laugh and speak loudly, the sound of heels clicking could be heard coming from the corridor. After a minute a medium-height woman entered the room. She looked as if she just got back from the rock concert or from rehearsal. She was dressed in a black leather from the head to the feet. She had short, platinum hair, her facial features were defined, eyes in a color of clear blue skies were spectating the whole room. She could not be older than 30, but she was intimidating, her aura that covered her fully was saying “I do not give a fuck, do not fuck with me.”. As soon as she reached the seating prepared for her, she straightened up and said. 

“Welcome kiddos, my name is Kayle Heavenbound and as of now I am your music teacher.” Her voice was powerful and hoarse. “I hope you will work as I tell you so. Firstly, is there anyone who is brave enough to sing something alone?” 

“What kind of music we are talking about?” Akali could not help but ask. 

“As I said something, it is your choice what you will present. It seems that you are the only one to have guts. What is your song of choice then?” 

“Arch Enemy – As the pages burn.” The girl said without hesitation. 

“Going heavy as I see. Go on, I can not wait to hear it.” 

“Can I have a backtrack?” 

“I would not have it any other way.” The blond said with a wide smile, starting the song. 

The black-haired girl shocked everyone in the class, once she started to sing. If she was to compare her voice to the one that belonged to her protector she would say that it is very similar situation as in the band she was currently covering, she was more like Alissa, Evelynn sounded more demon like Angela. Overall the teenager enjoyed her performance but even she could notice that she was lacking in some parts of the song. After the music ended, she straightened up and faced Miss Heavenbound. 

“Kid, you have quite the voice, I must say.” The teacher chuckled. “You need some more practice but overall I am impressed, I can not wait to work more with you, kiddo.” 

“So do I Miss Heavenbound.” The girl replied. 

“You may sit down.” Kayle said. “Ok, everyone listen now, I would like you to work in small groups. I decided that, for you to pass this subject you will have to do a presentation, cover some song or create a new one, any of given options is valid, but let it be known that if the group decides to create something new, they will be evaluated by different standards than the others. You are free to choose with whom you would like to be in a team. By the end of the class which is in like 15 minutes I would like to have a list of teams on my desk, that is everything, get back to work.” 

It quickly appeared that after her successful performance that was awarded by applause of exactly two people, that nearly everyone wanted to be in her group. To say that she was furious would be an understatement, she wanted nothing more than to kill them all in a very brutal way. They just started to annoy her, quickly reaching her limits. After what felt like an eternity she chose the final member of her group, wrote down their names and gave it to the teacher. Frankly saying, she was more exhausted by this class than after her morning routine. With a heavy breath she look at her teammates. Her team consisted of 5 people, 3 girls and 2 boys. Alongside of her there were Sam and Alethia. Alethia was a girl with ginger hair and green eyes, she was more often called Mini than her real name. For the boys there were Trey and Alonso. Trey was born in Japan, but his parents moved to the USA when he was young, he was short but quite muscular. His hair was inked-black, brown eyes. Alonso was of Hispanic blood, he was short, had dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. Akali chose them because all had some experience with heavier music whether it was singing, playing the drums, bass, guitar. Of course the black-haired girl decided that they will go for the hardest task, they are going to create something new. 

“Miss Heavenbound, is there any chance to sign up for a guitar lesson through school?” The girl asked suddenly. 

“Through school? I do not think so, but I am pretty sure I can find you a badass teacher who will be able to show you a trick or two, of course if you are interested. Unfortunately I doubt that it would be free of cost.” The blond responded after a few seconds of hesitation. 

“Could you contact that person and pass me some more information with a cost?” 

“Just give me a minute, I will be right back once I finish the call.” 

“Take your time, Miss.” 

It did not take long for the blond to receive the desired information. Honestly it felt like she did not even exit the room. 

“Ok, he is willing to teach for a 50$ per hour only because it is me who requested it. You will not be able to find better guitarist to sacrifice their time to teach you for that price, take it or leave it.” Miss Heavenbound announced. 

“It is for one person or for our whole team?” 

“If you want to participate in the classes as a team it will cost you at least 100$ per hour.” The woman informed her. 

“Ok, I think it should not be a problem. Can I make a call, Miss?” 

“Yes, go on.” 

In no-time the teenager left the classroom and chose Evelynn’s number. The girl expected to wait for at least a while, for her call to be picked up, but to her surprise it was nearly instantly. 

“Hello, darling. What is so important that you decided to call? Or you just miss my voice so much?” The diva giggled. 

“Hey, Eve. I have an information to pass and one quick question.” The black-haired girl responded. 

“What is his name, age and family?” The lawyer asked in a serious manner. 

“No, it is nothing about any imagined boy of yours. I just had a music class and it seemed that we are to create a new song to pass the subject, I asked the teacher if she could recommend any guitarist to teach us to play properly. We were informed that we could have such sessions but it would cost us at least 100$ per hour and I am curious if you have anything against me participating in it.” The girl explained quickly. 

“No, sweetheart.” The siren replied. “I was thinking about someone myself, but if you got a recommendation and the cost is that low, why don’t you give it a try. I will give you enough money for every class, so do not worry about the payment.” 

“Thank you, Eve. You are the best.” Akali exclaimed. 

“Oh, dear. I am sure, I am.” The woman chuckled. “How was your day?” 

“It’s decent, but I made a lot more enemies than I thought.” The teenager confessed. 

“If they try anything inappropriate, just call me and their heads will be handed to the headmistress on a silver plate.” 

“I can take care of myself, but thanks for the proposition, I will have it in mind if such a situation occurs.” Rogue assured. “How is your day going, Eve?” 

“It is slow and boring to tell the truth. I wish it would be already over and I could spend some more time with you, sweetheart.” 

“Yeah, it would be nice, but heads up we need to wait only a few more hours to have a bit of fun together.” Akali said with a wide smile. 

“Oh, I can not wait. Maybe I will leave work a bit early and will be able to pick you up from school, how does it sound to you, dear?” 

“It sounds like the best plan we have at the given moment.” The girl responded honestly. 

“I miss you so much, honey. I do not know why but I feel empty when you are not next to me.” The magenta-haired woman confessed. 

“I feel the same to some extent.” Rogue assured her. 

“So let’s meet in a few hours, dear. I will be patiently waiting for it.” The lawyer whispered in seductive manner. 

“See you later.” The black-haired girl said, finishing the call. 

As soon as she ended the conversation between her and Evelynn, she returned to the class. 

“What is your decision then?” The teacher asked. 

“We are interested in the lessons, please make the first appointment and let us know when and where it will be held, Miss.” Akali said with a playful smile on her lips. 


	7. I miss the misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Akali the first three classes felt like eternity, her group harassed her, tried to abuse her. What will be next? What can the poor girl expect? Will the next lesson be pleasant, doable, nightmare? She does not know, but she is sure about one thing, she will be exhausted after only her first day of the new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for every comment, every kudos, every read.  
> I think history will start to be a bit more mature in the following chapters.  
> For now, I would like to present the 7th chapter of the story.
> 
> If you want a backtrack for reading, I recommend listening to Halestorm's "I miss the misery".

“Akali?” Samantha called her, once they finished their music class.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I feel kinda ashamed about myself.”

“Why?” The girl asked, turning to her teammate.

“You confessed so much and I did not even mention who I lost,” Sam answered, blushing a little.

“You do not have to tell me that if you do not want to, I do not require such things from you.”

“But I want to, it is only fair if you know the truth.” The brown-haired woman whispered.

“Only if you are ready, it can only cause you more pain. It is just a new wound that is still bleeding, but if speaking about it helps you heal it, go ahead, I am here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Sam said coolly. “We have at least 15 minutes of break and I am ready to face my own demons.”

“Lead the way then, I will follow.” The teenager replied.

Samantha quickly went to the nearest bench, sat, patted the space beside her, inviting Akali to join her. As soon as the black-haired woman did so, the older girl hugged her tightly and hid her face in the crook of the rogue’s neck.

“"I am sorry that you are the one who is helping me get through this, regardless I am grateful.” She whispered.

“It is ok, take your time, gather your courage and when you are ready, just start.” The ninja ran her fingers through brown tresses, trying to calm down the girl buried in her arms.

“During the math class, the teacher mentioned a boy named Phil Darth and my relationship with him.” Sam started.

“Yes, I remember it, you quickly answered that it is not the reason why you wanted to postpone the test. You added that it would never be a case again.” Akali responded quietly.

“Yes, he was my boyfriend since I was 15, two days ago he was in a car that was being driven by my uncle. They had a nasty accident on their way home.” The girl tried to keep her voice from trembling.

“They died, didn’t they?”

“Yes. My uncle died right away because the car that that crashed into them, hit perfectly at the driver seat. Phil was badly wounded, he lost a lot of blood, but doctors said he would make it. When they took him into the operating room and started the surgery it turned out that they did not know everything. One of his broken bones was perfectly located into the leg artery, doctors did not notice that and once one of them moved it a bit, the soft tissue was cut in half causing the internal bleeding. He was dead before they could do anything. Two days ago I lost my beloved uncle Joe and the boy whom I started to plan the future with.” Sam ended the story and started to weep. Her whole slender body was shivering, nails penetrated the thin layer of the black-haired woman’s skin and drew a small amount of blood.

“You are so brave. You put your everything into confessing that dreadful event that happened to you. Let yourself rest a bit, if you want to cry, do it, I will be there to hold you and keep you safe.” Rogue whispered softly into the ear of the smaller girl.

“You are too pure, too precious, too kind to be a real person, Akali.” The brown-haired girl stated once she calmed down which took her at least 5 minutes.

“I am who I am, nothing more, nothing less. We need to hurry to reach the next classroom before the bell rings. The question is, will you be able to deal with your own thoughts? Are you ready?”

“I am certainly not fine right now, but I will be. Let’s go, I will try to be like you, no matter what happens, I will endure it.” Sam announced.

“You do not have to be like me to be strong, Sam. As long as you are true to yourself it is fine.”

“How can you be that strong?”

“I would say that I am the strong one because someone needs to be, it is as easy as it gets.” The ninja responded with a warm smile.

“I do not understand.”

“You do, but you do not want to admit it yourself.”

“Oh fine, come on, we need to hurry up.”

“Lead the way, Sam.”

As soon as they got up from the bench, they ran all the way to the next classroom that was located in the main building of the school on the second floor. Their next class was biology and as far as Akali knew the subject was being led by the left hand so to speak of the headmistress, the second most important person in the school. If she recalled correctly his name was Shen Agasaki.

“Have you had any classes with Mr. Agasaki before?” The black-haired girl asked.

“Yes, I had chemistry with him during my first year here. He is just a cool, fair teacher, as far as I remember, he never gets angry and always keeps his composure.” Sam replied instantly.

“It’s nice.”

“Akali, do not believe my words, you will make your opinion after a first-class with him, I am pretty sure about it.”

“If you say so,” Akali responded coolly. “We are here.”

“Splendid, I was a little nervous, we would be late.”

“Oh, come on. Let’s get inside and ready ourselves for a lesson.”

Just as they assumed there was no-body there from their group. To some extent it was helpful for them because they were free to choose whichever desk they wanted. To Sam’s utter disappointment the raven-haired girl chose the first desk, as always, she reminded herself about the habbits of her new friend. As both girls sat, the younger one started to look around the room curiously. Frankly saying the whole classroom was not huge, if anything it was small and modestly decorated with furniture that was made of the black wood. In the back, the girl spotted the lone skeleton that was hanging on a thin rope connected to the ceiling of the room. Aside the skeleton, a couple of desks, blackboard, and two additional cabinets behind the teacher’s seating, there were not many objects in the class.

Soon enough the bell rang again, signalizing the start of the next lesson. Most of the students who entered the room shortly after were bored and dissatisfied. It didn’t take them long to get to the seats and to prepare for their next meaningless class. At least half of her group were lying on their desks, engaged in conversation, Rogue noticed. It was weird and sad for her that a lot of young people seemed to be forced to attend school, they did not care what they were doing, they did not care that some of the information that is passed during the classes could be useful in the future, for her studying was her way to achieve something, to show the world that she was not only the orphan that was left to rot, that she was worth much more. Akali has been pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of the closing door. The raven-haired girl quickly located the teacher. He was tall and more than muscular, probably in his thirties, she thought to herself. The man was dressed in plain, brown trousers, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and hiking boots. He had a short cut hair in the color of the night, the girl could see the slight beard, he probably did not cut it in two maybe three days, Akali assumed. As Sam told her, he was stoic, his facial expression did not reveal anything that was on his mind, but it didn’t hide two little nasty scars. The first one passed through the eye, the second one was located on his jawline. The teacher’s deep-brown eyes seemed to be spectating the whole room, never stopping on the same point for longer than what felt like the blink of an eye. Something deep inside of the ninja told her that the man was not 100% what he seems to be in a first glance. Once again she was pulled back to reality by the interesting human being that stood a few steps before her.

“Welcome to all of you, I am Shen Agasaki and I have the privilege to be your biology teacher for this last year of your studying here. I expect you to cooperate with me, nothing else, you can dislike me if you want, but if you want to pass this subject, you will have to obey the rules.” Shen greeted them with a stoic, deep voice.

“First of all, I plan to make at least 3 test during our time working together, the quantity of them will depend mostly on you, if you respect me and each other, work on given assignments, there is no reason to make your life harder, but if you start to cheat, there will be no remorse, you will have to take more tests.” The man continued. “For now, the only rule is respect me and put forth effort and I will make the class as easy as I can. Mind that the rules will be added as the time goes on. So do you have any questions related to the subject, or we can start working on our assignment?”

“That’s what I was thinking.” He said after a minute or so of the complete silence.

To be honest the class was not a total disaster as the black-haired woman expected. To Shen’s credit, somehow he was able to control the group of teenagers. Even though he could not prevent two boys from earning themselves week-long detention. Akali was so happy when she exited the class, that words could not express it, this group was going to be the death of her, they were loud, impatient, nosy and in most cases stupid. The girl was thankful that there were only three classes left and it was all PE, she could use some moving after what felt like an eternity of sitting in the classrooms.

It didn’t take her much time to reach the school’s playground. Frankly saying the school owned a huge stadium with athletic treadmills, gym, soccer and football pitches. The whole place was enormously big and for a while, the raven-haired girl was walking with her mouth agape. Thankfully soon enough Akali had to change her outfit to prepare for a solid two and a half hours of sports activities. It seemed like the whole sports complex was pretty new, it could not have been built or restored further than a few months ago. Before they entered the locker room they were given special magnetic cards that enabled them to open one of the lockers. The card was then registered into the IT system to prevent anyone to open a given container without an exact card. Rogue was really happy to see that the locker room was not shared between the boys and the girls, as it was in the orphanage. The girl was sure that it would only cause a lot of trouble, after the little time she spent with her class, she had no uncertainties that at least some of her fellow classmates would try to sneak in and have a quicky. Honestly, it disgusted her, it is said that love is love no matter what, but no-one said that having sex with another person is equal to loving that person, and she was pretty sure that most of the relationships that existed in her group were founded on the desire of each other’s bodies, not deeper feelings toward each other. Akali felt old, she felt like she was born at the wrong time. No matter how hard the girl tried she could not come to terms with the insanity that most of the people called the present world. For her, a lot of things that were happening around her were just insane, unbelievable, unacceptable. If Rogue were to say what she thought would change the world, her answer would be short and simple, change the minds of people, restore some moral values. Easier said than done, unfortunately, most of the people she knew would not find it disturbing or even worth spending the time to adjust their lives.

Coming back to reality was harder for the raven-haired woman than she expected. After what felt like just a minute, she heard the loud and unpleasant voice that probably belonged to the coach. He insisted for everybody to move faster and quoting him, to get the fuck up there at once. With a mixture of disgust and uncertainty, she quickly put on her sport outfit and ran to the open field. In a matter of minutes, the girl arrived at the pitch and stood beside the rest of her group. The coach was an elderly man with remnants of his grey, short hair. Regardless of his age, he was fit, dressed in a pitch-black running outfit and blue Adidas shoes. His face was wrinkled and devastated by the flow of time, but his yellowish eyes still held a living spark inside of them.

“As I assume you are all here, am I right?” The man told with a stern voice.

“Yes Sir, the whole group is ready for the lessons.” The short, plump girl with dark hair said.

“Elise, right?” The coach asked. “You are not the type of person I would put as a leader of a group.” He added once, the girl nodded. “The leader should be fit and always ready to act, in your case, the best I could say is that you would be better off running away than fighting.”

“Sir!” Elise gasped.

“Hush, you are on my territory, where my will is your order. You will either do what I say or you will be doing extra exercises for insubordination. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” The group responded without excitement.

“I didn’t hear you, small babies could answer louder than that.”

“Yes, Sir!” They said again, this time in a louder manner.

“Oh, so you are not worthless apparently.” The man told with a nasty smile on his ugly face. “Let’s go back to business. My name is Tarry Crom, I am a retired US Marine. I expect from you complete obedience and no questions asked. By the look of you, probably no-one will be able to survive anything that I’ve planned for today, but my goal is simply to make men and women from you by the end of this school year. For the warmup, we will be running 3 miles, the last person to reach the end line will be given a special punishment. Get to it, worthless babies.” He shouted at them.

For most of the class, it took several seconds to adjust to the situation and start running. For Akali it was not a case, she quickly grabbed Sam’s hand and started to jog at a pretty fast pace. Soon enough it appeared that most of them weren’t in a shape to be able to beat the first given order. To make matters worse, the elderly man was running with them, shouting, spatting at them. Most of the boys just clinched their jaw with a wave of anger, but some of the girls just mentally broke down and started to cry, which only cause their coach to shout even more and even louder. The raven-haired girl was sick of it after a short time, so she just plugged her headphones into the phone and continued to run still holding the hand of an exhausted Samantha.

“Oh, sorry Sam, I didn’t notice that you can’t keep up with my pace.” Akali instantly apologized.

“It … it … fine …” The brown-haired girl said, trying to calm down her breath.

“We are at the finish, one more lap and we are done.”

“Kill me.” The girl whined.

“Don’t nag, we will beat it together.” The ninja responded, laughing.

To the utter pleasure of Sam, they finished their 3 miles run before she collapsed. Her whole face was red as a mature tomato, her lungs were working as if they were smithing bellows.

“Great job, Sam.” Akali congratulated the brown-haired woman.

“I …do… not… think… so.” The older girl responded, catching her breath.

“Oh, come on, it was not that bad. We were first, after all, the rest are still running.”

“You will be the death of me,” Sam said in a playful manner once she stabilized herself. “By the way, are you trying to catch someone’s eye when you decided on that outfit?”

“Not really, you are flattering me too much,” Rogue replied with a wide smile.

“Girl, you just look like a freaking sports goddess right now. I bet everyone was running behind you just to stare at your perfect, little butt.” The brown-haired girl winked.

“Nah, I do not really look that great, in comparison to my protector I am an ugly child.”

“If you think so, I really do not want to see her ever, I am not sure if I am going to be able not to stare at her.” The response was given with a burst of loud laughter.

“I would say that you would definitely stare at her, but as much as she likes to repeat that it is impolite to stare, she adores it too much. I feel like she would be disappointed if you do not stare at her.” The honest statement was provided by the rave-haired girl.

“Oh, does she love the attention that much?”

“I think so.”

Samantha looked at the younger girl with a hint of jealousy hidden inside of her eyes. The teenager was just too perfect to be a living person. As she said before the girl was just too pure, her most recent action only proved that statement. Akali was dressed in skin-tight black leggings and a really short white crop top behind which Sam could see her deep-purple sports bra. She didn’t exaggerate when she stated that probably everyone in their group was just caught staring at their new classmate. If Akali was into men, she could just pick anyone or could wait and see who would come at the top of the boys after their fight over her. Honestly, Sam doubted that her new friend at any given moment would just randomly choose a person and run with him/her for quick sex, it was not the black-haired girl’s style. The youngest of the group was just so different from them in so many aspects. Meanwhile, she was occupied with her own thoughts, the raven-haired girl started to stretch, not that she needed to, but the ninja loved the feeling of her stretching out muscles, it was just so natural for her to keep herself fit as if she was born to be a soldier or athlete.

Soon enough the rest of their classmates or at least most of them finished the run. Frankly saying some of them looked like they were about to throw up or faint. The coach didn’t seem to be pleased with the result of his group, he straightened up and started to shout once again.

“What the fuck was it ladies? Do you think that I exaggerated when I said that you will be punished for your incompetence? You can count on it that as long as I live you are not allowed to be a failure, at least not before my eyes. As your punishment, we will go through some additional basic strength exercises such as pull-ups, sit-ups, push-ups and many more. You filth have 2 minutes to catch your breath and then we will proceed to pull-ups first.”

“Excuse me, Sir. Could I start right away?” Akali asked.

“Ah, you were the one that finished the run in a decent time? Sure go on rookie, we will see how many you are able to do.” The man responded with a smirk.

“I must say that I did not do pull-ups in quite some time but I should be good to go, how many do I have to do for a minimum?”

“I would say at least 25.”

“Consider it done then, Sir,” Rogue replied moving to the bar station.

“Confident, aren’t you?” He asked venomously.

“Yea, I think I can handle it.”

With these words, she quickly jumped and got a hold of the bar, the girl let herself hang for a few seconds before she started to work out. The raven-haired woman nearly effortlessly pulled herself up to the bar’s level about forty times, before her movement started to be slower and less precise. The ninja gave up after fifty-five, clearly not satisfied with her results. As she turned around and faced the coach once again she could promise that for a short moment Akali saw a pure shock and disbelief painted on the rough face of the Marine.

“Could be better.” The man murmured. “But to tell the truth I do not expect anyone from those ladies to even reach half of your set.” The grey-haired coach added, pointing at the rest of the class.

“Not everyone is training every day for at least 2 hours.” The teenager responded coolly.

“Get back to work worms, I will have a little chat with our prodigy.” He spatted. “So tell me what do you train?”

“Honestly, Sir? It does not matter most of the time to me, what I am doing, what matters that I am improving my abilities and my body is staying fit and ready if the situation needs it.” The girl explained in a soft manner.

“Do you hit the gym, jogging, train martial arts?” The Marine asked curiously.

“I would say that all of them and a bit more. I enjoy playing soccer too, but I do not have a lot of chances to play it or at least not very often.”

“Would you like to play for the school then, we have a team but frankly saying they are not the greatest, we could use the upgrade in team composition. Interested?”

“I would say so, Sir. What’s the catch?” The raven-haired asked.

“Uh, I think I like you, little one. You are clever as it seems, for now, I would say that I will go easy for all of them if you agree to play for us. Does it sound fair to you?” The man asked coldly.

“It will be easier for them to survive the year, so consider me as a new striker for your team.” The girl said bluntly.

“Splendid, show me how many sit-ups and push-ups you can do. Consider yourself to be interesting enough to acquire my sole attention. This class will be living Hell for you now, but I'm sure we'll soon seen the benefits.”

“I’m used to hard training routines, Sir you will have to set up the game to exhaust me.” The ninja told coldly. “As long as you will leave them without harm, I will do whatever training plan you want me to do.”

“It’s so refreshing to have at least one soul that is capable to endure some exercises. It reminds me of the military, you should sign up, they would make you a deadly weapon.”

“I don’t think my future is connected with the military but how knows, will keep your offer in mind, but for now let us proceed,” Rouge growled.

“Oh, I’m sure I will be able to fulfill that request. Get back to work then, little soldier.” He laughed like a crazy man.

After the PE class Akali was exhausted, the Marine kept his word and literally started to torture her with every single exercise he could think of. It felt like an eternity for the girl, but she endured it, not once breaking down, not once showing a sign of weakness. Every single muscle in her body was tensed to the point of pain. When she left the stadium she was pretty sure the next day would be extremely difficult for her. Even though her body recuperated fast, it would not undo the whole amount of pressure that was put onto her shoulders during the rough training. In her mind, there was only one solution to best her current situation, she would need additional supplementation for her body to recuperate faster. Unfortunately, those kinds of products are not cheap, so it meant that she would have to talk with Eve about getting them. Suddenly she felt that her phone started to vibrate, Akali quickly pulled it out of her trousers and check the caller id. A wide smile crept on her face in an instant, the screen was displaying 3-letters word: Eve.

“Hey, Eve. What’s up?” The girl said happily as she answered the call.

“Hello dear, are you ready yet?” The woman asked in a low voice.

“I’ve just finished my last class as of a few minutes ago, but I need to take a shower and change.”

“Fantastic, I have a very important order for you, sweetheart. Put your little, pretty butt into motion and come to my car, I am parking in front of your school.”

“I am on my way, but I'm exhausted thanks to my PE coach.” The raven-haired informed.

“Oh, did he? I must meet this person, and find out his secret to wearing you out.” The magenta-haired woman said seductively. “He succeeded in something I thought was nearly impossible.”

“Eve!” The ninja whimpered.

“I’m just playing with you, darling. Come quickly, I have something for you that will definitely cheer you up in an instant.”

“What did you bring?” Akali wanted to know.

“I may or may not have bought you a hot chocolate and a protein bar.”

“I will be there in a minute, do not drive away.” The younger woman responded eagerly as soon as she heard about the chocolate.

“I’m not going anywhere, honey. I’m waiting in my luxurious vehicle and waiting for a little naughty ninja to come join me in a crime.” She whispered sensually.

“What … crime … we… are … talking?” The latter mumbled.

“Oh nothing major, we might be going for some karaoke later tonight. And Rogue do not forget about taking a shower, I may not be able to resist getting intimate if you're covered in sweat.”

“Got you, I will be there as soon as possible.” The raven-haired promised.

“Oh, take your time, sweetheart.”

“See you soon.”

“Definitely, see you soon, dear.”

As soon as the call was ended, Akali undressed quickly and went into the shower stall. This time she chose warm water instead of the cold. The change was wordlessly welcome by her body. The whole sequence of the activities that needed to be done before she could just run to her protector’s vehicle seemed to take only a couple of minutes, once dressed in the school outfit with freshly washed hair, the girl left the locker room. With great pleasure, the teenager inhaled the scent of the perfume that was put into her bag by Evelynn, it smelled just wonderfully, the perfect mixture of lavender and vanilla. The smell was just intoxicating for the young woman to the point that she did not even notice when she had reached the parking lot. The task to find the lawyer’s car could not be labeled as a difficult one, let’s be realistic, there were not many people driving to the school with a luxurious, sports vehicle. Frankly saying, it took her maybe three to four heart beats to spot the BMW from the morning. Without hesitation, Akali covered the distance that separated her from the diva.

“Hey.” The girl greeted eagerly as soon as she entered the car.

“Hey, Rogue.” The magenta-haired woman whispered. “Darling, you smell wonderful, I don’t regret packing you some perfume, it seems to suit you well.”

“Oh, yeah me too. Thanks for giving it to me.” The latter responded with a wide smile.

“Anything for you, my dear.” The siren chuckled.

“So? Where is my hot coco?”

“Here you are, have a good snack.” The diva said, handing the food to the girl.

“Thank you, thank you.” The ninja responded while having her drink. “Where are we going next?”

“It’s too early to go to karaoke, I was thinking we could have a nice dinner at one fo the Asian restaurants, since you seem to enjoy Asian food a lot. After we eat we can fool around for a bit and then go for karaoke. I was thinking about having a little competition there, I am still thinking about the prize though. Are you up for it?”

“Are you seriously asking?” Akali questioned rhetorically. “Of course I am in, it will be fun.”

“I was sure you would say that, then it is settled, let’s go.”

“You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, Eve. I want you to know that.” The girl confessed with a wide smile.

“Akali!” Evelynn cried out.

“Hmm?” The raven-haired hummed, surprised.

“You can’t be that cute. You are making me blush and it should only be my power or ability whatever you would call it.” The woman responded with the red shade visible on her face.

“Nope, I need to learn how to do it more often, maybe then I will have a chance at winning a conversation with you.” The ninja giggled.

“You little…”

“Little what?”

“I can’t find the perfect word to describe you, unfortunately.” The diva sighed.

“Shit?” The girl hinted.

“Don't be that vulgar, dear.” The woman said. “But, yeah, you are little shit.”

“I’m not just a little shit, I’m your little shit,” Rouge replied with a wink.

“You… seem… to… have a way with your wording.” The siren mumbled.

“I’m sure I do.”

Once the two were done chatting, the vehicle engine roared once more and they pulled out of the parking lot. Evelynn true to her words drove to the nearest Asian restaurant. The journey didn’t take them long, a couple of minutes later they were seated in a fancy looking dining room. To Akali’s surprise, it turned out that the restaurant was in fact owned by emigrants from China, the founder met them in person once they were led to a table at the corner of the room. He looked fifty or maybe even older, but he didn’t seem to act his age. The man was cheerful, talkative and in a matter of seconds started to tell them the story behind his and his wife's sudden departure from China. The raven-haired girl had to admit that the Asian didn’t have the greatest memories of his early years in the USA. Soon enough he noticed that his story was preventing women from ordering their food, the man quickly bowed, apologized and waved at one of the waitresses, asking her to come over. Once the really young black-haired girl with cute little dimples on her face came, the owner bid his farewell, apologizing again for his behavior. The waitress handed them the menu and informed them that if they needed some time to decide what they are having, she would return to them in a couple of minutes.

“It is not required, dear.” The dive said smoothly. “I already know we will have. I’ll have a chicken with vegetables, my pretty little date here will have a chicken in chili sauce. Furthermore, we’ll a can of soda and can of coke.”

“Noted, I’ll bring your order as soon as it is ready.” The small Asian girl informed the lawyer.

“Wonderful, darling. Do not keep us waiting.”

“Why didn’t you let me to look at the menu?” Akali asked as soon as the waitress walked away.

“Darling, I just quickened the whole process, I ordered something that may not be as spicy as the ramen you had yesterday but it is spicy enough for me to not even consider ordering it for myself.” The woman explained in a cool manner. “I’m pretty sure you will love what I’ve ordered for you.”

“We will see.” The teenager responded. “How was your day?”

“Frankly saying it was decent, I didn’t have too much trouble, the case I’m currently working on is pretty complicated but I think I will be able to close it to the next month.”

“Sounds important, what is the case about?” The girl questioned shyly.

“It’s not much different from 75% of my cases, I’m not allowed to speak about the details, but I can say that it is as nearly always the problem of someone being unfaithful to their partner.”

“Hmm.” The raven-haired hummed. “Who betrayed this time, the man or the woman?”

“It’s quite surprising but the wife is accused of seeing a lover of some sort, to tell the truth, there is a huge age gap between them, so it somehow explains at least the motivations of the woman. The problem is that my customer wants me to prove that she was cheating on him to cut her off from his life.”

“Did he give you any proof?”

“Not really, as far as I know, he employed a private detective to obtain them, but as of right now I don’t have any evidence,” Evelynn responded after a few seconds.

“Is there any chance that maybe he is cheating on his wife? The part where you said that he just wants to cut her off from his life would point to it.”

“I have thought about it, to tell the truth, this is the part where the case is starting to get complicated. His wife reached out to me for the same case, the only difference is that she thinks that her husband has a secret relationship with his secretary, who by the way is more beautiful than her, far more beautiful.”

“Yeah, it seems pretty complicated, but to be honest there are more pieces of evidence that are working against your male client.” Akali summed up.

“Darling, maybe you should try to be a detective in the future, you have quite an open mind, and you are not looking at the situation from one point of view. Frankly saying, it’s the same assumption that I’ve come with. There are too many if’s to be certain, but the woman seems to have the better alibi.”

They were forced to halt their conversation, due to the fact that their order was served. Two large plates filled with a mixture of vegetables, meat, and rice were put on this table by the waitress. Their drinks were placed shortly after.

“We wish you a good meal, in case of any problems or if you have any questions for me, I will be near the kitchen.” The waitress stated.

“Fantastic, I’m sure that there will be no problems with the food if you could bring us the bill it would be wonderful. I would like to pay via phone.” The magenta-haired woman said in a soft manner.

“As you wish, ma’am. I will be back in a few.” The black-haired waitress responded, bowing slightly.

“Have a good meal then, Eve.” The ninja told.

“You too, darling.”

The meal was eaten without either of them saying a word, the only sounds that accompanied them were soft oriental music, the sound of the fork hitting the plate, the sounds coming from the kitchen. As Evelynn requested their bill was placed on their table pretty quickly. Soon enough they finished their food, to be honest, is it was delicious, Akali made another mental note for herself that there was no point in arguing with Eve about what she ordered for her, the woman seemed to know exactly what to get her. Once they cleaned their lips with napkins, the waitress came to collect the plates.

“How did you like it?” The lawyer asked.

“Honestly, it was better than I thought it would be.” The girl replied.

“Oh, I see. Let us pay the bill and then we are free to go for some more shopping before we go to the bar.”

“Ok, it sounds great.”

The diva rose from her seating in an instant and walked to the counter where the waitress could be spotted. The older woman exchanged a few sentences with a black-haired and then proceed to pay. It took her maybe minute to pay before she turned around, Akali noticed that her protector put some cash into the pocket of the Asian girl who smiled widely and thanked her, bowing all the time.

“Are you ready?” The siren asked when she returned to the table.

“Of course. Lead the way, shopping monster.” The latter giggled.

“I’ll show you this monster’s true potential. Be ready.” The woman replied in a slightly colder manner.

“Oh, come on. I know it’ll be fun.”

“Of course, it’ll be. It’s us and shopping.” The diva chuckled.

The younger of the women could not say with certainty how they got into another shopping mall, the last thing that she recalled perfectly was the moment when they exited the restaurant. The mall was the smallest one that they visited recently but for Akali, it didn’t really matter, she still hadn’t adjusted fully to her new life, the girl thought that she would never adjust. Throughout the entire hour, they went to maybe two stores that did not offer anything special for them, when Evelynn was out to exit the shopping center, she was stopped by the younger woman.

“What caught your eye?” The lawyer instantly asked.

“Music store, it reminded me that I will need a guitar for those lessons that I told you about earlier today. I don’t need it today, I kinda wondered if I could look at them for some time, maybe decide which one I would want to get in the future?” The ninja said in a shy manner, lowering her gaze.

“Of course, darling. If something really catches your eye, we can get it, I have a few guitars back at my parent’s house but I don’t want to go get one from there, and they would probably need some refurbishing. Let’s buy you a new one, it will be easier.” The woman said with a small smile glued to her face.

“Thank you, Eve. You are the best.” The girl squeaked happily. “Do I have a budget??”

“Don’t worry about the cost, besides I’m pretty sure you will not choose anything to particularly expensive for at least 2 reasons. The first one you do not want me to pay for your stuff, the second on is that you think that when you are learning you do not need a high-end instrument.” The lawyer explained.

“You know me all too well.”

“I’m trying, but I’m not gonna lie, I don’t know many things about you, but I want to know more.”

“It’s the same with me. I would love to know everything about you, but I think we will have a lot of time to get to know each other better.” The raven-haired girl stated.

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?” The woman giggled. “Now, go and have a bit of fun. I will be in the store so feel free to send me a text or find me once you find something you like.”

“Fine, maybe try to find something for yourself, that way you won’t be waiting for me as long.”

“Not a bad idea, darling. I’ll give it a try.” The siren promised.

All it took was a single moment, shorter than a blink of the eye, for Akali to run into the shop, the woman saw that the girl quickly found one of the employees and started to ask them questions, using a lot of gestures. Frankly saying the older woman was amused by the way Rogue acted. That was conflicting that in one moment the ninja could be the most confident person in this world but only a few seconds later she could start to doubt her own value. Nonetheless, it was something that attracted the magenta-haired woman to the little raven-haired girl, she was like a moth and Akali was the fire she was drawn to, no matter how hard she tried to just label her as her protégé. Without anything better to do, the diva entered the store a couple of moments later and started to look for the accessories that the teenager probably wouldn’t think about. As Evelynn was searching through hundreds if not thousands of accessories connected with a guitar, she heard footsteps, someone was approaching her. Then she smelled the cologne that she was too familiar with, with a heavy sighed she turned around to face a quite tall muscular man in a brown elegant jacket, he was blond with eyes as blue as the clear skies. The woman noted the wide smile on his handsome face.

“Eve, I wasn’t expecting to meet you in such a place.” The man greeted her.

“Chris, what are you doing here?” Evelynn asked with the most bored expression on her face she could muster.

“Just passing through.” He answered with a smile. “I’ve missed you, it has been so long since we’ve last met.”

“I told you, that it was our last time, and I haven’t changed my mind.” The woman said with irritation.

“Oh, come on. I know you, you love to be the center of attention, and I was the one who gave it to you and more. You’ve made us both very happy, why not continue that?”

“As I said, Chris, I’m not interested in you, not for a relationship, not for a quicky.”

“Was I that bad? I don’t think so, you were very vocal every time you reached out for me.” The blond said with a smirk.

“Maybe, but that’s the past, everything that once was connecting us, is no more. I just want you to leave and never come back.” The diva tried to remain calm, but with each passing moment, it was becoming harder and harder for her.

“I don’t believe you, you were really an attention whore, I don’t think you’ve changed that much in that regard. Look, I’m here eager to spend another wild night with you.”

“But I don’t want to. Leave me alone.” She spatted and turned around.

To her horror, she instantly spotted Akali. She was standing near the stand where many guitars were hanged. Momentary she gaze softened, her mind was filled with thoughts regarding the younger innocent woman. That moment Chris chose to come near her and enveloped his arms around her waist. The woman tensed in an instant.

“What are you doing?” She growled through her teeth.

“Who is that pretty little girl?” He asked suddenly. “By the look of her, she can’t be older than 18, maybe 20. From the way you look at her I assume, she is a special one for you, whore.” The man whispered to her ear.

“What did you call me?” The anger could be felt in her low whisper-like voice.

“You are a whore, dear, you’ve always been. No matter what excuse you say, deep inside you know that it is the truth. Truth is you crave attention as much as a junky needs his drugs, as alcoholic needs alcohol. To some extent you are just a typical slut, to live you need to bed someone, not caring about him or her.”

“Maybe you are right, but it doesn’t matter now. Do not even try to involve her in this.” The siren raised her voice.

“I think if we are done, I will take her as my compensation. She may not have the same body as you, but a few glances at her is enough for me to say than soon she will be just a perfect little lover with an amazing body, my loins can’t wait to taste her, my ears can’t wait to hear her moans and screams, my eyes can’t wait to see her fully naked, and my lips can’t wait to ravish hers. Of course, you can save her by getting back together with me.”

“First of all, she isn’t some kind of a prize to be won, secondly she isn’t into men, thirdly if you dare to touch her and somehow you live to tell the tale, I will hunt you to the end of the world and beyond, for as long as this world will last, even a day longer. If I were you, I would rather start to pick your words better, I would think at least twice or even three times before they escape your throat.” She threatened the man.

“When have you started to be into girls?” Chris asked curiously.

“I have never started and never stopped. I chose my partners without restriction on their sex, but she is not my partner, she is far more important to me.” The woman confessed in low filled with emotions voice. “If you dare touch her, if anything happens to her, I will kill everyone responsible for it and then probably myself.”

“Oh, Evee is serious about someone.” The man said ironically. “How long will it take for you to not be able to restrain yourself? How long will you be able to hold your high libido? How long will it take for you to finally abuse her and make her your next plaything?” He asked in a husky whisper.

“She will never be a plaything, she deserves more, so much more. I am warning you, Chris, there is the line that can’t be crossed without suffering the consequences. I want you to disappear from my life, find another woman and make her fall for you, It shouldn’t be that difficult for you.”

“What happens if I say to you, that I want her?”

“Your life will become a living hell. You said it yourself, you know me, you know what I’m able to do, what I’m able to sacrifice to reach my goal, and in her case, the stake is even higher, so you have your choice. Play your next card with caution.” She warned him again.

“You don’t leave me any other choice but to try and see how much you are affected by her.” The man said strengthening this grip on her waist.

“Akali, can you come here so a second?” The lawyer asked coolly.

“Yeah.” The raven-haired responded instantly and closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

As soon as she spotted the situation taking place before her eyes, her whole body tensed, the jaw-line was tight and her whole body started to emanate the ‘don’t fuck with me’ aura.

“You have two options.” The teenager spatted. “You can either release Eve right now, apologize to her, and walk out or you can have your bones crushed, the choice is yours.”

“Little thing, are you really trying to intimidate me?” The man chuckled. “I’m probably twice your weight, at least twice or even more times stronger than you, kid you have no chance to win against me in a fair fight.”

“I’ve heard this sentence too many times before, the men started to beg me to leave them with remnants of their dignity, you aren’t the first one, I bet you aren’t the last. I ordered you to leave her alone.” Akali repeated herself.

“I would love you to see you try to stop me.”

In a heartbeat or maybe even faster, the girl grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard. The reaction was immediate, the grasp was loosened and the man whined in pain. The raven-haired could easily spot that his eyes had started to get moist, his jaw tightened. Without remorse, she grabbed him once again and pushed away from them.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t show myself here anymore.”

“You’re a fucking slut just like the whore next to you.” He cried out.

“Have you thought about the consequences of your actions?” The lawyer asked in a cold manner as soon as she regained her composure.

“I’ll have both of you one day, you’ll be begging for me to fuck you senselessly.” Chris spatted venomously.

“I think I’ll have to live to see that, but I doubt it’ll ever happen. As for now, I think I’ve enough evidence to charge you for threatening me and my protégé. I’m giving you the last chance to walk away with your dignity mostly intact.”

“Fuck you, bitch. You little slut.” The blond pointed at the girl. “Asked her about her past, ask her whom I was to her, how sluty and bitchy she was, she is and she’ll be.”

“Sure moron. I want to know everything about her, her past isn’t bothering me, what was done is done, there is no time in this world to live in your past. I may not know her when she was younger, but I know her now, for that single maybe to you meaningless reason, I’m willing to fight for her, to protect her with all of me. Leave now, or I'll fuck you up more.”

The atmosphere between the women was tensed for at least a couple of minutes after the man decided that in fact, it’s better for him to leave on his own. Evelynn wasn’t sure what was the girl thinking in the current moment. With a heavy sigh, she embraced the younger woman and rested her chin on the latter's shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” The diva asked softly.

“Nothing important, I guess. I was thinking about what I was about to do if he didn’t back off.” The girl responded with a smile.

“Akali, I’m sorry…”

“There is nothing for you to apologize for. Do you still want to go for that karaoke?”

“Not really.” The woman replied. “I would love to return home and get a glass of wine.”

“I think I’m not in the mood for a singing contest too. By the way, I’ve found the guitar I want.”

“Come, show me. Later tonight we’ll do singing but not in public. We’ll spend that time together, but first let’s get your instrument.” The lawyer whispered.

“Akali?” Evelynn said after a moment.

“Yeah, Eve?”

“Thank you, once again for protecting me.”

“Nothing major, I was always alone, you gave me a reason to live, to wake up and have dreams. As I said I’m willing to give myself for you, to protect you with all my strength. Right now we aren’t alone in this world. We have each other, and I’ll do anything to make it last.” The raven-haired confessed.

“You definitely have your own unique way with wording, but it touches my very soul, darling.” The siren whispered playfully to the ear of the latter.


	8. Can't hold back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that the worst was behind them, they both believed in it. The truth is that there is no rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for every kind of interaction with the story, it means really a lot when I read notifications, comments.  
> Thank you for being the part of this first, hopefully, not last history that I have plans to write.  
> Here is chapter 8, enjoy.
> 
> In this chapter, there will be a bit more fun presented so be wary. Alert the text contains the masturbation scene.
> 
> Info: I changed Evelynn's age to 25.

Her first month in the new school seemed to pass by pretty quickly. Between her classes, football training, guitar lessons, she attended to additional activities such as martial arts, math, English, physics, IT, chemistry clubs. To tell the truth, extras consumed her time to the point that she rarely was home. Of course, it took a toll on her relationship with the diva, they were only spending a little portion of their days together and in most cases, Akali was lost in her thoughts, which were quite frequently focused on her school and education. Frankly saying, the raven-haired girl was furious about it, she wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Evelynn, but her obsession with striving for perfection prevented her from doing so. There were days like today where she wanted to go to her teachers and exclaim that she was no longer interested in participating in their extra classes because she wanted to focus on her family, unfortunately, there was still one big problem that she couldn’t overcome. She didn’t have enough courage to be that blunt with what she wanted for herself. The ninja stopped counting how many times she yelled at herself both in real life and her mind, she was disgusted with herself, she couldn’t be such a coward, but the truth was harsh, she was. Akali tried to convince herself that those activities didn’t improve her skills, didn’t inspire her to start something new, those were only a waste of time, time that could be spent with her protector.

The raven-haired girl let out the loud groan. She tried her hardest to keep herself occupied with her training routine in the mornings, but sometimes it wasn’t just meant to be, she couldn’t focus, she couldn’t train, she couldn’t take her mind off of Evelynn. With silent curses, she finally gave up. The girl quickly rose from the floor and made her way to the bathroom, thinking about taking a cold, quick shower to ease her mind. Without a single thought, she stripped herself naked and went into the cab. Akali was so frustrated that she clenched hands into fists in no time. Her whole body was warm, and tense even as the cold water drops that started to fall onto it didn’t help. She was about to go insane because of it, she couldn’t control her own damned body. Suddenly an image of the lawyer floated through her mind, to be honest, it wasn’t the first time today when it had happened, but this time it was just way too much for her to handle. In a matter of seconds, she had to tighten her thighs, the warmth started to accumulate in her lower abdomen, she felt that she was starting to get wet and it wasn’t caused by the water. With another heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and began to slowly count, trying her best to get rid of the image from her mind. She could fool anyone, but herself, she didn’t want to erase those images. She was tired of seeing images of Eve in skimpy clothing through her mind's eye, she wanted to see her in those clothes in reality.

It took her more than a half of an hour to calm down, wash up, and put on some clothes. The raven-haired was glad that she always got up early, even though she needed twice as much time to be ready, she still had an hour to make breakfast and to get to school. The girl wasn’t sure what she wanted to make for both of them, she would be out for almost the entire day, so she should also prepare something for lunch, or she could just go to the cafeteria, and have a meal there. After a few moments of hesitation, Akali decided to fry some bacon, make a light vegetable salad, and to make toast. As soon as she obtained everything that she needed, Rogue started to prepare a semi-light meal. It didn’t take much time for the wonderful smell of food to fill the house. The sound system was turned on, shortly after the soft sounds of the guitars could be heard in the kitchen. The young woman started to sway her hips to the rhythm of the song, singing alongside the vocalist.

“Hmm, is this your way of apologizing, darling?” The ninja heard the sudden purr like voice.

“Eve!” The latter cried out. “I just wanted to make something for both of us to eat, but if you count it as an apology, let it be that way. I know I have been really difficult to live with recently.” The girl said quietly.

“I wasn’t talking about the food, I was referring to your quite unique way of welcoming me early in the morning. I must admit you look wonderful when you’re carefree, swaying your hips in those tight, thin, shorts that only expose your pretty little butt.” The older woman winked, playfully. “Thank you for breakfast too, dear. I really appreciate it.”

“Why do you always have such an effect on me?” Akali mumbled.

“It must be love, then.” The diva answered.

“What!?” The girl whimpered and increased the distance between them.

“Oh, come on, sweetheart. I’m merely making fun of you, I was told before that I have such an effect on nearly everyone if I want to.”

“It isn’t difficult to see why someone would say that, you can be intimidating if you want, but to be honest I’m pretty sure, even if you don’t try, you can have everything that you want.” The raven-haired replied, returning to the pan, switching the burner off.

“Did I impress you that much, honey?” Evelynn giggled.

“I’d say that you just blew me away.”

“Hmm, I like that response, but there is one more thing that I like even more than that, you.” The siren purred.

“Have I said that you will be the death of me yet?”

“A couple of times, I think.” The woman responded with a small smile.

“Then, you will be the death of me, Eve.” The teenager repeated.

“I’m not that bad, honey.”

“I’d never say that you’re bad, you’re the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life,” Akali assured.

“You’re flattering me too much, dear. I wonder how I’d repay it to you. Hmm, maybe a night with only two of us?” The amber-eyed woman whispered into her ear. “How does it sound to you, my dear Rogue?”

“You make me doubt myself.”

“Come, let’s eat.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

It took them at least 15 minutes to consume everything that Akali prepared. They didn’t say a single word during that time, both seemed to be lost in their thoughts, or daydreaming. Soon enough they finished their meal, and their gazes met.

“Akali?” Evelynn asked.

“Yes, Eve?” The girl responded after a second or two.

“Can I ask for a favor?”

“Of course, ask away.”

“I want you to stop attending most of your extras.” The woman bluntly announced.

“Wait, you want me to resign from the extras?” The teenager asked not believing what she heard.

“I know that I’m asking for a lot but you seem to be so distant and distracted during the past month. I’m concerned about you, but that isn’t the sole purpose that I want you to resign. The other reason is a bit selfish but still, I want you to be here more often, I want to be able to spend more time with you, and cherish every single moment of our time together. Can you do that for me, darling?” The siren asked whispering.

“Yes, for you I’m willing to do everything.” The response was provided in a heartbeat. “I’ve missed you so much. You were always there, right next to me, but I was so lost in my thoughts.” The girl confessed.

“It seems that our feelings are mutual, that’s wonderful. I’m going to pick you up from school today, and then we will have a bit of fun together.”

“I want nothing more than that.”

“Ohh, dear, me too.”

The school that day was the most difficult day she remembered, once she entered the building she walked into the teaching staff meeting room and waited for one of the teachers to hear her out. Of course, it couldn’t have ended here, she was instead invited into the room to tell it once again, and answer every damned question. Akali was forced to watch the disappointment that was clearly visible in the eyes of some tutors. After all, she resigned from nearly all clubs except English, the rest of the teachers leading the extras promised to give her the materials on their subject, the girl wouldn’t learn anything new on them anyways. To her discontent, the whole talking thing took so much time, that she was forced to run to her next class. Aside from that matter, the day was fine in the raven-haired girl's opinion. The two incidents that took place a month ago established her position in the group, boys didn’t try to ask her out or force her to be with them, honestly, it was refreshing. The teachers removed Elise from the group’s leadership position and then announced that Akali would be the head of the class from now on. If someone asked the teenagers about that action, she’d answer that it wasn’t accomplished smoothly, she’d say that it was cruel for the poor girl to be treated like a worthless item that could be discarded at any given moment. The ninja tried to refuse, but it quickly turned out that she couldn’t do anything. The best thing that she could do was to team up with Elise to work as efficiently as they could. To the class, Elise was still the leader, to the teachers they all faked it, playing their role, treating Akali as the representative of the class. It was a perfect solution in the given situation, it was just a win-win situation.

Her relationship with Evelynn improved quickly once she wasn’t required to be on every single extra that her school could offer. They enjoyed their free time, spending it together doing whatever came to their minds, shopping, going out, jogging, swimming, the list probably could go on and on. If Akali was asked about that time, she would answer without hesitation that she had never been happier before. Everything seemed to be like a dream with small breaks for school and work. Nearly every day they just fooled around, sometimes doing nothing, wrapped in a soft, and warm blanket, cuddled to each other.

Soon enough December came, and it started to snow heavily. In a matter of merely a few days, the entirety of Boston became snowy white. Akali loved that particular period of the year, she was nearly resistant to the cold, so she didn’t mind going outside when the temperature fell drastically. Compared to her, Evelynn preferred to stay indoors, but once again it seemed that the little innocent charm that the girl unknowingly put on the siren was stronger than the older woman’s aversion toward the cold weather. To say that Evelynn adored the ninja would be an understatement, she loved her so much, that sometimes she could repeat after Akali ‘’You made me doubt myself.’’. The diva felt like she was mentally and physically connected to the younger girl, which was so surprising to her. When she saw the wide smile on Rogue’s face, she knew it was pure happiness, in the given moment she didn’t need anything more.

Exactly two weeks before Christmas, the headmistress announced that the teaching staff would be extended by one additional assistant. The young woman who stood by the side of the head of the school was probably 22, 23 years old, she had beautiful long light-pink hair, nearly angelic face with a single scare that went through her left eye, big grey eyes, and full kissable lips covered in a bloody-red lipstick. She was dressed in a deep blue pantsuit, white shirt and three inches long heel boots. By the look of her face, Akali could tell that the woman was bored with all the formalities, and traditions that had to be met.

“Let me introduce Miss Katarina Du Couteau,” Fiora said in an official manner. “She graduated from Harvard with her masters, she’ll be assisting in PE and English. I’d want you to treat her with the same respect as any other teacher, as long as she’s here, she has the same privileges as any member of the teaching staff. Remember that if you mess with her, it’s like you are messing with us all.”

“Thank you, ma’am, for the introduction, but I think that I’m able to take care of myself.” The pink-haired woman said in a polite manner. “As the head of the school already announced, I’ll be joining your PE and English teachers during the class, one thing to know about me, I don’t like cheating, whining, crying, you can either do your job, or you can’t, there are no in-betweens. Aside from that, I wish you a good day, and I’ll meet you soon in a person.”

The whole assembly hall was abandoned a few moments later. To be honest the new member of the teaching staff made quite a unique first impression. Of course, it wouldn’t be her group if the boys didn’t start to check her out, or didn’t start to talk dirty about her, Akali was disgusted with their behavior but it’d be better to let them talk than to fight with them again. In fact, the last 3 hours of her school day was PE, so the girl would have a chance to meet the assistant soon enough. “I have to only survive 5 more hours for that to happen, I’m going to die.” She thought immediately. In her mind, the teenager was already planning her free time with Evelynn later today, she was so excited because there were quite a lot of new movies released in the previous months, and the lawyer mentioned something about going out to the cinema. To tell the truth, it didn’t matter which film they would watch, the only thing that mattered to the raven-haired girl was that they were watching it together, cuddled. With a wide smile glued to her face, Akali quickly gathered her stuff and run into the next class. “It’s going to be wonderful, no matter what, I’ll see to it.” The ninja promised herself.

When the bell rang a couple of hours later, she was grateful for it. As soon as the teacher let them go, she grabbed her belongings, Sam’s hand and marched into the locker room located in the indoor gym.

“Akali, let me catch up, please.” The smaller girl breathed out, once they reached their destination.

“Ohh, sorry. I always forget that I'm imposing a murderous pace.” The raven-haired replied in an apologizing manner.

“It’s fine, but let me catch my breath now,” Sam giggled.

“Fine, fine, fine. Do whatever you want, I’m changing into my sports outfit, and going to stretch a bit.” The ninja informed her classmate.

“Of course, you always do the same thing. You’re a well-oiled war machine,” Samantha laughed. “Or maybe you’re trying to impress our new assistant, hmm? I’m not into girls but damn, she would be quite a good match for you.”

“How so?” Rogue asked interested.

“What do you mean? She has the same kind of aura as you, the dominance, the perfection, the confidence, they’re the same attributes that you possess. Not to mention that she is smoking hot just like you as it would be put by boys, maybe a little bit less.” The older girl explained with a wide smile.

“Sam, she’s our teacher, it’s forbidden,” Akali responded.

“Oh, come on. Tell me, do you find her attractive?” Sam asked with a mischievous tone.

“Hmm, if I said that she isn’t pretty, I’d be lying.” The raven-haired girl replied after a moment of thought.

“There you are. You have said it yourself it’s prohibited for students to be involved in a relationship with a teacher, but you can live it in your mind, deep inside of it.” The older girl continued to make fun of the ninja.

“I don’t think I’m that interested in her to dream about her or as you suggested daydream about her.” The response was provided.

“Wait till she sees you in that short revealing outfit of yours. I’m not sure if we’ll be able to stop her from going after you,” Samantha joked.

“As I can see, you’re not concerned by the boys trying to reach for me anymore, not gonna lie it’s wonderful to not be bothered by them.”

“The boys don’t stand a chance with you, so I had to find a new hunter for you.” The brown-haired woman giggled. “I’d put all of my money that she has the best shot to capture you.”

“Confident, aren’t you?” Akali laughed.

“See, I’m learning from you,” Sam stuck out her tongue on the raven-haired girl.

“From everything that you could learn from me, that’s what you chose?”

“Not the only thing, but the most useful one.”

“I’m done, I’m going to stretch,” Rogue informed.

“Don’t sweat too much, it releases hormones that might summon your new hunter,” Samantha winked.

“You can bet on it that I’ll repay you for all those jokes of yours.”

“Blahblahlah. Go train.”

Without a single word, the teenager exited the locker room and made her way up to the pull-up bar. For exactly two minutes, the girl stretched, putting the same amount of attention to every muscle group in her body. Once she did it, she jumped and hung there, stretching the tense muscles in her back. As soon as she felt that she was ready to perform the exercise, she started to slowly do pull-ups. With her eyes closed, she tried to maximize her focus. As if the world around her didn’t exist, she would pull herself up above the bar over and over again in complete silence. It didn’t last long though, after a few minutes she heard quiet footsteps behind her, and then the irritated voice of their teacher reached her ears. With a grimace, she let herself fall from the bar and turned around. The girl was so surprised when her eyes met the intense look of the grey eyes that belonged to Miss Du Couteau. The teenager could swear that those eyes weren’t that dark before, as if they were filled with pure desire. Unintentionally Akali swallowed hard while taking a few steps back, to her dissatisfaction, the woman followed her step by step. In a matter of a few short moments, her back hit a wall, which prevented her from further escaping the pink-haired woman. Slender hands were put on each side of her head, cutting off her last possible way out.

“I was told that you’re a special one, but I didn’t expect that much.” The hush hoarse voice filled her ears. “Do you wear such a scandalous outfit all the time, or is it especially for a particular person?”

“I don’t pay much attention to the clothes I’m putting on, Miss.” The raven-haired girl mumbled quietly.

“It’s hard for me to believe that, for now, I’ll consider it as a gift for myself,” Katarina whispered softly to her left ear.

“What?!” Akali whimpered.

“Crom!” The woman shouted, turning her head back.

“What’s the matter, Du Couteau?” The coach responded with a voice filled with boredom and irritation.

“I’m going to take your dear princess for a long walk, she’ll be training under my guidance from now on.”

“Do whatever you want as long as you won’t bother me anymore.” The man spatted.

“Don’t be afraid, she’ll be dragged through hell, I’ll see to it myself.”

“Marvelous, go on then.” The coach replied, visibly not interested in anything that was said by the young woman.

“You’re mine,” Katarina said with a wide mischievous smile playing on her plump lips.

“What do you mean by that?” The surprised girl asked.

“It’s very simple my dear, I was looking for a partner and I found it in you, you’ll be mine here, in the gym and outside of it.”

“Is it your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“You can label it like that, but remember I’m not very patient and get jealous easily.” The pink-haired giggled. “Let’s proceed to your training, I’m sure you’ll like it very much.”

“If you say so.” The response was provided by a very confused Akali.

The girl knew that it’s better not to argue with the assistant, so she followed the woman to the rack where she could spot weapon replicas made of wood. Miss Du Couteau grabbed two medium-length swords without hesitation and immediately began her assault. The teenager was shocked, but her body driven by instinct and she dodged the slashes. The girl quickly rolled to the stand and took the weapons all well. In a heartbeat, she hopped off and deflected another strike. As soon as she regained her balance, Akali stood in a defensive stance and was waiting for the next move of her opponent. It was the first time that the girl put enough focus on the woman to even notice what she’s wearing. The whole outfit of the assistant consisted of grey leggings, a white short t-shirt, and a black sports bra. Her clothing was exposing her slick body, she was a sight to behold. The woman moved swiftly, with great graciousness. The girl was caught staring at Katarina, which was used against her. In the blink of an eye, her opponent’s swords swirled, and the onslaught continued. Akali’s brief moment of hesitation cost her dearly, in no time the raven-haired girl was completely pushed into the defense. The only thing she could do was to block, dodge or parry the incoming strikes. They were getting harder and harder. The ninja was barely able to withstand the current pace that was dictated by the assistant, and deep down inside of her she knew that if she didn’t break the assault, she would definitely lose. Without a second to waste, without the single thought, Akali let one blow reach her. Once it landed on her left side, the girl trapped both the weapon and the hand that was carrying it. With her teeth clenched in pain, the black-haired did a fast swivel that caused Katarina to lose her balance, she was pulled by the sheer force of the movement. Rouge didn’t hesitate, she let the sword go, and stroke the woman’s belly with her fist. The effect was immediate, the pink-haired woman gasped from the pure shock and pain, she fell to her knee and wrapped an arm over the bruised area. The ninja knelt beside Miss Du Couteau, tenderly touching her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I’m fine, it was a good fight.” The woman replied through the tightened teeth. “But honestly, that last hit was a bit too powerful, you took all of my breath away from my lungs.”

“Sorry, I was desperate, I guess. If I didn’t do it, you’d certainly win.”

“Are you a bad loser?”

“I honestly think so.”

“Good to know, I’ll try to remember that when I challenge you next time.”

“Noted,” Rogue replied, helping Katarina to stand up.

“Remember, I have my eyes on you.” The woman whispered sensually.

“Pity, for a moment I thought you were joking.” The girl replied with a sigh.

“Ohh, I never joke. How about meeting at the party that is hosted on Saturday?”

“I’m not a party person, I prefer to stay home.”

“Shame, how can I convince you to come? Should I tease you some more, or maybe strip for you?” The pink-haired woman asked with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“I just don’t like parties, and aside from that you are my teacher, there is no possible way for us to have a relationship at all.”

“You're hurting me,” Katarina said, faking a look of hurt. “I’m sure we’ll be able to work around the rules or bend them a bit, after all, it’s said that love knows no bounds.”

“Thank you for the invitation, but as I said, I don’t spend my free time like that,” Akali repeated herself.

“How about the cinema then, gym, then a walk?”

“How about giving me a bit of space? You just barely met me, and suddenly you want us to go on a date.”

“Ahhh, fine. Remember I always get what I want, and you have intrigued me enough to put my eyes and attention solely on you. See you around I guess then.” The slightly older woman said.

“Yeah, see you,” Rogue mumbled.

“No rest for the wicked,” Akali muttered under her nose, once Katarina turned around and walked away.

As soon as the woman vanished from her line of sight, the girl returned to her normal routine. It seemed that the coach was not interested in torturing her today, so she put the speakers into her ears and continued to exercise. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to completely push away everything that had just happened a few moments ago, of course, her mind needed to process everything and extract all the information she could from it. To her dissatisfaction, her mind chose to particularly inspect Katarina, every single movement she made was played in her mind in slow motion. Those flashbacks gave her an excellent opportunity to look closely at the body of the said woman. Honestly, it was worse than the coach’s tortures, because she did it to herself, or to be more accurate her mind did to her. The teenager hated situations like that, she wasn’t able to do anything to prevent them from happening or even stop them once they started. The ninja was sure that if it continued, she would develop a crush on Miss Du Couteau which would be inappropriate. She would have to cut off this so-called relationship before it truly began, she wasn’t sure if she would have the courage to do so. To make matters even worse, she would be seeing the assistant nearly every day, which would make it even harder to push the woman out of her life. The seed of uncertainty that was planted deep inside of her by the pink-haired woman was already starting to grow, why was she even considering any kind of relationship between them other than the normal bond between a student and the teacher. It must have been Katarina, her words, her actions took a big toll on her, making her doubt what she thought was good or bad. It would be truly frustrating, every single day spent in close proximity from her, her annoying constant teasing, her dominating attitude, her sexual hints, Akali would have to watch out for these.

Soon enough the class was over, the bell signaled the end to the third hour of PE. To tell the truth, the girl was nervous, nearly 2 hours of rough exercises hadn’t fully erased the images from her mind. Cursing under her breath, Rogue returned to the locker room, and once she obtained a towel, soap, and shampoo, the teenager walked into the shower. “Maybe a cold shower will help me out.” Was her last thought before she undressed and started to wash. A couple of minutes later she was finished. Her mind calmed itself after a short time. Her thoughts quickly drove back to Evelynn, and their plans for the evening. Wrapped in a towel and a wide smile playing on her small lips, she walked back to the locker room. As she opened her locker, she heard steps behind her. Without hesitation, she turned around only to be faced with a person that occupied her mind not that long ago. The girl immediately spotted the desire that this time was so visible in the woman’s grey eyes, her lower lip was slightly bitten, and her whole frame seemed to be tense. It took less than a few quick heartbeats for the woman to eradicate the distance between them and forced the younger girl’s back to hug the cold surface of the cabinet. Once again Katarina prevented her from escaping by putting her hands on each side of her head. The intensity of Miss Du Couteau’s gaze made the ninja start sweating, the visible lust made her throat dry, she couldn’t avert her gaze from the interesting, dark eyes of the assistant.

“What are you doing?” Akali asked in a quiet manner.

“What do you think? I’m claiming what is mine.” The woman responded, her voice hoarse. “I was about to let you go, to go easy on you, but then you suddenly came out of the shower, your perfect body wet. You’re driving me crazy, you know?”

“No, please I…”

“Silence, you’re not the one in command right now.” The pink-haired woman silenced her. “I’m struggling right now, my whole body wants me to tear your towel, and take you right here, right now, to claim you as mine, to mark you. Do you know how strong these feelings are, how strong my desire can be? Of course, you have no clue. I’ll let you go this time, but if I see you like this again in the future, I will not be able to hold myself back. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mis…”

“Katarina, you’ll call me by my name, dear,” Katarina interrupted her again. “There are things about you that are driving me insane, there are things that I want to know, but for now, let’s take it as slow as I can. I have to go, see you soon, beautiful.” The woman whispered into the girl’s ear sensually.

It took Akali the better part of the next few minutes to calm down, she felt as if she was burning inside, her whole body was so warm, she was just as aroused as she was embarrassed. Rogue was sure that she was blushing madly, the mere idea of being used, of being taken, caused her to shiver. The teenager was so lost, she didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t tell for sure what was the right or wrong decision, she felt like a pawn in someone else’s game. What she felt during the encounter with Katarina was very similar to what she usually felt with Evelynn. With a heavy sigh, she hid her face into her hands. The realization hit her after a few moments of intensive thinking, she was a sucker for Eve and now apparently Kat, the ninja just couldn’t say no to them. Of course, there were large differences between the two women but they had much in common. With another heavy sigh, Akali got up, changed into her outfit, and walked out. “It’s going to be even harder than I thought.” She whispered.

It was a true miracle that she survived the next weeks with both of the women. Evelynn teased her in the mornings and evenings, while until recently the pink-haired woman got her through the whole school day. If it was possible, Rogue became even more of a sucker for a certain assistant, when she came to her school with her hair dyed in the color of fresh blood. The ninja wouldn’t be lying if she said that she nearly choked once she spotted her that day. Somehow the color matched her personality and her whole being way better than her original color. True to her words, Katarina kept her eyes on poor Akali, not letting her rest for longer than a couple of hours, but somehow she kept her promise to not force her into anything and to take things slow, which was greatly appreciated by the teenager. Unfortunately, the diva wasn’t much help either, she came to a realization that she had trouble accepting. The raven-haired girl remembered asking the lawyer about her problem, but every single time, she didn’t receive a response that would clearly show what was the problem, or where it came from. After some time, she gave up, Evelynn assured her many times that everything was perfectly fine, that maybe it was caused by the case she’s working on. Long story short, if someone didn’t want to see a problem, or didn’t want to reveal it, Akali wouldn’t be able to help them, so she finally gave up. Honestly, her education was the least of her problems, she passed every single test that she was given, she did all of her assignments and projects, so pretty much in the middle of the semester, Rogue was perfectly fine and had top grades in every subject.

Soon enough the raven-haired girl realized that Christmas was in the following week and she hadn’t done anything yet, she didn’t buy presents, she didn’t even know if Evelynn celebrated the holiday, or where would it be held. She made a mental note for herself to ask the siren as soon as she saw her again. It would happen soon, she thought, after all, Akali had a holiday break that would last to the second week of January. The girl was laying on the bed, trying to fall asleep once again, but to no avail. It’s the 20th of December 2019 at 6 am, and she couldn’t sleep which was annoying. The teenager had lots of free time now, but somehow her body couldn’t adjust to it. Without anything better to do, she reached for the phone and turned on the internet transfer. In a matter of minutes, her whole screen was flooded with various notifications, most of which she wasn’t even interested in. Aside from Twitter’s popups, her attention was caught by a single notification. It came from Facebook, it’s the friend request. Without even looking at the text written below, she already knew who sent it, after all, the picture of the red-haired woman was attached to it. In a blink of the eye, she accepted it, and put down the piece of technology. To her dissatisfaction, the phone started to buzz as soon as it was discarded. With a sigh, she unlocked it again and checked what was going on. Of course, Katarina sent her a message.

“Hey, beautiful, how did you sleep?”

“Heyo, Katarina. What are you doing awake at 6 am during the break?”

“I would have to ask you the same :D. You still didn’t answer my question.”

“I slept decently, I’d say. How about you?”

“I haven’t slept at all, gonna go sleep soon.”

“What have you been doing?”

“Wonna a picture?”

“Sure, send.” The girl text back.

“Alright, here it goes ^^.”

To say that Akali was surprised would be an understatement, she was shocked, she was at a loss for words, she was aroused. The picture that was sent by Katarina was scandalous, to say the least, the redhead was laying on her bed covered in nothing more than the snow-white sheets. One of her large, C-cup breasts was fully visible, hair was scattered in cascades on the bedding, the woman was biting her lower lip, looking at the camera from half-open eyes. A pink nipple hardened by the chill of the morning air was visible and so tempting to toy with, to give a little pain with a lot of pleasure. Her whole body was slightly bent, taking a tempting position, the pointer finger of the woman’s left hand was inviting the teenager to join the assistant. The raven-haired spotted a mysterious and fascinating tattoo that was printed on the left side of Katarina’s body. It went through the left side of her abdomen, finding its end below her hip.

“Like what you see?” The text came after a while.

“You’re crazy, you’re nearly naked.”

“Oh, I'm naked alright ;P, I could remove these sheets and let you see. But honestly, what do you think of me :P?”

“No, no it’s enough, trust me.” The ninja replied. “You’re beautiful, but what truly caught my attention is the tattoo.” The girl added.

“You’re not the first one whos eyes were caught by it, and you won’t be the last. I had it done when I was your age, so it’s a couple of years ago.”

“Does it have any meaning to it?”

“Of course, some people see it as some kind of rose, as we both know roses have thorns that can be pretty nasty sometimes, so basically the tattoo is a representation of me as a flower with deadly thorns that are only waiting to hurt someone.”

“Makes sense, you’re as dangerous as you’re beautiful probably.”

“Oh, you’re flattering me. How about you send me a picture of yours? After all, I’ve sent you mine ;P.”

“Fine, as long as I’m not required to send you my naked pictures.”

“Do you even have any?”

“No, and I would want it to stay that way.”

“Gimme the picture of yours.”

“Fine, wait a moment or two. Here you are.” The raven-haired texted her while sending the image.

“Gimme more.” The response came near instantly.

“Why?”

“Send more, or I’ll find you, undress you, and take you,” Katarina threatened.

“It was just a simple photo, nothing special.” The girl tried to convince the woman.

“You might think that, but it’s not. Who in the Hell would have thought that you would sleep in such damn sexy lace underwear.”

“In my defense, I can assure you that I was not the one who chose this outfit.”

“Ah, so you’re telling me that, that smoking hot milf who happens to be your legal guardian is responsible for that, I can see that, but it doesn’t matter to me, I want more pictures of you in revealing clothes.”

“Fine, anything else?”

“You can always undress for me, but then I wouldn’t be able to text you, I’d be too busy with my hand in between my spread legs imagining the hand was actually yours as I looked at your nudes ;D” She sent another text after. “Imagining how you would be here beside me, naked. The wonderful sounds you’d make as I pinched and sucked on your cute nipples, the moans you would make as I played with your clit, the gasps as my fingers entered and exited your honeypot. The way you’d scream my name as I made you cum around my fingers and tongue again, and again, and again.”

“Katarina!” Akali squealed in real life. She pushed her head into the pillow and screamed. She was certain her entire face was red from embarrassment. This woman was going to be the death of her, she thought as she began to notice just how aroused she was. Her abdomen was ablaze with need. She moved a hand down towards the lace, and only then did she realize how truly wet she was. Her lace was soaked, but not as much as the skin around it. She stuck her hand underneath her thong that was white a snow and over her clean-shaven skin. Quickly finding her love bud and began to pleasurably flick it, causing her to loudly moan into the pillow as the sheets around her started to become wet with her arousal. She clenched the sheets in the hand that was holding the mobile device, quickly forgetting about it. She switched from flicking to rubbing, letting out louder and louder moans into the pillow. She was close, she could feel it. She stopped playing with her bud, and moved her hand lower through her folds, beginning to tease her entrance. After she got her index finger coated with her juices more than it already was, she slowly pushed it inside her, only to come to the sad realization that it was not Katarina’s finger pleasuring her. She realized that she was masturbating to Katarina. She pulled her finger out of herself, immediately missing the pleasure that it gave her, and wiped it on the bedsheet. Picking up her phone again she saw 10 minutes had passed.

“You’re going to make me lose my mind!” Akali finally replied

“Oh, honey, I’d bet :P Considering how long it took you to reply.”

“Sooooo, how many pictures do you want?”

“Let’s say at least 10 if you change positions, maybe reveal something more, play with me, dear.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, for sure. I’ll need a few moments to take those pictures that you want so badly.”

“Here, a little something for you ;).” The redhead responded by sending a picture and a video.

“Do I even want to look at what you sent?”

“I hope so.”

The girl quickly opened the picture labeled ‘Before’ and she froze. To tell the truth, she should have predicted that but the fact that the woman actually did hit her hard. Katarina sent Rogue her fully naked picture as if it wasn’t embarrassing or inappropriate at all. Katarina was standing in front of a full-body mirror. This time both of her large C-cup breasts were visible, her weight was put on her right leg, causing her hip to jut out a bit. Akali couldn’t help but notice her clean-shaven pussy that was proudly put on display. It made her desire to flare up. She quickly closed the image. Somehow it was to be expected, after all, the assistant was a pervert and the ninja knew it all too well for quite some time now. The teenager couldn’t find the right words to respond for a while, some part of her still didn’t believe that the woman sent her a nude. Then she remembered that Katarina had also sent her a video labeled ‘After’. She opened the video and hit play, turning up the volume. Katarina was back on her bed, the camera looking at her hand in-between her legs through her cleavage. She was furiously moving her hand over her clit, suddenly Katarina’s loud moan played through the speaker, followed by a gasp for air, then another louder moan. 

“Ohhhhh fuck, baby. Make me cum baby. Yeah just like that baby. Fuuuuuuuuuck don’t stop. Oh right there. Yeah right there.” She huskily moaned. She moved her hand lower and entered three fingers into herself. “Oh yeah baby, I’m so wet for you. Right there baby, Keep fucking me like that.” She yelled as she fingered herself. Suddenly she screamed. “Oh shit! Yes! Fuck! Right there Akali! Right there! Don’t you fucking stop you slut! Ugh! Fuck me, Akali baby!” She screamed louder as she came. Panting, she pulled her fingers out of her self and put them close to the camera, showing the sticky arousal that was on and in-between her fingers to the camera. “Oh look at what you do to me, baby.” She said before she flipped the camera around to her face and started to sensually suck on her fingers, cleaning them with a loud pop. She gave a wink then ended the video. 

Akali couldn’t believe that the assistant would send something so dirty to her, she expected the nude, but the video caught her off guard. She hated how warm it made her feel, knowing that Katarina just got herself off to the mere thought of her. She was constantly reminded of her own arousal as she thought about the video. The way Katarina moaned, the way she screamed, and called her name, the lewd noises that came from her fingering herself. After a couple of minutes, Katarina sent the ninja another text.

“So whatcha think ;P?”

“It’s um.”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Sure, something like that.”

“I’m still waiting for those pictures of yours, I hope my little gift will help you find the courage to take them.”

“Maybe, but it's going to be hard now that I have to take care of myself first.”

“Oh, why don’t you send me a video?”

“Kat!” The girl cried out. “You have your own unique way of wording.”

“Oh, don’t be so formal.”

“Fine, you’re as unique as your wording.”

“Much better. Now be the naughty girl we both know you truly are and gimme something that will make me gasp like you were making me earlier.”

“I feel like I’ll regret it in the future, but ok, the deal is a deal. Gimme a minute.”

“Yay, I’ll have my naughty girlfriend’s image as my phone’s wallpaper :D.”

Akali ignored the last message from the red-haired woman. In the meantime, she walked straight into the bathroom and stopped before the large mirror. For a few prolonged moments, the girl thought about what she was about to do, honestly, it was stupid, inappropriate, and crazy. But the pictures couldn’t be worse than what she was doing to herself earlier, could it? With a heavy sigh, she undid her lace bra, turned slightly to the right, disheveled her hair, put her pointer finger beside her mouth and lightly bit it. Finally, she lowered her gaze and stared intensively through half-lifted eyelids into the mirror. She examined the result for a few seconds, once she decided that it was as teasing, and as sensual as she could muster, Akali took the first picture, sending it immediately to the pervert named Katarina. The teenager didn’t have to wait long for a response, it seemed like it came instantly.

“That’s what I was talking about :D. Damn, you’ve made me even hornier than I was before, I don't know if I'll be able to resist taking you to the side and seeing if you're wild and willing or it's just for show. Maybe you will be wild and willing the next time I see you, needy for me.”

“Wow, you even used a part of the lyrics from ‘Love bites’ by Def Leppard, I must admit I’m impressed.”

“You’re impressed by my boldness or my knowledge of the song?”

“Of course the knowledge, I knew you were going to be straight to the point at first glance.”

“Am I that bad at hiding my secrets?”

“Yes, you are. For me, you’re like an open book, or at least in most cases.” The girl stated.

“Confident, aren’t you?” The woman teased her.

“Whatever you say, is your hunger satisfied yet, or should I take those 9 other photos that you asked for?”

“Splendid, I’m not satisfied, I’m even more hungry. I’m waiting for those pictures.”

“Okay, give me a sec.”

It was nearly noon when she decided that it was time to eat something. True to her words, Akali, in fact, took the remaining pictures and sent them to the redhead. Honestly, after she was done with it, she felt dirty, she shouldn’t have done it, but she had already agreed, and there was no way for her to back out. Looking at the bright side, at least the morning hours passed pretty quickly. The girl exited her room dressed up only in a sports sweater that was the color of ash and her white thong. With a single glance, she confirmed that the diva didn’t wake up yet, or she hadn’t left her bedroom yet, which was most likely the case. The raven-haired girl decided that she would prepare the same meals that they had months ago in the Asian restaurant, after all, she was a pretty good cook, and the recipe shouldn’t be difficult to find on the Internet. When she reached the kitchen, she already found what she was looking for. Getting familiar with the ingredients list took her a minute or so, once she remembered it, the ninja started to look for them.

Soon enough she had gathered everything that she needed, with a quick glance on the list she confirmed that, in fact, everything was available, and she was ready to start cooking. Akali loved cooking for someone, it gave her a huge amount of joy, besides that nothing could be compared to the feeling when someone complimented on what she had cooked. In no time she got lost in her thoughts, nearly mechanically obeying the recipe. It didn’t take much of the time for the smell of the dish she was preparing to fill the whole room and even reached the diva’s bedroom. Akali was so concentrated on what she was doing that once again she didn’t hear that firstly the door above her was opened, secondly, she didn’t hear the familiar clicking sound of heels on the sirens boots, then she didn’t notice when kitchen doors were opened. The first thing that she heard and that pulled her out of her mind was a loud gasp that came from behind her, already taking notice of the teenager's clothing and a damp spot in her thong. The teenager didn’t succeed in turning back when the slender but strong and warm hands came around the ninja’s waist, pulling the two of them together.

“Good morning, Eve,” Rogue said coolly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Fuck how I slept, I caught some naughty ninja who apparently forgot to put on appropriate clothes before she left her room.” The lawyer whispered sensually into her ear. “What should I do with you? You’re such a naughty girl, who makes me lose my sanity and composure.”

“What are you talking about?” The teenager wanted to know.

“I assume you don’t know, that you’re currently standing in the kitchen in nothing but a sweater, and a thong?” As if she wanted to prove her point, one of the siren’s hands slipped down to her rear and cupped one of the ninja’s buttcheeks.

“Eve!” The girl cried out as her faint arousal began to flare up again. “What are you doing?”

“I’m merely proving my point, you’re cooking half-naked, which drives me crazy, you know what your perfect body does to me, especially when you’re showing this much of it.” The magenta-haired woman whispered playfully in her ear. “By the way, why aren’t you wearing a bra? Your cute nipples are hard enough to be seen through the thin material of the sweater.”

“I must have forgotten to put it back on when I was in the bathroom earlier,” Akali responded, her face was fully covered by the strong blush.

“Hmm, is that why your thong is damp? Don’t think that I wouldn’t notice that you were turned on. What naughty things were you doing in that bathroom of yours, that required you to discard your bra and made you wet? Were you playing with your nipples? Were you touching yourself to the thought of someone else touching you?” Akali visibly shivered at the accusation, causing the lawyer to giggle at her rogue's reaction. Little did the lawyer know that she had actually guessed what had happened, only that it didn’t happen in the bathroom.

“O-of course not, I was just covered in sweat,” She stuttered, praying that Eve hadn’t caught it. “I had a nasty nightmare and tried to refresh myself a bit, before dinner. I’ll take a shower after the meal.” The girl recovered.

“If you say so, dear. How could I not believe you?” Evelynn responded. “Akali, please go and put on something else, my self-control is wavering and I’m not sure what I’ll do when I can no longer hold back.” She said quietly. “And let's not get started on how your here, already wet for me.” She added quickly and huskily.

For a few short-lived moments, Akali wondered whether not to just stay there and let fate take control over the current situation. Her lingering arousal, the feeling of the living goddess behind her, the goddess’ bra poking at her back as her bust was pushed up against it, her strong hand grasping her rear, all of it encouraged her to stay and let this woman have her way with her right there on the counter, but she quickly discarded that thought, after all, it would be highly inappropriate for her to have such an intimate relationship with her legal protector, unfortunately, her body wanted nothing more than to just be Evelynn’s lover, to be the one whom she would take care of and treated as the single most important thing in the lawyer’s life. The girl had to cut off that train of thought, she wasn’t ready for that, at this pace she would soon be so desperate that she would do something that she would regret later. Honestly, she already did, Akali reminded herself of the pictures that she sent to Katarina and the masturbation. Those were her first mistakes that were caused because she was such a sucker for both of the women. If this kept up, she would soon be making many more mistakes, that could bring even worse consequences.

“You’re right,” Akali said as she turned around to face the lawyer, cutting off all contact they had. “I’m going to go to my room and I’ll put some appropriate clothes on. Could you watch the food for a moment?”

“Go, I’ll make sure everything is fine.” The woman said with a wink.

“Thank you,” Rogue replied.

As soon as she said it, the girl ran to her room as fast as she could, her heart was beating too fast for her comfort. Once she entered the bedroom, she closed the door and then slid down the door to the floor. Immediately she covered her face with a single hand and started to cry. ‘I can’t, I’m too weak.’ She said quietly. She allowed herself to shed tears for exactly one minute before she got up, put up some clothes on, and removed the remnants of her tears. “Even though I’m sure I like her more than I should, I can’t hide, as long as she needs me I’ll be by her side.”

The next few days passed quickly and before Akali could notice it, it was the Monday before Christmas. The magenta-haired woman informed her that they would spend the holiday together, without the lawyer’s parents. Rogue was content with that, no she was grateful that they would be alone, someone else could notice that she was a bit awkward when the diva was nearby. Of course, once she heard that they would be spending the holiday alone, she instantly offered to prepare the dinner. Evelynn time and time again said that she wasn’t required to do it, that only if she really wanted to cook. The ninja was fine with that, after all, she loved cooking. It took her three days to find a present for the lawyer, to tell the truth, it wasn’t much, but every store that she had visited didn’t have the desired item in stock. After dozens of stores, she finally found what she was looking for, after paying for the item, she wrapped it in colorful paper and hid it inside her wardrobe. The idea for the gift came to her mind when she unintentionally found the cabinet with all the music CDs that Evelynn owned. It wasn’t even located in the siren’s room, the furniture stood in the living room to the right of the massive flat TV. In a matter of minutes, the raven-haired discovered that the magenta-haired woman was missing a single Survivor’s album, it was called Vital Signs and it contained one of the band’s greatest hits “I can’t hold back”. Without much thought, Akali decided to buy it for her protector as a Christmas gift, so she did. There were a lot of families that celebrated Christmas on the 25th of December, but the diva was used to celebrating the day prior. For Rogue, it meant that she had a little less time to prepare everything, the Christmas tree hadn’t been even bought yet, the house could use some cleaning, the ingredients for the dinner hadn’t been bought yet, she wasn’t sure what she should cook, maybe the easiest way would be to just make a traditional dinner.

It felt like a dream for her, they went shopping the previous day, it was a very difficult task for them to obtain everything that they needed. In every store, there were lots of people trying to buy presents, food, and many other things. They even had a problem moving from one place to another because people were shouting at each other, fighting over some items that probably were on sale, they made it difficult to take a few steps without being pushed by someone. It took them nearly 3 hours to obtain all the necessary things, not even collecting some of the fancy items that both of them wanted to buy. Akali was terrified by what was going all around her, of course, she knew that there was something like a Christmas rush, but she had never seen it herself. Not caring about the problems they were having, she was still happy, for the first time in her life she had a home where she was accepted and wanted, despite everything that was going on, she tried to be optimistic, part of her was really curious about what Evelynn got for her. She was sure that she would be able to guess thousands of times, and still, the lawyer would probably be able to surprise her. She couldn’t help but smile widely when she was traveling from store to store with the living goddess.

The big day came sooner than Rogue noticed. The 24th of December 2019 wasn’t a cold day, but frankly saying, in her case nearly any day would be labeled as such, she was resistant to the cold. As soon as she woke up, she instantly knew that she would have a lot of problems to be ready on time. All it took to give her a heart attack was to look at the screen of her phone. On the flat surface of the device, the current time was displayed, it was 11:30 am. “Fuck, I overslept.” She cursed under her breath. Without hesitation, she got going, the ninja decided that the shower could wait until everything would be done, so she quickly brushed her teeth, grabbed a blouse and ran out from the room. Once again, Rogue completely forgot that she was sleeping in her underwear, the clothing that she took did nothing to hide her nudity. The raven-haired girl could swear that never in her whole life she reached her destination as fast as she did then, it felt like a couple of seconds. Without much thought, she opted to start her duties with decorating the tree. As fast as she could, the teenager unpacked every possible Christmas decoration that they had bought yesterday or that was brought there by Eve, scattering them all over the sofa. The black-haired woman once again got completely lost in her thoughts, the decorating process seemed to be executed mechanically. Soon enough she finished her first bullet point on her mental to-do list. Akali had only time to spare one single glance at the tree, she had to admit, it was a pretty good job.

The next assignment was somehow connected with the previous one, cleaning. With a heavy sigh, the girl returned to the containers that previously kept the decorations. Firstly, the ninja gathered everything that she didn’t use, put them into groups, and in the end packed into the boxes. It took her a while to do so, and the teenager felt a bit exhausted after it. Akali wiped the sweat off her forehead using her left sleeve. The temperature in the room seemed to rise, so she automatically rolled her sleeves up, the zipper of her blouse was just above her navel, allowing anyone who looked at her a very generous view of her cleavage. Once the containers were taken care of, she grabbed the vacuum cleaner and started to vacuum the living room. Shortly after she was finished with that assignment, the girl decided that she could wipe the dust from the furniture, thinking it wouldn’t take too much time. To tell the truth, the raven-haired girl was very wrong about the amount of time that would be needed to clean everything. After a while, the surfaces of the furniture were slightly wet but cleaned. Rogue’s belly started to rumble a couple of minutes later, of course, she hadn’t eaten yet, she was so hungry. The teenager appeared in the kitchen in no time, she got herself two slices of bread, an egg, some ham, and a glass of orange juice. She hated that she didn't have more time to spend, she would eagerly eat more, but time was running out too quickly. As soon as Akali washed the plate, she reached for her phone and checked what she would need to bake a cake. The ninja chose to bake a Japanese cheesecake, it wasn’t that difficult to make, but as nearly every cake, it required a bit of time to prepare. Without a moment to waste, she got to it immediately.

After 2 or so hours the cake was ready, to be honest, it turned out better than she had expected, which was a nice surprise. In the meantime, Rogue started to prepare the broth as the base for the borsch. Next, she quickly peeled the potatoes, chopped the vegetables, made two light salads, and put the marinated turkey into the oven. Akali was so worked up that she didn’t notice that she was being watched.

Evelynn had to admit, she enjoyed every single second of the little show that Akali had been putting on all afternoon long. The diva felt a bit ashamed that instead of offering help to the visibly worked up girl, she was watching her frame from behind, staring at her little, cute butt that once again was fully revealed if you didn’t count the panties. Of course, she wouldn’t lie that the scenery that was presented before her, didn’t arouse her greatly. To be perfectly honest, she was forcing herself to stay, she didn’t trust herself enough to walk closer, she could make a mistake, and hurt the younger girl. She would have none of it. By the look of things Rogue seemed like she had been working for a long period of time by now, she must’ve woken up while I was already out, the lawyer thought. In fact, Evelynn woke up at around 6 am and exited the house no later than 7 am to obtain the rest of the things that they couldn’t buy yesterday. Funny enough, today she had no problems with the stores like they did the day before, she decided that she could spend some of her free time shopping for herself, after all, she didn’t want to wake up the ninja or bother her, their relationship had been awkward enough recently, and it was solely her fault. She didn’t want to admit it loudly, but Chris was right to at least some extent about her, she was an attention whore, she needed someone beside her in bed to sleep properly, she needed to feel someone’s desire toward her, feel someone’s lust towards her. He wasn’t mistaken in the Akali’s case either, the lawyer was trying so hard to restrain herself from the girl, she was too pure, too innocent for her, but her mind and body hadn't craved for someone as much as it did for Rogue for a really long time. Shopping was her best way to escape the train of thoughts, it worked nearly every time, it did today as well. After a couple of hours that she spent foolishly, she purchased takeout for both of them from one of the Asian restaurants. Once she was home, Evelynn was met with the surprising but upmost welcomed view of a cooking teenager. The magenta-haired woman easily spotted the scandalous outfit of the raven-haired girl was spiced up by a large amount of cleavage that was shown, caused by the half-zipped sweater. The lawyer had to fight the urge to close the distance between them, sealed those precious little lips of the girl with a kiss, and to have a bit of fun with her bust. The idea was so tempting, she imagined Akali moaning her name, pleading her with a needy voice, to come and take her for herself, oh it was so wonderful, but it couldn’t happen, she needed to be more careful, she might have to start seeing someone else to prevent herself from hurting the black-haired girl, or taking her for herself. With their takeout still in her hands, she was standing, devouring Rogue as a whole with her eyes.

“Hey, Eve.” The girl said suddenly, pulling the older woman out from her thoughts.

“Hey, babe,” Evelynn responded sensually. “You’ve been naughty again as I see.”

“What are you referring to?”

“The same case as yesterday, you quite interesting clothes selection.”

“Fuck, did I come down in only thongs again?” Akali asked, blushing.

“You can check it yourself, can’t you?” The lawyer teased.

“Fine, I’ll be right back. Everything is prepared so just refresh yourself if you like and we can eat.” Eve thought about stopping her so she could look at her in that outfit for longer. The teenager not knowing the wonders she was doing to the goddess’ body. She was going to have to take care of that all to familiar heat later, probably to the image of Akali in the same clothing, or maybe none at all? She wondered how the teenager would sound beneath her, whimpering for her. She finally snapped herself out of her own lust.

“Did you do everything yourself?” Eve managed to ask.

“Do you see someone else here, I don’t. Yes, I did it all by myself, but it’s fine.” The teenager responded with a pout.

“Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen.”

“Ok, gimme 10 minutes.”

The whole dinner went better than the raven-haired expected, they ate opposite of each other, exchanging necessary information, talking about everything, joking freely, and to some extent flirting shamefully, but the last case was dominated by the magenta-haired woman. The dishes were cooked well, so after nearly every minute or so, Akali was told that everything was delicious by the lawyer.

“You’re flattering me too much, Eve,” Rogue said after dozens of the compliments, slightly blushing.

“There’s a reason for that, you did it all by yourself and it was fantastic, maybe you would like to take an advanced cooking course?”

“Maybe, but it’s the idea for later, we should open the presents.”

“Oh, you’re right. Shall we then?” Evelynn asked, nodding at the Christmas tree.

“Of course, ladies first,” Akali said instantly with a wicked smile on her lips.

“Who would have thought that my little naughty girl has such good manners.” The lawyer replied with a wink.

“Come on, see what you got?”

“Hmmm, by the dimensions of that package and its weight I would assume it’s a music CD, am I right?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry that it’s so little, but I truly didn’t even know what to get you.” The ninja confessed.

“It’s fine, it’s more than fine. You bought me the one CD I needed in my collection, very well chosen if I can add.” The golden-eyed beauty stated as soon as she opened her present.

“You’re welcome.” The girl replied with a smile.

“Here’s yours.” The diva said, handing her a long package.

“It’s heavy, really heavy. It is what I’m thinking it is?”

“Yes, these are the swords you were so fascinated about when we were in the museum, of course, they are replicas but at least they are as sharp as the real weapon should be.”

“Thank you,” Akali said with tears in her eyes.

In a heartbeat, the girl threw herself at the Evelynn, straddling her laps, and hugging her tightly.

“Dear, less force please, you’re way stronger than me, it hurts sometimes.” The woman breathed out.

“Sorry, I can’t think of a way to repay you for that.”

“I surely can.” The siren said in her mind. “In my mind, I’ve undressed you a thousand times. You and your body wouldn’t be a bad gift.”

“You don’t have to, you’re with me and that’s enough.” The magenta-haired woman said with an emotional voice.

“You’re more than enough for me too, I’m happy that fate allowed us to meet.”

“You and your wording, again,” Evelynn laughed.

“You love it, don’t even try to deny it.”

“I suppose, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Def Leppard - Love Baits,  
> Survivor - Can't hold back
> 
> Do you know the additional song that I referred to? :D Answer in the comment section :)  
> Hint: It's not a direct reference.


	9. I won't see you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there justice in that godforsaken world?" Akali whispered, walking through the streets that were covered entirely with snow.  
> "Am I destined to be a mess that can't achieve something that I really want? Am I destined to be alone, alone in the crowd of people who only want my body, want to toy me, abuse me, fuck me?"  
> "For that question, I don't know the answer, but if it keeps the same, I'll break down."

When she woke up on the 31st of December, she felt like something bad was going to happen. She would have to spend that very special day alone at home, because her only friend from school. Samantha, told her two days ago that she would be traveling to her family, and wouldn't be able to hang out with her, Katarina was busy with preparing her own new years party, that Akali didn't get invited to. Yesterday to her surprise and dissatisfaction Evelynn announced that she was invited for some fancy ball by her old friend. It wouldn't be the first time, she would manage it, the ninja constantly assured herself. As much as she wanted to protest, she knew that she would do nothing more than wishing her a good evening, accepting that she would be truly alone. The girl didn't want to get up from her bed, she didn’t need to, it was still early when her eyes opened. She tried to remind herself of the time she spent with her guardian recently. She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it greatly. Closing her eyes again, Akali focused on the past couple of days that passed. 

As soon as she opened them once again, her mind that created retrospection of couple of last days. She saw both of them cuddling, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting before the chimney with mugs of coffee and hot cocoa. Her several days younger version was whispering softly into the diva's ear, giggling from time to time. They were so comfortable in each other's embrace, so peaceful, so lost in the depth of each other's eyes. Their hands were connected, the younger woman kept stroking the delicate skin of the goddess with her thumb. To be perfectly honest, she didn't remember doing so but when she was around Evelynn, it seemed like the world around them didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to them was each other. The wide smile was visible on the face of the lawyer, her eyelids half lifted, her whole frame teased the black-haired girl beside her, inviting her to close the small distance that separated them, inviting her to abandon her composure, her sanity. In a heartbeat that was exactly what happened, the teenager eagerly lifted herself from her sitting position and straddled the magenta-haired woman. Evelynn reacted instantly, grabbing her by her rear and pulling into herself. Younger Akali put her hands on each side of the siren's head, and slowly leaned in. After a few prolonged moments, the raven-haired girl captured Evelyn's lips in a heated kiss. They fought for domination for a minute or so before the older woman decided to play a little dirtier, pulling her hands away from the hair of the younger girl and grabbed the teenager's breasts, squeezing them hard. The raven-haired moaned loudly breaking the kiss. It was like an invitation for the siren, as soon as the neck of the not so innocent girl was available for her, she focused on it kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on the delicate skin that caused the latter to moan even louder, close her eyes, and bit her lip. Rogue covered the slender hands of the lawyer with her strong ones, strengthening the pressure on her own breasts. When Evelynn was done with the girl's neck, she quickly kissed along the whole length of her jawline, before capturing her small lips. In no-time, she deepened the kiss, demanding entrance to the ninja's mouth, that was gladly granted. That time the magenta-haired woman took full control over the intense makeout session. With her experience and pure desire that was easily visible, the woman bent the latter to her will, not that Akali's image minded that at all. The younger girl tried to keep up with the pace set by the lawyer, but she couldn't. The diva's tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth, making her moan, flaring her arousal. She was so wet, it could be seen through her thin ash shorts. That aspect wasn't missed by Evelynn, as soon as she freed one of her hands from the near iron grip of the needy teenager, she placed it against her heat, and began rubbing in circles. In an instant the black-haired girl started to whimper, pleading the goddess to go faster, harder, to bring her to her much needed release. The siren smiled mischievously, she moved her left leg, forcing the latter to straddle her, with her crotch on the lone leg. The girl instantly took the hint, and started to grind on it, moaning louder and louder. 

With a loud moan, she escaped the realm that was controlled by her mind. Her whole body was flushed, flared up with desire. Without looking at her thong she was sure that the material was entirely soaked. Akali knew that if she didn’t let that sexual frustration find an escape, she’d have a really big problem even standing in the presence of the siren. As much as she didn’t like the idea of masturbating, she didn’t know any other way to deal with it. Without hesitating, she got up and headed into the bathroom, straight into the shower. Rogue’s skimpy outfit was discarded on her way there, the girl didn’t care where it fell, she’d worry about it after she took care of her arousal. Soon enough the water started to fall onto her tense, warm skin. It didn’t help her at all, her mind was still replaying the scene that she watched a few moments ago. With a heavy sigh, the ninja closed her eyes once again, let her hand reach her womanhood, and then started to daydream again. 

She heard the doors of the shower were close behind her. Without opening her eyes, she knew who it was, she could feel her presence right beside her. A single moment didn’t pass before the all too familiar hands were wrapped around her wrist, and were pulling her back. Seconds later she felt ample breasts squish against her back, she could smell Eveylnn’s perfume as her hips were pulled flush with the woman behind her.. The source of warmth was welcomed by her whole body, in an instant, the girl relaxed slightly. Maybe a single heartbeat passed before the warm lips started to graze her skin. It started with small kisses that were as light as a feather, but with time, they became more heated, hungrier. Breathing slightly faster, she allowed the woman to perform her magic. Akali was sure that the back of her neck was covered with purple lipstick markings, she didn’t mind it though, in fact, it felt good to be treated in such a personal manner. With a plan known only to herself, the diva continued. Once she was bored with simple kisses, she became more aggressive. Her sharp teeth left a mark or two on the delicate skin of the ninja’s neck. Evelynn was rewarded for every single bite she took by quiet whimpers and slightly louder moans. After a bit of pain caused by the bites, the skillful and moist tongue of siren’s came into the play. Marks were one by one licked carefully before the soft lips wrapped around the marked area and started to suck. It was driving Akali insane, in her mind, she already could see every single hickey that Eve had put on her. The raven-haired girl raised one of her hands and placed it in the lawyer’s hair, forcing her to be even closer to the latter, giving her access to an even larger portion of her skin. 

“Take me,” Rogue whimpered. “Eve, take me.” 

“Is that what you truly want, my dear?” The woman whispered into her ear. 

“I... yes, I want to feel you. I want to feel you toying with my clit, I need to feel inside me, fucking me.” The teenager whimpered, too lost in her own sexual frustration. 

“What do you want me to do?” Akali heard the little giggle. 

“Everything.” The girl moaned once she felt the teeth sinking into her flesh. “Make me yours, take me, fuck me.” She added desperately. 

“Say it again,” Evelynn ordered. 

“I... fuck me, use me as you want,” Rogue cried out. 

“You’re at my mercy now, darling. I’m planning to make you scream my name, make you beg for a release..” The diva said huskily. “You’re already soaked down here, such a naughty girl,” Evelynn purred once her left hand reached the girl’s clit. 

“Please, … I need it.” The ninja begged. 

Without saying a word, the hand started to make small circles around her highly sensitive clit instantly causing the teenager’s body to tense, the latter’s breath started to become heavy. It felt so good, it felt so right, Akali thought in the deepest part of her mind. The diva’s skillful finger explored her entire womanhood in no-time, memorizing every single inch of it. For some time the sole target of the woman’s actions was her lovebud. After a few short-lived moments, the fingers slowly abandoned her clit and moved down spreading her lips. “Mhmm, you’re so wet, my love. You’re so wet for me.” The husky voice of the lawyer sounded. One single digit started to go from the bottom to the top of her vagina in slow teasing pace, the younger woman wanted to scream, wanted to feel Evelynn inside of her, the least she could do was move her hips. As soon as she started doing just that, the siren stopped. Without averting her gaze from the hand that was between her spread legs she knew that the magenta-haired woman wouldn't continue if she didn’t let her do it her way. With a pout on her face and a heavy sigh, she froze, allowing the diva to take the lead once again. The girl didn’t have to wait long, not even a heartbeat passed before the woman resumed her actions. 

“Such a good girl,” Evelynn whispered. 

“Eve, please … harder, I want to feel you inside of me,” Akali mumbled. 

“Is that so? I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a bit darling, darling.” 

“Kiss me then..” The raven-haired girl pleaded. 

“With pleasure.” The siren responded sensually. 

In a matter of the next few seconds, the younger woman was turned around and forced onto the wall. When Rogue’s back hit the cold surface, she gasped loudly. It was the opportunity that the lawyer was waiting for, the woman leaned in and captured the smaller lips of the girl, ravishing them instantly. Firstly, Evelynn focused on the lower lip of the teenager, subsequently sucking and biting it. The shower stall was soon filled with lound whimpers and moans that couldn’t be muffed by Akali. In the meantime, the hand reappeared on the raven-haired woman’s soaked pussy. This time the movements of it weren’t slow, teasing, this time they were precise, aimed to make the latter scream. Soon enough a lone finger found its way into Rogue’s entrance and started to tease it slightly by poking it, only moving in just enough for her walls to clamp down on her finger, then she’d pull it out. If the ninja wasn’t that preoccupied with the goddesses tongue, she would have protested, but she wasn’t able to stop moaning. The woman who was claiming her had so much more experience than her, and it was clearly visible. It’s hard for her to stand on her feet, she let the older woman do anything she wanted with her. She’s so submissive to Evelynn, but she didn’t mind. If her mind wasn’t currently a complete mess, she would be blushing hard, too embarrassed because of her submission. 

She squealed when the digit made its way deeper into her, but most of it was absorbed by the mouth that was devouring her. The pure desire was visible in the molten gold eyes. When the girl screamed, the eyes of the vixen became even darker, even more filled with lust. The woman licked her lips several times. Akali was so tight that her walls tightened around the finger, making the little ninja feel every movement that it makes. The diva started to slowly work the girl’s virgin pussy, pulling the digit out and pushing it back in. 

“God,” Evelynn whispered. “You sound so sexy when you moan like that. It’s got me all hot and bothered for you. Here,” The woman added, guiding one of the hands of the younger girl towards her clean shaved pussy. The teenager instantly felt how wet the magenta-haired woman was for her. The thought of her making the Goddess that wet only turned Akali on more, she moaned as she felt the older woman’s slick stick to her fingers.

“As you can feel, you’re driving me insane. Like a drug I can’t get enough of. There is no end for my craving of you.”

“Eve, please. I need... ” 

“I know, honey. You want your release, but you have to be a good girl for a little longer, I’m not done with you yet.” 

“Touch me, don’t stop,” Akali whimpered, closing her eyes. 

“There is nothing I want more.” 

The siren kissed her again, this time taking things slowly, focusing on every part of the girl’s swollen lips. When the magenta-haired woman was done with her lips, she left a trail of small kisses over her jawline and neck of the latter. In no-time, the diva reached Akali’s breasts, they were considerably smaller than hers, but the lawyer didn’t mind, they felt so wonderful under her palms. The soft mounds were squeezed lightly by the older woman before the pink nipples attracted her enough to give them some attention as well. Lowering the head, she wrapped her lips around one of the nipples kissing it several times, before sucking it gently. Then she swiped her tongue around the nipple, hungrily looking into Akali’s eyes as she played with her. Rogue’s reaction was instantaneous, the girl bit her lower, still swollen lip, and looked at her with half-open eyes that showed not only lust, or desire, but pure adoration as well. Evelynn decided to toy with the mounds of the ninja a little bit more, taking turns kissing, sucking, biting each of the breasts. She truly loved the feeling of the warm flesh. The water droplets streamed down their bodies, adding an additional amount of warmth. After some time, the woman decided that it was time to give Akali her reward. While she was lowering herself to her knees, she licked her lips hungrily. The prize could be spotted easily, the clean-shaved pussy of Akali was so tempting, encouraging her to abandon the foreplay and go all in. Of course, she wouldn’t do it, after all, it would be Rogue’s first time, she wanted to cherish the experience as long as she could, bringing the younger girl to her first orgasim at the hands of someone other than her own. If it were possible, her eyes became even darker, the woman stared at the not so innocent girl’s pink flower. She felt her mouth starting to water, she wanted it so badly, she wanted to taste Rogue. As soon as Evelynn made sure that the raven-haired girl was still looking at her, she brought her fingers that were still covered by the essence of the ninja, to her face. With a little wink, she started to lick and suck on them, making sure to do it as sensually and erotic as she possibly could. She sensually pulled the fingers from her mouth, each with a popping sound. With just a single glance, the diva could assure herself that she had performed the action perfectly, the teenager was even more turned on right now. Akali bit down harder on her swollen lip, one of her hands trying to reach for her clit. With a mischievous smile, Evelynn stopped the younger girl’s hand, replacing the girl’s hand with her own. The mere sight of the mess Rogue had become, drew her in like a magnet. She couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She wanted to taste her. No, she needed to taste her. To make her cum and lap up all of her fluids as she came, squirming in pleasure. She leaned in positioning herself between the slightly shaking legs of the raven-haired woman. The smell of Akali’s arousal hit her hard then, she planted a soft sweet kiss on the clit of the latter, causing the girl to tremble slightly. The woman thought that the sensation of finally and properly touching her protégé would be wonderful, she didn’t expect that much. She was at a loss of words.. The sensation was unique in every single aspect for the lawyer, she had, had sex with many people, but none of them made her feel the way Akali did. The younger girl’s stare was so intense as if she was trying to worship her, pleading her with everything she had to be fucked by her, offering herself as if she was an offering of some sort. It had a greater effect on her than she thought it would have, Evelynn was instantly sure that she was immediately as wet as the girl, if not more. With nothing left to hold her back, she started to lick Rogue’s pussy. The skillful, and the tongue of the lawyer was exploring every single inch of the girl’s no longer innocent flower, not missing a spot or fold, giving the same treatment to all of them. Soon enough the siren felt the strong hand of the girl clenching on the woman’s drenched hair and pulling her closer to the needy womanhood of the ninja. The magenta-haired woman welcomed the act with a small giggle, quickening the pace of her tongue. Akali was loudly moaning, whimpering, and screaming, showing exactly what the diva was doing to her

“Eve, I’m so close, don’t stop!” Rogue cried, her eyes closed shut. 

In a matter of moments, she achieved it. Akali’s grip tightened in her hair, she heard her scream at the top of her lungs, and her mouth was filled with the delicious nectar of the girl. It was so sweet, so intoxicating, she wanted more, needed more. 

The girl couldn’t stand on her own, she was out of breath, her panting breath was filling the shower stall. The vision ended up as suddenly as it began. Akali still had her hand firmly pressed against her clit with the lone digit still inside of her. The ninja felt so dirty, but so spent as well, her mind blank. Without any more strength in her body, she let herself slide down the wall, hitting the bottom of the shower a moment later. Rogue’s hand was still on her very sensitive pussy, making small circles, trying to ride her orgasm for as long as she could. She closed her eyes again, focusing on pleasuring herself more to the images of the created scene. Soon enough, the bathroom was once again filled with sounds of her moans and the water that was still running. 

Two or so hours later, Akali decided to finally start her day. It was still early in the morning, no later than 9 am when she had made her way to the kitchen, starting to prepare a meal for both of them. The girl’s mind was fuzzy, it was really difficult for her not to think about what had happened in the shower. Somehow she managed to get a grasp on herself, forcing herself to act as if nothing happened earlier. Cooking gave her the possibility to forget about everything that was going on around her, for which she’s grateful. 

Soon enough she was finished with the cooking, but still, there was no sign of the diva. Rogue started to become a little worried, after all, the woman never got up this late in the morning. She left the bowls filled with food on the table and made her way into Evelynn’s room. Once she reached the door, she hesitated for a short while, not sure whether she should be disturbing her guardian or not. It didn’t take her much time to make a decision, the girl raised her right hand, and knocked 4 times, then waited patiently for any kind of response. 

“Come in.” She heard the woman’s sleepy voice. 

“Hey, I’ve just made breakfast for us, would you like to accompany me, or should I bring it up here?” The raven-haired girl asked shyly as soon as she opened the door.. 

“I’ll be ready in like 5 minutes, can you wait for me?” Evelynn responded. 

“Sure thing, I’ll make sure the food is still hot when you arrive.” 

“You’re my little angel, darling.” The diva chuckled.

She left the room quickly, and closed the door a second later.

“You’re such a coward!” The teenager shouted at herself deep inside her mind. “You didn’t even enter that room to see her. You acted like a fucking 5 year old child that did something bad, and doesn’t want to confess it.” 

The worst part of that sudden self-awareness was the fact that her mind was right, she’s afraid what could have happened if Evelynn knew how she felt about her. To Eve, she was just a teenager who could only be attracted to the woman physically., sadly nothing more. Trying her hardest to rid those thoughts from her mind, she didn’t even notice when she got back to the kitchen. Akali quickly took the bowls and put them into the microwave to reheat them. When the mechanism announced that the task was finished, the diva entered the room clothed in nothing more than a transparent black lace nightgown. To say that she forgot how to breathe would be an understatement, her mind once again reminded itself about the naughty and heated imagined session between both of them. The woman’s outfit definitely didn’t help her forget about what happened in the shower, her arousal flared up again. The girl blushed hard, lowered her head, and turned back to the microwave. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” The purr-like question was asked. 

“Nothing, I just don’t feel that well,” Akali smoothly lied. 

“Oh, do you really expect me to believe in that?” Evelynn asked. 

“Not really,” Rogue responded with a sigh. 

“What troubles you then?” 

“To some extent you, and your clothing or frankly saying its lack of it.” 

“Mmhmm, you don’t like the same treatment that you were giving me recently?” The woman giggled. 

“In my defense, I was too distracted to think about my outfit, but you’re doing it on purpose.” 

“You caught me red-handed, honey. What are you going to do with me now?” The siren teased her. “Do you want me to bend over, to crawl on all four to you, let you spank me, or pin me into the wall? Hmm?” 

“Eve!” The raven-haired girl cried out. 

“Oh, my love, don’t even try to tell me that you don’t want that,” Evelynn chuckled, enveloping her arms around the latter’s waist. “I know your mind isn’t as innocent as everyone else thinks, let’s not pretend otherwise.” The diva husked into her ear, 

“What’s on your mind?” The girl asked shyly. 

“Many things, some boring, some interesting, but I like the naughty ones the most.” The woman turned the latter around and forced her to sit on the nearest chair before she straddled her. “Make yourself comfortable honey, we have a long ride ahead of us.” The diva winked. 

“Eve...” 

“Hush, little one.” 

The siren gently grabbed the girl’s hands, pulled them closer to herself, and finally placed them on her rear. The raven-haired woman’s breath hitched when she felt the exposed warm skin underneath her worked up palms. 

“That’s better,” Evelynn purred into Rouge’s ear. “What would you do next, if I let this situation continue?” 

“It’s...” The ninja started. 

“Hush, darling. You can lie to anyone you want, but not yourself. You became so warm as soon as you touched me, your muscles are tense, your eyes became darker, and not to mention that you’re currently kneading my ass, massaging them nicely I must say.” The woman whispered. “Hmm, Do you know how sexy you’re looking right now?” She teased. “My, my, my you have no idea that you’re biting your lower lips, and staring into me as if you’re expecting something, don’t you?”

“What? I’m not doing that.” The blushed girl responded.

“What’s your offering for the goddess to leave you untouched?” The magenta-haired woman asked sensually. 

“Breakfast, then I’ll do anything you want.” Akali responded quietly. 

“It seems so little, but it’s enough for now. Dear your fingers are really close to the waistband of my thong, you’ll pull them off if you keep it up, not that I’d mind.” The siren whispered with a devilish smile. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing right now,” Rogue responded as quickly as she could, turning red in heartbeat. 

“I don’t mind, dear.” The woman chuckled. “Let’s eat before everything is cold again.” 

“Yeah, enjoy your meal.” 

The breakfast didn’t take them too much time to eat. After around 10 – 15 minutes the bowls were already placed into the dishwasher, one cup of tea and coffee each was prepared, and they both settled on the couch in the living room with brews in their hands. 

“Are you going somewhere tonight, Akali?” Evelynn asked after some time. 

“Nobody invited me, but maybe I’ll manage to get out for a few hours,” Rogue replied. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” 

“I’d love you to, but you’ve told your friend you’d go to the party. Have fun tonight, you deserve it,” Akali answered with a small smile, hating herself for not being selfish and asking her to stay home.. 

“Are you sure? New Year’s Eve shouldn’t be celebrated alone.” 

“I’ll probably hang out with some friends from school, I’m pretty sure you have a lot to catch up on with your friend.” 

“Be sure to have condoms on hand, you never know what can happen,” Evelynn giggled. “Maybe you will find a boy that would catch your eye.” 

“Eve, please. I told you before, I’ve never met a boy or a man who would be interesting enough in my eyes. In the girls' case, I don’t think I would need condoms to spend a night with them, but still, I don’t think I’ll sleep with anyone tonight.” 

“As I said, honey. You never know.” 

“Can I help you with your preparation for the ball?” 

“If you want, I don’t see the reason why you wouldn’t be able to, and I’ll have a bonus. I get to have you around me for longer.” The woman answered seductively. “Maybe you want to go with me to the ball?” 

“I’d love to, but I wasn’t invited.” The girl said with a hint of the sadness in her voice. 

“I can always call and ask, it won’t take me more than a few moments to do so.”

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine. You need some kind of break from me,” Akali reassured. “I know that I wasn’t my best during the recent time. I think the night out would be do a lot of good to both of us.” She added with a small smile.

“If it’s what you want, let it be that way.” 

“It isn’t what I want,” Akali whispered, lowering her head. “It’s just something that I feel needs to be done, you can't just dropped everything you have planned for me, it isn’t fair.” 

“Darling, for you I’m willing to sacrifice a lot, and time is the least valuable thing from that list.” The magenta-haired woman assured the latter. 

“I know, but I wouldn’t feel good knowing that you missed the ball solely because I wanted you here with me..” 

“Fine, come help me prepare then.” The siren grabbed Akali’s hand, and led her into her bedroom. 

“It’s still morning, you have a lot of time to prepare. Why are you starting so early?” The girl asked curiously. 

“My little Rouge, perfection needs time, and tonight I want to be nothing short of perfect.” 

“You’re always perfect, you’re a sight to behold no matter whether you are clothed in lace, dresses or literally anything else, you always take the spotlight in a heartbeat,” Akali stated. 

“That’s perfectly why I adore you so much, you’re everything that a young woman would want to be.” 

“I feel like I’ve heard that too many times recently,” Rogue responded with a small smile. 

“I’ll make a mental note to let you know about that more often then.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Splendid, let us proceed then.” The diva said. “You’re about to see me almost naked, try not to faint, dear.” The lawyer added. 

“I’ll try, but no promises.” The raven-haired woman stuck her tongue out. 

“I love it even more when you’re confident. It suits you, the confidence is sexy,” Evelynn responded in a husky, hoarse voice. 

“You think so?” Akali replied in the most sensual manner she could muster. 

“Oh, the small kitten is finally showing her claws, I love it. You keep it up we won’t be leaving the bedroom for at least a couple of hours.” The magenta-haired woman teased again. 

“If only there were some truth in what you said..” 

“Do you want me to prove you wrong?” 

Again the girl was caught off-guard, she definitely wasn’t ready for their conversation to take such a turn, after all, what had she expected from Evelynn, that she would be passive, play fair? No it wasn’t the diva’s style, she liked to play with her prey, make it believe that it had a chance to succeed, only to crush those hopes when she would please. Her entire body and a large part of her mind wanted her to continue the conversation, wanted her to cross the line, wanted her to see whether the diva would stay true to her words. She could physically feel the hungry stare of the siren’s eyes, the shiver went down her spine in no time, leaving the pleasant sensation in her lower abdomen, flaring up her arousal once again. The girl was sure if she let the situation go on, she would be wet sooner than later, she was so hungry for Evelynn, so needy, she wanted to be so naughty. 

“No, I believe you. I’ll keep the offer in mind, maybe I’ll take it later.” The teenager responded after a while of hesitation. “Fucking coward!” She screamed at herself deep inside of her mind. 

“Shame, I really thought we were going to have a bit of fun together,” Evelynn said with a fake pout. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean we still can’t, making you look like the goddess that ascended on to this world is fun itself.” 

“I really love your way of wording things.” The diva responded. “You’re right we can have a lot of fun while making sure that the single glance at me would be all that’s needed for anyone to fall in love with me.” 

“I’m starting to feel jealous, you’ll be surrounded by the men who get to ogle you the entire time. I’m almost afraid that someone will earn your attention.” The raven-haired girl stated, laughing. 

“Hmmm, so seeing me with someone other than you would make you jealous?” 

“No, you’re a grown-ass woman, who can be with whomever she wanted to be. Just be careful, you’re so beautiful, you have such a gorgeous body, men will do anything to put their dirty hands on you.” The teenager said with concern in her voice. “What the fuck are you talking about? You love her, and you’re letting her go, just say that you’d mind seeing her with someone else, and see what would happen.” Her mind screamed once again. 

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful creature like you?” 

“You deserve this, and much more.” 

“No, honey, you deserve so much more. Come help me.” 

“With pleasure.” 

Akali wasn’t ready for the ‘perfect preparation’ as Evelynn named the whole effort for her to become the living avatar of some goddess. Firstly, the lawyer decided to take a ‘quick` relaxing bath, in mean-time the girl was ordered to choose the lingerie for the ball. It sounded like an easy task, after all, what problem would it be to choose a thong and matching bra? Akali quickly found out that in fact, it was going to be a problem. Evelynn probably possessed dozens if not hundreds of pairs of underwear. To even search through all of them was a task that had kept the teenager occupied for a long while. After maybe an hour, she finally chose something that wouldn’t be too inappropriate but was still made from lace. As soon as the raven-haired woman put the clothes on the bed, the lawyer exited the bathroom wrapped only in a fluffy snow-white towel. Rogue’s heart missed several beats, her eyes were wide open, mouth agape. She could still see how wet and slick the soft skin of her legal guardian was, she could still see the individual water drops that traveled from her hair down her delicate neck to end up their journey in the valley created by her huge cleavage. The sight of it made Akali to lick her lips and bit into them to contain the upcoming moan. The poor girl tried to hide her excitement caused by the sight of the almost naked goddess, but she failed miserably. 

“Dirty things still on your mind?” The woman giggled. “How many times do I have to repeat myself that it’s impolite to stare, darling?” 

“You caught me red-handed. Sorry, I will try to work on it.” The teenager admitted. 

“Hmmm, you know that I don’t mind it, honey, don’t you? I love to be in the center of attention. Besides that, I don’t think that I could grow tired of the look on your face when you’re being teased or frustrated.” The lawyer chuckled. 

“I suppose so, you need attention as much as you need air.” The girl mumbled. 

“What should I do with you then? After all, I did catch you staring.” The diva asked with a mischievous smile. 

“I have a feeling that I might not like this idea.” 

“Hmmm, I’m sure you will.” The siren said in a playful manner. “How about you strip down to your panties?” 

“How about no?” 

“Come on, it’s only fair for you to ogle me if I can do the same, and for that, you’re a little overdressed.” 

“Do I really have you?” The girl asked with puppy eyes. 

“Naturally, you said it yourself that we’re going to have some fun together.” 

“Fine, let it be your way,” Akali breathed out. 

As the latter started to proceed with the given order, she was halted by the diva’s hand. 

“Honey, take your time, do it slower. Give me a chance to enjoy it.” 

“Ok… “ The raven-haired woman responded, not sure whether she should oblige the request or not. “Fuck this, show her what you got.” The mind hinted. 

“Before I start this, I need you to do something for me.” The teenager said. 

“What would it be?” The curious diva asked. 

“Lay down on the bed, and obey my orders,” Rogue whispered, fixing her eyes on the half-naked lawyer. 

“Pardon? I don’t think I heard you right, you’re asking me to…” 

“Yes, I ordered you to lay down on the bed. That’s if you want me to give you a show.” 

“Ohhh, you wanna be a dom?” The magenta-haired woman purred. “I love the idea already. You can start as soon as you’re ready, dear, Surprise me,” Evelynn giggled once she made herself comfortable on the purple sheets of her bed. 

“Easier said than done,” Akali whispered under her nose. 

She let the diva take her seat at the very edge of the bed, while she was still struggling to decide whether she should play the role Evelynn wanted her to play. With a heavy sigh Akali decided to let her frustrated mind take control of her actions, at least for now. She made sure that she was standing directly in front of the siren before the girl slowly started to move her hips, swaying them suggestively. After a few seconds, the girl started to turn around as well. Her hands were roaming around every single curve of her body, squeezing her boobs slightly, creasing her thighs. Soon enough her fingers began to unbutton her shirt. With the third button undone, Akali stopped, her eyes still focused on the woman that was biting her plump lips in visible frustration, she tried to close the gap between them. 

“No, you’re not allowed to move,” Rogue whispered loud enough for the lawyer to hear her. 

The girl closed the gap in a matter of a few slow steps. Evelynn was delighted, the latter was swaying her hips the whole time, even as she walked towards her. The pelvis of the girl was visible through the thin material of the shirt. Unintentionally the woman purred, showing the teenager what effect she had on her. 

“On your back!” The order was provided. 

“With pleasure.” The diva responded while lowering herself, letting her whole body sink into the softness of the sheets. 

“Such a good girl,” Akali breathed out seductively. “You’re such a good girl, keep it up and you’ll get a reward.” 

That was a red flag for the woman. That wasn’t the Akali she knew, in the current moment she’s staring straight into the clouded eyes of the monster that she had created. Immediately her mind started to analyze the situation, the possible outcomes, and ways out. The girl straddled the magenta-haired woman’s lap, putting her hands once again on her breasts and started to play with them for a few moments. The soft moans and whimpers were allowed to escape her mouth. The ninja saw what her actions were doing to the so-often dominant woman. 

The siren’s mind was lost, completely lost. The girl was affecting her too much for her comfort, she couldn’t get rid of her images from her mind. Evelynn was so afraid about her lust for Akali’s body, as she said before the latter was too perfect for her own good. There was something intoxicating about the raven-haired girl that made her special in the lawyer’s eyes. The woman wanted to help her, give her a place she could call home, but somewhere along that path she made a mistake and started to feel lustful for the latter. The woman didn’t expect that the young woman who she had adopted a few months ago would have such a wonderful and strong body that would make her crave for her in a way she had never craved for someone before. Even though Evelynn’s mind knew that what was going on right now wasn’t appropriate her body wouldn’t let her stop it, at least not for now. 

The diva couldn’t tear her eye off of the girl, she so desperately wanted to take control but each time the lawyer tried to rise, her actions were stopped by Akali. When the latter decided that she had teased the woman enough, she let herself fall onto the bosom of the siren, letting their breasts mash-up for a bit before she adjusted her position. The raven-haired put her hands on the sides of Evelynn’s head, hovering her cleavage in front of her face. The soft breasts of the teenager caught her attention. The golden-eyed beauty couldn’t tear her eyes off of the black lace bra that was wrapped around them. She’s staring at the clothing, which was so tempting for the diva to remove. Again, she couldn’t do it, as soon as Evelynn raised her hand, it was pinned down by the girl. Quickly both of her hands were pinned above her head, they were held by the single a single palm, while the second one returned to the halted process of unbuttoning the shirt. Akali made sure to have all of Evelynn’s attention on her body. Even when the woman tried to look away, the girl stopped what she was doing, reached for the lawyers chin, gently adjusted it, and then continued teasing. To be honest, she couldn’t tell for sure how long it took her to unbutton her shirt, but what she could tell was that the woman was blushing, even so slightly. 

“You’re so good to me,” Akali whispered husky into the ear of the magenta-haired woman. “I think you deserve to have a bit more fun after all.” 

Without additional words, she grabbed the lawyer's hands and placed them on her significantly smaller boobs, encouraging her to take control. Before the living goddess regained her composure, Rogue finally let the shirt go. 

“Do you like it?” She asked, her voice husky. 

“Akali, stop please,” Evelynn said weakly, finally overwhelming the protests of her needy body. 

“Good, because your reward isn’t over yet.” The girl said, ignoring what Evelynn was saying. “What a naughty woman you are, your towel made a mess of me. Look, you got me wet in two places now. I think I need to discard these pants as well. They’re uncomfortable.” 

“Akali, please.” The woman begged. “It’s enough.” 

Akali quickly separated themselves, taking a few steps back. She could see the hunger that was burning behind the molten gold eyes, the more that gaze was on her, the needier and aroused she became. Without averting her eyes from the siren, she removed her trousers, making sure to do it slowly to tease the older woman as much as she could. 

“Dear we need to stop, you need to stop before you do something that you’ll regret,” Evelynn pleaded. 

“Do you know how I feel every time you tease me?” 

“I…” 

“Good, sit again on the edge of the bed.” 

The order wasn’t followed, but she didn’t seem to care. With one strong pull, the girl made the diva sit again. Once it was done, Akali once again straddled Evelynn’s lap, holding her tightly. Her skin felt like it was on fire, it’s burning her every time she came in contact with the soft flesh of the goddess. She was so worked up already, her muscles so tense, her pussy so wet. The girl was sure that she was on the very edge of losing her composure, a few more moments and there wouldn’t be a point of return. She silently prayed that her thong wasn’t as damp as she had expected it to be. A single glance at the lawyer told her that in fact, she noticed the dampness. 

"Akali, stop!" Evelynn rose the voice. "It went too far." She added, pushing the girl off of herself when she felt how wet the teenager was.. 

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me," Rogue replied in a slightly hurt manner with a pout. Her whole face was flushed. 

"You aren't the one to blame, I ordered you to strip, I was so stupid.” 

"Should I go?" The girl asked shyly. 

"No, please just put your clothes back on. 

"Ok, again, I’m sorry." The ninja repeated. "She sadly doesn't think about me in any other way than her protégé." She added in her mind. 

"You're such a stupid whore Evelynn, you know?" Eve shouted on herself. "You nearly forced that poor girl to have sex with you, a few more moments and you would have gone for her, not caring if she wanted to or not.” 

"Sorry for pushing you away. I overreacted." The lawyer said. “I shouldn’t force you to do those types of things against your will. I’m sorry, darling. I appreciate the effort, you did wonderfully.” 

“No problem,” Akali responded as she got up from the cold floor, and started to redress. “I’ll prepare some dresses for you if you don’t mind.” The girl added once she did it. 

“Of course I don’t.” The diva replied with a smile. “And Akali, I must admit you’ll make anyone you want fall for you. I’m pretty sure about that.” She added with a wink. “And it’s so fucking sad that, that you don’t want that person to be me.” The woman added in her mind. 

“Nah, I only mustered that much confidence cause you asked me to do it, I don’t think that I’m that seductive, after all that’s something you’re better at.” 

“Yes, it’s. That’s why I can tell you such things without hesitating, you’re more than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Thanks, maybe I’ll need it sooner or later,” Rogue replied with a burst of loud and happy laughter. 

“So when do I get to meet this boy or girl that you’re attracted to?” The magenta-haired woman asked. 

“When the time comes, and when I find someone who isn’t just a pervert.” The girl answered. “You have already met her, it’s you after all. I just wish you would feel the same about me, it wouldn’t be so awkward around you then.” Akali added deep inside her mind. 

“Fine, go find something suitable for me to wear, while I put on the underwear you chose.” 

“Ok, be right back, but it might take longer than that, you have so many clothes!” 

“Oh, honey, you didn’t see how many clothes I had when I was a teenager, that was a lot.” The siren smiled. 

“I can’t imagine it, but as I said, be right back.” The girl said and quickly disappeared into Evelynn’s wardrobe. 

A few hours later, they finally finished the preparations and Akali had to admit that the guardian had never looked better. Her long hair was put into a messy bun with just a few tresses falling onto her perfect face. Her makeup was done as well, it wasn’t as seductive as the girl had expected it to be. For the ball outfit, they chose a semi-transparent sleeveless long black dress with a pattern, three-inch long black heels and some silver and gold jewelry. Evelynn looked stunning in the outfit, the raven-haired girl was sure she wouldn’t be the only one affected by the goddess tonight. Even though she knew that they couldn’t have a deeper relationship, somehow the girl was still sad that the woman didn’t look like that for her, that she didn’t spend those hours to be that perfect for her, Akali just couldn’t help it but be sad. 

“You have done amazing work dear,” Evelynn praised her. 

“I didn’t do that much, it’s just you being perfect, there aren’t many aspects of you to improve, all I needed to do was expose them.” 

“I don’t think so. You aren’t giving yourself enough credit for your work, dear.” 

“Maybe, you should get going if you want to be on time,” Rogue informed the woman. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to accompany me?” 

“As I said I’d love to, but I wasn’t invited in the first place. You shouldn’t worry about me, go and have fun, you deserve it.” 

“I’d prefer to have you by my side.” 

“Me too, but don’t worry I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here, waiting for you.” The raven-haired girl assured. 

“Fine, have a good evening, dear. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

“Enjoy your evening, be careful please.” 

“I always am.” 

“Have a good ball then, and Happy New Year,” Akali wished her. 

“Happy New Year to you too, honey.” 

They hugged tightly before Evelynn made her way into the underground garage. She decided she would drive the purple Lamborghini tonight. As she unlocked the vehicle and seated herself inside, she froze. Making sure nobody saw her, she started to cry, huge tears filled her eyes in a heartbeat and threatened to run down her cheeks.

“The situation is getting out of my control. I can’t allow it to happen. If I play this game any longer, there will be consequences that I might don’t want to face.” The diva thought. “I can’t live like that any longer, it’s hurting me as well as it’s hurting her. I must find someone for her. Someone who would love her, someone who wouldn’t try to use her. I want to hold her close, but even more I want her to be happy, truly happy.”

With those words, she wiped her tears away, making sure her makeup was intact. Once that was done, the vehicle’s engine roared and the car started to move. In no time she exited the garage, and soon her house was left behind. The last thing that she spotted was Akali, who was standing by the doorframe and waving at her. She felt dirty, she felt bad for what would probably happen tonight, but still, the slight smile playing on Akali’s lips made her smile as well. It didn’t take her too long to get to the address that her friend had sent her earlier. She parked her car in the underground parking lot and swiftly made her way to the main hall, where the event would be held. As Evelynn had expected not everything was prepared yet. When she exited the lift, the lawyer spotted her friend resting against the doorframe. She was dressed in a simple blood-red long dress and a pair of silver two or three-inch heels. Tonight her jet-black hair was put in a ponytail instead of the usual bun. 

“Oh, I see you made it.” The host said excitedly. 

“You thought I wouldn’t show?” 

“Hmm, I thought you’d want to spend the day alone with Akali.” 

“Indeed, I did want to, but you invited me here.” 

“Why didn’t you bring her with you?” 

“She said that I probably needed a break from her and that she didn’t get an invitation. It wasn’t like I didn’t try to convince her to accompany me but to no avail. She thinks she’s a burden to me,” Evelyn responded in a bittersweet manner. 

“I see, maybe I shouldn’t have invited you then.” The black-haired woman replied. 

“Maybe, but the only thing I can do now is to pretend I’m having fun for a while, and then go home.” 

“You seem worked up.” 

“Because I am, I made another mistake and nearly lost control.” The diva confessed. 

“How so?” 

“While she was helping me prepare I got the dumb idea to have her undress in front of me, things got a little heated and I pushed her away. I don’t know where I found the strength to push her away, even though I was a bit rough.”

“Yea, that was a very stupid idea, I’m not gonna lie.” The woman said softly chuckling. “Eve, I might know the nature of your problem, there will be plenty of handsome men and beautiful women here tonight. Why don’t you find your next one-time plaything, and if it doesn’t satisfy you, we can work around it like we did when we were studying.” 

“Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind, but let’s pretend that we’re having fun. Shall we?” The magenta-haired woman said, offering her right arm to the host. 

“Of course.” 

A couple of hours passed since the lawyer had left the house and Akali didn’t know what to do with her free time. She tried to play some games, tried to watch TV, tried to work out but nothing seemed to keep her occupied for more than a couple of minutes. In the last act of desperation, she started to practice the guitar. She had to admit, she wasn’t the best guitarist that that world would ever see, but neither was she the worst. It was as if she had some hidden talents toward the guitar, in her case learning was an enjoyable and quick process, even though she couldn’t play everything she wanted to yet, it didn’t bother her. With every single practice session, she was getting better, and she could hear how much she was improving. It encouraged her to try harder, to play for longer, to practice as much as she could. With her headphones plugged into the amp and guitar in her hands, she seated herself comfortably and continued to practice ‘Prisoner of your eyes’ by Judas Priest. The song always had a very special place in her heart but after she met Evelynn, it seemed as if the lyrics and melody had a new meaning for her. 

* * *

_**Love is blind** _

_**And love deceives you** _

_**You came along and captured me** _

_**Now I'm a prisoner of your eyes** _

_**Trapped in time** _

_**I cannot leave you** _

_**I'm just a prisoner of your eyes** _

* * *

Akali sung the whole song alongside the legendary vocalist Rob Halford, the girl put so much emotion into it that she heard when her voice started to break down, the ninja felt the new wave of tears flood her eyes and started to run down her cheeks without any warning. Before the eyes of her mind, the eyes of her very soul she saw the color of the molten gold that she associated with the lawyer. As always when she stared into those glittering irises, she froze. The moment could last a minute or so but the effect of it was so sudden, so unexpected. When she focused on the instrument once again, she got magically inspired and without missing a single heartbeat started to improvise her very first guitar solo. It wasn’t perfect or even great by any means but for the girl, it was like the first steps for a child, inspiring and unique. Minutes passed and Rogue still couldn’t deplete the sudden surge of energy that was awakened inside of her. When her hands were too tired to play anymore, she finally returned the instrument to its container. A single glance at the clock informed the raven-haired girl that midnight was fast approaching, and there wasn’t much time left before the fireworks would rule the skies. She would be lying if she said that she was excited about the end of the year and the beginning of another, frankly saying, she didn’t care at all, she had no one to spend time with. Even though she encouraged Evelynn to go to the ball, she had silently wished that the magenta-haired goddess would choose her over the party but that didn’t happen. To be honest, if Evelynn decided to stay with her, she’d feel regrets, because she’d be a reason why her guardian didn’t participate in the ball. In both cases there were pros and cons, and none of them was better in the eyes of the girl. Akali was sure that if she didn’t get out of the house she wouldn’t survive the night. She already did everything she could, and aside from playing guitar nothing brought her much joy. With her fists clenched, she made her way to the wardrobe and started to look for something warm enough for the cold of the night. 

It didn’t take her long to choose an outfit for the night walk, it consisted of a grey turtleneck, ink-black fitted jeans, a winter coat in the color of ash, and brown hiking boots. In a matter of minutes, she was ready to leave the place she had started to call home and to wander alone in the dark. Maybe she was stupid, irresponsible, but she’d go insane if she stayed the whole night within the empty walls. It was safe for her to assume that the diva wouldn’t come back until early morning, so it wasn’t like someone would wait for her to come back. At that given moment she once again felt like the orphan who was alone in the whole world, without a place to go, without a clear path through life. 

Before the raven-haired girl exited the house, she checked everything at least twice. Taking into consideration the large size of the house, it took the girl a while to finish her task. As soon as she was sure Evelynn’s property was secured, the ninja left the house, closed the door and locked them using the code from the phone’s application. The air outside was refreshing but cold. In most situations, Akali wouldn’t feel the cold but it seemed that in that given moment her natural resistance didn’t exist. The girl covered her face behind the black facemask with a flowery pattern, she put on her earphones, and connected them to her phone. Once the teenager was satisfied with the setup, she crossed the gate and let her legs lead her where they wanted. In a matter of minutes, the girl left behind the place she called home, trying to waste as much time as possible and trying to erase all thoughts from her mind. If only she knew that it would all be in vain, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t push away some memories and thoughts from her head. 

Even though her watch was showing that it was 5 minutes till midnight, nearly everywhere she wandered she could see lights. The usual darkness of the night was cast away during that one important day for humanity day. She would rather walk in complete darkness than to be blinded by the countless sources of light. The long walk didn’t help her at all, she felt as if nothing changed, she felt as if there wasn’t a chance for her to relax. Akali’s body was tense, worked up, tired but for some reason, she just couldn’t let herself rest. Not that she didn’t try, during the walk she tried at least 3 or 4 times to sit on the bench but as soon as she seated herself her legs wanted to go further, forcing her to stand up and continue the lone walk. The raven-haired girl really appreciated that the streets were mostly empty, of course, she met some people but most of them were too lost in their thoughts or too drunk to even notice her, for which she was grateful. Akali knew that she wouldn’t be able to return to the house before the fireworks began. Sighing heavily the ninja chose the shortest way home and quickened her pace. It was obvious that as soon as the clocks announced that the new year had begun, many people would leave their houses to celebrate the event on the streets. For the raven-haired girl, it’d only mean more problems, she was pretty sure that a lot of young men would try and get lucky with her. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with such people. Even though she started to run, there wasn’t any chance for her to reach home in time. When she was approximately in the middle of her way back, midnight was announced. In a matter of the next few moments, people started to flood the streets as she assumed earlier. A single glance at most of them gave the ninja enough information about them as she passed by. Most of them were around her age, all of them drunk. Soon enough the crowd started to celebrate, and the fireworks soon reached the ink-black skies. With every single rocket that exploded far above them, the sky was changing colors for brief moments. For the majority of the people celebrating, it took less than a couple of minutes to get bored with simply watching fireworks, one by one people started to return to their houses, clubs, party halls, etc. There were still a lot of people who decided to stay a bit longer, admiring the sight, but their number was decreasing by every moment that passed. 

The girl felt like someone was watching her, it was a very unpleasant feeling that she couldn’t get rid of. The closer she got to Evelynn’s house, the stronger the feeling became. Akali was afraid that somewhere on her way back, someone would try to stop her. After all, her concerns were idle, she passed by many drunk men, who seemed to be undressing her with their eyes. She feared that some of them could potentially approach her, try to abuse her, force her into something that she wouldn’t want to do. It was only a matter of time before she heard the quickened footsteps behind herself. For a while, Rogue tried to ignore the sound, but they were getting too close for her comfort. 

“Look at her, Henry.” The girl heard. “She has such a wonderful body.” 

“Can’t argue, she’s hot.” The other voice responded. 

“Come on, maybe she’d want to spend some time with us.” The first voice sounded again. 

“I don’t know Mark, you know how Mary would react if she found out.” The man called Henry replied with uncertainty in his voice. 

“Oh, come one. Mary won’t know a thing, I’m assuring you.” 

“Could you kindly leave me alone?” Akali asked, clearly annoyed. 

“Baby, we both know that you’re seeking company, why don’t you just have some fun with us. We don’t bite.” Mark said. 

“Not interested, I doubt you have anything I want.” The girl replied, turning around to face the two men. 

“Honey, don’t you want a solid cock or two to fuck you silly? As I heard it’s pretty popular amongst the teenage girls to sleep with older men. We aren’t that much older than you anyway, you’d like that, I promise.” 

Akali narrowed her eyes and looked at the two men who were bothering her. The first one, apparently Mark was a typical middle-aged man, he was average height, a little overweight, and was starting to get bold. The second man could be labeled as pretty handsome. He was probably the same age as his friend, he was a little shorter, but instead of fat, he had muscles. His short, dark-brown hair seemed to have been washed recently because it was still damp. 

“I won’t repeat myself again, I’m not interested. And now let me be,” Rogue spat through her tightened teeth. “If you want to be able to walk on your own I suggest you back off.” 

“Mark we should go, I don’t like the look in her eyes. They’re so dark, so primal.” Henry said grabbing the arm of his friend. 

“Ye, they’re dark cause she’s so fucking excited to feel my dick pumping deep inside of her.” The blond responded. 

“Think whatever you want, but I’m going home.” The raven-haired girl announced and quickly backed away from them. 

“Princess, wait, I still want to taste you. For fucking god, wait. Bitch, wait, I want to screw you!” Mark was shouting after her. 

Akali didn’t turn back, she started to run as fast as she could. She didn’t show it but she was scared, maybe she would be able to take care of herself against three other people, but God only knew how many horny men she could meet on her way back if she decided to give the mostly harmless drunk a lesson. The girl knew better than that to try to fight the whole world alone.

Akali didn’t let herself rest until she was inside the house and had locked the door, leaving the outside world behind. Her breath was heavy but it wasn’t caused by the sudden physical effort, it was caused by fear. At that moment on the street, she realized that she played with fire when she decided to go out, in fact, it was highly irresponsible. If she made a mistake there, she could’ve been raped by some druk bastard, and that would be the least severe punishment. After all, there were so many people out there, she could’ve been forced to be a toy for a whole group of men. As soon as she realized that, Rogue swallowed hard, undressed as quickly as she could, and ran into her room. Once she was sure her door was locked, the girl slid down the wall onto the floor. 

“What were you thinking, Akali?” She whispered to herself. “If you didn’t want to be alone tonight, you should have just gone with Evelynn. You could be at the ball having fun with her, but instead, you tried to please her, and let her rest for a bit from you. How stupid were you to go outside alone in the middle of the night?” 

“You’re right, I was irresponsible. At least nothing bad happened, thank God for that.” The girl added after a short break. 

“You’re just lucky that nothing happened, you know how bad that could’ve been?” Her head responded. 

“Yes, I know, I will learn from my mistakes, and never do it again.” 

“Those are probably your first reasonable words today.” Her mind responded. 

“It’s something.” 

It took her more than an hour to finish the conversation with her self conscious. To some extent it made her feel a bit better, the girl thought about every single mistake she had made, thought about what she could do better next time, and how to avoid such situations in the future. Soon enough she felt sleepy, the ninja didn’t even notice when the exhaustion from the whole day of unexpected events drained her of her last bits of energy. Akali only managed to pull off the turtleneck, before she fell onto her bed without any strength to do something more. Before her eyes shut closed, she thought about Evelynn, how she was doing, was she having fun? Such questions started to fill her mind while she’s drifted toward the realms of Morpheus.

_**The ball:** _

* * *

The ball was a complete disaster. It was the single thought that was present in Evelynn’s mind. A lot of handsome men and beautiful women attended the event but the diva hadn’t found anyone interesting so far. Time was running short, she had an hour or so at the most to find someone to help her forget about her feelings toward the raven-haired girl. It was so frustrating, the woman couldn’t cast away the images of her smile, how her body was tense when her fingertips were touching Akali’s skin. Her mind was full of thoughts of Akali. She couldn’t choose her next plaything even though there were many candidates there. With her head slightly lowered, the siren heavily sighed again. She had stopped counting after she sighed for the 50th time that night. The siren was currently drowning her 7th glass of semi-dry red wine, she had to admit it was pretty good, but the alcohol that was already circulating through her system wasn’t helping her make a decision. Why was it so difficult to choose a damn person to spend only one night, why did the face of Akali appear on every single person she had started to consider? She had made her mistakes, she let the girl get too close to her, hell, she allowed herself to connect with the teenager. The damage was already done, and the only thing the lawyer could do was not make another mistake and try to fix the ones she had already made. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. 

After her 10th glass was gone, she didn’t care who she’d choose anymore. Her frustration only got worse throughout those last 3 glasses, and Evelynn was sick of it. The woman quickly rose up from her seat and approached the businessman named Larry. He was a bit taller than her, quite muscular, and she had already exchanged a few words with him without throwing up, so it was a reasonably good signal. “Akali still has way better muscles, and you love them

so much.” Her mind decided to remind her. “Shut up,” Evelynn growled. 

“Hey, Larry.” She greeted with a seductive voice. 

“Howdy, beautiful.” The brown-haired man slurred. “How are you doing?” 

“Good, but not great. I’m sure that your company will make it better.” The magenta-haired woman flirted, sitting next to the man and placing her hand on his upper thigh. 

“What a man like me do to deserve the attention of the angel like you?” He asked completely drunk. 

“Oh, darling. You aren’t that mediocre, in fact, I must admit that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you from the moment I saw you.” 

“So do I. You’re such a beauty.” 

“You’re flattering me.” The woman giggled. “I wonder if you want to get to know me better?” 

“How much better?” Larry asked in a hoarse manner. 

“What do you think?” Evelynn questioned while roaming her hand on the crotch of the businessman. 

“I’d love to get to know you better, then.” He responded. 

“How about relocating us to my place, hmm? I have a very spacious bad, that hasn't been warmed by a man in a long time. Will you keep it warm tonight? Will you keep me warm tonight?”

“I’ll keep you warm all night, while I’m pounding into you.” He assured her, forcing her hand and to stay on his growing erection. 

“Very well, come with me, we have a lot to get done and we’ve already wasted so much time.” The siren whispered seductively.

“You’re whore, nothing but a dirty whore.” Her mind decided to inform her.

_**Akali’s room:** _

* * *

Akali was always a very light sleeper, the quiet steps of slippers was sometimes enough to wake her. It wasn't surprising for her when she woke up immediately as soon as she heard the so familiar roar of Evelynn’s Lamborghini. The girl opened her eyes but decided that she didn’t need to get up from the bed, after all, the lawyer probably would go straight into her bed to sleep for at least a few hours. Rogue was sure that she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, but nonetheless, she tried her hardest. Very quickly it turned out that her efforts were ineffective. Soon enough she heard the sound of the elevator that reached its destination, and then the sound of the opening doors. Then she started to get worried, someone was down there with Evelynn, she was sure of it, she heard sounds of a man’s moans that weren’t muffled, the sound of footsteps, the first set belonging to the lawyer, they were light, nearly soundless, the others were loud and heavy. Soon enough they reached the stairs and a few moments later, the diva’s bedroom. The sound of the closing door that led to the magenta-haired woman’s bedroom. 

“Did she bring someone home?” Akali asked herself, even though she already knew the answer. “I knew that she didn’t like me, but to bring some stranger here? I must have disgusted her with myself yesterday, I must have done it so badly, that she needed someone else to purify my filth.” She thought the tears started to run down her cheeks. 

The lawyer’s room wasn’t that far from hers so she could hear everything clearly. The sounds of clothes being discarded came first, then the soft sound of the bed creaking to adjust to the weight that was put on it. Next, she heard the man start pleading. 

“Yes, take it all, just like that.” His voice was filled with lust. 

“Faster, faster, deeper, deeper, deeper, deeeeeeper!” The loud cries of the man echoed through the house.

_**Evelynn’s room:** _

* * *

Larry was looking with his eyes wide open as the gorgeous woman between his legs was giving him the best blowjob of his life. He couldn’t hold back his moans every time Evelynn took his whole length into her mouth. She gagged and choked as she felt him enter her throat.

"Good," she thought, "He's decent, he might actually get my mind off of her." She pulled back, just enough so only the head of his cock was still in her mouth and began to lick around it, lapping up all the precum he was releasing. 

"Ah fuck." He groaned as he grabbed a handful of magenta hair. Shortly after, he pulled her against his length causing her to release a loud gluck sound as he forced his way into her throat once again. He started to fuck her face. Evelynn's spittle was all over the large cock now, there was even some on her own face. Larry kept roughly thrusting, the lewd sounds coming from Eve's mouth only encouraging him to keep going. He slowed down, not wanting to blow his load so soon. He was so close to his peak even though they had just begun a couple of minutes ago. He had to admit, Evelynn was unique. Even though she was much younger than most of his previous lovers, none of them was as experienced at sucking dick. The woman's mascara had started running down her face. Evelynn quickly realized that he had slowed down, and so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She bobbed up and down on the head of his cock, keeping eye contact as she did so. Then she took his entire length into her once more. This time she felt him go much deeper into her throat than before. Mascara ruined, tears running down her face, and gagging on a meaty cock, and she was still keeping eye contact with him. The sight alone was enough to make him cum right then and there. He grabbed her hair again and began to thrust into her mouth, getting deeper and deeper into her throat each time. Between her tight throat, the sounds her throat was making, and the look of her face with her ruined makeup pushed him over the edge. He roughly shoved himself into her one last time before he let out a long moan and came into her throat. Evelynn continued to look him in the eye as she felt his member throbbing, pumping his seed into her stomach. She finally unsheathed his cock from her throat gasping for air and coughing a couple of times as she did so. 

For him, it was such a wonderful sight, the once-perfect face of the siren was now covered with precum, salvia, tears, and ruined mascara. 

“Did you like it?” The woman purred.

“Babe, I think I’m gonna skip the foreplay, I need you right now.” Larry gasped out. 

“Hmm, I see someone is still excited.” 

“I’m not ‘a one and done,’ I still have enough in me to make you fall for me.” 

“Do you?” The lawyer teased. 

“Come here and find out yourself.” 

“As you wish.” The siren responded, grabbing the man’s phallus and started opening a condom. 

“What the fuck you think you’re doing?” The brown-haired man growled. 

“Putting a condom on your member, honey. I’m not going to let you fuck me raw.” 

“Fine, hurry up, I want to feel you around my dick.” 

“So impatient, aren’t you?” The golden-eyed beauty teased. She finished putting the condom on and straddled him.

Rubbing the tip of his member against her clit and through her soaked folds was more than enough to make her loudly moan. Lining themselves up, she slowly slid down his cock as she felt her walls clench down around him.

"Fuck babe you're so tight!" He groaned as she took the entirety of his member. After he was all the way in her, she started to ride him. Her ass loudly clapping as it hit his thighs. He reached around and grabbed a handful of the meaty flesh. A couple of minutes later, he grabbed her and pushed her onto her back and proceeded to pound into her tight pussy. Making her scream as she felt him penetrate her further.

_**Akali’s room:** _

* * *

The whole house was filled with the moans, whimpers, and cries of both of the adults, the man additionally was loudly talking dirty. Honestly, Akali was on the verge of running away, she felt so hurt, so betrayed. How naïve she was to believe that the living goddess would be interested in her at any point, how stupid she was to dream about her, to please herself to her images, how irresponsible was she to even consider something so inappropriate. To tell the truth, she didn’t know. The girl felt really disappointed as soon as she had started to hear the sounds of heated sex that was happening in the room across the way. The ninja didn’t know why she instantly started to weep, she didn’t know why her heart was beating rapidly and was hurting her non-stop. The fact was that she knew, but she didn’t want to admit it. Akali tried her hardest to just drown out the moans by putting a fluffy pillow on her head, putting on earphones and so on, nothing helped. With every single moment that passed, she was becoming sadder than before. Even though the magenta-haired woman's actions hit her pretty hard, she couldn’t find the courage to run away or to hide somewhere. Rogue couldn’t move from her bed as if it was her punishment for developing feelings towards the lawyer. The girl felt so helpless, so powerless, there was no other way to describe her current situation. The noises that came from Evelynn’s room were getting louder and louder, but still, the woman didn’t seem to say anything dirty, as if she didn’t enjoy what she was doing. The woman was only moaning, sometimes crying out, but she never said anything. When the next loud cry sounded, the girl hid her face into the pillow, wishing for that horror to stop. To her dissatisfaction, it didn’t. 

_**Evelynn’s room:** _

* * *

“I’m so close, fuck.” The man cried out. 

Honestly, it was shameful that the woman he was fucking was affecting him that much. He had fucked countless women and it was natural for him to reach his peak no-sooner than his partner, it wasn’t the case with Evelynn. He already came once, and he was very close to cumming again. At this pace, he wouldn’t even be able to make her squirt, not to mention that he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to ram into her tight cunt. He enjoyed the sex, the woman was so eager to do anything that he had ordered her to do, but there was still one problem, she was pretty much silent as if she wasn’t into dirty talk. Of course, she was vocal, after all, she’s moaning, gasping, screaming, but there was no dirty talk associated with that, it was something that would boost his lust to keep him all too eager to fuck her silly. The magenta-haired woman didn’t even bother to look at him, she closed her eyes as soon as she put the protection on his member and mounted him. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, cumming hard. 

If it weren't for the condom he would've just filled her womb with his warm load. He quickly found out that she still wasn’t spent, which only infuriated. Who the hell was this bitch, who was she to be so resistant to everything he had done to her? Without a single thought, he picked up the pace once again. The man had to ignore the pain that was starting to build inside his loins, he didn’t care, he’d make her cum. Larry tightened his fingers around the woman’s waist not caring at all that his nails sunk deep into her flesh, leaving red marks on it. He aggressively pulled her closer, hovering his own body over hers, and started to thrust as fast, deep, and strong as he could. The reaction was immediate, Evelynn started to cry out more, but still, she didn't open her eyes or say anything. It honestly drove him over the edge, the man started to fuck her as hard as he could muster, not really caring anymore whether he was pleasuring or hurting her, he was too lost for that. It took him a couple of prolonged minutes of such a deadly pace to finally achieve his goal. Finally, Evelynn reached her orgasm, her walls tightened around his exhausted cock, the woman opened her eyes and cried out something at the top of her lungs. He didn’t even recognize what she cried out, but he didn’t care. The magenta-haired woman fell on the sheets again, closed her eyes once more, and it seemed that she passed out. Without a single heartbeat passed he pulled out his aching dick, grabbed the used condom and threw it on the bed, he was done with her for now. He was hungry, maybe he’d find something down in the kitchen, he thought. The man gave himself a few minutes of rest before he headed to the door not bothering to even put anything on, after all, they were alone in the house.

_**Akali’s room:** _

* * *

“Akali!” The loud cried out of the diva filled the house again. It’s so raw, so primal, it’s the cry of pure ecstasy, the cry of satisfaction. 

The siren apparently reached her peak after a long love session was the first thought that came to the girl’s mind. But why did she cry out my name? She didn’t know the answer to that question but after the horror she just went through, she didn’t care, at least for now. She changed her outfit and was ready to leave. Of course, she wasn’t allowed to just exit the building without a problem. When she passed the door leading to Evelynn’s bedroom she met the stranger Eve had brought home. The brown-haired man was completely naked and his semi-erect manhood was dangling between his legs. His eyes shot open-wide as soon as he spotted her. 

“Ahhh, who do I see?” He stammered, he was obviously very drunk. 

“Get the fuck out!” The girl didn’t know why she shouted. 

“Baby girl, be quiet, my head is hurting.” He said, slowly closing the distance between them. 

“Don’t come any closer, I’m warning you,” Akali spatted. 

“Girl, I know you never had a man, so be nice, kneel before me and help me with my little problem.” 

“What?” 

“Suck me off, bitch.” The man ordered, trying to grab the girl’s hair. 

“Fuck off! What did you do to Evelynn?” 

“Smith? I fucked her, but that bitch wasn’t into dirty talk, so I want more. You’ll do better I’m sure. Come here, come to daddy.” 

“Get the fuck out, or you won’t leave this place with your legs!” The teenager threatened. 

“Trying to play difficult? I like that, it’d be so nice to see the moment when my cock will break you and you’ll beg for more. Come here, bitch, I won’t repeat myself again.” Larry shouted, running at the girl. 

“You fucking degenerate, leave her alone!” Evelynn said in a low dangerous voice. 

“I’ll fuck you again as soon as I’m finished with her.” 

“No, you won’t fuck anymore today.” 

Akali didn’t hesitate, with all her strength she punched the man straight in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him off his feet. The raven-haired girl didn’t even bother to look at the motionless body at the moment, she stepped around him, and headed towards the front door. 

“Akali!” The woman cried out after her. 

“Leave me alone!” Rogue shouted back feeling her eyes started to get moist again. 

Without looking back, the ninja ran down the stairs, and in no-time exited the house. She didn’t know where she was heading, but she didn’t care. Her heart was shattered into millions of small shards that were cutting her. The girl didn’t know how long she’d been running but when she finally decided to stop, she was breathless. Her whole body was covered in sweat, gluing her clothes to her skin. She felt gross, but it didn’t really matter now. It was still early in the morning, the Sun only started to rise a few minutes before. After a minute or so, she found out that she ran into the nearby park, she chose to sit on the first bench she saw, the raven-haired was already exhausted and the day had only just begun. Once she calmed down a bit, her thoughts about the whole situation in home returned with doubled intensity. In a matter of a few minutes, the girl was sure she’d go insane. Rogue couldn’t control her thoughts, couldn’t just sit, she rose up immediately and started to wander again. 

"Is there justice in that godforsaken world?" Akali whispered to herself, walking through the streets that were covered entirely with snow. 

"Am I destined to be a mess that can't achieve something that I really want? Am I destined to be alone, alone in the crowd of people who only want my body, want to toy with me, abuse me, fuck me? 

"For that question, I don't know the answer, but if it keeps on happening, I'll break down." 

Such thoughts were filling her mind, making her doubt every single decision she made. The raven-haired girl was already a huge mess, there was no point in denying it. Akali muted her phone as soon as the first calls and messages from Evelynn started to be delivered. She wasn’t ready to face her now, not in her current state. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be ready to do so. The whole situation was just a mess, but apparently, none of them could make any sense of it. Without much thinking, she grabbed her phone and selected Kat’s number. 

“Hey, Kat. Can I come over?” The girl sent her first message. 

“Baby, not now, I’m not in Boston.” She received the response after a few seconds. 

“You didn’t tell me that you were leaving?” 

“I didn’t plan to leave but I was told that my family needed somewhere else, long story short. I was forced to just pack and leave two days before New year’s Eve.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” 

“I forgot to,” Katarina replied.

“I need you now, I need someone to talk to.” The girl texted back. 

“Aren’t we technically speaking now?” 

“I need someone to cuddle with. I have a big problem that I can’t solve ;(.” 

“Tell me more, maybe I’ll be able to help.” 

“If you weren’t there, you won’t help. Nevermind, forget that I said anything, bye.” Rogue sent the last message and put the phone but into the pocket, ignoring the additional messages that started to come shortly after. 

“What am I going to do now?” She asked herself. 

“Should I just go back, or not?” Another question came to her mind. 

“No, it’s definitely too early for that, I need to calm down somewhere.” The girl decided after a while. 

“You know that it won’t help you, the sooner you face your demons, the better .” Her mind responded. 

“I can’t, I’m so hurt that I don’t want to see her for some time,” Akali confessed. 

“You know that it’s all your fault, she’s your foster mother after all, as much as you don’t want to call her that. There was never even a slight chance that she’d be interested in you, yeah she’s a flirt, she likes to tease you, but nothing more. As you have witnessed when she brought back that fuckhead stranger.” The mind pointed out. 

“No matter the reason, I’m heartbroken right now.” The girl whimpered. 

“You’re just stupid and naïve, maybe try your chances with Katarina, at least you aren’t connected to her by the law.” Her head didn’t seem to want to lose the argument. 

“Shut up, you aren’t helping.” The raven-haired growled. 

“Who the fuck said that as your mind I’d help you, I’m here to be a voice of reason when you start to act like the teenager in heat, just like how you’re acting right now.” The subconsciousness summed up. 

“Fuck you, get the fuck out!” She shouted. 

The voice faded away after a few minutes, but Akali still didn’t feel any better. Her mind was right to some extent, she couldn’t run away from her problems, she couldn’t run away from Evelynn, after all, she was currently living under her roof, and she wouldn’t be able to change that even if she’d want to, she simply couldn’t afford it. On the other hand, Akali wasn’t really ready to face her legal guardian, and have a normal conversation with her after what she had done. Even though she knew that she was living a fairytale in her head, the actions of the siren affected her more than she’d like to express. She’d need a lot of time to get over it, to sort out her life once again. Without thinking she continued to wander around without a true destination as the snow slowly fell from the open skies. 

It’s already early evening when she decided that it was time to return home. Pulling out the phone from her pocket, the raven-haired girl wasn’t surprised when she saw dozens of notifications from the missing calls, unread messages. Most of them were from Eve, but some were from Kat, but the girl didn’t bother to check them, with one click she deleted them all and called Evelynn. 

“Darling!” She heard a worried voice from the woman as soon as she picked up the call. “I was so worried, where are you, do you need me to pick you up?” 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be home in like 15 minutes or so.” The girl replied blankly. “Could you put some wine in my room? I feel like I need it.” 

“But, I thought you don’t drink at all?” The woman asked surprised. 

“Usually I don’t, but today I need it, can you put it there?” 

“Akali you know that you aren’t allowed to drink till you’re 21, right?” 

“I know, but it isn’t like everyone else follows the law. I know the consequences.” 

“Ok, it shouldn’t be a problem if you drink some wine once during the whole year. I’ll leave it on the nightstand.” The magenta-haired woman confirmed. 

“Thank you, I’ll be there soon.” 

“Akali. Could we talk?” 

“No, I don’t want to talk with you more than I need to, at least not now. I’m sorry,” Akali replied with a hint of sadness in her voice and ended the call. 

True to her words, the girl entered the building she called home no later than 15 minutes after the call ended. The whole house was silent, the chocolate-eyed woman couldn’t hear anything. She made her way into her room without even trying to check up on Evelynn. Once she got there, she instantly spotted the bottle of sweet red wine that was put on her nightstand. Without thinking too much the girl undressed quickly and laid on the bed. She was so hungry, after all, she didn’t eat anything throughout the entire day, but Rogue decided that it could wait. As soon as she was left only in a snowy-white transparent lace thong and casual ash sleeveless v-neck, she started to drink. As she mentioned to Evelynn, she didn’t usually drink, so it didn’t take long for her to get completely wasted. When the bottle was drowned to the bottom, the ninja put it back on the furniture. She had problems with her sight, everything seemed to be blurry, her head felt fuzzy. Alcohol didn’t help the girl with her main problem, it only made it worse. Once the bitter liquid started to run through her veins, Akali lost all of her self control. The images from created heated sessions from earlier came back to her with double strength making her feel weak.

Nearly instantly her lust grew, her arousal flared up, her pussy started to get moist and wet. Soon enough the girl started to please herself through the material of her underwear, leaving visible signs of her arousal on it. She slid the thin white material down her legs. She flung it to the side of the bed, she then took off her v-neck and started to play with her nipple as the other hand played with her pussy. She eventually fell asleep before reaching her climax, her hands still on her breast and pussy. Akali was dreaming about Evelynn once again, dreaming about the sex that they would never have. At least in the shelter of her mind, she could be happy with the one woman she wanted to be with. 

As soon as the golden-eyed beauty entered the latter's room, she knew something was off. She turned on the lights and froze where she stood. Even though the lawyer was as wasted as she could remember ever being, she still could clearly see a naked Akali on her bed. She immediately bit her lower lip, cursing under her breath. Her eyes became as hungry as her mind, after all, a few steps before her the so-called innocent girl that frustrated her greatly was sleeping naked, it was obvious that she was playing with herself just because she was still wet. The magenta-haired woman tried to look away, to avert her gaze to something other than the girl, but she couldn’t, she was like a moth drawn to the flame that at that moment was Rogue. She tried to stop herself but her mind stopped thinking, her instincts and lust took full control over her. She quietly made her way over to the bed and laid down next to the sleeping woman, admiring the gracious view she was being given. She thought of how she would take the teenager right there. All it would take was for Evelynn to start toying with the teenager's glistening pussy. She thought of how Akali would moan as her walls clenched around the goddesses fingers, how she would wail when brought to her orgasim. Evelynn started to gently trace a finger around the sleeping girl's exposed breast, careful not to wake her. It felt nothing like Eve had imagined it to. It felt soft, but not as squishy as she had imagined them to be. Shortly after, the realization hit her. She was touching Akali's breast. And immediately she was even more turned on. 

The thong that was underneath her nightgown was stained with her arousal. She felt herself getting wetter with each passing second as she touched Akali's breast. She felt the arousal in the bottom of her stomach call out to her drunken mind. Demanding that she did something about it. Eventually, she cracked. Slowly getting up off the bed, she took off her stained thong and threw it to the other side of the bed. She then slowly crawled back onto the bed and straddled Akali's thigh. After checking that she was still sleeping, she lowered her womanhood against Akali's thigh and began grinding. She immediately moaned at the contact and friction, leaving her slick arousal on Akali. She moaned again. Eve groped at her breast, disheveling her nightgown in the process. As she groped herself the nightgown slid down, exposing her other breast.

Then Akali woke up. Confused as to why she felt something wet on her thigh. Shortly before she heard Evelynn gasp and moan, she realized that it was moving. Finally opening her eyes, she saw something that she was not expecting to see. In front of her was Evelynn herself rubbing her very own pussy against Akali's leg. They immediately made eye contact. Eve bit her lip to suppress a loud moan. The fact that she had been caught in the act only turned her on more. As she grinded harder, Akali was quickly reminded of her own arousal that she was taking care of before she fell asleep.

"E-Eve?" The quiet question came from the teenager.

"Shhh baby," Eveylnn held her pointer finger to her lips, while her other hand stabilized herself with Akali's thigh. "If you stop me right now, I'm going to lose my mind." The goddess gasped. She couldn't figure out why she was so turned on by the thought of Akali watching her cum. Not caring anymore, she quickly allowed herself to focus on the pleasure she was feeling. Her juices were dripping from Akali's leg to the bed at this point, wetting the sheets. She noticed Akali's hand starting to play with herself again. Akali gasped at how wet she was, she flicked over her lovebud and moaned loudly. She quickly fell into a rhythm that was similar to Eve's. Akali's moans only encouraged Evelynn to chase after her release, she was grinding as hard as she could. Loudly moaning and gasping as she pinched her nipple and moved her hips faster. 

"Akali baby, I'm so close." She gasped, her voice was strained. She suddenly felt a hand on her waist stopping her grinding. Not being able to help but notice that the fingers were covered in slick she lightly squealed. 

"E-Eve?"

"Hm?" It sounded like a grunt, she desperately craved her release. She lightly struggled against the girls hand, mostly for show but to also show her impatience.

"Could I be the one to…" she trailed off, she hid behind one of her hands collecting herself. She then lowered her hand. "I want to be the one to make you cum." She said as she held eye contact with the diva.

Akali had caught her off guard, she almost came just from the statement. She felt her clit flare with need. Evelynn bit her lip and grabbed the hand that was on her waist. She moved up off of Akali's thigh and was over her stomach now. She placed Akali's hand just in front of her womanhood.

"My clit." She moaned out. Akali quickly picked up on the message and began to rub the woman's love bud. She threw her head back, pushing her chest forward as she grabbed one of her tits. "Fuck, yes baby. Right there. Faster, faster! Oh fuck!" Akali obeyed her every command until she got an idea of her own. 

Akali moved her hand away from the woman's love bud, greatly disappointing her. "Akali," only to push two of her fingers through her folds and into her tight quim. "Ah! Ooooh fuck!" She squealed as she felt her walls tighten around Akali's fingers. Akali thrusted in and out of Eve's tight pussy. Soon enough, very lewd sounds were coming from Eve's pussy, Akali's fingers were dripping with lust. She curled her fingers, making a 'come here' gesture. Evelynn immediately screamed. Grabbing Akali's wrist as her walls clamped down on the fingers, finally achieving her orgasm. Akali's fingers began to slow down, drawing out her orgasm for all it was worth. 

"Eve…," Akali started after she pulled out her fingers carefully inspecting the erotic fluids that coated her hand. "How'd I do?" The girl was chattering.

"Why do you ask?" The panting woman questioned.

"I haven’t had sex before?" The completely drunk teenager responded.

"You're a virgin?” The woman gasped surprised. “Well, darling. Let me return the favor." Evelynn said as she slid clumsy down Akali's stomach towards her womanhood. She nestled herself in between the teenager's thighs, staring right at the much younger and inexperienced pussy of Akali's. Evelynn had what was possibly the best view in the world at that moment. She could see Akali's swollen clit, just begging for attention. Slight above that through her cleavage her face could be seen. Staring at Eve hungrily. Waiting for the older woman to lap up her juices. She could feel the older woman's breath blowing against her wet slit, only turning her on more. Evelynn began to nibble at the insides of Akali’s thighs, teasing her. She left lovebites on the inside of both her thighs.

“Eve…” The teenager panted

“Yes darling?”

“Stop. Teasing.” The girl stated with her eyes clouded.

Eve finally gave in and finally started to suck on her love bud. Instantly Akali's hand shot down and twirled itself in the magenta tresses, preventing the woman from pulling away.

"Fuu-ah!" Akali screamed as she lurched forward, not expecting the sudden pleasure. The divas tongue was circling her clit, occasionally flicking it. "Ooooh God Eve, don't you stop." She let out a high pitched squeal as she felt the woman eating her nibble on her love bud. "FUCK EVELYNN!" She screamed, her thighs clamping down around the woman's head. Evelynn stopped eating her out, she couldn't have her cumming so early. She was just getting started with the poor teenager. As Akali's breathing calmed down her thighs relaxed. The Goddess went lower this time. Recontinuing her pleasuring, she started from Akali's entrance and licked her way up. She got a good taste of Akali's honey that was graciously pooling out of her entrance. To say that she tasted good would be an understatement. Evelynn had to get more. She stopped licking and suddenly stuck her tongue into the moist entrance of Akali.

Eve was in heaven, all she could taste and smell was Akali's sex, and God was it intoxicating. There was no way Akali could look down and see Evelynn eating her out without crumbling to pieces right then and there, so she kept her hand in the diva's hair and looked up at the ceiling. Pinching her nipple as she felt Eve be a bit more aggressive. Shortly after Evelynn replaced her tongue with her right middle finger, slowly but steadily entering Akali as her mouth moved back to her clit. Akali, already caught off guard from Eveylnn sticking a finger into her, tightly gripped the divas hair as she felt her clit be nibbled on again. Except this time the nibbling didn't stop. She lurched forward again, loudly moaning as she did so. She couldn't help but notice the hungry stare that Eve was giving her. As if she didn't have enough. She saw the woman's ass was slightly in the air. Noticing the mirror behind Eve she saw how she looked, her face was completely red, her hair was a mess. She lowered her gaze in the mirror, and she almost came just from the sight. The reason Eve's ass was in the air was that she had three fingers roughly pounding into her own cunt. Her own arousal dripping down her hand as she fucked herself. Akali squealed as she felt Evelynn nibble on her clit again.

"Eh-ah!" She moaned as she gripped Eve's hair harder, pulling her into her own sex more. "Eve!" She screamed.

"Hmm?" Came the snug muffled reply

"I'm- FUCK!" Akali screamed as she came, her juices flowing all over Evelynn's face. She slowly pulled out her finger, lapping up the rest of Akali's juices.

“Think you could go another round?” Came the purr like voice.

“God no,” Akali giggled drunkenly, Evelynn gave her clit a nibble, “God Evelynn! Stop! I’m too sensitive!” The girl cried out.

“Okay, I’m sorry honey.” Eve said as she tried to stand up. She’s too drunk to do so, so she ended up laying next to the panting teenager. “I still have a bit of a problem though darling.” She said as she slowly grinded her wet sex against the teenager's thigh.

“Still turned on?” Akali asked surprised.

“You weren’t the one with three fingers in yourself.”

“Mhhh, I see.” She chattered.

“Darling?” Eve called while she grinded harder into the girls thigh. “Think you could do me a favor?”

“What’s on your mind?” The teenager curiously replied. Evelynn sat up straddled the teenager’s face.

“Eat me.” She said as she looked down at the teenager through her cleavage. She grabbed Akali’s hair and pulled her up towards her dripping slit. The teenager gave the older woman a tentative lick, unsure of how to properly eat out a woman. Sooner or later the next lick came, and the next. Evelynn was gasping as she held eye contact with the woman who was eating her. Akali placed her hands on Eve’s ass and grouped them. Causing the latter to let out a giggle and push her cunt closer to the mouth that was servicing her. Eve didn’t need much to cum, so when Akali stuck her tongue into her cunt she immediately came. She pushed Akali’s head against her cunt as she came. Akali couldn’t lap up all of Eve’s juices in time resulting in them going all over her face and the sheet. Eve dismounted the teenager and laid down next to her again.

“Akali.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I hold you?” The magenta haired woman softly asked. She didn't get a reply, but instead snuggled back into her. Evelynn idly traced lines across the skin of Akali’s arm. She eventually wrapped her arms around the younger girl before she too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used songs:  
> The prisoner of your eyes - Judas Priest
> 
> If any of the readers have an idea of what should happen next, feel free to write a comment, PM on FanFiction (the same nick), or message via Twitter.  
> If I end up writing the idea, I'll mention such a person. And as always I would want to know what do you think about the story as a whole or what do you think about the chapter.


	10. Through it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrible first day of the new year ended, leaving both of the women with a lot of questions, sorrow, and sadness. What will happen next? Will they try to fix the problem, or will they avoid it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd like to thank you for reads, comments, kudos :) I'd like you to tell me what do you like or dislike about the story. From this very moment, I'll be correcting the chapters myself, so any help, any tips, are really appreciated.
> 
> Without unnecessary extensions, here's the 10th chapter :D

_**Akali’s POV:** _

* * *

When Akali woke up on the 2nd of January, her whole body felt sore. With a single glance over herself, the girl confirmed that, in fact, she was naked, and there were dump places on her bed. Her clothes were discarded and were currently laying on the floor. “Fuck!” The teenager cursed under her nose. She must have pleased herself to another vision of Evelynn. Again, she masturbated to the images of her having sex with the gorgeous woman. She remembered some parts of that loving session or rather imagined love session. It made her smile, flaring up her desire once again. Her pussy was still very sensitive, demanding attention. “Fuck! What have I thought?” The girl murmured, she rose up immediately and headed into the bathroom. She needed a cold shower to calm her mind. “I wish it’d have been the reality,” Rogue whispered.

_**Evelynn’s POV:** _

* * *

To tell the truth, Evelynn wasn’t sure how on Earth she ended up sleeping in her tube. To make the situation even more awkward, she was clenching her own nightgown in hand. As soon she noticed that little fact, it wasn’t so strange for her that she was completely naked. The more warring was the fact that she was soaked. The diva could still spot her own essence on her tights. It seemed that after the sex with Lary and worrying the whole following day about Akali, she needed another release, and she ended up masturbate inside of the own bathroom. The fact that she didn’t remember a thing from yesterday’s evening signaled pretty clearly that she drowned some of her sorrow into alcohol. She even remembered bringing a bottle of wine to Akali’s room. “Akali, why are you so complicated, why couldn’t we meet under other circumstances?” The siren asked into the silence of the room. The young woman was making her doubt herself. Never in her life, Evelynn wanted to make someone happy as she tried to make Akali. And there was a problem. The girl was just so tempting for her, to make the ninja fall for her, to make Akali her lover. The frustration that started to build inside of her nearly from the very first moment she met the girl needed to vanish. Evelynn thought that bringing the stranger for a one-night stand would help her, but oh, was she mistaken. The diva made the matters between both of them even more complicated than they were before, and frankly, she hadn’t got a clue how to fix them. The woman sighed heavily. She released the clothing from her hand as soon as her eyes closed. The hand was placed on her clit. The diva still felt so turned on, felt so needy. Without much thinking, the siren started to fuck herself senseless. “Akali, if you could see what you’re doing to me,” Evelynn moaned. “How I wish you could see it and accept me as I’m.” Another whine escaped her throat. “Sadly, it won’t happen.” There were her last words before the lawyer focus solely on her wet pussy.

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

January seemed to pass in an instant. For Akali, it seemed like the month began a day ago, but in reality, it’s already the middle of February. Throughout that time, the girl had little to none contact with Evelynn. To be honest, she spent time with the lawyer only if it’s necessary, once again becoming distant toward her guardian. She still couldn’t let go of the sadness that awoke inside of her during the events of the following day of New Year’s New. She knew that she was childish, that Evelynn could spend her time with whoever the magenta-haired wanted to. The teenager knew that her guardian could have sex or make love to whoever she desired, but it didn’t help. It’s one thing that she knew the rules, the second thing was that she didn’t want to respect them, to obey them. The raven-haired girl felt hurt, she felt betrayed, she felt dirty. The fact that she had wet dreams about Evelynn only made the whole situation worse. Akali couldn’t fall asleep without seeing the living goddess before her eyes as soon as they’re closed. It’s like the curse, she couldn’t forget about Evelynn, forget about the sin that was created by her imagination. Eve was not the only one who suffered because of that, she became distant toward anyone who meant something to her. During the classes, she began ignoring Samara and the rest of her project group. During PE, the girl used every excuse to run away from Katarina. She kept running away from her presumed girlfriend. Akali felt terrible because of that, but she couldn’t help it. Slowly the raven-haired teenager sealed herself, shielded herself from any harm that could potentially threaten her. It lasted weeks before the first person got fed of it. It wasn't surprising for Rogue that the first one was Katarina.

“You’ve crossed the line!” The read-haired assistant growled as she pinned the teenager into the wall.

“What are you talking about?” Akali tried to fake that she didn’t know what the reason behind the sudden action was.

“You perfectly know what I’m talking about, Akali. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks now.”

“I haven’t.”

“You dare to lie to me?” Katarina asked angrily. “What the fuck happened on that fucking day you texted me? What happened during the New Year’s Eve?”

“Nothing,” Akali whispered.

“Bullshit, you’re acting strangely since then. What happened?” The red-haired asked more gently, enveloping the shorter woman with a tight hug. “You can tell me. I’m here for you, baby.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” The raven-haired girl whined. “I’m sorry that I’ve been acting like a complete bitch.” She added, hiding her face into the crock of the neck of the assistant.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here if you need me.” Katarina coated the girl.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be like that to me, dear. I’m your girlfriend, after all, I’ll help you.”

“I know, but I’m not used to getting help.”

“Then, it’s high time we change it. Do you trust me?”

“Yea,” Akali whispered.

“I think we should proceed with our relationship, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it too soon?”

“You said you trust, then put your trust in me, and let me make you feel good. Let me take care of you.”

“I don’t know, I feel like you’re trying to speed the things up. I don’t feel ready.”

“Honey, you’re ready, trust me. I want us to go out somewhere, like for a proper date, it’s all I ask for.”

“I … okay.” The girl gave up.

“Baby, I don’t like seeing you like that. Don’t be sad, don’t lower your head, please.”

“Just a lot of things happened, and I feel totally lost,” Akali confessed.

“Tell me then, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I really can’t. It’s something that I need to deal with myself.”

“Why don’t you accept my help? It’s way easier to solve a problem when someone close is next to you, helping.”

“I really want to tell you, but I can’t.”

“If you want, then do it. It’s as simple as it can get.”

“I can’t.” The raven-haired teenager whimpered.

“You don’t want to,” Katarina summed up. “It’s a shame that you don’t trust me enough to share with me what’s on your mind.”

“I trust you.”

“Your action speaks otherwise.” The assistant whispered.

“I …”

“Don’t waste your breath, Akali. It seems that there is no ‘us.’ That it was just a dream.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is no ‘us’, baby. If you can’t trust me, there is no point for me to keep trying. You just want to be alone, I guess. If that’s what you want, I’ll return you your freedom.”

“Why do you say such things?” The shocked ninja asked.

“Cause it seems that this is the end.” The blood-haired woman stared at her.

“It isn’t.”

“Farewell, Akali. I hope you’ll deal with your problems.” The assistant said, walking out.

“Kat, wait!” The girl said in a cracking voice. “Please, wait for me!”

The older woman ignored what the raven-haired girl said. If anything, she just quickened her pace, quickly disappearing from the sight of Rogue. The young teenager ran after her, but when she reached the end of the corridor, the red-haired woman was nowhere to be seen. With even more chaos than before in her mind, she felt lost. Akali chose to sit on the nearest bench and cover her face with her hands. It didn’t take more than a few short-lived moments before she started to sob. She was totally lost, Evelynn betrayed her trust, Katarina walked away from her, Sam wasn’t in the school today. The perspective of the day was pretty grim in the eyes of the ninja. The girl allowed herself to be that weak only for a couple of extra minutes before the ring signaled that the break was over. As soon as it did, Akali rose up, wiped the remanents of tears, and headed to her next class.

“God, I want this day to be over already.” The teenager sighed.

_**Evelynn’s POV:** _

* * *

When she picked up Akali that day, the girl was utterly broken down. Even though she didn’t see any signs of tears on the latter’s face, Evelynn was more than sure that her protege cried earlier. The young girl didn’t even greet her when she entered the car, choosing to turn her face to the window, and kept staring at it. That way back home was really awkward, the lawyer must admit it. The little ninja remained silent throughout the entire raid, never changing her position even for a fraction of second. Something was off. The woman was sure of it. She was confident that their relationship suffered severely because of her stupid, ill-considered decision to bring Larry home. To be perfectly honest, she regretted that decision ever since. Yeah, the sex was decent, but the trouble that he caused in the morning, the necessity to throw him out of her house, the entirety of the day spent worrying about Akali’s wellbeing, it wasn’t worth it. The highest price to be paid, because of that mistake, was the loss of Akali’s trust. The girl once again became distant toward her, and to be frank, Evelynn had no-one but herself to blame for it. The raven-haired teenager started to spend the majority of her time inside her room with the doors locked. Rogue rarely spoke to her.

In most cases, the number of words that Akali said to her could be counted on the fingers of her hands, so less than 10 words per day. It was tough for her to once again embrace the lifestyle that she so desperately wanted to change. Because of the recent events, it felt for her as if she was returning to the empty house as if her home was just a place where she ends up fucking her playthings. It didn’t feel like a real home anymore. When Akali was smiling, fooling around, cooking, for the first time since it’s built, it felt like home. And because of me, it’s gone.

_**Akali’s POV (a couple of days later):** _

* * *

“Hey, want to talk?” The girl sent a message to Katarina.

“We’re done, what’s the point?” The response was saying.

“I don’t what ‘us’ to end.”

“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on, then?”

“I said, I can’t. We can talk about other stuff.”

“No, as long as you refuse to trust me, there is no ‘us,’” Katarina replied.

“How about the cinema at the weekend?”

“No, send one more message, and I’ll block your number.” The woman threatened.

“Good girl, and now think about your life. If you want me to be a part of it, I’d suggest you open up for me.” The assistant sent another message.

Akali was staring blindly into the screen of her phone. She was staring into the text of the last message from Katarina, as if she couldn’t read it, couldn’t understand it. The young teenager was fighting inside of her mind, she was so unsure whether to say the truth to her girlfriend, lie, or say nothing. The last option was discarded immediately, she’d break down if both Kat and Eve disappeared from her life. The second option was tempting, but Akali wasn’t the person to lie about nearly anything, she believed that only by telling the truth, the conflicts can be handled. It took her a couple of minutes to realized that, but the last available option didn’t seem right to make either. So, she ended up not choosing any, laying on her bed, and crying as she used to do since Katarina walked away.

“How long will it take for me to go insane?” The ninja asked herself, while her tired mind was slowly drifting toward the realm of the dreams.

_**Evelynn’s POV (March 2020):** _

* * *

“Akali, darling?” The woman called her.

“Hmmm?” The girl mindlessly responded, not averting her empty eyes from her bowl of cornflakes.

“You’re acting very strangely, it’s worrying me.”

“It’s nothing,” Akali shrugged it off.

“It isn’t, I can see it. Honey, please talk to me.”

“I’m fine, I just haven’t slept well for some time. That’s all.”

“Akali, I’m really sorry for what had happened during the New Year’s Eve, I really do. I know I hurt you, betrayed your trust, but I can’t live like that anymore. If you need or want, shout at me, tell me what you think about me, but I beg you, talk to me. It’s driving me insane to live in the house that is filled with silence,” Evelynn spoke.

“I …”

“Sweatheart, please forgive me, I’ve made a grave mistake, but I want to fix it. Will you allow me to do so?”

“I … yeah. I think it’s high time we sort that incident out.” The girl said slowly.

“I’m sorry Akali, I don’t know what I was thinking at that moment. Apparently, I didn’t think at all.”

“No, you have the right to have sex with anyone you want, I just felt weird when I heard you moaning and screaming during it. I’m sorry I should have behaved better.” The girl apologized.

“It’s your home as well as it’s mine, I had no right to bring him here without your knowledge, and for that, I want to apologize. I regret having sex with him, he caused so much trouble, and he tried to force you. For that, I won’t forgive him. I’ll make sure he’ll be held responsible for a rape attempt.”

“I …”

“Darling, I’m so sorry that my words can’t express it. You changed my life, and for that, I repaid you with something like this, I’m ashamed of myself.”

“As I said, you can fuck whoever you want,” Akali started. “But, next time, please inform me about it, so I won’t be in the house while you’ll be pleasuring your partner.”

“I won’t happen again, baby. I promise it.”

“Eve…”

“No, it’s already settled, I won’t bring anyone else here. It’s our home, I want nothing more than for you to feel safe here.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I?” Evelynn asked, closing the distance between them.

“Yeah, I need it so much,” Akali responded, hugging her guardian with all her might.

_**Akali’s POV (a couple of hours later):** _

* * *

“Hey, Kat. I want to tell you something important.”

“What’s the matter? I thought we broke off?”

“I didn’t break with you. I’m ready to tell you the reason why I was so bitchy for the past few months.”

“I’m all ears.”

“First of all, I want to say that I’m sorry for my behavior, for being so bitchy to you.”

“It doesn’t seem like the reason why you act like you admitted in your message. If you still don’t want to say it, we can wait. I have time. As long as you aren’t truthful with me, I don’t want to have anything in common with you.”

“Sorry. I had a pretty nasty fight with Evelynn, my legal guardian. To be honest, it affected me more than it should, but in the end, it doesn’t really matter. We’ve come to terms with each other earlier today. I’m sorry that this fight took its toll on you, Kat.” The girl sent a message filled with lies.

“Was it really that important that you couldn’t tell me what was going on?”

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t thought anybody aside from Evelynn, and I have to deal with it. I’m really sorry about that, I’ll pay you back.”

“If you say so. It’s really tough for me to believe that it’s the only reason, but okay. What does it leave us with?” The blood-haired woman asked.

“I don’t know. If you still want to be my girlfriend, I’m going to try even harder to be a better one than before.”

“And what if I don’t want?”

“Then, I’ll make everything that I can to repay for what you’ve been through.”

“Maybe I’m a fool, but I want you. I want you by my side.”

“So do I.”

“Will you allow us to proceed with our relationship, then?”

“To have sex, no, at least not for now. But I feel like we should start to go out together, to get to know each other better :D What’ya think about it?”

“I’d love to. So, when?”

“How about the next weekend?”

“Splendid, I’ll wait,” Katarina responded. “Akali? Wear something sexy for me, consider it as a part of repayment for me :D.”

“If you say so, fine ;P,” Akali replied with a full smile on her face.

“After some thinking, you can wear nothing, I wouldn’t mind :)”

“Kat!!!”

“Oh, come on, I know you can be a naughty, little girl. I know you can be my naughty, little girlfriend.”

“Only if you behave, and not now :P.”

“Can I get more nudies? It’ll help me sleep.”

“No way, you’ll be fingering yourself whole night if I send you even one, I can’t think what would you do it I send you more ;)”

“You’re no fun, jeez. See you next week, then, baby ^^.”

“See you.”

Maybe she couldn’t be with Evelynn, perhaps it was inappropriate to even try, but at least she’d try to have a romance with Katarina. It’d never be the same as spending time with her guardian, but the assistant seemed to care enough of her. The girl wouldn’t turn down such a chance that was gifted by fate. She’d try her best, to make their relationship work, she’d be damned if she didn’t. In the end, she’d still live with Evelynn, she’d be always close to her, that was more than she could ask for.

When the raven-haired girl headed to bed, she hadn’t any problems with falling asleep. It happened the first time for a really long, long time. The difference was wordlessly welcomed by Akali.

“Fate’s decisions are so strange. One day I felt like my whole world just crumbled, and the next one, everything was fixed. It’ll be a wise choice to make good use of the current good fortune.” The teenager whispered as her eyes began to close.

_**Evelynn’s POV (the next weekend):** _

* * *

“Honey, you seem to be in a much better mood than for quite some time,” Evelynn spoke during the breakfast.

“Yeah, I’m. It’s nice that you noticed,” Akali responded with a wide smile.

“What had happened if I may know? Did you find someone?”

“Hmmm, it’s partly true, I have a date planned for today.” The girl responded immediately. “But to be honest, when we sorted out our problem, it made me equally happy, so I think it’s a mixture of those two reasons.” She’d sware that she spotted the sad smile on those plump lips of the goddess, but after a fraction of second, it’s replaced with a wide one.

“Oh, it’s excellent to hear. Tell me, dear, who is the lucky boy, or maybe man?” The lawyer asked with a mischievous smile.

“Ehhh, it isn’t a man or boy. I don’t know how many times I asked you to stop asking about ‘boys,’” Akali replied, scratching her head. “Her name is Katarina, and I met her a couple of months ago.”

“Hmm, isn’t she a teacher in your school?”

“Not entirely, she’s just an assistant, but yeah, she’s teaching in my school.” The girl explained.

“You know that it isn’t a wise choice to hook up with your teacher, don’t you?”

“I don’t hook up with her, I haven’t even kissed her yet.” The teenager replied. “Even though I did worse things like sending her my nudes.” She reminded herself inside of her mind.

“Hmmm, so is she content with waiting for you to finish school before proceeding in your relationship?”

“To be honest, she wanted to bed me a long time ago, and frankly, I don’t think much has changed in that matter, but I want my school to be finished before I let her make love to me,” Rogue confessed. “If I let her decide, she’d probably want to sleep with me as much as she could. She’d try to have sex with me every day.” The laughing girl added.

“Hmmm, I don’t like it, but it’s your life. But in the end, it was a wise decision to make her wait, darling, I must say. Where are you going?”

“We’re going to meet in the Back Bay Fens, then we’ll decide what to do next.”

“I see, it seems like a plan.” The woman smiled at the girl.

“To some extent. We’ll see how it’ll all work out.”

“You seem a bit worried.”

“That’s because I’m. It’ll be like our first date, it’ll be my first date ever, I can’t help but worry.”

“It’s going to be okay, trust me. I sure that Katarina will be so focused on you that you won’t even notice when your time together will pass.”

“I hope so, I don’t want it to be awkward,” Akali mumbled. “What’s your plan for a day, Eve?”

“I was thinking about doing something together, but it seems I’m a bit late,” Evelynn answered with a small smile. “I guess I’ll visit the old friend of mine, then.”

“Miss Laurent?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, I think it’s high time for me to visit her at her house.”

“Ohhh, I think it’s great. Have a good time, then.”

“Same, darling, same.” The lawyer replied, hiding the sad tone in her voice.

_**Akali’s POV(a few hours later):** _

* * *

“My, my, my,” Akali heard the voice of Katarina behind her. “I haven’t thought that you’ll obey my request. I’m not gonna lie, I’m stunned and grateful that you did.”

“Hey, Kat,” Rogue responded with a grin on her face. “You’re late. You’re supposed to be here half an hour ago.”

“Something prevented me from arriving earlier, but see I’m here now, ready to make my girlfriend really happy,” Katarina replied cheesily. “I must say, I didn’t expect to see you in a dress, but hands down, you’re like a sex bomb walking on Earth right now.”

“That’s a cheesy compliment, but thanks.”

“Anything for my super sexy girlfriend.” The redhead responded. “Now, let me take a close look at you.”

“Come on, Kat! I’m not some kind of candy for you to devour. If you keep looking at me like that, I’m pretty sure you’ll end up drooling.”

“Nah, it isn’t going to be that bad, but I’m serious, let me admire you for a bit.”

“It isn’t like your mine date, and it’s the outfit I chose for you, you know?”

“Still, I want to look at you for a few moments, can I?”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Akali rolled her eyes.

“Yay.”

The younger girl looked fantastic in one of the many dresses Evelynn bought her before Christmas. For the date, she decided to wear long clothing in a color of beige in a floral pattern with long sleeves. The dress had two deep cutouts. The first one was reaching the mid-thigh of the girl, while the second was ended on the abdomen, creating a considerable cleavage that completely exposed, caused the teenager didn’t put any bra on today. Even a single glance was very tempting for a red-haired woman. She needed the vast majority of her self-control not to throw herself at the raven-haired girl, torn the revealing outfit, and then take her, fuck her with everything she got. The clothes laid on her perfectly. Every single aspect of her godly-shaped body was emphasized by the tight material. The perky nipples of the latter were clearly visible through the thin clothing. Katarina felt that her desire started to flare up. The soft, decently-sized breasts captured the eyes of the assistant in a mere second. She couldn’t avert her gaze from the body of her girlfriend. She wasn’t ready for a sight that Akali prepared for her, but she welcomed it without a word. The older woman loved how sexy the girl looked. There was only one more pleasant sight than this, Akali fully naked. The woman wondered how soft the skin of the Rogue was, what sound she would make when Katarina would explore her body. Inch by inch she’d mark it as her own, she’d learn it by heart, till she could recreate it inside of her mind. So many times, the redhead dreamed about it. She dreamed about the moment Akali let them cross the last line. The vivid creation of her imagination flared up her arousal.

“Kat!!!” The girl whimpered. “My eyes are higher, it’s rude of you to stare at my boobs.”

“Not like you exposed them for me,” Katarina chuckled.

“Fine, I’m going home,” Rogue snorted. “You can either behave, or we can go in different directions.”

“Baby, don’t be like that,” Katarina lowered her voice. “I’m just excited that you’re so sexy for me, that’s all.”

“No, Kat. You’re looking at me as if you’re about to pull me toward some bush and fuck me.”

“That isn’t so different from what I thought, I must admit.” The woman replied with a devil’s smile.

“I warn you, be nice to me, don’t look at my breasts, or I’m going home.” The girl threatened.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“How are you so confident that I wouldn’t?”

“First of all, it’s you who kept fighting for us.” The assistant started. “For the second reason, you know that when you leave, I’d be so frustrated that I’d probably end up finding some not-so-innocent girl and use her.”

“Tell me you’re joking right now.”

“Nah, I’m so turned on by you, that it’d probably happen.”

“Are you addicted to sex?”

“Hmm, most likely, but it doesn’t have control over me.” The redhead responded.

“Are you sure? The things that you said didn’t prove it. If anything, it seems that you have a huge problem with that addiction.” The raven-haired spoke, her voice filled with concern.

“Nah, it’s only you who affects me that way. Don’t worry, baby.”

“How on Earth I’m the reason?”

“Oh, baby, I just really, really like sex, nothing more.”

“That would be an understatement, I’d say.”

“Yeah, it’d.” The woman agreed. “But, honestly, who wouldn’t be turned on when such a beauty like you is standing frankly saying, half-naked. Your breasts are so tempting for me, I’d want nothing more but squeeze them, toy with them. Your little butt is exposed, I want to put my hands on it when we share a heated kiss.”

“Kat!!” The girl cried out. “I wanted you to stop talking like that. Stop talking dirty!”

“Sorry, babe, but I can’t. Your body is nearly screaming for my attention inside of my mind.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I guess I’m.” The vixen said with a small smile.

“You’re so lucky that I like you. Otherwise, I’d go home a while ago,” Akali replied. “Can we start our walk, or you still want to stare at my boobs?”

“Oh, I can walk beside you, and keep staring, it isn't a big deal for me. Maybe, you want me to touch you bosom by any chance?”

“No, behave!” The teenager snapped.

Rogue reached out for the hand of Katarina, pulling her near. In the very first moment, the older woman lost her balance and ended up bumping into the girl. It’s precisely what Akali wanted, as soon as she got the woman close enough, she enveloped her hands around the waist of the assistant and started to lead them down the alley. After approximating minute or so, she let her go, enveloping their hands together.

“I see you’re taking matters into your own hands,” Katarina teased.

“Someone must do it if you’re that clueless. I wanted a walk, and I shall get it.”

“Fine, fine.” The woman responded, laughing. “You’re even sexier when you’re confident, you know?”

“Touche, I think someone told me that before.”

“Who?”

“It isn’t your business, baby. Your only task, for now, is to entertain me, your very own girlfriend.”

“Oh, it’s something I’m willing to do.”

They both started to laugh. The couple kept doing so while slowly walking around the park. There was none specific point they wanted to reach, they just wanted to have fun, and enjoy their time together.

**_Evelynn’s POV (approx the same time):_ **

* * *

An hour passed since Akali left the house. For Evelynn, that time passed pretty rapidly, cause she needed to prepare herself before she’d visit her friend from studying times, Fiora. The piece of information that the girl gave her earlier was honestly bothering her. Rogue didn’t seem to be the type of person to date one of her teachers, but apparently, the lawyer was mistaken. She ended up checking the staff list of school because she couldn’t erase the bothering thoughts from her mind. It didn’t take her much time to finally find the woman on the school website. Evelynn frowned when she saw the surname of Akali’s today’s date, Du Couteau. The magenta-haired woman was pretty sure she heard that surname before. With a single swipe, the woman unlocked her phone and started to look over her contacts list. When she typed the last name or even a part of it, there were no records connected with it. The living goddess was honestly a bit disappointed, but she didn’t give up. She started to manually search through the massive list. In a matter of next few moments, she didn’t find what she was looking for but noticed that she, in fact, didn’t remove her previous lovers, or playthings from her phone. There were dozens, if not more, of contacts that were assigned to the playthings group. When she clicked on the group icon, the whole page refresh after a few short moments. Immediately one of the records caught her eye. The label on it was saying, Talon DC. The curious woman clicked on it, summoning the contact card with additional information and pictures of the man. She couldn’t hold back the smile when the data refreshed. In the description field, there was a surname that she was looking for. Without much thinking, Evelynn decided to call the man. She needed to get more information about the woman who seemed to be intriguing Akali, she needed to know more to ease her mind, and find out whether the woman was appropriate for the young girl. The casual sound of the call filled her ear only for a few seconds before the man answered the call.

“Talon Du Couteau, how can I help?” The deep manly voice responded.

“Hey, darling,” Evelynn started. “It has been a while since we talked last time, hasn’t it?”

“Eve?” The man sounded surprised. “I don’t believe you called me. It has been years.”

“Yeah, 4 if I recall correctly.”

“I think 5, but I can be mistaken. What’s the matter? You wouldn’t be contacting me if you didn’t need anything.”

“Hmmm, it’s rude, why can’t I call you without reason?”

“Cause we both know why you left,” Talon responded. “What’s the matter, then?”

“It’s kinda complicated.”

“Eve, I have been your friend long before you decided to use me. I can still be your friend, I know what you have gone through, and it isn’t easy.”

“Do you have a sister?”

“What? What kind of question is it?”

“Do you have a sister?”

“I have two, Katarina and Cassiopea.” The man replied.

“Is Katarina a teacher?”

“Hmmm, yeah, I think my parents mentioned something about her being hired in some school in Boston. Why do you ask?”

“I think someone I know and hold dear can be affected by her,” Evelynn said. “Is she seeing someone?”

“Oh, I really don’t know.” The ex-friend responded. “I remember her being a bit reckless in case of romantic relationships. If she wanted something from someone, she’d just shag that person. To some extent, she was similar to you, but unlike you, she didn’t have a reason to do so.”

“It worries me. What you just said is bothering me greatly.”

“Hmmm, that person you’re referring to must be really close to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s the person I’d gladly do everything to make happy.”

“Sounds serious. Hmm, what can I do to help?” Talon asked.

“If you could find out some information about your sister, I’d be grateful.”

“It won’t be easy. To be frank, I’m not that close with my family anymore, but I’ll do what I can. But please, don’t expect me to obtain that information quickly. I think I’ll need at least a full month to be able to gather them.” The man offered.

“It’s more than I can ask for. Thank you, Talon. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it. Maybe we could meet for a coffee to talk about the time that past?”

“Darling, I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can work out.”

“I’m not asking for a chance to be with you, Eve. I ask for a meeting as friends. When you left, I met an amazing woman who now I can proudly call my wife. I have a good life, I really just want to help you, I always wanted.”

“Fine, we could talk about it later.” The magenta-haired woman replied. “I don’t know how you possibly want to have anything in common with me, after what I have done to you.”

“It isn’t that difficult, I just want to be your friend again, nothing more. I always tried to take care of you and help you as much as I could. I only decided to spend that night with you to ensure that you’d be fine. In the past, it wasn’t so uncommon for you to find a bad match. You needed the release, so I gave it to you. I was never in love with you, to be honest. I have always loved you as a sister. I still do.”

“I’m sorry I don’t deserve such a friend.”

“Nah, everyone deserves someone who watches their back. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“I think I heard it before, but it didn’t really happen in my life.”

“Come on, Eve. When I gather the information you want, I’ll fly to you, and we can share a drink as we used to.”

“It sounds like the plan.”

“Cause it’s. Hold your head high, I’ll call you back soon. I’ll be in touch with you,” Talon assured.

“You have no idea how much it’ll help.”

“You’ll tell you once we meet. Do you want anything more from me?”

“Not really, I didn’t expect to get that far, to be frank.”

“It’s okay. If you want, you can call me anytime. But for now, I think, till later, right?”

“Yeah, till later. I have the stuff to do.”

“Sure, bye.”

“Bye.”

As soon as the lawyer ended the call, she felt guilty. Not only she ended up calling her ex-friend, one-time ex-lover, but she wasn’t interested in anything he wanted to say, to be honest. She only wanted to obtain information about his sister. She felt terrible about that. Talon was always there for her, no matter how badly she has fucked up, he still waited, ready to help. Evelynn didn’t deserve a friend like him.

In most cases, he didn’t care about himself, he only wanted to help, and it was something that the woman used over and over again to her advantage. With a slow, deep sigh, the woman focused on her reflection in the mirror once again. With a quick glance over the small standing clock on the table informed her that she got less than an hour to finish her makeup, and drive to Fiora’s house. The woman was almost certain that tonight she wouldn’t refuse the offer from her friend. There was just too much on her head. Her mind became chaotic, and she needed it to be fixed. Unfortunately, she has yet to discover a more effective way to clean her mind than good sex. To be frank, Fiora was one of her best lovers. Evelynn didn’t have to say a thing, she didn’t have to say what she wanted, Fiora Laurent just knew, and she was more than capable of handling her. For the magenta-haired woman, it seemed like ages past form the last time she needed her best friend to please her, to fuck her, to dominate her. For her, it sometimes felt like a dream or maybe a more specific nightmare. The diva wouldn’t want anything more than to be able to live like an average person, without a need to bed someone, cause her self esteem was too low. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t the case. Evelynn had to live with her problems that were, to some extent, trivial, but sometimes they seemed like something that couldn’t be overcome.

With another deep sigh, the woman returned to putting makeup on. She was all too aware of what would happen tonight, and to be frank, she couldn’t tell for sure if she wanted it or not. She’d have to tell Fiora not to bother being gentle to her, she needed any fraction of the sensation that would be their sex. She needed to be tamed like a primal beast in heat, dominated to the point when she’d beg for more. Evelynn knew that her friend wouldn’t argue, she knew that the headmistress would be able to make the magenta-haired woman her pet, to make her submit. Even though the lawyer knew it was all wrong, it was all terrible, her lust flared up, her toes curled up, she bit her lower lip. Evelynn was ready for a wild night. She hoped only for one small thing, that it’d work, that it’d clear her mind.

_**Akali’s POV (2 hours later):** _

* * *

“I must admit, it was better than I thought,” Akali admitted, once they left the park.

“Hmm, what did you expect then?”

“That you wouldn’t be able to behave. I don’t know you’d try to use me, force me? That you’d be all over me, but fortunately, it wasn’t the case.”

“I see. I still haven’t received my apologies kiss,” Katarina giggled.

“You’re feisty, aren’t you?”

“Come on, let me finally taste the lips of my girlfriend.” The redhead pouted.

“Fine, fine, come closer then.” The girl replied with a smile.

“With pleasure.”

The younger girl threw her arms around the neck of the blood-haired woman, pulling her closer. She stopped when the tips of their noses were touching slightly. The ninja felt a slight dump and warm breath against her lips, she felt the warmth that was radiating from her girlfriend’s body. She must admit, it was a pretty pleasant feeling that she could get used to. She locked her eyes on those beautiful large irises of grey.

“May I?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Akali whispered, leaning in.

To be perfectly honest, the teenager wasn’t ready for that hunger that seemed to be caged inside of her girlfriend. The blood-haired woman captured her lips in an instant, and without a moment to waste, started to lick Rogue’s lower lip, asking for permission. For a few brief moments, Akali wasn’t sure about that, but in the end, she decided that she could trust Katarina. As soon as she spread them slightly, the moist tongue of Katrina entered her mouth and began its exploration. The younger girl moaned softly into the lips of her girlfriend, caught up by a sudden, pleasant feeling. The red-haired woman definitely knew how to kiss. In a matter of a few seconds, she made the raven-haired girl to submit. Akali’s own tongue wasn’t a match for Katarina’s, it was quickly overpowered, left to be toyed with by the assistant. For Akali, everything seemed to be happening too fast, she wasn’t able to return the oral sensation. Soon enough, Katarina began sucking on the lower lip of the girl, forcing her to let go of a loud moan that was held inside of her throat. Her air supplies soon ran out, making her gag. She tried to separate herself from Katarina, but she was stopped by a steady hand that was holding her chin. The kiss lasted for several additional seconds before the older woman let the screaming for air lungs of the girl took a rest. As soon as their lips parted, she gasped, taking a few deep breaths to refill her lungs. Rogue's eyes were moist due to the uncomfortable sensation of being suffocated.

“I’m sorry, baby. I think I got ahead of myself.” The woman coated.

“It’s … fine. It felt … wonderfully.” The girl breather out slowly.

“I must say, you aren’t as bad of a kisser as I thought you’d be,” Katarina teased.

“Just say that I was terrible, already.”

“Nah, you weren’t, but some improvement could be made.”

“You wanna teach me?”

“Most certainly, I’ll patiently wait for the next session.”

“Next session? I thought we were going to the cinema?” The surprised girl asked.

“Yeah, I know, baby. I got a text from my family, and they wanted me to get back as soon as possible. I’ll make it up for you.” The blood-haired woman assured.

“I thought that we could spend some more time together, but if you must go, go.”

“I’ll drive you back home, first.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Rogue responded clearly, not in a mood.

_**Evelynn’s POV(later that day):** _

* * *

It didn’t take long for Evelynn to get to Fiora’s house. To be perfectly honest, the lawyer was a bit surprised when she saw the home of her friend. She expected a spacious flat, apartment, but not a sizeable modern-looking house. It seemed that she’d need to catch up with Fiora, there were so many things that she didn’t know about her best friend currently. As soon as she parked in front of the building, the front doors were opened, and the siren could spot Fiora standing in them. The headmistress was clothed in a long, black dress with a high cut that was exposing her legs. The blood-red lips stick was a choice of the woman tonight.

“You’ve finally arrived.” The head of the school spoke.

“Yeah, I had one thing that needed my attention, before I could get here. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Based on what you wrote earlier, I don’t think you expect to come back home today. It means we have all the time in the world.”

“Yeah, I don’t expect to come back home, before Monday to be honest.”

“Hmmm, I see. Come inside, then we can talk.”

“Sure.”

The magenta-haired woman closed her purple Lamborgini, locked it, and followed the headmistress inside. As soon as she stepped through the doorway, she was pushed into the wall. The lips of Fiora descended onto hers in a heartbeat, capturing them. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, it was the kiss that showed who would be in control over the night. The lawyer heard the sound of closing doors before her legs were spread, and a hand moved over her swollen clit. Without a single word, the long fingers of the headmistress moved past the lace thong, reaching for the center of the heat of the magenta-haired woman. Evelynn moaned loud when the first digit entered her. She was so turned on, she wanted more. She was being fingered for a minute or so before her friend stopped. The finger was pulled out from her soaking pussy only a moment later.

“Why?” The lawyer whimpered.

“I thought you wanted to talk about something first.” The calm head of the school responded. “I saw how frustrated you were, so I decided to give you a small sample of what you’ll get later.” The woman added, licking her finger dry.

“Agggh. You know how it affects me.”

“Exactly, I know. So you want to talk, or you want me to fuck you, senseless? Do you want to accept my offer?”

“Yes, we can talk tomorrow. Now, I need you, I need you to dominate me, fuck me.” The desperate woman replied.

“I see,” Fiora responded, nodding. “How much you want me to dominate? How big of the frustration of yours we’re talking about?”

“The built-up from the past 3 months,” Evelynn replied. “There are a lot of things on my mind, with some I can’t deal with on my own.”

“You want to play a sub role tonight, aren’t you?” The teacher summed up.

“Yeah, I know that I ask for much, but I really need release, I need to sort out my current life.”

“I can’t say that I understand you, Eve. Sorry, but I can’t. It doesn’t mean that I don’t help you as much as I can.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it, Fiora.”

“I really would love you to remind yourself about me when you don’t need me to fuck you,” Fiora chuckled. “You called me once your best friend, I’ll do it.”

“I … thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“Believe me, I know. You’re up for everything I came up with, or you want to set up some limitations?”

“As long it feels good, you’re free to do anything you want with me,” Evelynn responded with a shyly smile.

“The safe code?”

“White.”

“Alright, come with me, darling. We have a wild night ahead of us.”

“Remind me later that I need to repay you for that.”

“Noted. Come with me, baby.” The raven-haired woman whispered seductively.

The headmistress took the siren’s hand, leading her into the master bedroom. They started to climb up the stairs. The whole construction was made of the snowy-white marble. On top of the expensive stone, the thick, Persian-like carpet was put. It was so soft under bare feet of the siren. Evelynn put her free hand on the railing that was also crafted from the marble, enjoying its smooth surface and a pleasurable coldness. The magenta-haired woman gasped when she was suddenly bent over the fence.

“What are you doing?” Surprised, Evelynn asked.

“I just merely want to start our foreplay, am I not allowed to do that?” The headmistress giggled.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s discard that scarf first, shall we?”

“I guess.”

As soon as the piece of cloth was removed from Evelynn’s neck, Fiora leaned in, licking the delicate, exposed skin.

“Aghh, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Currently eating your nape, mind letting me continue, and moaning for me?”

“I think I can do it for ya.”

“So, be a good girl and do it.” The teacher chuckled, returning to her interrupted occupation.

Licking wasn’t enough for the head of the school. Soon enough, the raven-haired woman added her sharp teeth, biting the soft flesh that was previously wetted by her moist tongue. The first time, her fangs sunk into the tissue, Evelynn grabbed her hair, pulled her closer, moaning loudly. “That’s my girl,” Fiora admitted silently. With eve more vigor, the teacher continued to please her frustrated friend. It didn’t take long for her to occasionally plan a light, soft kiss onto the delicate flesh, leaving the stain of her lipstick. Soon, the marks covered the majority of diva’s nape. They presented themselves nicely, the black-haired woman must admit. The mere sight of them was turning her on even more. For every single little gesture she did, she was rewarded by the gasp, whine, moan, or scream by the magenta-haired goddess. Fiora loved to share intimate moments with the siren, at least from time to time. The lawyer was just so vocal that she was currently having in mind what she wanted to receive. It was so pure and adorable.

“Kiss me, baby. Kiss me properly,” Evelynn whined.

“Such a shame, I merely have begun, but it’s your choice,” Fiora giggled, leaving the marked neck of her friend alone. “I genuinely don’t remember you being so impatient. You’d have always taken your sweet time, enjoying the moment.” The raven-haired woman teased.

“I’ve never been so lost, that’s why. I want you, please, give me yourself.” The lawyer pleaded the raw desperation could be heard in her low voice.

“My, my so impatient. You’re so lucky that I’m craving for you now.” The headmistress whispered into Evelynn’s ear, presenting a mischievous smile.

“Come closer, then.”

“With pleasure.”

Fiora didn’t waste even a single moment, she descended onto the lips of the diva, capturing them in a heartbeat, making them surrender to her. The soft moan escaped the siren’s throat the very moment, the headmistress pried open the lips of her friend. Their tongues met nearly instantly, clashing against one another, fighting for dominance. In a normal situation, the fight would be even, but the black-haired woman didn’t plan to play fair. With her right hand still wrapped around Evelynn’s wet neck, the head of the school sneaked the remaining one onto the bosom of the goddess. Without hesitation, she squeezed it roughly, earning the short scream that was muffled by her lips. The sudden outcry made the magenta-haired woman forget about the fight her tongue was struggling with. In an instant, her tongue was dominated, bent to the will of her partner. This time, Fiora put a little more of her strength into the push. It made the lawyer to bent at the fence even more.

The black-haired woman withdrew entirely out of a sudden. The low cry out escaped the mouth of the siren. The goddess tried to express her dissatisfaction caused by the interruption of the oral sensation. Before she was even able to do so, the headmistress lick Evelynn’s lips. A moment later, Fiora sunken her teeth into the lower lip of the diva. The bitting so was sensual, so turning on, that the siren moaned again.

“Satisfied?” The raven-haired woman asked huskily.

“No, but I must admit, you’re so good in what you’re currently doing,” Evelynn purred.

“Shall we proceed to the bedroom?”

“Yes, please.”

“So, better hurry up, cause otherwise, I’ll take you here, just as you’re standing.” The teacher whispered.

“It isn’t like, I’d mind.” The lawyer giggled. “But, I’d prefer to be taken on the soft bed.” 

“That can be arranged.”

“Take me there, then. I can’t wait to feel you.”

“Inpatient, aren’t you?” The head of the school teased. “Fine, I want you as well,” Fiora whispered, grabbing the hand of her friend.

The jet-black-haired woman pulled the diva gently toward herself. When her friend followed her, she smiled. Evelynn was so desperately reaching for her, the woman wanted to forget about everything that was bothering her mind. The headmistress felt so sorry for the siren. If she could do anything to prevent her best friend from going through it, she’d do it without hesitation. Their pace was quicken. Both of them were excited about what would happen inside the bedroom.

They reached Fiora’s room in record time. Before the headmistress even had a chance to open the door, she was pushed onto them. The head of the school was turned around out of a sudden. The lawyer captured her lips, leading the kiss this time. The excitement of the magenta-haired woman could be easily felt by the teacher. The session was heated, passionate, raw. It felt so intoxicating. The door’s handle was pulled by Evelynn, opening the door. The diva advanced onto the black-haired woman, forcing her to start moving back. Step by step, they were proceeding further into the room, never breaking their current occupation. Even when their lungs began to beg for air, both women didn’t stop. They seemed so lost into one another. Not so long later, the headmistress hit the side of her bed. She was so focused on her friend that it made her lost her balance. Fiora fell onto the delicate sheets of the bed, but she didn’t fall alone. The raven-haired woman pulled the lawyer alongside her. Their makeout session continued for a little longer before the kiss was broken. Evelynn’s face was flushed, her chest rising rapidly, her breath shallow. The same could be said about the headmistress. It took them more than a few moments to stabilize, but they kept close to each other, cuddling. The diva was the first one to calm down. The magenta-haired woman rose her head slightly, gazing at the hungry eyes of the black-haired teacher.

“I want more, I need more,” Evelynn purred.

“What do you want to begin with?”

“How about continuing our little oral challenge?”

“As you wish, baby.”

“Come, let me taste you once more.”

“Only once?”

“Pardon, let me rephrase it. Let me taste you again.”

“That’s better.”

The head of the school satisfied with the provided answer leaned in again. She’d have lied if she had said that she didn’t want it. Only a fraction of the second later, their lips met, clashing against one another. The sensation was so good, Both of them were enjoying their intense makeout session. They enjoyed fighting for dominance. This time the struggle was even, none of them wanted to give in, to play a sub role. Evelynn was holding her friend’s face with both hands, forcing the latter to deepen the kiss. The headmistress ended up groping the rear of the diva with hers. She absolutely loved the feeling of the soft flesh, she was touching. The exchange lasted uninterrupted for a couple of moments longer. Soon enough, the black-haired woman pulled one of her hands. The free palm was instantly used to slid down the side of the diva, to tickle her slightly. The one that remained on the Evelynn’s butt, sunken into soft tissue only a moment later. Her action was rewarded with a moan that ripped through the throat of the siren. The slick tongue of the lawyer became clumsy for a second, maybe two. It was all that Fiora needed, her own moist muscle started to explore the mouth of her lover. The magenta-haired woman didn’t protest about that, she let the teacher proceed.

The makeout session ended as suddenly as it began. Without a possibility to hold on longer without air, the kiss was broken. Both women separated their lips from one another but stayed in very close proximity. Each of them could feel warm, and slightly dump breath of her partner onto their swollen mouth. The lone strand of salvia was still connecting them. As soon as Evelynn notice it, the woman leaned in, licking the liquid, and planting a light kiss onto swell lips of her friend.

“How did I do?” The giggling headmistress asked.

“Phenomenally, I was unable to part our lips. I wouldn’t do it if I had a bit more air in my lungs.”

“I see. What do you want next?”

“How about we play dom and a sub?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Fiora admitted. “I guess you want me to be a dom tonight, am I right?”

“Yeah, baby. Be my big, strong dom tonight.”

“Do you want to use any toys?”

“Penetrate me,” Evelynn whispered.

‘I like the idea.” The teacher purred. “But first, you’ll call me mistress from now on.” She added with a serious tone.

“Yeah, my mistress.” The magenta-haired goddess responded, playing her part.

“If you want your pretty count to be pounded tonight, you must earn it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Aight, strip down till you have only your thong on. Do it as sensually as you can, while I prepare my dick for you.”

“With pleasure.”

“You stupid count, I’m your mistress, and I want you to show me respect.” The headmistress rose her voice.

“I’m sorry, my mistress. I’ll be good, I’ll be obedient.”

“That’s what I want to see. Now, strip!” The raven-haired woman ordered.

The order was immediately followed. Evelynn rose up from the bed with great grace, starting to crease her perfect body with hands. It was a slow process, but damn so sensual. The snowy-white suit jacket was first to be discarded. When it fell down onto the carpet, the massive cleavage was exposed even more. The gorgeous bosom of the goddess wasn’t the aspect that caught the eyes of the teacher. The red marks on the nape of the diva did it. It was such a turn on sensation for Fiora to see the stains of her lipstick on Evelynn’s skin. Out of the instinct, she licked her lips that became dry. The lawyer was slowly dancing for the headmistress, toying with straps of her magenta-colored short dress. The raven-haired woman decided to admire the show, instead of putting on the strapon she had in the drawer. It was definitely worth the time. The dress was discarded a couple of minutes later. The head of the school didn’t regret a second of the performance that was put for her. Fiora was so absorbed, so turned on by it. She loved every single second of the show. Once the fancy dress was nothing more than a pile on the floor, the raven-haired woman's breath was taken away. She gasped loudly. The headmistress, of course, noticed that her friend dressed the black lacy stockings, but she didn’t expect the diva to have a matching pair of panties and a strapless bra. The siren looked so damn sexy in this skimpy outfit. Based on the slightly darker area on her lingerie, the lawyer must be as aroused as the headmistress was, or even more.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Fiora hummed.

“Still want me to take off my bra?” Evelynn chuckled. “Or is this sight enough for you, darling?”

“Of course, I want. Gimme.”

“Such a greedy woman you are.”

“Then spoil me a bit more.”

“Your wish is my command, sweety.”

The buckle of the bra was undone nearly instantly. The delicate piece of clothing soon joined the rest of Evelynn’s outfit on the floor. Once the brassiere was discarded, Fiora couldn’t tear her eyes off of the bosom of the diva. Her friend’s breasts were so big but looked so soft. The nipples started to become hard in the cold air of the room. To be frank, the temperature inside the bedroom was pretty high, so it could be caused by lust that flared up inside of Evelynn. It took all of the self-control that the headmistress possessed to remain in the same position when the diva started to dance. The lawyer began to dance again. The magenta-haired woman wasn’t limited by her clothing anymore, so she began to shake with everything she got. The sight of it was just breathtaking. Soon enough, the siren sat at the very edge of the bed, waiting for another order.

“Let me prepare myself for you,” Fiora whispered, licking her dry lips.

“Take your time, honey. But no promises that I’ll wait for long before I take matters into my own hands.” The lawyer giggled.

“Aight, it won’t take long.”

Without anything more to say, the black-haired woman rose from her sitting and headed to the drawer. It took her less than a few moments to get then and opened the container. Immediately she saw the sight that she was pretty familiar with. On every shelf, the sex toy or costume could be spotted. If the headmistress was younger, she’d blush, but currently, it was something she was used to. As soon as she reached for the strapon, the dress was discarded as if it was a worthless piece of rag, not an expensive cloth. The same fate shared the red, lace thong. Within a few quick movements, it was replaced with a strapon harness. Fiora admired the look of the thick dildo on her for a second, before she took a lube bottle, and closed the container. With a turnaround, the headmistress presented herself to her lover. The very first thing that she saw was the eyes of the molten gold becoming darker. The fire inside of them was caused by lust. The right hand of the goddess was hovering over her clit. It was a nonverbal way to state what the diva was up to.

“My, my it looks so good on you,” Evelynn purred.

“You aren’t slacking either. Mind giving me head?”

“For such a thick member? Hmm, consider me interested.” The magenta-haired woman giggled.

“If you’re still up for that cunt pounding, you better suck it well.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. It so big that my mouth is already watering itself, not to mention my pussy.”

“Fantastic. On your knees, bitch!” Fiora ordered.

The head of the school waited for the lawyer to kneeled down before closing the distance between them. Her friend reached out for a thick toy as soon as it was in her reach, wrapping her finger around the shaft. The dildo was far longer and thicker than a phallus of her last plaything, was diva’s initial thought. She let her fingers roam around all of the toy’s length, stroking it a few times. Surprisingly the surface of the dildo felt good under her palm. It was soft and warm.

“Do you have lube?” The lawyer asked.

“I thought you wouldn’t need it,” Fiora teased her. “After all, you’re already so soaked.”

“It’s so big that I think I’ll need some.”

“Pff, here you are.” The black-haired woman laughed, handing her partner the bottle of lube.

“Thanks, baby. Let me pour some of it on your dick, and we can begin.”

“Do your job, then.”

Evelynn got a small amount of the lube onto her palm. The woman distributed it equally on her hands. As soon as she did it, the magenta-haired woman resumed the stroking. The pace was quicken this time. The soft moans were escaping the throat of the headmistress throughout the handjob session. With the last stroke, the giant toy released some fluid onto diva’s breasts. In the very first second, Evelynn jumped back slightly. The realization came a moment later.

“Did you really chose the squirting dildo?” The chuckling siren asked.

“Don’t you like the idea to be filled with it?” The headmistress giggled. “It’s the closest thing to real sex with a man, that I can provide you with. But, If you don’t want, we can choose something else.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m just surprised that you possess one. I’m certain that you’ll do a way better job with this than Larry with his phallus.”

“Hmm, so in the end, you ended up fucking him?”

“I’d prefer to talk about it tomorrow. Can we postpone this conversation?”

“If that’s what you want, sure.”

“Thanks.” The lawyer replied. “Let’s take care of our not-so-little problem down here.” The woman said, wrapping her fingers around the shaft once again.

“I like where it’s going,” Fiora chuckled. “Can I have that head already?”

“You don’t need to ask twice,” Evelynn responded, licking her dry lips.

The magenta-haired woman leaned in, licking the remanents of the cum from the tip of the toy. She wasn’t able to describe the taste with certainty, but at least it wasn’t gross. After a few quick licks, the diva planted a kiss on the tip, before wrapping her lips around it. The toy was giant, the siren must admit it. Taking even a small fraction of it was causing problems for her. Evelynn took a good minute or so to accustomed herself to the raw size of dick she was dealing with. Once she felt ready, the woman started to bob up and down the cock with her head.

With every single try, the diva was taking more and more of the shaft into her mouth. It didn’t take long before the tip of the phallus hit the back of her throat, and she choked slightly. The sounds that the raven-haired woman was making was a reward itself. The soft moans, whines that were escaping Fiora’s throat, were only encouraging her to do better. The magenta strands were gripped by the headmistress’s hand. The head of the school was putting some strength into pulling her closer. The action forced her to take more of the cock into her throat. It felt so good, but even for Evelynn, the toy size was a bit too much. The lawyer knew that she’d soon reach her limit if the raven-haired woman didn’t stop. She put both on her hands onto the tights of the headmistress, trying to push her off of herself. Her efforts were futile. The black-haired woman seemed to be lost in a sensation provided by her. The monstrous dildo was rapidly hitting the cunt of the teachers. Soon enough, the bedroom was filled with sounds of sucking, groans, moans, and whimpers. Their mix wasn’t in any kind of sync, but both women seemed not bothered at all.

After some time, Fiora withdrew, leaving the Evelynn’s mouth and throat sore. Even though the headmistress didn’t cam, some of the gel was left inside, causing the magenta-haired goddess to caught up. To clear up her throat, and airways, Evelynn needed at least several tries. The mascara of the diva was running down her cheeks. The makeup of the siren was entirely ruined. The shallow breath was escaping the throat of the lawyer.

When the raven-haired woman looked down, she saw a magnificent sight. The once-perfect face of the goddess was now covered with the mix of salvia, tears, and ruined mascara. The head of the school couldn’t tear her eye off of her friend. She looked so vulnerable but so sexy. The teacher needed more, so much more.

“I see that your sucking skill improved over the years, huh?” Fiora teased.

“I was always good at silencing people,” Evelynn murmured. “Was it repartee, or my blowjob skills, it didn’t really matter.” The woman chuckled.

“I can agree with that.”

“What do would you want me to do next, mistress?”

“I think the simple ‘mistress’ won’t do.” The black-haired woman hummed.

“How so? How do you want me to call you, then?”

“Miss Fiora, I think it’ll do better.”

“What’s next, Miss Fiora?” The magenta-haired woman asked seductively.

“I want to fuck your tight throat more.”

“Pardon? I don’t …”

“You’re such a naughty and disobedient girl, aren’t you?” The headmistress chuckled. “I’d like to remind you that you’re my pet tonight. I expect you to behave. I haven’t allowed you to argue with me. I expect you to follow my orders.” She added in a low growl.

“I … I’m sorry, mistress.” The diva apologized.

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Fiora.” The siren responded after she reflected herself.

“That’s better, but you still need to be punished. I think I’ll use your mouth.”

“As you wish, Miss Fiora.” The magenta-haired woman answered.

“Splendid. Get back on the bed, your head to the edge!” The teacher ordered.

The living goddess hesitated for a fraction of a second before she fulfilled the request. Evelynn laid down on her back, moving her head to the very edge of the mattress, allowing it to hang out freely. The lawyer was all too aware of what was in the mind of her friend. She didn’t like that idea. After a slow sigh, the siren focused her eyes on the massive toy. It was so close to her face. Only a moment passed before the tip of the phallus reached her lips. Her friend was ready for a second round. Evelynn swallowed the gulp that was formed inside of her throat. Her mouth was wrapped around the tip of the cock a few seconds later. The siren wanted to start bob the dick slowly, but she was halted. With surprise written all over her face, she was seeking eye contact with her lover. The connection was made shortly after.

“Shhhh. I want you to listen to me for a second.” The headmistress started gently. “All I want you to do is to lay back, relax. Allow me to fuck your throat. The fewer movements you make, the less uncomfortable the whole process becomes. Do you understand me?”

With a fraction of the massive dick inside of her mouth, Evelynn couldn’t do anything than to nod slowly. The headmistress clearly satisfied with the response started to push the enormous toy forward. The diva swallowed another gulp. It was easier to say ‘just relax’ than done. The magenta-haired woman knew all too well that it wouldn’t be an easy task to take the whole dick. The problem was that she couldn’t do anything in a given moment. Her eyes became teary in a matter of a couple of next moments. The raw size of the phallus was making her choke, making her feel as if she wouldn’t be able to draw another breath. Soon enough, the deepthroat began. Fiora lost control over herself again. With both hands on the sides of Evelynn’s head, she was keeping the lawyer in place. The headmistress was steading her. The giant dick was being pushed in and out of the diva’s throat rapidly. The black-haired woman wanted to sink all of it. With every single thrust, she was closer and closer to achieve it. Her lover’s body protested for a while, but after a few moments of pounding, it gave up. The siren was lying on her back, allowing her to do whatever she wanted with herself. Forced obedience was wordlessly welcomed by the teacher.

After some time, Fiora felt that she was so close to her release. The thick ending of the dildo was constantly mashing against her oversensitive pussy, making her growl, moan, whine. A couple of more thrusts and she’d cum. She committed a mistake during the assumption. When the headmistress finally achieved her goal, she cam hard. Without thinking, she buried the fake dick inside the throat of her friend up to the very hilt. The gel it was contained, was released in an instant, filling diva’s airways. The woman beneath her started to kick, tremble, trying to get the phallus out of her mouth. Her efforts were futile again. The black-haired woman was riding her climax as long as she could, preventing the magenta-haired beauty from escaping her. Soon enough, the high of the teacher ended, and the cock was pulled back slowly. When it was exiting the mouth, the last drop of cum was shot onto the face of the goddess. The sigh was beautiful, diva’s mien was a complete mess. It took at least a few seconds for Fiora to realize that her friend was having a problem with breathing. The horrified teacher quickly turned the magenta-haired woman around. The action was performed in a blink of an eye. The very next moment, she started to hit her on the back with all the strength she could muster. At first glance, it appeared that her actions were pointless, Evelynn still wasn’t able to take a breath properly. With every passing moment, the raven-haired woman became even more scared, she was scared that she could possibly choke her best friend to death.

After a couple of prolonged moment, the remanents of the fake cum was caught up by Evelynn. The puddle of thick gel landed onto the floor. Without thinking, Fiora embraced the diva, kissing her. The tears were running down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what has come to me. I’m sorry.” The teacher was apologizing.

“It’s okay, I live, after all,” Evelynn mumbled. She had evident problems with both breathing and speaking.

“It isn’t okay, I nearly killed you,” Fiora cried out.

“I know, but I somehow can’t be angry at you.” The magenta-haired woman replied. “At the beginning, it felt awful, it hurt, but in the end, I felt bliss, I was drowning. It didn’t feel bad anymore.” The diva described the scene from her perspective.

“Don’t even say such things, come here!” The headmistress spoke, strengthening her embrace. “What can I do?” She asked shyly.

“To make me forgive you? Hmm, nothing.” The siren replied. “If you want me to forget, fuck me. I still need to forget about my current life.”

“After what had happened, you want me to fuck you?” The surprised black-haired woman asked.

“Yeah. But maybe, don’t use this toy. Switch to a smaller size, or don’t use it at all.”

“I won’t use it at all. I’m going to eat you out. I’m going to make you feel good,” Fiora assured.

“You do you,” Evelynn responded.

“Lay on your back, I’m going to proceed slowly. I want you to draw as much pleasure from it as it’s possible.”

“Okay.”

In the next moment, the diva could be found lying on her back, with the certain raven-haired woman between her legs. The goddess had one of her hands clenching the white sheets, while the other was pulling her friend closer to her core. Evelynn was still aroused, still so turned on. She needed the release, and Fiora was more than happy to help her achieve it. Soon enough, the room was filled with moans, whined, and screams. The sex continued for a really long time, vanishing all of the thought from the siren’s mind. It was so good that she wanted more, she needed more. Evelynn’s screams could be heard to the late hours of the night. She wasn’t sure when did they finish, but it must have been near the morning. In the end, the blessed darkness came and enveloped the diva. She fell asleep satisfied as she hadn’t been in some time.


	11. Live to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve stayed with her best friend for the night, she slept with her. Akali finally had her first date with Katarina. She shared her first kiss with her girlfriend, but she's sure that Katarina wants more. How will it affect the realationship between the women?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dear readers. It has been a while since I posted a chapter from the main story. I'm currently writing the 11th chapter. It should be ready in a couple of days, maybe sooner. I would like to share the first page with you. Please, note that I will update the chapter as soon as I finish writing/editing the text.
> 
> So, here you are :) Enjoy.
> 
> As always, I would like to thank you for all the reads, kudos, comments. If anyone of you sees a mistake, please let me know :D  
> (2020-03-26) Here are the next few pages. Enjoy :)  
> (2020-03-29) I can't finish it in one take. I'm sorry ;(  
> (2020-04-08) - Finally finished :D
> 
> Please, tell me if I made a mistake, cause honestly, I am so exhausted right now that I probably can miss them :)

_**Evelynn’s POV (the next day morning):** _

* * *

When the magenta-haired beauty woke up the following day, she felt tired, sore, but satisfied. The memories of the previous night flashed up before her eyes. They were good, so good that Evelynn smiled widely. She felt the gentle hands of her friend on her skin. Fiora hugged her from behind, pulling the diva as close as she could. The warm breath of the inked-haired woman was tickling her nape, but she didn’t mind. To be honest, she was grateful that the headmistress agreed to help her. The siren got out of the embrace, turned around as quietly as she could. Evelynn truly loved the way her friend looked when she was sleeping. The head of the school seemed so peaceful, so pure, so beautiful. The still hungry eyes of the lawyer were scanning every inch of Fiora’s frame. She had such a sexy body, so soft, so feminine, the diva just adored it. Her eyes stopped on the small lips of the headmistress. Evelynn couldn’t help but lick her dry ones. Without much of thinking, she leaned in, capturing them. Within a few seconds, the caress was returned with hunger. The eyes of the headmistress opened slowly. The raven-haired woman wasn’t in a hurry, too preoccupied with an intense kiss. With one single strong pull, Fiora adjusted Evelynn’s position. The magenta-haired woman ended up straddling her best friend. She didn’t mind. In fact, she was grateful that the headmistress took control. Their make-out session began.

At least a couple of minutes passed before the inked-haired teacher decided to break the kiss. Both of them were left breathless once she did it, but it didn’t mean that their lust for one another was fulfilled. They didn’t seem to be able to get enough of each other.

“How about some breakfast?” Fiora broke the silence. “We have all day long ahead of us, we have more than enough time to satisfy our needs.”

“What would you say if I want you for my breakfast?” Evelynn purred with a smirk on her face. “Do you have anything against that?”

“Oh, I see. Not that I dislike the idea, but I need to eat something before I start eating you out.” The headmistress giggled. “Besides, you’ve promised to tell me what is going on with you. I need to know the background if I am to help you, dear.”

“I know, I know.” The siren breathed out. “I just don’t want to go through it once again. I have made mistakes, but I’m unable to take responsibility for them.”

“It sounds serious. Let’s eat something, and then we will talk it through. No matter how deep the shit is, I’ll do my best to help you out,” Fiora assured.

“I don’t deserve it, to be honest.”

“Stop talking shit.” The ink-haired woman chuckled. “Everyone deserves to be happy to have someone who loves them.”

“I would love to still believe in that.” The diva sighed.

“I won’t say that it will be easy, but we will make it happen. We will make it happen together.”

“Thank you,” Evelynn said with a half-smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to have me on breakfast. Are you sure you don’t want to eat me out like right now?” The magenta-haired woman added playfully, playing with hairs of her best friend.

“Maybe later, babe,” Fiora replied with a broad smile, pecking Evelynn’s cheek.

“I hope it will be sooner than later, babe.” The diva giggled. “As for now, let’s satisfy one type of hunger before I grow inpatient with an urge to deal with the second one.”

“I think it can be managed.” The headmistress laughed. “And Eve? Don’t even think that you will avoid the talk.” She added as soon as she rose up.

“Yeah, I know,” Evelynn responded in a dull voice.

The siren let herself lay on the soft bad for a couple of more seconds. Then, the diva followed the inked-haired woman.

_**Akali’s POV (the same day morning):** _

* * *

The buzz of her phone woke her up. Akali groaned the moment she had heard the sound of the mobile. The teenager tried to wipe the remanents of the sleep from her eyes, but she was unsuccessful in it. Even though she went to sleep earlier than usual, she couldn’t find the rest she sought. For her, it felt like it was a couple of minutes since she closed her eyes, but in fact, a few hours had passed since then. The dark-haired beautify reached out for the piece of technology. The phone was unlocked in the very next second. The blueish light of the screen overtook the darkness to some extent.

As soon as the girl focused on the flat device, she noticed what had woken her up. On the top of her notifications thread, the message from Katarina could be seen. The small smile crept its way onto her face. The raven-haired woman immediately opened the thread. The text was read a moment later.

“I miss you, honey.” It was all the girl found there.

“Good morning to you too,” Akali replied after a minute or so. “Have you slept well?”

“Not really.” The response appeared in an instant. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

“I don’t think it’s that bad 😊.”

“Oh, in most cases, it isn’t, but when you’re horny as me, it becomes a bit tiresome.” The redhead replied. “I gave up after a couple of hours of rumble throughout my entire bed.”

“Do you mean?”

“Yeah, honey. I masturbated to the images that you have sent me. I needed 3 climaxes to finally fell asleep.”

“Please, tell me you’re joking. It isn’t a matter to joke about.” The raven-haired texted back.

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. I want you so badly. I want you so freaking much.” The blood-haired woman replied. “Maybe … would you like to have a little date with me today?”

“Kat! Can’t you be serious for a moment? I’m not joking, I’m worried about you about your sex addiction.”

“Then, maybe help me with it :D?”

“I’m not ready for sex, not yet.”

“Oh, baby, you’re ready. I only don’t know why you try to hide every time I’m suggesting taking a step forward?” Katarina asked. “Am I unattractive to you?”

“No! Hell no. You’re one of the most beautiful women I have ever met.” The ninja responded truthfully.

“One of? Who has attracted you more?”

“That’s beyond the topic, isn’t it 😊?”

“My, my, my, isn’t that your guardian?”

“Kat!!!!”

“What was her name? Evan, Elleth …?”

“Evelynn,” Akali replied.

“Oh, I just had it on the tip of my tongue, but regardless thank you, babe, for a hint :P. So is she the one you call the most beautiful?”

“Why don’t you stop? I’m your girlfriend, not her, am I not?”

“Splendid. I wanted you to say that :D.”

“Satisfied?!”

“Don’t be mad at me, baby. I am just a bit jealous 😐. You know that I care about you. I just would want us to proceed with our relationship, but every time I bring up the topic, you’re just running away. I would like to make you feel so good, I want to wake up with you right beside me.”

“Katarina, I’m not ready ☹.” The girl replied. “Regardless, I think I need to help you with your problem. It scares me that you can’t stand a day without getting yourself off. It isn’t healthy, Kat. I want to help you.”

“Can you come by today? Stay with me for the night?” The redhead asked.

“Do you promise that you won’t try to use me?”

“It won’t be easy, but I promise.”

“Ok, send me the address, I will come by around 6PM.”

“Thank you, honey.”

“Don’t mention it. We need to figure that shit out.”

“I’m going to wait for you on my toes :D.”

“As excepted, you can’t be serious 😊.”

“You love that in me, don’t even try to deny.”

“…I suppose I do. Till later, then. I need to do my chores before I leave.”

“Ok. Akali?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you wear something sexy for me?”

“Fine,” Akali replied with a deep sigh.

“Yay, my sexy, badass girlfriend will be even hotter for me today :P.”

“As I said, I have things to do, so till later, Kat.” The ninja ended their talk and closed the messaging app. “Fuck, what have I gotten myself in?”

_**Evelynn’s POV (an hour or so later):** _

* * *

When the golden-eyed beauty looked at her notifications, her heart started to beat faster than it usually should. On the very top of the long list, the message from Akali could be easily spotted. Making the decision took the magenta-haired woman more than a minute. She was unsure what she would find in the text from the girl. In the end, she decided to take a risk and open the thread. As soon as the application loaded the latest message, Evelynn exhaled slowly.

“Hey, Eve. I wonder whether you’ll come back home today. Please, let me know, so I can prepare some food for us to eat together. However, if you don’t plan to spend a night home, I’ll go help a friend of mine. I’m waiting for your answer 😊.” It wasn’t anything that she expected, Evelynn thought.

“Dear, I’m going to stay here for one more day. I hope that you don’t mind me that 😉. I’ll pick you up from school on Monday, maybe we could go to some restaurant for dinner? What do you say?” The lawyer replied quickly.

“Sure. Have a good day, then. See you on Monday after school 😊.” The teenager responded in a matter of seconds.

“Have fun as well, darling.”

The siren closed the app, locked the screen, and put down her phone. The small smile crept its way onto her lips. Akali wasn’t angry with her, that was a good sign in the eyes of the diva.

“It was Akali,” Fiora stated more than asked.

“Yeah, it was her,” Evelynn replied, still smiling.

“She is a pretty unique girl, isn’t she?”

“I would have lied if I said otherwise.”

“You love her, don’t you?”

“She’s my protégé, how wouldn’t I love her, care about her?” The surprised magenta-haired woman asked.

“I’m not talking about that kind of love, honey.” The headmistress sighed. “You love her more than any of your previous lovers. Don’t even try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes. The simple message from her made you smile. It isn’t your famous fake smile, it’s the true one that you have always been reserving for special ones.”

“I don’t really …” The siren started.

“Cut that shit, Eve!” The inked-haired woman snapped. “You know precisely what I’m talking about. She is the reason why you’re so frustrated, you have already admitted that before. I thought that it was just a mare crush, but I might be mistaken in that case. Talk to me. What is on your mind? Why are you so worked up, so frustrated, so desperate?” The head of the school wanted to know.

“It’s complicated. I don’t want to talk about it,” Evelynn replied.

“Stop avoiding the topic. You promised me a talk yesterday. I need to know a background to help you. And don’t try to fool yourself, you need that help. You wouldn’t have come to me if you didn’t need it.” The black-haired teacher rose her voice tone.

“I guess,” Eve sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” The black-haired beauty replied in an instant. “I need to know everything, cause every single little piece of information can be crucial.”

“A bit some specific, please?”

“Ok, let’s start with the New Year’s Eve, shall we?”

“Yeah, ask questions, and I will try to answer as much as I can.”

“Sure. So, … what happened after you left with Larry?”

“I said it already, I made a mistake. I should have never brought him with me.” The golden-eyes lawyer replied in a sad tone.

“Eve! I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Don’t avoid the answer!” The headmistress growled low.

“Sorry. I brought Larry home and lead him to my bedroom. The rest, I assume you can picture yourself.”

“No, I want you to tell me.”

“Ahhh …,” Evelynn breathed out loudly. “I seduced him, sucked his mediocre cock, then let him fuck me until he came twice.” The magenta-haired woman told, blushing slightly.

“I guess, Akali was home.” The head of the school stated.

“Yeah, she was.”

“She heard you. What did she do?”

“She heard me screaming her name when I finally came.” The diva confessed. “She tried to leave the house, she was so furious, so embarrassed by what I did. Larry tried to stop her. He wanted to use her. He thought that she would be easy prey, and he would fuck two women that night. It was a mistake. Without hesitation, Akali punched him, then ran away.”

“What did you do?”

“I … I started to shout at Larry. I told him to get the fuck out of my home. I threatened to call the police if he didn’t do what I order him.”

“I assume your natural charm worked,” Fiora teased.

“He was yelling at me for some time, but in the end, he left.” The siren admitted. “The only problem was that Akali was gone, and I haven’t known where she could go. I was so worried about her, but it wasn’t needed.”

“How so?”

“Akali is stronger than me. She is already stronger than I have ever been. There was no point in me worrying about her. I don’t think a lot of men would be able to match her in a real fight.”

“Based on what the PE teacher told me about her, I think you’re right. She is tough.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“What happened next?” The headmistress asked another question.

“She was gone for the entire day, she didn’t pick up any of my calls. I was going insane, then when I was about to go out and start to search for her, she called. She wanted me to bring her some wine. Long story short, I brought it for her. After all, it was a really long day for both of us. I needed to drink a bit to calm my mind, but I don’t know what happened next.” She ended with a heavy sigh.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I woke up in the tube. I was clenching my sweaty nightgown. I was utterly naked, aroused, horny. The first thing that I needed to do that day was to masturbate.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

“I hope I didn’t.” The terrified Evelynn replied. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I know, but it’s kind of suspicious, isn’t it?”

“Sadly, it is.”

“However, I think you would really remember if you had sex with her. To be frank, you have such an enormous crush on her that it would be a dream comes true for you.”

“Maybe you’re right.” The siren agreed.

“What happened next? I remembered that Akali wasn’t herself for a couple of past months.”

“We haven’t talked much. To be honest, I really wanted to, but she was avoiding me as much as it was possible.”

“It must have been an adamant time for both of you.”

“Don’t even mention it. It was horrible.” The magenta-haired woman spoke. “All I wanted to do was to take her in my arms, kiss her. I wanted to apologize for what I did, to express how much it hurt me to lose her trust.”

“And you tried to convince me that you aren’t in love with her like a couple of minutes ago?” Fiora chuckled. “Damn, you’re so much in love with her. I haven’t seen you like that ever.”

“I know. Everything is different in the case of Akali. She is my exception,” Evelynn slowly replied with a shyly smile.

“It wasn’t so hard to figure that out, to be honest.” The headmistress giggled. “Is it better now?”

“Yeah, we have come to the terms, but she is seeing someone.”

“You sound jealous.” The black-haired teacher pointed out.

“Cause to some extent, I’m. I really don’t deserve her, but I can’t let her go.”

“Do you know who Akali is seeing?”

“Katarina.”

“What? She is her teacher,” Fiora asked, surprised.

“As far as I know, she’s just an assistant.”

“She is, but it’s still uncommon, and to some extent inappropriate.”

“I’m against this as well, but I need more information before I talk with Akali.”

“Did they hook up already?”

“No, I don’t think Akali would allow that.”

“Thank God.” The headmistress calmed down a little. “What kind of information you’re waiting for?”

“I think Katarina is seeing someone else. I don’t want to see my girl being hurt just because of Du Couteau’s cheating.”

“How do you want to acquire that information?”

“I called her brother.” The golden-eyed beauty replied. “I called Talon.” She added when the teacher still didn’t know who she was talking about.

“Can I be honest?” Fiora asked suddenly.

“Yeah, of course.”

“It was the most bitch move you could make.” The black-haired said. “You have used him once, and now you want him to obtain information for you.”

“I know. I behaved like a complete bitch toward him. I apologized for that, but he just shrugged it off, like it was nothing to him.”

“It sounds like Talon. He has never cared about himself.” The head of the school responded. “If you want, I can ask some of my contacts about Katarina.”

“I would really appreciate it. Physically, Akali can hold her own, but I am not sure how strong her mentality is.”

“I see. So, it’s settled. I’ll inform you about everything I get.”

“Thank you, Fiora,” Eve whispered. The magenta-haired woman took a hand of the teacher in her own, squeezing it gently. “You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“So tell me, we have time.”

_**Akali’s POV (a couple of hours later):** _

* * *

Akali should have known that her girlfriend couldn’t live in an average flat or small house. No, it must have been something more significant and much more expensive. When she had finally exited the bus after at least half an hour of the ride, she was exhausted. The girl wasn’t used to traveling by bus. During her time in the orphanage, her school was nearby, and currently, Evelynn was giving her lift every day. To be honest, the teenager had to walk a couple of minutes longer after she exited the vehicle. She didn’t mind that. Akali was more than happy to spend a bit more time on fresh air.

The more she walked, the less building she could spot. The raven-haired beauty entered one of the many luxurious neighborhoods in the city. The area was reserved only for the people who willingly paid an enormous price for a chance to live there. Rogue could swear that every single family living here was trying to impress the visitor with its wealth. In comparison to Evelynn’s neighborhood, Akali felt trapped here. She felt small, poor, unworthy. As soon as she was able to, the girl averted her gaze from the fancy-looking houses and tried to focus on finding the one that belonged to Katarina.

Thanks to navigation, it didn’t take her long to reach her destination. As she excepted the place, her girlfriend called home wasn’t inferior to others. Even with a single glance, the teenager could tell that Katarina’s parents paid a hefty price for that building. As far as she knew, the redhead was living alone. The house was a gift that she received on her 18th birthday.

The black-haired girl looked at the enormous building with her mouth slightly agape. Everything about Katarina’s home was screaming, “I’m rich, and I don’t give a fuck.” She needed more than a few moments to finally closed the gap between her and the gate leading to her girlfriend’s house. As soon as she did it, the teenager press the only button on the intercom.

“Akali?” The voice of the redhead sounded a second later.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Rogue replied.

“Alright, the gate should open in a moment, come in.”

“They’re open,” Akali informed the assistant.

Once the gate was opened entirely, the ninja headed to the main door of the house. It was crafted from ebony probably, but the girl wasn’t completely sure of that. The door was made from dark wood. On its surface, many streaks could be spotted. The dark-haired beauty didn’t even manage to knock, before her girlfriend opened it, yanking her inside. In a heartbeat, the girl felt the hungry lips of Katarina descending upon hers, claiming them. As through the mist, the teenager heard the sound of shutting the door. Her legs were slightly spread by the redhead. The space that was created by that move was quickly filled with the left leg of a vixen. Before Rogue could react, she got pinned to the nearest wall. Katarina was entirely lost in what she was doing. Her hungry lips were trying to devour Akali. In mean-time, some strength was put into lowering the girl, to force her to grind on the thigh of the assistant.

As soon as the dark-haired girl recollected herself, she ended the embarrassing encounter. She was much stronger than Katarina, so breaking free from her embrace wasn’t much of an effort for the teenager. Instinctively, the raven-haired flipped them. In a matter of seconds, the situation changed drastically. The redhead was pinned to the wall, her whole frame immobilized by the Rogue’s weight. The older woman pouted. She tried to break free. She attempted to continue what she had begun.

“Why did you stop me?” The blood-haired woman asked in a husky tone.

“You should have known already,” Akali replied, putting a bit more pressure onto the woman to capture her attention.

“Don’t even try to tell me that you didn’t like it.”

“It’s beyond the actual situation.” The girl responded gravely. “I told you that I’m not ready for sex, but you still attempted to force it down on me.”

“I just wanted to make you feel good,” Katarina whined.

“No.” The raven-haired rose her voice slightly. “All you wanted was to satisfy your needs to feed your addiction.”

“Baby, I missed you. I tried to kiss you the way you deserve to be kissed. I admit I got a little carried away. I shouldn’t have tried to force you to grind on my leg. I’m sorry.” The assistant pleaded.

“Katarina!” The ninja growled. “I don’t want to hear your lies. If you're going to continue telling me them, I should leave. If you have any kind of problem, you can tell me about it. We’ll figure something out, but don’t you dare to play a hide and seek with me. Even if you think that what you’re doing is just a white lie, it’s a lie regardless. The choice is yours, you can speak aloud what’s on your mind, or I can leave and let you deal with it on your own.”

“Honey, please, don’t do it. Don’t leave me,” Katarina whispered. “I’m sorry for what I did.” She apologized. “You’re right, I wanted to satisfy my addiction. I’m so frustrated, so worked up that I need a release. I need sex. I thought that if I pushed you just a little, you would find it as pleasurable as me. I thought that you would want to take a step forward. As it seems, I was mistaken. I’m sorry, love.”

“Kat, look at me,” Rogue whispered to the latter’s ear. “I’m not ready to allow you to touch me there, but maybe I can help you with your own frustration.” She added when the eyes of her girlfriend were focused solely on her. “Maybe … I can help you with achieving the release.”

“Would you do that for me?” The older woman asked in a plead-like manner.

“I guess.” The girl replied. “Look, … I know that I’m inexperienced, but maybe with your tips, I will be enough.”

“You’re more than enough, darling, so much more.”

“So … how about we start from the beginning?” The brown-eyed beauty asked. “Tell me what is going on. What is the reason behind that frustration of yours?”

“I … I …” The redhead tried to form a sentence. “I’m just can’t handle my addiction. From the very first moment I saw you, I couldn’t get my eyes off of you. My mind can’t forget about you. Our first touch, our first kiss, both of those moments are unforgettable for me. I value them a lot.” The assistant spoke in a sad voice. “All I can think about is how delicate your lips are, how your muscles are tensing under my touch.”

“Is it so?”

“I would love to cuddle with you, make out with you.”

“Am I that intoxicating to you?” The raven-haired girl asked tenderly.

“More than that. I would want nothing more than you to allow me to show how much you mean for me,” Katarina whispered.

“Hmmm? So, am I your distraction?”

“Yeah, but it isn’t …” The redhead started her reply but was cut off by the latter.

Akali’s soft lips descended upon her, claiming them. It was just a simple kiss, nothing fancy, nothing lasting, but Katarina lost her breath. She craved for me, but as quickly the pleasure had begun, it ended.

“Why did you stop?” The whine escaped Katarina’s throat.

“We need to talk, then I can help you with your desires.” The teenager responded quickly. “Moreover, I would love to share a kiss with you on a bed or on a couch, cause standing isn’t the most comfortable spot to make out.” She winked.

“Sure, but how about talking less, kissing more?”

“No, we need to talk.” The ninja replied sternly.

“I guess I won’t convince you to change your mind,” Katarina sighed.

“You won’t, so don’t even try.”

“Ehhh, fine.” The redhead replied. The next thing she did was to take Rogue’s hand and lead her to the living room.

In most cases, Akali would try to memorize her surroundings, but this time she decided against it. She prioritized her girlfriend above her curiosity. Within minutes she was lead to the large couch that was located in the center of the room. Suddenly, the girl felt that she was being pulled tenderly. In a matter of seconds, she found herself straddling her girlfriend. The assistant was holding her as close as she could, hiding her face in Akali’s breasts. Without much thinking, the teenager enveloped her arms around the blood-haired woman’s head, stroking her softly.

“Talk to me. Talk to me, Kat.” The girl whispered.

“I don’t know where to even begin with.” The raven-haired beauty heard a light sobbing.

“Just tell me everything. As I said before, we will figure something out, but for that, I need to know everything.”

“I love you,” Katarina cried out. “I love you too much, I adore you, I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“Woah, it wasn’t something that I expected,” Akali replied, shocked after a moment of silence. “Please, explain what you want to say by that.”

“I always was able to forget about my crushes.” The redhead started in a low tone. “I was able to bed someone else if I couldn’t get what I want, but you’re the exception from that. Every single time I talk with you, hang out with you, I am so horny, so turned on. I want us to have sex, but you aren’t ready for that.” She sighed and stopped for a moment.

“In most cases, I would just find someone to help me survive until you would be prepared, but I can’t. You captured my mind, my heart. I can’t look at anyone the same way as I am looking at you. I tried to be with someone else to just satisfy my lust, but I must quit, I wasn’t able to fuck her,” Katarina confessed after she took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you, I’m willing to wait, but I’m afraid that my body won’t survive that long.”

“What do you want me to say?” The raven-haired girl asked slowly.

“I don’t know.”

“You cheated on me?” Akali gasped. She sounded hurt.

“Yeah, I tried to not hurt you.” The older woman began to weep. “I’m not able to wait for you, I am too fucked up, I need a release. I need sex.”

“Shhh, everything is going to be alright.”

“Do you hate me?”

“Yes, Katarina, I’m hurt, but I care about you, so we’ll talk about it when you’re in a better condition.”

“You want to leave?” It was more a statement than a question.

“No, I’ll stay and help, but I can’t promise that the next day I’ll trust you.”

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Katarina openly cried out.

“Shhh. What do you need me to do?”

“I … I … I need to cum. I haven’t cum in a really long time.” The redhead whined.

“Ok, how do you want me to get you off?”

“Try to turn me on a but more. Talk to me dirty, the dirtiest you can muster.” The woman replied.

“Ehhh, I have never done that stuff before, but ok. I will try to do that,” Akali sighed. “Change your pants for a skirt. In mean-time, I’m going to get a chair for me.” She ordered.

“What do you have in mind?” The curious Kat asked.

“You’ll see,” Rogue replied in a dull tone. “Besides, I need a moment to sort out my thoughts.”

“I see. I will be back in a moment,” Katarina responded, smiling shyly.

The moment her girlfriend left the room, Akali broke down. She managed to run to the kitchen before she needed to hide her face in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to cry. The girl was so hurt, she had every right to be broken down, but deep inside, she knew she needed to be strong, at least for now. She needed to help Katarina. Even though the woman cheated on her, it was her obligation to her so-called girlfriend. The teenager allowed herself to cry for a minute or so before she got her shit together once again. As soon as she managed to achieve it, she cleaned the traces of her tears off of her face.

Within seconds she returned to the living room with a chair in her hand. The ninja immediately noticed the return of the assistant. The woman was sitting on the furniture, hanging her head low, her face hidden behind the fluffy pillow. It wasn’t difficult to figure out that the redhead was crying. Her whole frame was trembling. Even though Akali should have been pissed on the older woman, she couldn’t help but pity her. After all, Kat was ill, she was addicted to sex, and she needed help. With a few quick steps, Rogue vanished the gap between both of them. As soon as she placed her sitting, she put one of her hands onto the lap of the latter. The simple touch bought her the undivided attention of the blood-haired woman.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Rogue whispered gently.

“I’m too fucked up to deserve someone as pure as you,” Kat whined.

“I believe that it’s my choice to take, so don’t bother your head over that matter. Are you ready?”

“Yes, let's do it.”

“Spread your legs for me, babe.” The ninja whispered into the ears of the woman in a playful manner. “Just a little, so I can look at what I am working with. Can you do it for me?”

“Sure … “ Katarina gasped. A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine.

“Do it then,” Rogue purred, regarding the woman from her half-livid eyes.

The red-haired woman slowly started to spread her legs, leaving a small space between them. Her plain, red skirt filled that gap in an instant. The raven-haired girl averted her gaze from Katrina's laps to focus on her face for a tiny moment. Once she caught the attention of the woman, she slid her tongue through the lips. The very next thing she did was to lick them as sensually as she could. The result of that action was precisely as she had expected. Kat’s cheeks reddened slightly, her gaze was lowered, but not before the girl had spotted her going dark with lust.

“My, my.” The ninja chuckled. “You need to spread them a little more if you want me to give you some pleasure. If you want me to toy with you, little, needy pussy … you need to show me more.”

“Yeah, I want you to.” The moan-like plead escaped the mouth of the blood-haired assistant.

“What are you waiting for, then?” The raven-haired giggled. “Spread those long legs for me, pull up a skirt a little. Let me see your flower, let me see what you are hiding from my eyes.”

“I … I … didn’t expect you to be able to be like that.”

“Like what?” Akali cooed.

“I didn’t expect you to be that dominant, to be able to play a dom role.” The assistant whined.

“I’m a girl of many faces, of many masks,” Rogue chuckled softly. “You are mistaken if you think that you uncovered all of them. I was told once that I am like a Christmas gift. With every single layer of my that one reveals, 3 more are replacing it.” The young woman explained. The raven-haired was using the most sensual, the most sexual tone of her voice that Katarina ever heard.

“So … how about showing me more? Or you are too scared to take that step?” The teenager added after a short break.

“I’m yours, do whatever you want with me,” Katarina responded, biting her lower lip.

“Then, obey my request.” The coo-like response was provided.

The silence fell upon them after that statement. In Akali’s eyes, Kat was fighting within her mind. The older woman was not really sure whether she should do as she was told. Over and over again, the redhead was biting her lips or licking them. The lust was oh-so-well presented in those silver eyes. Even if she wanted, she wouldn’t be able to deny that.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, the addiction had won over the mind of the blood-haired woman. Or, at least, it seemed like that. The older woman turned her head to the side, trying her hardest not to stare in those orbs of brown. The slightly trembling fingers pulled a skirt up to the mid-thigh. She stopped for a moment or so. Very slowly, the legs were being spread. With every single inch, more of the skin was being presented to the dark, hungry eyes of the girl. It felt like a game that was proceeding too slowly for the comfort of both parties.

“Look at me,” Akali ordered in a much huskier tone. “Look at me when you are fulfilling my requests. I want to see that fire in your eyes.”

“I …,” Kat started.

“My, my, my, weren’t you the one who asked me for help?” The chuckle reached the ears of the assistant. “You don’t need to answer that question. It’s meaningless, you did it, and we both know that. So, I expect you to listen to my orders, to do what I say. I don’t have time for you playing hide and seek with me.” The black-haired ninja added.

The redhead felt her jaw being cupped by the firm but delicate at the same time, hand. It didn’t take much effort from the younger woman to turn the assistant’s face back, so theirs’ eyes were reconnected. The irises of the molten chocolate were so tantalizing for the blood-haired teacher. She was unable to pry her gaze off of them.

“Are you going to obey, or should I go?” The whisper reached her as if from afar.

“Don’t go, please,” Katarina pled.

“You know what to do, then.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m waiting,” Rogue hummed.

Without breaking the eye-contact, the assistant spread her legs as wide as she could. Through the layer of thin material that was her skirt, Akali could spot the blood-red panties of her girlfriend. Even though she had a minimal field of view, there was no doubt, Katarina was wet, very wet.

“Someone is horny,” Rogue giggled.

“Shut up,” Kat replied.

“Dear, if you have to let go of that skirt or pull it up a bit more. I can’t see you properly.”

“Ehh, would you like to do it yourself?”

“It would be my utmost pleasure,” Akali winked. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

The very moment, Katarina confirmed her decision, Rogue was more than happy to oblige. One of the hands of the teenager nearly instantly pulled the mentioned cloth. The skirt was rested on Kat’s pelvis. The girl knew that her girlfriend was wet, but she didn’t expect that the entirety of her panties that was adjacent to her flower would be damp. Akali licked her dry lips to turn on the woman before her even more. As she expected, it worked. The dark-haired teenager lowered herself and blew lightly on the damp place. The shiver that ran throughout the entirety of the redhead frame was a wordlessly welcomed reward for the girl.

“Ahhh,” Kat moaned.

“Did you like it?” The ninja cooed into her girlfriend’s ear.

“Mhmm.” It was all she received from the aroused woman.

“Show me your treasure, show me what you were hiding from my sight.” The girl whispered sensually.

This time, the older woman obliged instantly. As soon as the teenager pulled back, the needy teacher reached out for her panties. Her trembling finger touched the waistband and tried to lower it. The assistant gasped when her action as stopped.

“No need to pull the panties down, just tug it to the side.” The woman was informed by Rogue.

“Ok.”

Suddenly, something clicked inside of Katarina’s mind, and she froze.

“Hmm? Why don’t you show me your pretty, little, licking pussy?” Akali started playfully. “I’m more than sure that you are so soaked, so wet. Baby, you are needy, horny, aroused. Let me help you with that.”

“I don’t know …”

“Why are you so unsure out of a sudden?” The dark-haired beauty asked in a low tone.

“I don’t know, I … I … really don’t know,” Katarina replied, combing through her hair.

“Honey, show me the center of your heat. Show me your flower. Maybe I can help you with your little problem.” She smiled broadly.

“I … guess, I want you to.” The redhead replied slowly.

“So … pull these panties of yours aside. I can’t help but imagine how good your pussy looks like. How juicy it is.”

“Akali!!” The teacher cried out.

“Hush, and proceed with the order, dear.” The teenager giggled.

With a bit of hesitation, Katarina reached out for her underwear once again. This time, she followed Rogue’s order. The older woman tugged the cloth a little to the side, showing a small area of her clean, shaved pussy. To be perfectly honest, most of what was revealed to Akali was just the soft skin of her girlfriend. Still, a small fraction of the pink lip could be spotted on the very edge of tugged clothing.

“You are looking delicious, babe,” Rogue purred while creasing small circles on the exposed flesh.

“You think so?” The blushed assistant asked.

“Yeah, I think so, and I meant it.” The ninja replied. “I need you to tug it a little more, the small fraction you just showed me, is not enough for me. I want more.” The raven-haired beauty whispered sensually with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“Do you need me to encourage you more?” Rogue asked after a brief pause. “If you reveal your sweet pussy to me, I’m going to kneel before you and lean in.” The girl added, not waiting for a response. “I will capture those lips of yours, lick that sweet nectar from it, clean it with my tongue.” The raven-haired continued. “Once I’m sure it is clean, I will place a kiss upon it, sucking it gently. When you start moaning, gasping, pleading, I will stick my tongue in your honeypot and ravish it. Would you like it?”

“Yes, Akali, yes.”

“You know what to do then,” Akali giggled.

Surprisingly, the woman eagerly followed the request, tugging the panties aside entirely. In the very first moment, her pussy was exposed to the cold air of the room, the redhead hissed. Forgetting about Rogue’s promise, she tried to hide the core once again. Her action was stopped. True to her words, Akali leaned in and captured the juicy lips. The first moan escaped the throat of the assistant nearly instantly and soon was followed by the next. As from the great distance, Katarina heard the sound of the kneeling teenager. Soon enough, all the young teacher could think about was the raven-haired beauty who was between her legs, eating her out. Before the darkness came, the only thought that was on her mind was that, in fact, she was a damn lucky woman to be able to call Akali, her girlfriend.

_**Evelynn’s POV (in the evening):** _

* * *

The ambient sound of some sort of music was filling the rooms of Fiora’s house. To be perfectly frank, neither of women knew what music was currently playing, or what move they had started to watch at least an hour ago. Both of them were lost in the kiss they were sharing. Neither of them wanted to give up the edge in their intense make-out session. After hours of talks, after many difficult topics covered, Evelynn needed a break, she needed to relax. To be frank, the make-out session wasn’t even her idea. The last moment that she remembered before the inked-haired teacher had started to conquer her lips was the exhausted sigh that had escaped her mouth. After that, the events became a blur. The headmistress pulled her close, cupped her jaw, and kissed her the way she always loved, deep and passionate. Even after an hour, the diva hadn’t had enough of it. It was one of the most intoxicating things in her life. Honestly, there was only one thing better than that. Once again, the image of Akali made its way into the mind of the siren. The kiss was broken by the head of the school as soon as she felt the difference in her lover. The entirety of the magenta-haired woman’s frame tensed, her heart started to beat as if she ran the marathon.

“You thought about Aklai,” Fiora more stated than asked.

“Yes,” Evelynn replied, knowing fully well that she wasn’t able to fool her best-friend. The diva focused her gaze on the headmistress’s eyes. They were still clouded by lust.

“You need to do something about it,” Fiora started. “You need to talk with her, tell her how you feel. I’m pretty sure she would be confused by first, but after some time, I think she can give you the warmth and love you sought.”

“I can’t do it, you know that.” The lawyer sighed.

“You can’t, or you don’t want to?”

“I can’t,” Eve whispered.

“You need to clear your mind, I take?”

“Yeah.”

“Come then, I think it’s high time for us to move to my bedroom,” Fiora said, reaching out for Ece’s hand.

“I think you’re right.” The diva agreed. “Fiora?” She called out her friend’s name.

“Yes? What’s on your mind?” The headmistress asked with concern in her voice.

“I want to repay you for what you’re doing for me.”

“How so?”

“Just trust me, and sit on that chair.” The siren pointed on the beautiful armchair.

“Fine, anything more?”

“Do you have a sound system connected with some sort of android device?”

“Yeah, I can change the music from any part of my home. Why are you asking?”

“Can you play a song for me?”

“Of course,” Fiora laughed. “What do you want to listen to?”

“The Poodles - Night Of Passion,” Evelynn replied.

“Hmm, I think I know that song, but I still don’t know what’s on your mind.”

“As I said, honey, trust me. I assure you, you won’t regret,” Eve giggled.

“Ok. Play The Poodles - Night Of Passion.” The headmistress said.

Within a few moments, the sounds of the song were started to be poured through the sound system speakers located in various places in the house. The rhythmical sounds of guitars were calming, the voice of the singer was unique but pleasant.

“Any chance for dimmed lights?” The magenta-haired woman asked, making herself comfortable on the teacher’s lap.

“Is it enough?” The inked-haired woman asked when the lights were dimmed, making the atmosphere in the room incredibly romantic.

“Perfect.” The purr-like response was provided by the diva. “Repeat the song.” She ordered the device.

As soon as the track was reverted to its beginning, the lawyer got up. She ended up standing right before the excited head of the school. The magenta-haired woman blew a one kiss toward her best-friend, winked at her, and started to sway her hips sensually. With every passing second, the diva was lowering herself. Her hands were creasing every inch of her body, intentionally colliding with her clothes. The slim fingers of the living goddess soon found the button of her shirt. Evelynn started to unbutton them one by one at a languid pace. The siren was teasing the headmistress with every single move she was making. She was moving in a rhythm of the song, swaying with her godly-shaped body. Fiora wanted to join her, to hug her, to kiss her, to take her. To the utter dissatisfaction of the head of the school, she was stopped by the warning finger.

“Darling, it’s the spectacle only for you. Sit and enjoy it.” The goddess said playfully.

“Aghhh.” The growl escaped the throat of the inked-haired woman.

“Shhh,” Evelynn giggled.

As soon as the last button was undone, the magenta-haired beauty allowed one of her arms to slip through the shirt. She turned around swiftly, presenting her shapely butt to the horny woman. Eve was spinning it. Each full circled drew with the dernier was bringing her closer to the headmistress. Everything that her friend was currently doing was immensely turning on Fiora. In no-time, the throat of the black-haired woman went dry. She had to fight with her urge to disobey Evelynn. Oh, how much she wanted to touch Eve’s body, feel her under herself, kiss her.

Soon enough, the living goddess seated herself on the laps of her best friend again. Fiora’s hands were grabbed by the siren and placed onto the only covered by the thin material, breasts. The diva moaned loudly, the very moment her tits were squeezed gently. The golden-eyed beauty allowed the headmistress to discard her shirt entirely. In a mean-time, she was grinding on Fiora’s legs.

The song was put on a loop. The moment of the chorus was chosen by the diva to turn around. Once she did it, her arms were enveloped around the slender neck of her friend within a few moments. The headmistress’s face was pulled forward gently. Fiora ended up on the breasts of the goddess, pushed into the soft flesh. She couldn’t control herself. The head of the school planted a couple of light kisses on the exposed skin, leaving bearly visible marks on it with the remanets of her lipstick. She didn’t regret doing so. In fact, she wanted more.

Suddenly her sleeveless tee was pulled over her head by the magenta-haired woman. Her amber irises seemed to be illuminating in the dimmed light. They were entirely filled with lust, but Fiora didn’t care.

The goddess didn’t remain seated on her lap for an extended time. She rose up gracefully, once again standing before her. Her ridiculously short skirt was on a full display, but not for long. The lawyer pulled down the zipper and discarding the mentioned piece of clothing a moment later. The siren was left with only her dark thong and the matching lace bra as her cover. One gaze was enough to say that she didn’t mind it at all. She was as sexy as the woman could be. The magenta-haired beauty started her prowl with the lewd outfit of hers. She began to dance around the armchair. From time to time, she was touching the exposed skin of the teacher. Her touch was always feathery-light.

That sensual performance could have lasted a couple of minutes, an hour, or even longer. To be frank, Fiora couldn’t tell it for sure. She was all too lost in the woman who was dancing. She seemed to be lost in time, not caring about anything aside from the woman she once loved. After what felt like an eternity, the goddess decided to sit on the worked-up legs of the headmistress once again. The exposed flesh of the lawyer was covered in sweat. The performance must have been a bit tiresome for the golden-eyed beauty.

“Did you like it?” Evelynn cooed, pulling her closer and pecking her lips.

“I want more!” The headmistress demanded. “You must take responsibility for what you’ve done,” Fiora added playfully, guiding the hand of the magenta-haired woman to her crotch. “I’m so wet for you, so needy, so worked-up. And all of it is your doing.” She added with a wink. “I never expected you to do a lap-dance for me.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” The magenta-haired giggled.

“But, seriously, you need to help me out with that heat. After all, you caused it.”

“Oh, you’re flattering me all too much.” The lawyer replied with a mischievous smile. “But … I can do something about it. Of course, not for free.”

“What’s your price, then?”

“How about you carrying me to the master’s bedroom bridal style?”

“Gotcha ya,” Fiora giggled. “I thought that you can’t be sexier, but hands down, you proved me wrong with what you just did.”

“Oh, honey, it isn’t even my final trick. I have plenty more in my sleeve.”

“You must show me more of them, then.” The woman chuckled. “But, priorities first. I want you badly, so badly that it can’t wait any longer.”

“I’m yours to take, then.” The magenta-haired winked.

In the next moment, the golden-eyed woman laughed loudly. The first attempt of her friend to carry her was a complete disaster. They both fell onto the floor, but they didn’t mind that. They tried a couple of more times before finally, Evelynn was secured in strong arms of her best friend. The lawyer enveloped her arms around the neck of her lover, kissing her nape. It was going to be a long, long night, and she was more than sure that she would enjoy every moment of it.

_**Akali’s POV (the night, around midnight):** _

* * *

Akali was exhausted. She had never been more exhausted in her life, to be honest. It took her more than a few hours of straight-up fucking her girlfriend, tending her needs and desires before Katarina finally was satisfied and spent. The young girl thought that it would be it that she would go home, but she was mistaken. As soon as the eyes of the redhead closed, the assistant started to cuddle to the sweaty body of the teenager. The ninja wanted to go home, to take a cold shower, to forget what had happened, but she wasn’t allowed to. It seemed that the young teacher was a very possessive person. The assistant was gripping the ninja’s frame as if she was a body pillow. She didn’t want to wake up her so-called ‘girlfriend.’ After all, she was hurt by what Katarina confessed earlier. She would need a lot of time before she would start trusting the redhead once more. However, it might never happen. The young girl mustered as much sensuality, as much domination only because in her mind it wasn’t Katarina who she shared that time with. It was Evelynn. How much she would want to be lying beside the gorgeous magenta-haired right now. She craved for the warmth of her body, for her smell, for her, entirely. As the fatigue finally kicked in, the only images that were floating before her eyes were connected with the diva. She loved her, and she doubted that she would ever love someone as much as Evelynn. “My life is going to be eternal suffering. I’m so close to everything I need, everything I crave for, but I won’t have it ever,” Rogue whispered. As her mind started to drift away, she began to cry quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in the chapter:  
> The Poodles - Night Of Passion  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrVTq_Z0d2k
> 
> Additional info about the chapter:  
> I came up with an idea of dirty talk interaction between Akali and Kat while I was reading one of the others' ff.  
> To be honest, the idea of the lap dance to the mentioned song is not entirely mine. I would even say that it isn't mine at all :) I got the motivation from one of the comments below the music video. So, I guess the credits for that part belong to the author of that comment :D


	12. Girls of the 80's (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night with Katarina changed a lot in Akali. For better or worse, it remain to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01.06.2020 - Hey, I would like to show you the first page of the 12th chapter. Enjoy :)  
> 03.06.2020 - Hey, another part.  
> 06.06.2020 - Hey, another couple of hundreds of words. I'm slowly but surely making progress with the chapter :D  
> 20.06.2020 - Hey, sorry for another delay, but it is what it is sadly. Here is the part I managed to add.  
> 21.06.2020 - Another part, sorry but I can't finish it in one go, sadly.  
> 26.06.2020 - Finished.

**_Akali’s POV (the next day):_ **

* * *

As soon as Akali woke up, she hoped that all that happened yesterday was just a bad dream, some kind of a bad joke. Sadly, all it took to discard the idea was a slight turn of her head. Behind her, the blood-haired woman was sleeping peacefully with her arms enveloped around the teenager’s waist. The ninja stared at the sleeping form of her so-called girlfriend before she averted her gaze to check what time it was. With some problems, Rogue was able to pull her phone out of the pocket and unclocked it. She sighed heavily when the smartphone displayed its main screen. It was 5:12 am. Akali was more than sure that she wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore, nor she wanted to. The black-haired girl started to wriggle a little to soften the grip of Katarina. She tried her hardest not to wake up the still sleeping assistant, but in the end, she failed to do so.

“Babe, why are you wriggling that much? It is still so early … let’s sleep some more,” the whine-like voice escaped the throat of the redhead.

“Sorry, Kat, but I need to get going. I have school in a few hours, and I need to prepare for it,” Akali replied swiftly.

“You have PE with me as your first class today, so what’s the problem?” The older woman asked. “We can just come to school from here, and I can lend you some of my clothes.”

“No, I need to go home. I will see you later,” Rogue said calmly and started to rise up from the couch.

“Why?”

“Ehhh … Kat, I don’t keep my stuff in the school locker. Besides that, I need a shower cause you didn’t allow me to take one yesterday,” the young woman responded. “By the way, I think you need one too, you are still sweaty,” Akali added after a few seconds.

“You say?” Katarina asked. “Gosh, you’re right,” the redhead mumbled shortly after. “Can I have at least a peck for now?”

“Ehhh … fine. Come here, then,” the black-ink-haired teenager sighed.

The younger girl softly cupped the chin of the latter and slowly leaned in. She didn’t want to do it. Sadly, Akali knew all too well that the only way for Katarina to let her go was to obey the older woman in some of her little desires. The teenager stopped when her lips were only millimetres away from her so-called girlfriend. Rogue hesitated only for a fraction of a second. Her hesitation didn’t last long enough for Katarina to notice. Akali licked her dry lips before kissing the redhead’s lips in the sweetest and passionate way she could muster in a given moment. She tried to make it as quick as possible, but the hungry assistant wouldn’t let her do so, at least not so easily. As soon as the younger woman wanted to withdraw, Katarina enveloped her arms around Rogue’s neck, deepening the kiss. It was an enjoyable sensation, she would have to lie if she said otherwise. Akali decided that she would allow the moment to last a few seconds longer before she broke it. Immediately, she heard a pout, and slander arms tried to pull her closer.

“Kat, it’s enough,” Rogue said in her natural, calm voice.

“Shhh, it isn’t … I want more,” Katarina whispered. “Give me more, I won’t be able to share a kiss with you in school.”

“Kat, I need to get going if I want to be in school on time,” Akali tried to reason the redhead.

“5 more minutes,” the assistant pouted. “We both know that you’re always ahead of time, so what’s the problem?”

“Babe, I need to catch a bus home, clean myself, pick up the stuff for school, and then again catch a bus,” the black-haired teenager replied.

“What, why? I thought that your legal guardian drops you directly to the school,” the surprised assistant asked.

“Normally, yes, but she was out for the weekend, and she said that she would pick me up after school,” the younger girl responded, rolling her eyes.

“Something happened?”

“Nah, she just went to a friend of hers. Everything is fine.”

“Ok, but do you really need to go?” Katarina started. “Look, if you take a shower here, and then I give you a lift home and school, we can cuddle and make out a little more. What do you think?”

“I … I need to collect my thoughts. What happened yesterday made my life a bit messier than it was before,” Akali whispered after a short sigh. “I need time to pull myself together, and I think I need to be alone at least for a couple of minutes.”

“You mean … what I told you about?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Look, I don’t want to hurt you, but I need to go, I need to go out and face my inner demons,” Rogue said quietly.

“I wish I could do something … I …” Katarina started.

“It isn’t needed, I need to rethink a few things. Kat?” The girl called. “See you at school. See you soon.”

“Yeah, see ya. And I’m sorry, Akali. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t mention it, we need to just get you out of that shit, that’s all.”

Strangely, after those words sounded, the silence fell upon them. Akali got up, picked up all of her things, and marched toward the exit. She didn’t look back, she didn’t want to. Even though she didn’t want to make the older woman cry, in the end, she did so. While the black-haired teenager was putting on her shoes, the muffed sound of sobbing reached her ears. Rogue must pull of her self control not to go back and try to comfort the redhead. Akali’s eyes became glassy, wet, she needed to leave before she would start to cry as well.

Never in her life, the ninja was running that fast. The tears forced their way to her eyes. She didn’t want any of it, but of course, she would have to deal with all the mess that would soon come. Akali felt betrayed, sad, enraged, hurt. All of her feelings were mixing together, creating a complete mess from her mind. The girl needed to take a rest, she needed to calm herself, she needed to regain her composure. The very moment she sat down at the bus stop, Rogue broke down entirely. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry openly. Sometimes, there is nothing more for one to do than to cry its pain away. And, it seemed that it was the case for Akali at that time.

**_Evelynn’s POV (Monday afternoon):_ **

* * *

All it took for Evelynn to notice that something was off, was one glance at her protégé. As soon as she left the building of her school, she dropped her head low and slouched. Something was definitely off, but the lawyer just couldn’t correctly put her finger on what caused the sudden change in the girl’s mood. Soon enough, Akali reached the magenta-haired woman’s car, opened the door quietly, sat, and fastened the seatbelts. The teenager was worryingly quiet.

“What happened, darling?” Evelynn asked tenderly, but worrying note could be heard in her voice.

“I’m just a mess, you know,” Akali replied, bowing her head even lower as if she was embarrassed.

“Honey, you aren’t messed. You’re just an extraordinary teenager who has gone through a lot. That’s all,” Eve tried to cheer the girl up. “Rogue, talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I … I …,” the black-haired girl started to mumble. “I have a friend that is really addicted to sex.”

“Did that friend of yours tried to force you?” The older woman immediately asked.

“Yeah, she tried, but I didn’t allow it to happen,” the latter responded quietly. “But, she’s important to me, at least to some extent, and I care about her. I just don’t want to see her suffering, but she rejected to go see the doc,” the teenager sighed.

“You’re talking about Katarina, I assume?”

“Yeah, it’s her.”

“What had happened during the weekend?” The diva asked softly, enveloping her slender arms around the neck of the latter.

“I don’t know how to describe it,” Akali started. “Saturday was fine, we met in a park, talked, walked and so on. She cut our little date if you want to name that meeting that way earlier, and told me that her family needed something from her. Then, on Sunday, she wanted me to come over to her house. I agreed to come only because I sensed that she had some kind of problem, but I wasn’t sure what was it.”

“Hmm … what happened next?”

“As I promised, I came over to her, but unexpectedly instead of talking to me, she chose to force a kiss on me,” the girl confessed. “If I didn’t stop her, she wouldn’t stop on her own,” the ninja admitted in a low tone. “But it isn’t the reason why I’m just sad now.”

“What is the reason, then?”

“When I stopped her, I forced her to talk to me, or at least to some extent,” Rogue said, swallowing a gulp that formed in her throat. “Katarina told that she was so head over heels with me that.”

“It isn’t that bad, is it?” Eve forced herself to respond.

“I guess not … but she cheated on me,” the teenager sobbed. “She told me that she wanted us to proceed in that relationship, but she couldn’t wait. She bedded some girl or at least tried. Katarina said that she couldn’t do it, cause all she was seeing in front of her eyes, was me,” Akali cried out.

“Ehhh … baby, don’t cry,” the magenta-haired woman tried to calm down her protégé. “I know that it hurts, but it pains me to see you like that.”

“Sorry,” the girl whispered, hugging the lawyer tightly. “I really want to help her, but I don’t think I will be able to trust her ever again,” Akali confessed. “I told her that I wasn’t ready, I told her that she means a lot to me, but it seems that it was futile.”

“Shhh … I’m here, darling. I won’t allow her to hurt you again,” the older woman cooed. “Why did she do that?” Evelynn asked, but deep inside of her mind, she has already known the answer. Why, because she did the same.

“I don’t know,” the ordinarily tough teenager whined. “If she asked for help, I would do as much as I could, but instead, she did cheat.”

“I know that it hurts, but you must go through it. I’m by your side, if you need anything, I’m just here.”

“Can … can we just go home? I need to sort my mind and collect my thoughts?” Rogue asked.

“Of course, darling. Do you want me to order some dinner for us?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel like cooking, at least not now,” the black-inked-haired teenager admitted with an apologising facial expression. “I’m sorr …”

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Eve interrupted her swiftly. “You have a problem, and you don’t feel like doing something none-essential. It’s fine. It really is.”

“Ok …” the girl replied.

“Akali?” The siren called.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to know that I’ll do everything to ensure that you’re happy.”

“I know, Eve. I appreciate it greatly. I really do.”

Akali let her legal guardian go, but she grabbed her right hands and put their enveloped hands on the gearbox. To say that Evelynn was surprised, shocked, would be an understatement. Even in her wildest dream, she wouldn’t imagine the teenager doing something so simple, but so unique at the same time. She welcomed the opportunity wordlessly, and tighten her grip, reassuring the broken-down girl. Withing next ten or so seconds, the vehicle’s engine roared, and the car was wheel-spinning away.

**_Evelynn’s POV (the very next day, evening):_ **

* * *

The magenta-haired diva was utterly exhausted after a crazy day of work. The case she was working on for quite some time by now turned out to be even more difficult and intricate than the client informed her. The living goddess spent nearly entirety of her shift hanging on a phone, calling the people who could know something valuable to the case. In the end, it was just a waste of time. Nobody knew anything meaningful, or they didn’t want to share the info with her. Eve even considered for a moment to bribe some of those people. She didn’t do it, because she knew all too well that all of her calls would be recorded. The lawyer was furious, enraged, exhausted. She tried to calm herself by reading, but she wasn’t even sure what book she had chosen.

The siren gave up after an hour of reading the same page, she couldn’t focus on the written text. The diva gently wiped her tired eyes. She felt a throbbing pain, which could only have foreshadowed a migraine. There were no doubts that Evelynn would need some painkillers, and maybe some alcohol. Without much thinking, she rose from the leather-clad couch and headed to the bar that was located on the nearest wall. It was a rare situation for her to chill out in the living room instead of her bedroom, but to be frank, she hadn’t had the energy to climb the stair when she had come back home. The magenta-haired had done only one thing before falling down onto the furniture, she had taken off her shoes, and to be honest, she didn’t even know where she had put them.

It could have been considered a weird choice to put painkillers inside of the bar, but for Evelynn, it didn’t really matter. By doing so, she ensured that she had everything she would ever possibly need in case of the sudden migraine in one place. As soon as she reached the container, the living goddess swallowed a pill and took a sip of water. The very next thing she did was to fill the glass with a dry white wine. The magenta-haired woman took the bottle in case she needed more of the liquid and returned to the couch. Surprisingly, the wine didn’t taste as good as usual. The lawyer sighed deeply and lied down once again. She closed her eyes and put the right hand onto her brow. Oh, how she wished that that was over already.

She heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. With a bit of problem, she rose to a seated position. “Crap, I must have fallen asleep,” she cursed under her nose. Before she was even able to stand up, Akali entered the room. She wore the short, tight, green tee, and a pair of black leggings. Evelynn’s mouth went dry in an instant, her protégé looked so good in those skimpy clothes. The older woman apparently got a treat in the form of the exposed abdominal muscles of the teenager. Nearly all of her midriff was revealed. “Damn, I didn’t even notice when she gained those muscles,” the woman reminded herself.

“Akali?” Eve called. “What’s going on?”

“Hey … Eve?” The girl started.

“Yeah, what’s on your mind, darling?”

“Can I … can I sleep by your side, and cuddle for a few moments?” The teenager asked shyly.

“Ehh …” Evelynn gasped visibly.

“Sorry … I stepped too far. I will return to my room,” Akali replied with apologising facial expression.

“No … No … Akali, come here,” the magenta-haired woman called after the latter. “Of course we can cuddle, that is if you want to.”

“Yeah … I want to, and I need it,” Rogue responded quietly and lowered her head slightly.

“Come here, then. Come to me,” Eve said softly.

“Are … are you sure?” the younger girl hesitated. “If it doesn’t, I will just go to my room and leave you rest as you want.”

“It’s fine, it’s more than just fine,” the magenta haired woman replied, pulling her near with her index finger. “Come here, come to me, baby,” the lawyer cooed.

“O … Ok,” the girl mumbled.

Following the voice of the siren, the black-haired teenager closed the gap between them. As soon as she stood beside the couch, she lowered herself. The girl ended up lying on top of the gorgeous woman.

“Is it alright? Can I lay on your chest and hug you tightly?” the shallow voiced question escaped Akali’s mouth. She seemed to be extremely embarrassed with the current situation that she initiated.

“It’s ok, go on,” Evelynn encouraged the shy black-haired.

The entire frame of the latter tensed for a moment, but in the end, she proceeded. Rogue buried her head in the bosom of the lawyer. At the same time, her strong hands were being enveloped around the waist of the siren. The skin of the older woman was so warm, so delicate. It felt so pleasant to touch it, creased it. Even though overall the sensation was pleasurable toward the younger girl, she was tensed. Akali was uncertain whether she should allow herself for such an intimacy toward her crush.

“Darling?” Eve called. “Why are you … so tensed, so uncertain. You seem as not you. What’s going on, baby?” the lawyer asked, the evident concern filling her voice. “Where is all of your confidence?”

“I don’t … I don’t know,” Akali whispered, hugging the diva even tighter. “I really wish I do, but I don’t,” the teenager added.

“Try to relax,” Evelynn whispered. “If it helps you, I am here, and I won’t let you go, I won’t let you be hurt.”

“I know,” Rogue replied while exhaling. “I really appreciate all you do for me, but now all I need is just time. I can’t help that but be tensed. I need to collect myself, relax.”

“Babe, just relax,” coo-like response was provided by the magenta-haired beauty. “Forget about everything and just try to calm yourself. If you want, just try to take a nap. I’ll make sure to hold you tight while your mind drifts away.”

“It sounds so nice, thank you,” Akali replied with a small sheepish smile on her young face.

True to her words, Evelynn hugged back the latter. As soon as she did, the siren started to crease invisible lines upon the back of the teenager. With every single move of her delicate hands, she felt the firm muscles of the girl softening under her touch. “It’s going smoothly, at least for now,” the lawyer acknowledged inside of her mind.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Eve asked in a whisper-like manner.

“If I manage to fall asleep, sure,” Rogue responded after a short moment of silence. “I … I just don’t want to bother you …”

“Shhh,” the siren interrupted the teenager. “You aren’t bothering me, you will never bother me, remember that.”

“Ok,” the black-haired girl replied shyly.

“Just close your eyes, maybe think about something nice, relax, and the sleep with soon come to you,” the magenta-haired beauty instructed the latter. “It isn’t that difficult, dear just give it a try,” the woman smiled.

“I will, thanks,” the ninja responded.

It took a couple of moments for Akali to think about the current situation. To be perfectly honest, it didn’t make any sense at all, the relationship between her and her legal guardian was to put it lightly messed-up. The situation between them was confusing, to say at least. For the young girl, it was really challenging to decide whether some of her actions were appropriate or not.

In the end, she decided to take an opportunity given by fate and the magenta-haired woman. Slowly the teenager readjusted her position. She allowed herself to end up behind the diva. Once, she felt comfortable, she enveloped her arms around her guardian. As soon as she did it, Rogue put her head down onto the nape of the woman.

“Thank you,” the girl whispered. “I think I will take a nap,” she added, feeling that the much-needed sleep was at hands reach.

“Do it, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere,” the golden-eyed beauty assured the latter.

Evelynn didn’t receive any response, but nearly immediately she felt that the grip of the latter tightened around her waist. The hot and slightly moist breath of the teenager was tickling her nape. To be honest, she didn’t mind it, but somehow, it was slowly turning her on. Frankly saying, the current situation there were both in, was the closest and the most intimate moments they ever shared. It felt so good to have the girl so near to her, to be able to breathe her scent, to feel Akali’s warm body pressed against her. The only problem with it was that she didn’t deserve it, the teenager probably didn’t even think about her as a potential partner, lover. Rogue deserved so much better, but Evelynn was at the edge. She wanted the teenager to be hers, but more than that, she wanted her to be happy, to be protected.

Minutes were passing so slowly that the magenta-haired lawyer thought that hours passed since the ninja had fallen asleep next to her. In her mind, the constant battle between what she should do and what she wanted to do was taking place. What started as a little nuisance a couple of months earlier became a real problem that was speedy getting out of Eve’s control. It would be so nice to forget about everything, to be able to turn around, to cup the chin of the latter, and to kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed.

The magenta-haired woman gasped suddenly when she felt that one of her breasts was groped. It was so unexpected that in the very first moment, the woman didn’t know what happened. A moment later, something clicked inside of her head. She looked down and immediately saw that Akali reached for her tit with one of her hands while the second was moving toward the womanhood of the siren. To say that it was shocking realisation would be an understatement. The latter was sleeping, but her body was reacting on her own. After the initial grope, the latter started to tenderly massage the breast of the diva. In the meantime, the second hand reached its target and started to crease small circles at the lawyer’s pelvis level. All it took for Evelynn to overcome the surprises was a few short moments. After that, the wave of immense pleasure came to her mind. Unintentionally she moaned loudly. As if she earned the reward from the asleep black-haired girl behind her, the teenager started to place small kisses on her nape. They were so light as fathers, but they left the burning sensation upon the skin of diva.

Evelynn was at a loss of words. She didn’t know what to do. The sensation was too pleasant to interrupt, but on the other hand, it was way too inappropriate. The older woman was battling with her own thoughts for a couple of minutes before the asleep ninja made a decision for her. The hem of Evelynn’s dress was pulled up slightly. Rogue’s firm hand found its way to the thongs of the diva, immediately putting a slight pressure upon the swollen clit. Once again, the lawyer moaned from pleasure. For her, it was a turning point, no longer did she care about the consequences, she wanted more. Without hesitation, Eve put her own hands on the latter’s and encouraged the girl to put a bit more pressure. To her satisfaction, the body of the ninja followed the suggestion. The magenta-haired woman was more than happy. She was relished every single second of that situation. Soon enough, she closed her eyes, bit her lower lip. Without her sight, she recreated the encounter inside of her mind, and she loved it.

Within a few moments, or maybe minutes, the siren fell asleep right next to her beloved protégé. If only she had one wish to be fulfilled in real life, it would be for Akali to be hers.

**_Evelynn’s POV (an hour, or so later):_ **

* * *

After some time, Evelynn slowly opened her eyes of the molten-gold. For a couple of moment after awakening, all she could see were black strands. In the beginning, that detail didn’t make any sense to her at all. Soon enough, the memories began to flood her mind. To be frank, the lawyer was scared, she fell asleep being pleased by her protégé, but somehow the roles were reversed currently. The slender arms of the diva rested on the still asleep frame of the girl. Nearly immediately, the siren noticed that her hands ended up on the midriff of the latter. Evelynn’s long and gentle fingers were creasing lines on the exposed muscles. They were strong, warm, and so freaking intoxicating to her. The lawyer allowed herself to close her eyes once again. The older woman tried to picture the body of the girl inside of her mind. With every single move of her hands, the new layer of the picture was being added, as if Eve wanted so desperately to recreate Akali. Although it took the diva some time, she managed to do it. She must admit, the final result shocked her, to say at least.

In her mind, before her own eyes, Akali stood clothed in just a white lace set that she chose for her months ago. The teenager … pardon, the young woman looked gorgeous. Rogue’s hairs were put on a messy bun leaving only a couple strands of raven hairs. Unexpectedly, the small lips of the ninja were painted in a bloody-red colour which added some spiciness to her look. As always, one detail of the teenager’s body caught her eyes in an instant. The defined muscles of Akali’s midriff were covered with small droplets as if she trained a few moments earlier. One of them, slightly bigger than the others, started to run down the abdomen toward the crotch of the black-haired girl. The hungry eyes of the diva followed it, followed it to the point when the droplet was soaked by the thin material of the thongs.

Without a single thought, Eve licked her dry lips and tried to avert her gaze from the panties of the latter. As she expected, it wasn’t such an easy task for her. Once, she finally managed to do it, she gasped. In a matter of a fraction of a second, Rogue closed the gap between them and pulled her close. It wasn’t the usual Akali’s behaviour, so it caught her off guard. In the very next moment, the diva felt that her feet were lifted from the floor. Instinctively, the lawyer enveloped her arms around the neck of the latter, trying her best not to fall. It was just a futile and nonsensical effort. Akali pulled her up, and the siren ended up being hold in a firm bridal style.

Evelynn wanted to ask what was going on, but the question never escaped her mouth. She was nearly immediately silenced by the hungry lips of her protégé. It was so unexpected, so shocking, but it felt right. Without much thinking, she yielded to the sensual kiss and allowed Akali to lead the moment.

It felt so good, it was too good to be the truth, Eve knew that, but she still couldn’t let it go. She smiled while her livid dream continued. Even though her mind was preoccupied with the sensual encounter between her and her protégé, her body could rest. She could finally rest, relax, for the first time in months.

**_Akali’s POV (the next day in the morning):_ **

* * *

As soon as the raven-haired teenager heard the footsteps behind her, she sighed heavily. The girl waited a few more seconds before turning around to face her so-called “girlfriend”. No one else would bother her in the cloakroom after the school football team’s training. Akali didn’t even have to turn around entirely to verify whether she was right or wrong. A few steps behind her, the blood-haired woman stood with a broad smile on her lips. The moment their eyes connected, the assistant winked.

“You look hot today,” Katarina complimented in a purre-like manner.

“Thanks … I guess,” Rogue replied in a dull voice. “What do you want, Kat?”

“Am I not allowed to see my super hot badass girlfriend from time to time?” the redhead asked. “We don’t talk much recently, I wanted to check on you.”

“Kat, you know precisely why we aren’t talking much, so cut that shit-talk, please,” Akali responded in a bit irritated voice.

“Babe …,”

“Don’t “babe” me, you know what you did, you know what consequences are,” the raven-haired girl interrupted. “So, I ask once more, what do you want?”

“Can’t we just fix it?” Katarina asked shyly. “You know to make things as they used to be?”

“And how do you want to make them as they used to be?” the teenager asked in a cold tone. “Am I not allowed to be disappointed in you, after what you did? Is my anger not justified?”

“Babe, I know I did wrong, but I want it to be fixed,” the blood-haired woman pleaded, acting as if she was hurt by the words spoken by the latter.

“Katarina, I will give you one hint, start doing things, not just talking what would you do. Actions speak louder than words, and for now, your words are just empty to me.”

“What can I do?”

“I think that’s exactly your punishment, you should think about how you can make up things for me, how to repay the betrayal, the cheat,” the angry raven-haired girl said.

“Can we go out for a proper date?”

“Possibly, but not in this week,” the cold-toned answer was provided.

“Why not?” Katarina asked curiously.

“Why am I not surprised that you don’t remember about something I told you before,” Akali sighed. “Have you already forgotten?”

“Forgotten about what?”

“I have a match day on Friday, and till then I have additional training with a team cause we suck,” the raven-haired replied.

“Can I come to cheer for you, then?”

“I don’t have a power to prevent you from doing so,” Rogue responded. “So, do whatever you want.”

“Ouch … that sounded pretty much hostile,” Kat tried to joke.

“Cause it is. I am still mad at you, and if you think that showing up from time to time will fix it … I will just say that it won’t,” Akali said. “Do you want to add something more? If not, I need to take a quick shower, and then I have classes.”

“Eee … yeah, I know … see you soon, I guess,” the redhead mumbled.

“I hope that it won’t be that soon,” the young girl responded in a venomous tone.

With those word spoken, the teenager took her towel and went past the assistant without even looking at her once. For the raven-haired, the situation was finished. For as long as Katarina wouldn’t repay her for what she had done, there wasn’t even a glimpse of chance for them to be a couple.

**_Akali’s POV (evening of the same day):_ **

* * *

“I’m dying,” the ninja groaned the moment she sat on the nearest chair in Evelynn’s kitchen.

“Seems that your day was full of activities,” the magenta-haired chuckled lightly. “Tell me what happened.”

“A lot … just a lot,” the young woman groaned once again. “I have another encounter with Katarina,” the ninja started. “It went as expected, she thought that if she showed up, everything would be forgiven.”

“What did she want?”

“The same as always, she wanted us to get along. She wanted me to forgive her, and let us be together,” the teenager angry responded, there was a hint of regret in her voice.

“What did you say her?” Eve asked. She couldn’t entirely manipulate her voice to entirely cover her curiosity, her worries.

“That … that I will give her a chance only if she changes,” the raven-haired responded in the dullest voice. “Part of me … part of me doesn’t want her back in my life,” she added after a bit of hesitation.

“Darling, isn’t it a bit rashly decision?” the lawyer asked against her own will.

“I don’t know. Maybe, it is, maybe it isn’t. As for now, I don’t really care,” the teenager groaned. “I wish I would be able to somehow relief that pressure, to forget.”

“Maybe there is a way to achieve it,” Eve started in a low voice.

“Hmm? What do you have in mind?”

“Remember the one day when we planned to go for some karaoke?”

“Yeah, it was a day that fucking dick-man showed up and fucked up our day,” Akali responded angrily. As soon as the words left her mouth, she covered it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it that way, I didn’t mean to course,” the girl apologised.

“My, my, my … I knew you have a little more fire inside,” the woman giggled. “With all honestly, it’s fine. I still see that day sometimes in my dreams, or rather nightmares,” Eve replied. “But … let’s return to the main topic. How about we go for karaoke, maybe tomorrow?”

“I … I have a match day on Friday, but I really want to go with you,” Rogue responded after a few seconds.

“So, it is settled?”

“Yeah, it is settled.”

“Darling, I can promise you that you won’t be disappointed,” Evelynn added with a broad smile playing on her lips.

“I count on that,” the raven-haired responded, flashing a small smile.

It was the moment the girl’s mobile started to buzz. Akali reached for it, unlocked, and immediately put it on a table.

“Who was that?”

“Katarina,” the ninja replied with a sigh. “I don’t want to talk with her, at least not now.”

“Do you have anything to learn for tomorrow?”

“Nah, I have a bit of free time, it seems.”

“Movie night?”

“Gladly.”


	13. Girls of the 80's (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another difficult day is ahead of Akali as if it was something new for her. School, training, and a trip for karaoke with Eve. There is a high possibility that something will go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ;) I would like to present the first part of 13th chapter. I hope you like it. If someone has a question, or something is unclear, wrongly written, please let me know.
> 
> As always, thanks for any contribution to my works (hits, comments, subs, bookmarks).
> 
> 23.07.2020 - 3 first pages posted.  
> 27.07.2020 - 4 more pages.  
> 03.08.2020 - 4k words reached, 8k to go, or even more :)  
> 04.08.2020 - Sadly, it's getting harder and harder for me to find the time to write, here are around 1.5k words update. I hope you like it. Tbh, the chapter is developing quite well, I would love to show you guys what I have in my mind, but you will have to wait till I finish it.  
> 08.08.2020 - If you want, kill me, but I am unable to finish the planned plot in this chapter. Here are the remaining pages. Expect the new chapter soon. I just need to readjust, I think.
> 
> I feel like I need to explain one situation. Due to the negative, none-constructive comments, I decided that every comment will be moderated. I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do that, but to some extent, I was forced to do that.
> 
> I really understand that someone might not like my ideas, my writing style, my poor English (atm, or in the past), but then I would just suggest not to read the story, not to just write a negative comment. Ofc if someone doesn't like the story but their comment is constructive, what was wrong etc, I will just accept it cause I want to learn. Sorry once again, for all of you who are reading, who might enjoy the story etc.

**_Akali’s POV (the very next day morning):_ **

* * *

“It is going to be a very long day,” the young girl thought as the very first bell of her school day rang. The raven-haired woman would have to survive through 8 classes and a school soccer team’s training. Sadly, their next match was going to take place far sooner than Akali would want it to occur. The teenager was more than sure that her team was uncoordinated, their synergy was non-existing. They just lacked the proper preparation, they played like 11 entities on the pitch, not a team. Rogue was not a delusional person, if that one particular aspect didn’t change quickly, there would be no chance for them to even dream about the tie. They would be utterly dismantled. To make the situation even worse, the next match they are going to play would be against the leader of the league. Even though she was considered the best player of their team, it was just all too well known that the soccer game could not be won by a single player, or at least it would require her to play like a goddess.

The black-haired girl sighed heavily. The entire weight of the current situation was put on her young shoulders, or at least it seemed that way. Their PE teacher recruited her to the team, thinking that she would somehow fix all of the problems. The truth was a bit more bitter than the man would have ever anticipated, or maybe, it was some sort of punishment for her. To be frank, she didn’t know that, and there was no time to waste for just making speculations.

Akali sighed heavily once again. This time, she didn’t even try to muff the sound. In a matter of a few seconds, that single mistake bought her the attention of all students presented in the class with the teacher itself.

“Something is wrong, Miss Smith?” Mr Agasaki asked in an instant with his voice filled with concern.

“I am really sorry, Mr Agasaki,” the girl apologised instantly. “I just got lost in my own crazy thoughts, and I think, I drifted away to some extent. I’m sorry,” the raven-haired provided a short explanation.

“Is it connected with your next match, Miss Smith?”

“Sadly, yes,” the teenager replied.

“You can go and calm your mind,” the teacher stated calmly. “You’ve covered the entirety of the material planned for this year already, so you won’t lose anything. Go, you seem to be in need of some rest, so go take it.”

“Thank you, Mr Agasaki,” the ninja thanked the teacher. “I will see you later, Sam,” Akali whispered to her best friend in school.

“It’s fine, go take rest, you’re really looking strangely pale and tensed today,” Samantha replied, providing a small smile.

“Here, it’s a pass for a today. I doubt you’d need it, but in case of something strange happening,” the man offered her a scrap of paper with his signature as she was heading to the door.

“Thank you,” Rogue responded.

“It’s nothing,” the teacher said with his usual stoic facial expression.

“Miss Smith?”

“Yes?”

“I expect you to win the match for us,” the man added. “But, if you lose, nothing going to happen, don’t try to be all that perfect all the time, it’s going to burn you out.”

“I know, Sir. I will try to think about it.”

“So, good day to you, Miss Smith.”

“Have a good day, Sir.”

With these words, the raven-haired teenager left the classroom and immediately headed toward the soccer pitch. She wanted to use the spared free time for additional training. Akali could not do a damn thing to fix the team, but she could improve it by just being better herself. With such an attitude, she marched ahead.

**_Evelynn’s POV (around 11:30 am the same day):_ **

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Evelynn was so bored with her today’s work that she has already thought about going home early for like 10 times. The case she was working on wasn’t that difficult, just typical case, nothing special. But, today she found herself unable to focus on it for more than a couple of minutes. The mind of the living goddess was filled with thoughts related to Akali and their today’s plans. She would have to lie if she was to say that she wasn’t excited about their little trip for karaoke later tonight. The lawyer wanted to be a bit more productive in work today cause she wanted to go for her protégé’s match tomorrow to cheer for her, to be there for her. On the other hand, it was immensely difficult for her to look at the pile of the documents that were sorted on her desk pedantically. All that was required for her to prepare for a trial was just a few glances on the files that her client provided her.

The magenta-haired beauty kept staring into the records for approximately 5 more minutes before she made a decision. Without much care, she closed the folder with the documents, took her purse and exited her office. The door leading to it was closed just a moment after the stunning woman left. Evelynn sighed deeply, massaged her forehead, then headed toward the main room of her chancellery. The sound of Evelynn’s heels filled the corridors of the chancellery. As the lawyer expected, one of her apprentices was there reading some records. The young woman dressed in formal medium-quality attire was leaning over a thin folder. Some of the files were extracted from it and neatly spread out across the desk of the apprentice. The siren must admit that the dedication of the girl was admirable. The young woman was long-haired blond that was shorter than Evelynn by head’s length or so. She was slim, feminine, always smiling with a decent amount of feminine attributes for men or women to find her attractive. The aspect that wondered the lawyer was that the young woman seemed to be so delicate as if she was made out of a glass. In comparison to Akali, she was too slender, it appeared as if she didn’t have any muscles at all.

“Lux?” Eve called.

“Yes, Miss Smith?” the blond replied in an instant. “What can I help you with?”

“Nothing really,” the magenta-haired woman responded. “I’m going to go home earlier today, I just don’t feel all that well, and the case is upmost done.”

“Of course, do you want me to take care of something? Should I sort the records for tomorrow for you, Miss Smith? Maybe fill the boring documents with which I don’t need your guidance?” Lux asked with a genuine smile.

“Hmm .. I think you can prepare some folders for me, but if you want you can go home earlier today as well,” the diva replied. “Ahh … before I forget, don’t prepare more than 2 folders, I’ll have to leave earlier tomorrow as well.”

“Ok, I’ll do immediately,” the blond informed her.

“It isn’t required, finish your work first,” Eve flashed a small smile. “Your first trial was planned in 2 weeks. Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you, so everything is going to be alright.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the happy and enthusiastic girl responded.

“I think that my presence won’t be even needed, so far I’m delighted with your work. You’re making a lot of progress every day. Keep it up, and soon I might have to call you my rival,” the older woman giggled.

“Thank you, Miss Smith. It really means a lot to me. Thank you for a chance.”

“You’re welcome. Till tomorrow then, Lux,” Evelynn bid her farewell.

“Till tomorrow, Miss Smith,” Lux did her farewell as well.

**_Akali’s POV (around 3:00 pm the same day):_ **

* * *

With every single passing moment, the young girl was becoming weaker and weaker. Hours passed since she had come to the playground and had started her own ridiculously difficult training. Someone could consider Akali to be some kind of freak, or maybe to be more precise, some kind of masochist. The raven-haired teenager didn’t try to waste as much time, no she was far from it. Rogue tried to use every single minute to its fullest. If she was to win a game for her team, she needed to be better, faster, stronger. To some extent, it was an obsession, the exact one that could destroy the person.

If her muscles could talk, they would be screaming currently. It had been at least an hour or even longer since her limit had been reached. Everything that she did after that moment was just bringing more pain than it was worth. She was more than tired, she was more than exhausted, it was just a matter of time before she would fall down unable to rise again.

Even though Akali was all too aware of her current state, she didn’t stop. She thought that her stubbornness would be enough to overcome the pain, the exhaustion. As it might sound obvious, the teenager was so wrong, so mistaken. Soon enough, the moment of her fall came. When Akali tried to kick the ball for God knows which time, she just fell. With all that remained of her strength, she amortised the collapse, at least to some extent.

Rogue’s hands saved her face from being bruised, but they were unable to keep her entire frame from falling onto the grass of the playfield. As soon as she finally collapsed, Akali tried to rise up, she tried stubbornly. She tried her hardest to rise to return to her interrupted training, but to no avail.

The raven-haired girl was powerless, too exhausted to be able to even turn around. Her eyes seemed to be too heavy to stay open. It was pretty evident for the teenager that it was just a matter of minutes before she would close her eyes, and then God knows what would happen to her. The black-haired could just call her stupid, irresponsible, there were none other titles she deserved in that very moment.

A minute or so later, she heard that the grass was being stomped by the heavy boots. The entirety of the strengths she was able to muster was barely enough to just move her head slightly to the side that she was able to see who was coming.

“It seems that someone above that tears worthy world is watching over me,” the teenager though as soon as she recognised her PE’s teacher.

“Damn, Smith,” the man sighed at the sight of her. “How many hours have you spent here training recklessly?” he asked sternly.

“I am sorry, coach,” the girl apologised in a low, weak voice. “I tried to give my best, but apparently I thought I was more than in fact I am.”

“Stupid girl, it wasn’t an answer to the question I just asked,” the ex-marine slightly rose his voice, then he kneeled down. “So? How many?”

“I am here since 8:30 am, Sir,” the raven-haired mumbled.

“You’re stubborn, I must give you that,” the coach said. “But, still it was more than reckless. Must I remind you that you have a match tomorrow, and to be frank, you’re the only hope of that team to even score a single goal?” the man added harshly.

“No, Sir,” the girl responded in an instant. “I just need a bit of help to get back on my feet, and then I can train more.”

“Don’t be foolish, Smith,” the coach growled. “You’re pretty much done for today. Now, listen to me, cause I won’t repeat it,” the ex-soldier started. “You’re going straight home, and you’re to take as much rest time as you need before tomorrow’s match. Did I make myself clear, Smith?”

“Yes, I will go home. Sorry, sorry about the situation, Sir,” the black-haired apologised once again.

“Good, now let’s get you back on your feet, soldier,” the man replied visibly pleased.

The ex-marine picked the teenager from the ground without much effort. As soon as her feet once again touched the grass of the pitch, Akali immediately felt how weak her legs were. If the man didn’t hold her, she would have fallen again.

“Damn, you aren’t able to stand on your own feet, Smith!” the coach spatted venomously.

“I’m sorry,” the girl lowered her head.

“Your apologies won’t fix the current situation,” the ex-soldier growled.

“Maybe I’ll be able to fix it,” the very familiar voice of Akali’s legal guardian sounded closely.

“And ... who are you, Miss?” the coached asked rudely.

“Apologies, it’s rude of me not to introduce myself,” the magenta-haired goddess replied sweetly. “I’m a legal guardian of the sweet girl you were apparently helping,” the siren introduced herself, flashing a small smile.

“Aren’t you a bit too young, girl?” the surprised ex-soldier asked.

“Well, maybe I’m a bit younger than you’d think I’d be, but it doesn’t change a thing, I’m a person responsible for Akali,” the diva replied swiftly. “As I said earlier, I think I’m perfectly capable of dealing with my protégé’s state on my own from now. Thank you for the help, tho,” the living-goddess added.

“Fine, get that stupid girl home, and make her rest,” the man ordered, nearly throwing the numb girl at her guardian.

“I’ll happily do so, but I’d really encourage you to use better manners in future,” Eve said venomously. “Not every woman is as patient as me, so you could just be hit in your face in future. I would advise being more kind.”

“I don’t care about what you’re going to say, go away. I need to prepare for the rest of that pathetic team to show up,” the man growled.

“Fair enough,” the woman responded in an instant. “Akali, dear, are you able to walk on your own or do you need me to back you up?”

“I need help, sadly,” the blushed ninja replied.

“As I said, she was that stupid that she deserved what she got,” the ex-marine commented.

“It’s fine, darling,” Evelynn assured the younger woman. “I’m here to help you, just put your hand over my neck, and we’ll slowly go to the restroom for your stuff and then to the car,” the magenta-haired added, ignoring the rude comments of the coach.

A few minutes later or so, they finally reached the lockerroom. The way there was one of the most humiliating moments Akali had ever encountered. The girl was so weak that she needed to put a decent portion of her own weight onto Evelynn. Even though her guardian reassured her dozens of times already that it was just fine, that such a situation could happen to anyone, Rogue still felt bad.

“Here we’re, dear,” the golden-eyed beauty exclaimed as soon as they reached the restroom. “Which locker is yours?”

“The one at the far left,” Akali pointed out on the exact cabinet. “But, I do not think I will be able to change, at least not now,” the teenager confessed shyly while lowering her head.

“Akali, dear, not act like that,” the magenta-haired lawyer said tenderly. “You gave your 100%, I think you gave, even more, you aren’t made of stone or steel, you have your limits,” the siren tried to reason her protégé.

“I know, I know, I know, but still I fucked up,” the ninja responded in a low tone. “Sorry for the cursing,” Akali added after a second or so. “I just … I just … I do not know, I want us to win, but the only way we can do it is via me,” Rogue whispered.

“It’s ok, no one can expect you to play as if you were 11 players,” the diva replied while opening the locker with the card Akali gave her a moment earlier.

“I think … I think that they expect that from me,” the girl mumbled.

“Who are they?”

“Coach, the rest of the team, I guess,” Akali provided an answer.

“Just don’t worry about that, ok?” Evelynn started. “I hate to see you in such a state. There are two reasons why.”

“Hmm?” the teenager hummed. “Care to explain, please?”

“You’re probably the strongest person I’ve ever know,” the lawyer admitted. “It’s just unnatural for you to be seen as a normal person, but as I said, you aren’t made of stone. It’s just human to be weak sometimes,” the siren flashed a small smile. “But, the reason that drives me mad and makes me feel powerless is that you won’t ever ask for her,” the woman paused for a moment. “When you have a problem, you won’t talk about it, you’ll try to deal with it on your own. Don’t get me wrong, I admire that in you, I really do, but sometimes I’d feel a whole lot better if you just come to me and tell me what is bothering you, you know?”

“I … I … I … do not really know what to say,” the raven-haired murmured.

“I don’t require you to say anything, but I’d really wanted to see you put a bit more trust on me,” the golden-eyed beauty said tenderly.

“I will try, but I can not just put all of my problems on you, it would not be fair,” the ninja whispered.

“Darling, you’ve already helped me with a lot of my problems, it’s a hight time for me to repay the favour,” Eve smiled broadly.

“Ok, ok, I guess,” Akali mumbled.

“Let’s just take those clothes and bag of yours to home, there you can rest for a bit, take a shower,” the magenta-haired woman winked at the girl slightly. “We can freely postpone our karaoke trip. I think you need a rest more than a go-out night.”

“No, I want us to go,” the black-haired teenager replied in an instant. “We have already planned that trip before, we have already postponed it. All I need is a short nap, then we can go, I promise,” the young girl said with a hint of scare in her voice.

“Hmm … are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Akali assured her guardian.

“Fine,” the siren agreed. “I must admit, I can’t wait for us to go there,” Eve giggled a bit.

“Me too, me too,” the young woman nodded.

**_Evelynn’s POV (2 hours later):_ **

* * *

“Darling, can I go in?” the magenta-haired woman asked through the locked door leading to the bathroom of the girl.

“I am in a towel,” the instant response had been provided. “Give me a few, and I am done,” the teenager added.

“Come on, I’m going in,” the lawyer stated. “Who would have thought that I’ll be waiting for you,” the golden-eyed giggled.

“I … I … I just want for once to look decent when being with you,” the ninja murmured quietly.

“Oh …” the surprised diva replied. “You think that you’re ugly, or that you look like no-one when near me?”

“Yeah …“ the girl whispered.

“Now … I’m definitely going in!” the woman exclaimed. “I can’t stand idle when you’re trying to think about yourself less than you really are,” the siren added while opening the door.

The very first thing that Evelynn noticed was the open shower stall. Based on steam that was still clearly visible on the glass, the teenager could not have finished her shower long ago. From there, the eyes of the lawyer scanned the entirety of the room. It took her a moment or so before she finally located her protégé. The younger woman tried so desperately to hide her current state that she ended up standing in the far corner of the bathroom. In the very first moment, the siren giggled a little, then she started to close the distance between them.

Akali clenched her fists onto the towel as hard as she could, it was the first observation of the older woman. She looked so pretty, so much more innocent, if it was even possible. Her usual ponytail was gone, and her beautiful long black hair was falling onto her back. The hair was still wet, Eve noticed. Even though the thick white towel was wrapped around the defined frame of the latter. For Evelynn, it was as if the raven-haired was standing naked before her eyes. The face of the chocolate-eyed beauty was flushed, she even lowered her head a bit.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” the diva immediately asked, closing the final steps separating them, and enveloping her slender arms around Rogue.

“I do not know, I really do not,” the teenager replied, returning the gesture. “I just … I just … sometimes I just fell like I am not enough. Sometimes I do not believe in myself,” Akali added after a short break.

“Honey, look at me,” the magenta-haired woman ordered softly. “You’re more than enough, you’re worth more than most people,” the lawyer stated when the latter followed the given order.

“I do not know …”

“Maybe you don’t … but I do. You’re giving more than 100% of you … you’re doing it in everything, no matter if it’s school, sport, just everything. I think … that all you need is just to relax. To take that burden away from your shoulders,” the golden-eyed explained.

“Sorry, Eve,” the girl started. “It is a day we chose to go and have some fun, and I am just standing here, and feel sorry about myself, sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about here, Akali,” Evelynn replied in an instant. “You’re just a human as am I, we need to have a break sometimes. Sometimes, all the bad stuff that gathered inside of us must be released, that’s it,” the woman tried to convince the latter.

Eve truly enjoyed the feeling of the strong frame of the younger girl that was pressed against her own. Without much thinking, she deepened the hug, the sweet scent of the herbal body gel and shampoo of the latter filled her nostrils in a matter of moments. To some extent, she felt lost in that moment. Her hands started to roam around the exposed flesh of the teenager. For her, it had little to none importance that her own clothing began to become damp due to the towel.

“Do you still … do you still?” the girl mumbled.

“What do you want to ask?” the magenta-haired goddess asked unintentionally lowering her voice and adding a seductive tone to it.

“You know … to go for that karaoke, I guess?” the teenager finished her question. “If you do not, we … we can stay home.”

“No,” the siren giggled. “I think we should go out. It’s been ages since we last went out, so let’s relax. I know the right place to achieve this,” the golden-eyed stated.

“Ok, I need to put some clothes on, and … and I think you need to change too,” Rogue mumbled.

“Damn … you’re right darling, I need a couple of minutes to do that. Will you be able to choose something for yourself in like 5 minutes, or you want to wait for me to help you choose?” the diva winked.

“I think … I think I will manage,” the black-haired woman provided an answer with a shy smile.

“Fantastic!” the magenta-haired exclaimed. “So, we’re seeing each other downstairs in 5?”

“Sure,” Akali replied, nodding her head.

**_Evelynn’s POV (10 min later):_ **

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Evelynn was probably more excited about their little trip than Akali. Truth be told, the last conversation with Fiora made the lawyer rethink a couple of aspects that were and still are connected with Akali. It wasn’t like the golden-eyed wanted or even was able to say that she was attracted to her protégé. Still, she decided that it wouldn’t hurt anyone if they could get a bit closer, to have fun together. To some extent, maybe she was afraid that her best friend was wrong, that she could be rejected by the younger woman. Maybe it was that, or maybe there was another reason behind the decisions of the siren. Nobody knew, perhaps even the said lawyer as well. To be frank, it mattered a little. All that mattered currently was their little date tonight, nothing else.

To be perfectly honest, that time, it was Eve who was late. To some extent, it was to be expected. Who would have thought that the diva-like Evelynn could choose her outfit for the night in a span of mere 5 minutes? Exactly, nobody. She wanted her clothes to be alluring, that a mere sight of her would be enough to seduce anyone. Maybe, it would be a perfect occasion for her to choose her new plaything?

“Stop that, stupid bitch!” the magenta-haired shouted at herself deep inside of her mind. “You’re going there to spend a good time with Akali, not to find someone to bed, just for the sake to bust your self-esteem.

The woman tried not to think about satisfying her urges, but to be honest, she had never been good at that. Truth be told, if she has been, she wouldn’t have encountered as many problems as she had. It could be considered weird, but for tonight, the so-called diva didn’t choose a dress, leggings or something that would scream – “I’m a sex bomb, come try to tame me!”.

Instead of her usual clothing, the older woman chose the outfit that resembled of the ’80s. The black leather jacket with a pair of matching pants and the old t-shirt that was washed maybe a couple of times too many. The print that was once clearly visible currently could be considered as a group of small shapeless figures. To finalise her look for tonight, Eve added a thick belt and a small – according to the siren’s standards – heeled boots.

With just a single glance into the full-body-height mirror, the diva froze for a couple of seconds. Even though her outfit wasn’t as flashy as usual, the woman found out that she looked even better in it than she anticipated. With a broad smile, the lawyer put the final touches to the makeup, and covered her lips with a bloody-red lipstick. Overall she approved the final result.

Then, Eve spared a quick glance to her watch to check what time was it, and to be frank, she instantly jumped out of her seat. She was all too aware that she would be late, but not that late. The lawyer thought that making herself the living goddess would take at max 20 minutes, not the entire hour. Without much thinking, the magenta-haired woman grabbed her phone, her bag, and nearly burst out of her room.

Although Evelynn was used to walking on high heels even for her running in stilettos on the narrow stairs was quite a challenge. There were at least a couple of moments when the golden-eyed beauty was sure that she would fall from the stairs. With some help from someone above, she managed to make it up all the way down the stairs without hurting herself. To be frank, it should be considered a miracle in that very case.

To some extent, the older woman was surprised that the girl didn’t even come to her room. “Maybe Akali fell asleep?” was the very first thought that was created inside of her mind. With a bit of curiosity in herself, the magenta-haired woman started to seek her protégé. It was the kind of curiosity that small children represent.

After a couple of minutes of searching the ninja, the lawyer was left with just one more place where the younger girl could be. To some extent, she could be called foolish that she didn’t check that room in the very first place. When the magenta-haired entered the last unchecked room, she immediately found what, or rather who she was seeking. Of course, Akali would be in the kitchen with her headphones on, preparing sandwiches for them, and based on the smell, the dinner for tomorrow. As per usual, the teenager was swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music pumping inside of her ears. The lawyer would have to lie if she said she didn’t like the view of the shaped buttocks moving before her eyes. The raven-haired girl was wearing tight black jeans, a tight grey t-shirt that was slightly pulled up. Maybe the most surprising, or even shocking detail of the girl’s outfit was her boosts. It was an unusual sight to see the brown-eyed beauty to wear heels. Even though the heels weren’t massive, it was still a shock for the diva. Thanks to that particular boots, the rear of Rogue was looking especially fantastic tonight. The long dark hair of the latter was put once again into the tight ponytail that was falling onto her back. The hair was moving to the rhythm of the dancing girl as if they wanted to keep up with the rest of the body.

It was quite a difficult task for the golden-eyed goddess to avert her gaze from her protégé. The moments like that were just a prove that Fiora was right about the diva’s feeling toward the girl, or at least to a certain extent. It took a couple of minutes or so for the siren to finally make a decision. As quietly as she could, Evelynn closed the distance between them. With a single glance above the shoulder of the ninja, she confirmed that the teenager wasn’t using any kind of sharp tool currently, so she could proceed with her plan.

As fast as she could, Eve enveloped her arms around the waist of the girl, pulling her closer toward the vixen. In the very first moment, the raven-haired gasped loudly, but in a matter of seconds, Akali relaxed. Sadly, the spoon that Rogue was holding was dropped during the initial shock. The tool fell onto the floor, splattering the thick liquid over the nearby area.

“Why are you always have to do something like that?” the girl sighed deeply while trying to turn around.

“Hmm … what do you mean, darling?” the magenta-haired giggled. The woman also prevented the latter from facing her directly by pulling her even closer. She pulled her so close that her Evelynn breasts were being slightly mushed by the back of the latter.

“You … you always try to surprise me, catch me off guard? Why are you doing that?” the ninja wanted to know.

“Maybe it’s just an excuse for me to touch you, to be closer to you?” the vixen replied seductively. “I bet it isn’t like you don’t like me being touchy with you,” Eve chuckled softly.

“I … I do not mind you being close to me,” the raven-haired murmured.

“Hmm … so … what is the problem, then?” the golden-eyed whispered into the ear of the girl.

“I … I …” Akali started to stutter.

“It’s ok, just tell me, dear,” the magenta-haired whispered seductively. “You can tell me everything, I hope you know that,” Evelynn added, resting her head onto the shoulder of the latter.

“I … I like when you are touchy with me,” the ninja visibly blushed while slowly starting her response. “My problem is that you want to be near me only when you are about to tease me. I would want you to be so carefree around me,” Akali added in a low voice. “I do not mind that you stalk me sometimes, but I feel like I am some sort of prey for you.”

“What?” the older woman gasped loudly. Before saying anything else, she turned around her protégé and lifted her chin slightly, so they could maintain eye-contact. “Why would you feel like that?”

“Because you made me feel that way,” the girl replied.

“I … I … I don’t know what to say,” the diva was at word loss.

“You do not have to say anything,” the raven-haired responded. “To some extent, the whole thing that we are currently is weird, and it makes little to none sense at all. The only question is, what is going to happen next?”

“I don’t know, but I want you to feel safe with me,” the older woman cooed. “You aren’t a prey, not for me.”

“I am glad that you said that,” the teenager flashed a small smile.

“For me,” Evelynn started, rising the chin of the latter even higher.” You’re the one who keeps me sane, the one gives me a reason to wake up in a morning, to live my life, to live it to its fullest,” the lawyer confessed in a passionate tone.

“I … it is funny that I could say the same,” Rogue giggled a bit. “You walked into my life at the very moment, when I was about to give up. You gave me reasons to live, to try to achieve my goals, to try to be a better me every single day. And for that, I will be eternally grateful,” Akali whispered.

“You’re such a complicated thing, darling. You know that?” Eve started. “You’re so young, you’re so precious, so innocent, so pure, but you’re most likely a way wiser than I’ll ever be,” the siren added, planting a sweet kiss on the forehead of the girl.

“Hey!” Rogue gasped, blushing even harder – if it was even possible. “I think you are making me more perfect than I really am,” she giggled. “But, aside from the topic … you are the one who will clean up the mess you caused.”

“Oh … really?” the surprised siren asked.

“You will have to clean the floor you messed up while stalking me,” the raven-haired chuckled. “I am not going to clean it up, it is all your doing.”

“Fine … fine,” the magenta-haired woman giggled, giving up on the matter. “I’ll do it, but first of all, we should go for our little date. What do you say?”

“I’m down for that, you made me wait quite a lot, to be frank,” the girl pointed out.

“Oh come on, you probably knew from the start that I’ll be late,” the woman giggled. “I’m sorry I didn’t intend to make you wait.”

“It is fine, hey, in the end, I had enough time to cook dinner for tomorrow, and make sandwiches for you to take to work,” Akali replied, smiling shyly.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Evelynn responded in an instant.

“Nah, I didn’t, but I wanted to, so I did,” the raven-haired said casually.

“You’re a real treasure,” the older woman exclaimed out of a sudden. “By the way, what have you come up with for dinner?” Evelynn wanted to know.

“Nothing fancy, I made some lecsó,” the girl happily announced.

“Yeah … nothing fancy … as if I would believe you,” the lawyer giggled. “Everything that you have ever cooked was delicious, and lecsó is probably my favourite.”

“I’m glad that you like my cooking,” the ninja slightly bowed. “I will make a note to make it more often.”

“I’ll certainly enjoy that. I’d love to talk like that all evening long, but we were to go somewhere, weren’t we?”

“We were, so we go, I guess?”

“Yeah, we go.”

**_Akali’s POV (sometime later):_ **

* * *

Akali was setting still inside one of the enormously expensive cars that Evelynn possessed. Even though she could be considered to be calm, anything more misleading. The young girl was, in fact, excited to the point when it was a very demanding task for her to remain calm. If she didn’t try to impress her legal guardian to some extent, she would be just jumping around currently. Rogue wanted to show Evelynn that she was mature despite her age. It was nothing new for the girl, as always she was just playing according to some kind of plan, wearing a mask that no one knew about.

The raven-haired girl averted her gaze from the interior of the vehicle. She wasn’t even sure how much time did she wasted doing so. Based on the fact that they were still on their way to the place Eve knew, it could not be that long. The said lawyer was strangely focused on the wheel of the expensive car that she seemed to be eighter lost in her mind, or the situation was so bad that she need ed to focus on driving. To be frank, never have the teenager seen the magenta-haired woman to drive the vehicle using both of her hands. Usually, the diva was using her right hand just for changing the gears, sometimes she used it just to pick up her phone and check something on it.

“Why are you starring at me so hard, darling?” the soft voice of the living goddess stir the girl out of her thoughts. Akali could have sworn that she has been observing the lawyer for at least a couple of moments. Still, somehow she missed the moment when the golden-eyed turned around.

“I … I just got lost in my thoughts,” the raven-haired mumbled quietly.

“Is that so? Or something else is bothering you?”

“Nah … I am just a bit taken aback that you are using both of your hands to drive,” the teenager flashed a small, shy smile. “It just a minor detail, but it is just out of character from you, or at least it is for me.”

“Hmmm … I must admit that you’re a pretty good observer,” the siren replied in a low tone. “I usually don’t do that, but I was lost in my own thoughts. So, it seems that we both committed the same crime, didn’t we?” the magenta-haired chuckled.

“So it seems,” the girl replied. “How far are we from that club?”

“Not so far, we’ll be there before you notice,” the diva assured the ninja. “How about you just keep peaking outside of the window?”

“Fine … just fine,” Akali seemed to want to add something, but discarded the thought.

Rogue did precisely what the guardian said. In a matter of seconds, she turned around and started to stare in the window. The weather changed rapidly after she was taken from school by the siren. The thick dark clouds took the entirety of the skies in what felt like a few moments. In fact, the weather was slowly becoming worse and worse since the girl fell asleep.

The outside world seemed to be a grim, gloomy place from her perspective. A few street lamps that were switched on already weren’t able to provide enough light to cast away the darkness. The storm was forecasted to take place during the late-night, but for everyone, it was more than certain that it would happen way earlier. The mentioned clouds were hanging pretty low, from time to time, the lighting could be spotted to appear inside of the giants of the skies.

“It is just a matter of time,” Akali whispered under her breath while looking right into the thick dark mass above her, above her world.

As if she whispered a secret spell, the heavens opened wide in an instant, and the substantial drops of the late spring rain started to fell upon the ground. In one moment she was able to see at least something in the darkness, but in the very next, it was no longer a case. A couple of seconds later, she heard the quiet curse that escaped the mouth of Evelynn. She didn’t have to be a driver herself to imagine how the current situation made it far more difficult for the magenta-haired to get them to their destination.

“For the fuck sake,” the lawyer cursed under her nose. “You couldn’t wait a few minutes longer, didn’t you?” the older woman targeted her upset at the weather. “I just needed another 5 minutes, and we’d be safe under the roof of the club. Then it could rain as heavy as someone above pleases,” the golden-eyed continued her monologue. She seemed to entirely forgotten about the girl sitting right beside her.

“It is fine. Calm down, Eve,” the ninja whispered tenderly, placing her firm hand onto the shoulder of the diva. “We can wait until the rain stops,” she suggested with a shy smile.

“Nah, it doesn’t look that the rain will stop anytime soon, so we’d just waste a lot of time,” the magenta-haired sighed, then replied slightly more relaxed. “I’m sorry, I should have checked the weather before we went out,” the diva provided an apology.

“Eve … Eve?” Akali tried to capture the attention of the older woman. “I am not mad, I am not disappointed or anything like that. I am happy that you are here with me. It is everything, it is everything that matters for me now,” the raven-haired assured the siren. Then, she placed her head on the arm of the magenta-haired goddess.

“I … I … thank you, darling,” the golden-eyed mumbled. It was really easy to see that she wanted to abandon the steering wheel and to envelop the younger girl. It was something she would do without hesitation, or maybe it was something that she needed. Maybe the siren needed the warmth of the girl’s embrace.

“Eve, we can go back home, it is not safe to travel in such weather,” the ninja spoke after a few moments of silence. “But, if we are really close to the place you wanted us to go, I think it is a far better choice to just wait a couple of minutes. Hey … maybe the rain stops.”

“Ok …” the lawyer said in a shallow tone.

The very next thing the older woman did was to locate by some miracle a parking lot. Without much thinking, the lawyer pulled the vehicle to the first free space she saw. When the car was safely parked in the middle of nowhere, or it was what Akali though, cause she didn’t know the area, and the weather successfully prevented her from looking outside the window.

Evelynn seemed to be deep inside of her thoughts, the goddess lowered her head and started to hum something under her breath. The words were being spoken so quietly that the teenager wasn’t able to understand a thing from what the guardian was mumbling.

“Eve?” Akali called her.

“Yes, darling?”

“I do not know why, but I want you to know that it is not your fault that the trip did not work out,” the raven-haired leaned in, whispering.

The magenta-haired woman didn’t respond, so the latter took advantage of the fact that the light was still on inside of the car. Without hesitation, she unfastened her seatbelts, reached up for the pull on the side of the lawyer’s seat. Soon enough, the seat was being pulled back. When the free space was being created by her actions, the young girl straddled Evelynn and hugged her with everything she got.

Evelynn had to admit it, she was taken aback. Never even in her wildest dreams, she would consider her protégé to do something like that out of her own will. The golden-eyed wanted to say something, wanted to do so many things, but in the end, she just hugged the girl back. The magenta-haired placed her head in the crock of Akali’s neck. Her eyes became wet out of a sudden.

The hug was strengthened by the girl. The warmth of her body was relaxing the slightly unsure lawyer. Then, another unexpected thing happened. Rogue leaned in even more and placed a smooch onto the forehead of the golden-eyed goddess. Instantly Akali readjusted her position by breaking the hug for a few short-lived moments. In the very next second, the ninja held the head of the older woman and pulled Eve to her chest. The living goddess noticed that the rhythm of the heartbeats of the younger girl was quickened. The current scene could be considered inappropriate, immoral, but both of them didn’t care. They stayed like that enveloped in each other’s arms while the rain was reigning outside of the vehicle.

“Still … I want to take you there,” the magenta-haired whispered quietly.

“So … you will do it, we will go there as soon as the rain stops. After all, the night is young,” Akali assured the guardian.

“I can’t wait for that.”

“Me too.”


	14. Girls of the 80's (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as I mentioned in another chapter I have reached 17k + reads across ff and ao3. Thank you for everything that you did for me, it really means a lot.
> 
> I decided to write the 14th chapter of 'My home is where my heart lies' as a gift for you all.
> 
> Today, I want to present the beginning of the chapter, I hope you will like it :D
> 
> As a side note, there will not be any additional updates before the chapter is fully finished.
> 
> If you want me to write something else as the additional gift, feel free to write it down in the comment section :D  
> See you soon.
> 
> 11.09.2020 - Publishing the whole thing

**_Evelynn’s POV (sometime later – late evening Thursday):_ **

* * *

The magenta-haired lawyer felt so peaceful, so relaxed for the very first time in what felt like aeons. She could have sworn that she was laying on the softest bedding her physical form has ever had the privilege to come in contact with. Evelynn felt like she was floating on soft clouds, roaming the vast spaces that we are used to calling the heavens.

Her slumber continued as if someone wanted her to regain her strengths, to refuel, to recharge. No one was trying to interrupt her dreams. Whoever allowed her to rest already deserved her gratitude, for she needed it even though she would never have admitted it. After all, calling her a prideful woman would be an understatement.

The diva started to regain her consciousness when she felt the most delicate, gentle touch caressing her cheek. With a bit of unwillingness, the golden-eyed beauty had to leave the pleasant domain of her dreams. However, something in that delicate touch was so encouraging for the sleeping woman; the warmth, the concern could be recognised in every little caress.

As if she was put into slow-mode, her eyes began to open at a leisurely pace. At the very beginning, she could not see anything. Everything around her seemed blurry, covered in darkness.

“Eve?” Akali softly called her name. “Are you awake?”

“Ehh …,” the older woman groaned for a few short-lived moments. “I am.”

“I am sorry,” the latter began, “you just fell asleep, but I did not want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful, so relaxed as if you really needed that nap. I did not have the heart to take it away from you,” the girl explained in a whisper-like manner.

“It’s fine,” the diva whispered while readjusting her position. “How long have I been asleep?” she asked when she finally gathered enough strength to remove her head from the bosom of the other.

“I do not know, maybe an hour, I guess?” the raven-haired girl replied instantly. “Let me check,” Akali added, reaching out for her phone. After a few swipes, she continued, ”it was precisely 74 minutes.”

“God,” the siren groaned loudly. “Why I am such a useless piece-”

“Stop that right now!” Rogue interrupted, her voice rising slightly. “It is not your fault that it was raining, it was not your fault that you were tired. Please, do not blame yourself,” the raven-haired teenager pleaded.

“I-I, fine,” the lawyer gave up. “I assume it stopped already?”

“Yeah, it was a couple of minutes ago,” the ninja provided a piece of information.”As soon as it stopped, I started the process of waking you up. I tried to be as gentle as I could,” the girl added, lowering her head slightly, blushing.

“You were very gentle, darling,” the older woman cooed.

“I think … I think that maybe karaoke is not the best idea,” Evelynn said after a short pause. “Maybe we could organise it at our home?”

“Hmm? You want it organised for only two of us, or you want to invite others?” the teenager asked in surprise.

“I thought about only us, to be perfectly frank,” Eve hummed.

“But … but … as far as I know, we don’t have anything to karaoke with back at home,” the raven-haired teenager whispered.

“Ah … you still don’t much of my secrets, darling,” the diva giggled. “If we want, we can throw up a party like nowhere else. Of course, only if you want to,” the siren winked seductively.

“Ehhh, I-I, good to know,” the latter began to stutter. “But, you wanted so badly to show me that place, the karaoke place … maybe we can still give it a shot?”

“If you want to, why not,” the magenta-haired women agreed. “However, it intrigues me as to why you want to go there?”

“I have two reasons,” the teenager replied in an instant. “First of them, it was a place where our so-called date was to be located,” Akali started her answer. “The second … I feel like you are starved out of attention,” the black-haired added in a really quiet tone.

“What do you mean by that?” the surprised golden-eyed goddess asked.

“I-I, I referred to what you mentioned before,” the brown-eyed beauty whispered. “I am referring to your problems with attention. I know that I can not give you enough of it, so maybe if we could go out, be around people who would likely love you from the very first sight, it might help you,” Akali explained, lowering her head even more. “I am sorry that I am not enough,” the girl added in a whisper-like manner.

For a few long moments, Evelynn felt like someone abruptly slapped her in the face. She did not know what to say, she did not know what to do. It felt really miserable. It should have never been that way, it should have never been Akali who was forced to take matters into her hands. It should have been the diva, it should have been Evelynn, but apparently, this was not the case. It has not been for a long time.

“Darling?” Eve called the latter.

“You do not have to say anything, I am here, I am here for you,” the brown-eyed beauty said with a small smile on her face.

“You’re more than enough, darling,” the diva whispered. “You were, you are, you’ll always be more than enough,” she continued in a slightly more confident manner. “More than I have ever deserved,” she added deep inside her mind.

“Thank you,” Rogue flashed a genuine smile.” Shall we go?”

“Yeah,” Eve agreed, still looking directly into the chest of the latter.

“And Eve?”

“Hmmm?”

“It might sound selfish, but … but, please do not try to find someone to hook up with,” the ninja whispered, blushing hard. “I know that I said that you can sleep with whoever you want, but tomorrow is an important day for me, and I need to have at least a couple of hours to rest. And I doubt that I would find any rest at all if you brought someone with you,” the latter added.

“I’ve promised you that I won’t bring anyone to our home anymore, and I’m willing to keep that promise,” the siren replied, flashing a small smile as well. “By the way, I’m going to watch your match tomorrow, and there is nothing on this earth that can stop me from doing it,” the older woman assured the girl.

“I will win that match not for the school, not for the team, but just for you,” the raven-haired teenager promised.

“I know you will, darling.” the diva responded, hugging the latter with every ounce of strength she could muster in that very moment.

Akali could do a lot of things, but in the very end, she ended up returning the hug, placing the softest of kisses on the surface of the leather jacket. She decided to plant in the place where the diva would not notice. As soon as she did so, a lone tear ran down her cheek.

**_Evelynn’s POV (15 minutes later):_ **

* * *

As the golden-eyed beauty was pulling the vehicle to the parking lot, she started to rethink the whole idea of them going to the club. She knew the place from her rebellious youth when everything she did was just for fun. To be frank, the place she led Akali today was once her favourite spot. In that very club, the magenta-haired woman probably met almost all of her previous playthings. After all, she could not really call them her lovers, because they served her for one night, nothing more, nothing less. It could be considered inappropriate for her to invite her protégé to her old hunting grounds, to the place where in the past, she was hooking up for the night. But on the other hand, what was appropriate in their relationship at all.

For a fraction of a second, or maybe even less, the lawyer hesitated. The older woman was not afraid about the latter sitting next to her by any means, the girl would be able to probably tear apart hell and come by unscathed. No, the magenta-haired woman was feeling insecure about herself. To some extent, she was not really sure whether she would be able to keep herself from some dirty talk, flirting, and many other situations that could take place in the club.

“Maybe … maybe, it wasn’t the greatest idea of yours, dear,” she whispered in her mind.

“Hmmm … why are you so tense all of a sudden?” Akali suddenly asked. “I thought that you were really excited to go there, to show me the greatest place you know to have a bit of fun.”

“Ahhh … I just got lost in my thoughts, it’s alright, sweety,” Eve lied to the latter while shaking her head slightly and flashing a small smile. “Shall we go then?”

“If it is fine with you, we can go,” the raven-haired replied slowly. “You seem to be lost in your thoughts quite often recently. Did something happen?” the girl asked curiously.

“No … or … yes, work has been quite tiresome recently, and to be frank, I’m not sleeping well either,” Evelynn continued to lie.

“Are you sure? You do not seem like you are yourself lately, but … maybe it is just exhaustion,” the teenager wondered. “Sorry, I should not have asked.” Bowing her head as she apologised.

“No, no, darling, it's fine." The diva said assuringly. “I’m really grateful that you’re concerned for my well-being, I really am,” she added with a broad smile. “I may be a little worn out, but we have a fun night ahead of us!”

“Eve,” Akali said with a voice filled with concern, “if you are feeling unwell we can go home in that very moment. If you told me that before we left, I would not have allowed you to leave home,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “I could cook something nice for you, wrapped you up in a soft blanket, then cuddle. We could just watch a movie of your choice,” the younger woman tied to present her reasoning. “It is not too late, we can go home, and I will take care of you. I will take care of you as you usually do for me,” the girl whispered in a soft tone. A moment later, her hand was placed gently on the arm of the diva.

“I … I … I,” the siren hesitated for a couple of prolonged moments, “it sounds so good. Still, I’ll manage today,” she replied as soon as she was able to make a sensible statement.

“Eve,” Rogue called her again, completely removing the smile out of her face, “you do not have to prove anything. I am happy just spending time in your company,” the raven-haired girl added. “I can see that something is wrong, but you keep refusing to speak about it with me. I get it, I am just a young girl, I might not understand all of adults problems as some people would want to call these situations. But …,” the latter stopped as if she was needed time to find suitable words, “but … I feel like you do not trust me enough. It is fine, I get it, but please, do not force yourself for the sake of my well-being.”

“Look … I have a match tomorrow,” Akali continued after a small pause. “Would not it be sweeter for us to hit the club after I win it for you? Hmm … what do you think?” the latter asked.

“I … I … I only wanted for us to have fun there, but I can’t,” the diva’s voice broke down. “I want to say that I trust you with my life, but I … I would have lied,” the magenta-haired woman whispered. “It hurts me that somehow I can’t trust you enough to speak my mind all the time, but it’s something that I need to deal with myself …”

“No!” the ninja interrupted. “You are not going to deal with it alone,” the raven-haired girl said with confidence. “I am here, and I will help you go through everything … I will help you as long as you will want me to stay,” she finished her sentence in a much lower tone.

“I want you to be around me!” the diva rose her voice significantly. “You’re the sole reason why I’m able to cope with myself. You’re the reason why I’m able to wake up and face another day, cause I know you’re near. It might sound inappropriate, wrong, but I know that if I fail, you’ll be there for me, to patch me up,” the golden-eyed diva confessed.

“I will be, there is nothing wrong with what you just said,” the brown-eyed girl smiled. “It is all true, I will do everything for you to be happy, cause you brought the happiness back to my life. You brought it back, the very moment you got me out of that orphanage. I owe you my life, and as cheesy as it might sound, it is the truth. Let me take care of you, let us go home. Will you?” the teenager asked with the softest voice she could muster.

“I … I … I,” Eve could not find the right words, “ok,” was all she managed to say in the end.

“Hmm …?” Akali hummed.

“Let’s go home,” the siren whispered. “Maybe … maybe, I should let you take care of me. In fact, the past proved that you’re way better in that aspect than me,” she added.

“Do not blame yourself,” Rogue tried to cheer her guardian up. “Everyone can have a bad day, today is yours, maybe tomorrow will be mine, and I will need a warm embrace and kind words of you,” the latter continued.

“And, I’ll be more than ready to provide you with everything that you’d need,” the lawyer assured the girl. “Let’s go home, I need a soft blanket and a pair of strong arms around myself … plus a cuddle buddy would be nice to have,” the golden-eyed diva giggled.

“Eh … it escalated quickly, as I can see,” the latter sighed, then burst out in laughter. “I think I can provide you with a one, I have a soft teddy bear in my room, interested?”

“I thought about something else, but in the end, if there isn’t any other option left, I’ll accept your teddy,” the diva chuckled, putting her hands back onto the steering wheel.

“Oh come on, he is nice,” the girl pouted slightly. “His name is Kennen by the way, do not try to tear him up,” Akali warned the guardian.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Eve giggled. “As long as you fulfil the promise of yours, I’m content with obeying your requests,” the magenta-haired lawyer winked at the girl sitting next to her.

“Sometimes … sometimes, I feel like you are going to be a death of me,” the brown-eyed beauty half-joked.

“Oh … the feeling is mutual, but honestly, I don’t care,” Evelynn responded in a blink of an eye.

“Yeah … me too.”

In the very next second, the engine of the vehicle came back to life. With a pleasurable roar, the car exited the parking lot, leaving the said club far behind the women.

**_Akali’s POV (sometime later):_ **

* * *

“Let me help you,” the raven-haired girl said the very moment, the car entered the underground garage.

“Dear,” Eve started, “you’ve already helped me a lot, and to be frank, you’re going to do more fulfilling your promise,” she added with a small smile.

“I know, but …,” the latter stopped for a moment or so. “I want you to feel special tonight. I want to repay you for all the attention you will be missing,” the teenager whispered.

“I assume that you won’t accept my refusal,” the older woman replied a moment later. “Fine, you do you.”

“Eve,” Akali softly called her. “You can lie to anyone but me … I can see how stressed you are currently, how tired you are. Is it that too much for you to let me take care of you?” the girl responded with a sad facial expression, sighing heavily after afterwards.

“Akali …”

“Yeah … I get it, I can not replace the people you need,” the brown-eyed beauty interrupted the diva. “Nevermind then, let’s go upstairs,” Rogue added in a low voice.

“Wait … wait,” the siren managed to whisper only a moment before the latter would undoubtedly exit the vehicle. “I … I … fine,” the lawyer gave up. “I’d really appreciate it if you took care of me,” she added after a moment of pause.

“Eve … if you do not really mean it, please, do not try to fake it,” Akali replied in a plain tone. “I think I deserve that at least,” the girl added. “You can tell me everything you want, but please do not lie to me.”

“Take care of me, darling,” Evelynn simple responded.

“Always,” it was all that Rogue said.

Withing a couple of next moments, the teenager exited the car, then moved straight to the driver’s door. Without a moment of hesitation, Akali opened them and helped the diva leave the vehicle. As soon as the Mercedes was locked, Rogue lowered her body slightly. Nearly instantly, her left arm was held below Evelynn’s knees while the right one was resting on the waist of the diva. With one quick flip, the ninja picked up her guardian and started to carry her bridal style to the elevator.

To say that Evelynn was shocked, would be an understatement. The very moment her feet lost the ground underneath them, she had some sort of panic attack. Even though she should have known better, she was scared to fall down onto the solid ground. In a desperate action, she reached out for the neck of the latter with both her arms. For someone who could watch the whole scene from behind, it must have been a pretty ridiculous situation.

As soon as Evelynn’s arms were wrapped around the nape of Akali, she blushed hard. Finally, the realisation of what she just did, hit her. To say that she was embarrassed, would not even describe the current sensation half-way. With nothing better to do, she hid her head in the chest of the latter. To some extent, it could be compared to a small child’s behaviour when they did something bad.

“Relax, just relax,” Rogue cooed softly.

“I’m trying, but I’m slightly embarrassed,” the siren replied.

“Oh… welcome to my world,” the brown-eyed girl giggled. “I feel the same every time you tease me,” she provided an explanation a moment later.

“You do?”

“Of course,” the raven-haired girl smiled. “The difference is that I am not going to tease you, I will skip to the caring part,” Akali chuckled.

“Ok…,” the siren murmured.

It did not take them more than a couple of moments to reach the lift. Akali held the magenta-haired lawyer steady in her arms, but the woman’s weight did not affect her pace at all. Seeing this, Evelynn could have thought that for her protégé, she did weight nothing at all.

If it was even possible, the golden-eyed beauty blushed even harder when some muscles of the girl were flexed. The woman could not explain with certainty why was she so attracted to Akali’s muscles. In her life, Eve met men who were much more muscular. Damn it… she had sex with bodybuilders, athletes, and many many more, but no-one’s physique caught her eyes… caught her eyes for so damn long. All the magenta-haired lawyer wanted was a clear answer, but maybe… she was afraid to find that answer, at least to some extent.

As she was used to in recent memory, Eve got lost in her messy thoughts. The woman completely forgot about reality, giving herself to the chaos that was her mind.

Before she could even notice, they exited the underground garage. Her consciousness was brought back to the moment, her frame was gently put on the soft material of a couch.

“Now,” Akali started, “let’s curl you up in a blanket,” she added after a second of pause. “You can take a short nap while I am going to prepare something special for you,” Rogue proposed, heading for a blanket for Evelynn.

“No…,” Eve replied, “not for me,… for us,” the diva added after a brief moment of hesitation. It appeared that she needed a few seconds to find the right words.

“Ehhh… right,” the brown-eyed girl responded. “Here we go,” she exclaimed the moment she found the desired item.

“You are tired, aren’t you?” the younger girl asked while coming back to the coach with the dark-brown blanket in her hands.

“A bit,” the magenta-haired woman admitted. “But…”

“No buts!” Akali threatened the woman with her pointing finger. “You need to rest,” she said a bit softer. “So… take a nap. As soon as the meal is ready, I will wake you up, so we can eat together,” the girl coolly explained.

“Do I have a choice?” the golden-eyed goddess asked. By the sound of her voice, it was already clear that she gave up.

“Nope,” the raven-haired teenager replied in an instant. “Today the roles are reversed, I give you an order, you obey it,” she smiled broadly. “It is not going to be that bad. Hold on for a moment more, I need to curl you up in that blanket. Then, you are free to take a rest.”

“Ok,” the siren breathed out.

“I… I kind of like that side of yours,” the lawyer mumbled a few moments later.

“Don’t you like all of my sides?” the girl asked giggling.

“That’s… that’s true actually,” Eve admitted.

“As I said, hold on for a moment longer,” the ninja reminded the diva.

“Ok,” Evelynn replied quietly.

Soon enough, Akali closed the distance between her and the diva. As soon as she accomplished that, she spread out the blanket before wrapping it around the godly-shaped body of her guardian.

It must have to be admitted, it took quite a few prolonged moments to do so. Of course, the entire process could be speeded up if the diva did not decide to wriggle out of sudden. However, in the end, she was kind of proud looking at the result.

“I hope you are comfortable with it?” Akali spoke a moment later. “If it is wrapped a bit too tight, I can adjust it,” she added with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Nah… it’s fine,” the siren replied quickly.

“Thinking about it now… I’m a bit sleepy, I’ll take up your offer,” Evelynn said a few seconds later. The loud yawn that escaped the mouth afterwards only proved her words.

“It is fine,” Rogue responded. “I am going to the kitchen now, so you can sleep for a little bit,” she cooed softly.

“I’d love to,” Evelynn uttered quietly.

The younger woman started to back, but after taking just a couple of steps, she halted. For a couple of moments, the girl looked like she was hesitating. After what felt like an eternity, the raven-haired teenager turned around, uttering one more question.

“Is the sound system still on?” Akali asked.

“I believe so, darling,” Eve responded while yawning.

“Fantastic,” the ninja exclaimed cheerfully. “I will not bother you, take your rest,” she added instantly.

“You’re never a bother to me,” the sleepy diva whispered. In the very next second, she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

“Glad to hear that,” Rogue giggled quietly.

As soon as the last words left her throat, she turned around once again. There was no point in waiting for a response. All it would take for anyone to come to the same assumption was a single glance at the siren. The said woman was laying on her belly, hiding her beautiful face in a small pillow that was initially located in the very corner of the couch. Rogue must admit that her guardian looked so peaceful. If she could afford it, she would just stay here and watch her sleep. The young girl would not mind spending her time like that, not at all.

With a quiet sigh, Akali continued her way to the kitchen. She promised to cook something special for the diva after all, and she intended to fulfil that promise. The only problem was that the girl had no idea what to make.

For a couple of minutes, all the ninja did was wandering around the kitchen, checking shelves, checking the fridge. She had ingredients for nearly anything that she could cook, so now she just needed to make a decision.

It took her a couple of moments to think about it, but in the end, she ended up picking something light and simple to make. Akali decided to make some sort of salad with thin slices of chicken breast and some light toping.

As soon as she committed herself to her plan, Rogue started to pick up needed ingredients. It did not take her long to accomplish that, to be perfectly frank. With a single flick of the knife, the girl opened the massive pack of chicken breasts. The meat was bought earlier today, so it was put into the fridge, not inside of a freezer. The box contained way too much meat that she needed. The raven-haired girl decided to slice off a decent chunk of an enormously large filet. The moment, she made it happen, the lump was put on a wooden plank while the rest of the filet was put back into the pack.

Placing the opened package inside the freezer maybe took the teenager a moment or two more than she had initially planned. It turned out that the containers inside of the freezer were nearly full. To make space for a pack, the raven-haired girl needed to reorganise the freezer slightly. While doing so, she noticed the bag of frozen vegetables. Rogue made a mental note about its existance, maybe she could use it to prepare a quick meal in a couple of days.

Soon enough, the brown-eyed girl closed the freezer and reverted her focus onto the piece of meat that she left on the plank. The spices that Akali wanted to use were put near the left edge of the board. Before proceeding with slicing the chunk, she reached out to the nearest cabinet for a pan. As soon as she grabbed it, it was placed on an induction panel that was located on her right.

With a small amount of olive oil spread out on the pan, the young woman started to prepare the meat. First of all, the chunk was cut into nice long slices, not to thick not to thin, just perfect. When that process was completed, she proceeded with chopping them into more-or-less cubes. Satisfied with the result, the raven-haired turned on the induction panel, placed the small pieces of meat inside of the pan, and started to season them.

Soon enough the pleasant smell of roasted meat mixed with the scent of spices. It did not take long for it to fill up the air. Rogue sniffed deeply, she allowed herself a moment of pause. Sadly, it did not last long, she needed to continue cooking. The raven-haired teenager grabbed lettuce and started to peel off the leaves. After a few moments, she had enough of them. The lettuce was put off. Maybe a couple of seconds or a bit more took the teenager to wash up prepared leaves. As soon as it was done, the brown-eyed girl started to tear them up into small pieces that were soon placed in a large bowl.

The next step was to chop down the red onion. Getting rid of the external layer could be considered an easier part of the task. Sadly, it was just a matter of time before Rogue needed to deal with the more challenging part. The onion she chose was definitely fresh. As soon as she began slicing it into smaller pieces, her eyes started to get moist. After just a couple of moments, the tears started to run down her cheeks. It was a tough task for her to focus on the cutting knife.

Finally, Rogue managed to chop down the vegetable into tiny pieces. It might have taken her a minute or so, but for her, it felt much longer. With a deep sigh, she cleaned her face out of the remnants of tears.

Soon enough, the chicken cubes were ready. The teenager quickly turned off the induction panel, then allowed the meat to remain on the pan for several moments more. In the meantime, she needed to cut some red paprika. Soon after, the chicken was put into the smaller container, and left to cool down inside the fridge.

As soon as it was done, she had one final task to do, the topping needed to be prepared. For a couple of seconds, the girl thought about what would she wanted to make. Thankfully, this time, the hesitation did not last so long.

With a plan on her mind, she began preparing the sauce. She had to admit that, in fact, the preparation of toppings was one of her favourite parts of cooking. She liked to experiment with the ingredients, and somehow, she rarely failed to make something delicious. But… after a moment of hesitation, what part of cooking was not her favourite. It could take time to find out the answer to that particular question, there was no doubt about it.

After a couple of minutes, she made something that the young woman was satisfied with. A bit of the topping was still visible on her lips when she reached out for the previously prepared salad. Akali mixed the sauce with the vegetables, then put down the smaller container into a dishwasher. Nextly, the girl picked up the box with the roasted chicken. With a fork, she picked up a small piece, then ate it to check the taste and the temperature.

Just a single bite was all it took for her to say that she was satisfied with the final result. The meat tasted delicious, it was really soft inside while staying a bit crispy on the top layer.

“It will do nicely,” Akali muttered under her breath. “It is cold enough to put it into the rest,” she added while taking the second bite.

Without wasting any time more, the meat was mixed with the vegetables and sauce. As soon as it was done, the young woman felt like something was missing. Maybe… maybe, she needed to add something extra to the dish?

The ninja allowed herself to wonder for a couple of moments while scratching her nape in frustration.

“What could I add to it?” she kept wondering. “Hmm… maybe garlic baguettes would be a possible solution. I think I saw a pack in the freezer. Let’s check it,” the raven-haired girl thought.

Thankfully for her, she was not mistaken in that specific case. The unopened package was located in the lowest shelf of the freezer. With a small smile glued to her face, Akali picked up the container, opened it, took 2 baguettes, and returned the rest to the freezer. A couple of clicks later, the oven was configured, and heat started to gather inside of it.

Rogue sighed softly. With a couple of minutes to spare, she decided to cut the baguettes into smaller pieces. The process did not take her too long. As soon as she checked the over’s temperature, Akali grabbed her phone.

With a flick of her finger, the phone was unclocked, and the notifications began to fetch. The girl was quite surprised when the process froze the system for a few fractions of a second. After that, the notification panel was updated. Soon, dozens of the cards started to flood her screen. She was not surprised when some of them were caused by her trainer and her so-called “girlfriend”.

The piece of technology was instantly lowered as soon as the content of these messages were seen. The raven-haired woman sighed heavily, closed her eyes for a moment or so, then locked the mobile and put it down on the kitchen table. She was not in a mood to deal with those people, not now.

A couple of minutes later, the late supper was finally done. The problem was that it was already pretty late, and tomorrow she had classes before the match.

“Fuck it,” Akali cursed. “I was supposed to have a bit of fun today, and I will have it,” she added quietly.

Without thinking, she began picking up the necessary items before heading out toward the living room. The teenager decided that she can be irresponsible for once.

Soon enough, everything was ready on the table near the couch. It took her a couple of passes to bring everything from the kitchen. When she was done with that, it was high time to wake up Evelynn.

For a couple of moments, Akali hesitated. Her guardian looked so relaxed… so cute, laying with the given blanket yanked onto her head. She had time, so she decided that she could admire the beautiful woman a few moments longer.

A few minutes later, Rogue still found it difficult to avert her gaze from the diva and to wake her up. With a heavy sigh, she closed the distance between her and the guardian. The soft blanket was gently discarded out of the siren’s face while the girl was leaning in. The teenager had an idea in mind that would certainly wake up the magenta-haired goddess. The problem was that she knew that it would be really inappropriate for her to do so, but she did not care.

As she had expected, the very moment her lips descended to smooch Evelynn’s forehead, the diva began to wake up. The raven-haired girl decided to stay as she was, allowing the lawyer to see her when her eyes would open.

It took some time to be perfectly honest. Even though Eve started to regain her consciousness, she refused to open her eyes. In the very first moment, the diva tried to reach out for the blanket to yank it over her head again, but Akali did not allow her to do so. With a grunt of frustration, the lawyer’s eyes began opening slowly. As soon as her sight readjusted to the light, she saw the teenager who was leaning over her.

“Darling?” Evelynn asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah… it is me,” Rogue replied. “The meal is ready, we can play some movie and eat while watching,” she proposed.

“Sounds perfect, honey,” the lawyer responded while trying to sit up.

“Yeah, let me help you,” the girl offered a helping hand.

“I think I need it,” the siren replied after a second. “I still feel sleepy, really sleepy.”

“I bet… you have slept for like an hour or so,” Akali responded with a small smile. “I did not have the heart to wake you up,” she added.

“You’re too good to be true,” the diva chuckled. “So… what have you cooked?" Eve was curious.

“Have a look yourself,” Rogue giggled. “Everything is on a table, right there,” she pointed out on the prepared meal.

“Ahhh…,” Evelyn sniffed. “It smells so good,” the lawyer said with appreciation.

“Thanks, Eve, let’s eat.”

“If I recall correctly, you’ve mentioned something about some movie, and… a lot of cuddling,” the magenta-haired woman whispered in her natural, seductive tone. It seemed that the diva was finally awakened.

“Yes… I think I said something like that alongside those lines,” Akali replied with a reverie facial expression. Her pointing finger was put on a lower lip to add a bit more realism to it.

“Hmmm… what have you planned then?” the magenta-haired woman wanted to know. “When will I get my prize for being a good girl today?” the lawyer asked playfully, winking slightly.

“I am not really convinced at the part of you being… as you put it ‘good girl’, but you can choose whichever movie you would like to watch,” the raven-haired teenager responded.

“What about the second part of the offer… what about cuddling, hmm?”

“Yeah, I am down for that,” Akali replied.

“Splendid!” Eve exclaimed loudly. “By the way… why have you asked for the sound system?”

“Uhhh… thanks for reminding me about that,” the girl said while facepalming herself. “I found a song that perfectly describes your today’s outfit.”

“What’s the song’s name?” the curious diva asked with a brow slightly risen.

“I bet you do not know the band, but… the song is good, I can assure you about it.”

“Honey, let me decide about that. Still, you didn’t answer my question,” Eve pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” the girl replied, smiling cheesily. “Hey Google, play Crazy Lixx – Girls of the '80s,” she said loudly.

“Hey Kali,” the sound system voice recognition replied. “Searching for the song give me a few seconds.”

“Song found, I’m going to play it for you, Kali,” the app added after a few moments of searching.

In the very next moment, the mixed sound of drums, bass guitar and electric guitars filled the air with a livid melody.

“Hmm… I must admit,” Evelynn started before the vocalist had even an opportunity to sing a single note, “I like it…,” she tried to continue, but the sound of vocalist’s voice interrupted her.

“Shh… you can tell me that after the song ends,” Akali said to Eve.

“I… I… fine,” the diva agreed.

“Perfect!” the raven-haired teenager exclaimed while standing up.

Hmmm… maybe the term of ‘jump up’ would be more accurate in that very moment. It seemed as if the girl had just got lost into the music. Without hesitation, she found a sizeable area for herself and started to dance. Akali’s eyes remained close throughout the entirety of the song. At the same time, her body tried its best to express the girl’s feelings.

**_Evelynn’s POV (late evening/night):_ **

* * *

For the lawyer, it was a show she would be willing to pay. Thankfully, the protégé decided to present it to her for free. The magenta-haired woman could not avert her gaze from the brown-eyed beauty. She was frozen, unable to do anything other than keep staring at the young girl who was moving her body to the rhythm of the energic song. Slowly, Eve swallowed the gulp that formed inside her dried out throat.

It would be a difficult task for Evelynn to say how long the song lasted, she was too preoccupied with the girl carelessly dancing near her. The words of the vocalist reached her ears as if from far away, so she had a bit of trouble memorising the lyrics, but to be perfectly honest, she did not care at all. In fact, she had more than a bit of trouble focusing on anything that was not called Akali.

After what felt like an hour or so, the song came to an end. Maybe a moment later the same happened to the quite spectacular dance of the teenager. The diva was not 100% sure whether she was able to keep her lips sealed. There was a high possibility that she had her mouth currently agape.

“Sorry…,” the sound of Akali’s voice reached her after a few moments. “I got a little lost, I should not have been dancing,” she added.

“No, it’s fine,” Evelynn instantly reassured the young girl. “I’m just speechless… I haven’t expected you to do something…”

“Something that stupid?” the raven-haired teenager hinted.

“Something… something that spectacular,” Eve ended her sentence.

“Wow… you liked that?”

“Of course, you danced quite well,” the magenta-haired diva provided an opinion. “But, there are little details you could improve,” she added with a mischievous smile.

“I bet,” Akali replied cooly. “I had like 3 or maybe 4 dance classes in my entire life,” the girl said while shrugging with her shoulders. “Should I give the dance classes another try? What do you think?”

“Ohhh honey, I’m all yours,” the siren chuckled. “I can teach you everything I know about dancing, and… quite frankly I have a bit of experience with that.”

“Hmmm… maybe it is a good idea, maybe not. I will think about it after school is out,” the raven-haired girl thought out loud.

“Take your time, darling,” the lawyer whispered.

“So… how do you like the song?” Akali asked after a few moments of silence.

“Hmmm… you were right, the song is just about me being quite frankly me,” the diva giggled.

“I told you,” the ninja started to giggle as well.

“I’ll need to make sure to put the song into my playlist,” the siren said with a smirk playing on her lips. “Kali… do you think I’m taken from a vintage magazine?”

“I think that it was already proven a long time ago,” Rogue smiled broadly. “You are like the sex appeal of the ‘80s,” she burst out laughing.

“Hmmm… to some extent, it’s true,” Evelynn agreed. “So… what do we watch now?” she asked.

“How about something related to music?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Bohemian Rhapsody?” Akali offered.

“Fine choice, I like it,” the magenta-haired woman replied. “But… under one condition.”

“Hmmm? What do you mean?”

“We’re going to sing all the songs together, so firstly we must eat that deliciously smelling food that you cooked,” the living-goddess provided an answer.

“For such condition… I am more than happy to fulfil,” the raven-haired teenager responded while giggling.

“Care to take our portions and then cuddle with me?” the golden-eyed vixen asked.

“With pleasure, with pleasure, Eve,” the brown-eyed ninja said.

A couple of moments later, they were both curled up in a blanket with bowls in their hands. The dish was slowly being eaten while the first scenes of the movie began to appear on the enormously large screen located just a few steps from them.

“I wouldn’t change what we have right now for a couple of hours in that club,” Evelynn confessed some time later.

“I could say the same, but I would probably be more clumsy with my wording,” the girl giggled.

“Ohhh… I think that’s the other way around,” the siren smiled, then pulled her protégé even closer than she already was. “I adore you, darling,” she confessed in her mind.

In the very next moment, Akali started to sing softly.

**_“Mama just killed a man.”_ **

**_“Put a gun against his head.”_ **

It took maybe a second, maybe two to join in. In fact, she loved the song. But she loved someone who was currently singing it even more so. The problem was that she would have never confessed it aloud.

**_“Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.”_ **

**_“Mama, life had just begun.”_ **

**_“But now I've gone and thrown it all away.”_ **

Both of the women kept watching, kept singing together, kept thinking about each other deep in their minds.

Soon enough, the movie ended, and both of them, the diva and her protégé fell asleep enveloped in each others’ arms.


	15. The suffering (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> As always... thanks for everything, and see you next time :D
> 
> Btw... I have a question would you rather want me to post everything in one go, or to post preview and a separate chapter, then the actual one in another? (For example chapter 16 - is a preview, chapter 17 - actual chapter)
> 
> 2020.10.01 - Preview is posted.  
> 2020.10.10 - Publish as a whole.

**_Evelynn’s POV (late morning, the very next day):_ **

* * *

The loud beeping of her cellphone stirred the magenta-haired woman in a matter of a few moments. Evelynn groaned silently, pulled the additional pillow on to of her head, and tried to forget about the annoying piece of technology.

After a couple of prolonged moment that felt like ages, the damned phone stopped making sounds. The lawyer sighed with a hint of relief. The woman tried to fall asleep once again. The pleasurable warmth could be felt on her back and on her stomach. Akali was wrapped around Evelynn’s frame as if she was a human-sized teddy bear. Eve could not unglue a broad smile off of her face… she was so happy that the girl felt comfortable enough with her… to fall asleep. The pleasant silence fell upon them.

The situation did not last more than a couple of short-lived moments. After just a few moments of silence, the phone started to ring again.

With a groan of dissatisfaction, the golden-eyed goddess reached out for the damned piece of technology. Her sight was still a bit fuzzy, so it took her a couple of seconds before the displayed label was registered by her mind and processed. It was Fiora. “Why the fuck is that bitch calling me in the morning?” Evelynn nagged before yawning.

“What do you want… bitch?” the lawyer asked as soon as she accepted the call.

“Bitch? You have the audacity to call me bitch, you know?” the headmistress chuckled. “But… back to the topic, where is Akali?”

“Hmmm?” the surprised siren hummed. “She’s lying next to me… why do you ask?” the magenta-haired lawyer replied after peeking a look at the still asleep teenager who was cuddling to her side.

“Ehhh… do you know what time it is?” Fiora immediately asked.

“Not really… does it matter?”

“To me, yes… Akali should have been in school for at least 2 hours. She has never been late or ditched the classes, so her teachers started to ask questions,” the head of the school explained briefly.

“Ehhh… it’s my fault,” Eve sighed. “You see… we were meant to go for karaoke yesterday, but long story short… we ended up with a movie night. I’m not really sure at what time she fell asleep,” the woman developed her response.

“Hmm… ehhh… I should not do it, but… you can give her a pass… screw it… I can give her a free pass today,” Fiora was wondering aloud.

“What are you talking about?” the confused golden-eyed woman asked.

“I’ll make sure that she isn’t going to be punished for her absent today… but… I want one thing in return,” the headmistress said in a quiet tone.

“My… my… my… I haven’t thought that you were interested in her,” the magenta-haired diva giggled. “But the answer is no,” she added firmly.

“What?! I wasn’t talking about that,” Fiora slightly rose her voice. “I wanted you to make sure that she’ll be present at the match later today… that’s all.”

“Ahhh… pardon me, then,” Evelynn apologised. “Sure… she’ll be there. I think that she’ll want to practice a little before the match, so I wouldn’t be surprised if we went there as soon as she woke up.”

“Hmmm… it’s fine. Just make sure that she’ll be there before 5pm, ok?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I can assure you about that,” the lawyer replied softly. “I’ll take good care of her,” she added while lovingly looking at the teenager.

“In that, I can believe. But… Eve?” she called the siren.

“Yes?”

“She deserves to know the truth… maybe you should…”

“I’ll handle the situation myself,” Evelynn interrupted Fiora’s statement a little bit more roughly than she had anticipated.

“Fine… you do you,” Fiora sighed, then she hung up.

Without even an ounce of regret, the magenta-haired threw the phone to the far side of the couch. She allowed herself to fall once again onto the bedding, After all, they should have a couple of moments more for themselves. Evelynn hoped that the phone call did not manage to wake up Akali.

Sadly… after just a few seconds, the young girl began to stir off of her sleep.

“Eve?” the sleepy teenager called without opening her eyes.

“Yes, darling?” the golden-eyed goddess asked tenderly, staying perfectly still.

“I… I wanted to thank you for the evening,” Akali mumbled while trying to sit up. “Who was calling? What time is it?” she asked, wiping her still sleepy eyes.

“Oh…” the siren allowed herself to giggle for a second while turning around to face the latter. “It’s me who should be thanking for the evening… not you, dear,” the woman flashed a small reassuring smile. “And… answering your question… it is half past 10.”

“What?!” the raven-haired girl instantly asked, nearly jumping off of the couch. “I am already late for my morning classes… I need to get going,” she exclaimed a second later. “Can you give me a lift… I need to be present… I have never missed a class,” the terrified teenager continued.

“Easy… easy, darling. Shhh…” Evelynn tried to calm down her protégé.

“How can I be calm if I just missed some of the lessons… the teachers might think that I ditch them,” Akali replied in a worried tone.

“Calm down… I can assure you that you’ll be fine,” the magenta-haired lawyer started in a tender voice. “Fiora… aka your headmistress called. She was worried about your absence, I must admit that… but, she said that she’ll make an exception for you. You have the pass from the head of the school for the rest of the day. You just have to show up for the match,” the siren tried to explain.

“Still… it is inappropriate for me to be dependent on the headmistress pass. I need to get to school as soon as possible,” the black-haired teenager said.

“Why?” Eve asked.

“Hmm… what do you mean?” the utterly surprised ninja asked.

“Why don’t you just use the pass, you can have some time for yourself before going for the match,” the diva replied. “I might not know you entirely… but what I have learnt about you is that you’re always giving 200% of yourself if you’re in,” she continued. “I know for a fact that you’ll want to go to school earlier to train, but… why don’t you rest a bit more before doing so?”

“I… I… I do not know,” Rogue stuttered. “I feel like I should be present during my classes, but on the other hand… I would gladly accept some rest before the match.”

“So… why don’t we do it as follow? We sleep for maybe an hour more, we eat something delicious, we go to your school?” Evelynn asked with a little hum at the very end.

“It… it sounds good, maybe I should give it a try.”

“You 100% should give it a try, believe me, hon,” the lawyer smiled broadly, pulling the latter toward herself.

“So? Do you want to rest for a few moments longer?” the magenta-haired woman whispered the question a moment later.

“Yeah…” Akali whispered back.

**_Akali’s POV (3 hours later):_ **

* * *

“Eve… come on… we are going to be late,” the raven-haired girl uttered with dissatisfaction.

“Hush, darling,” the diva silenced the protégé. “We have plenty of time… it isn’t like your match is about to start… you have more than 5 hours left,” the woman sighed while adjusting her makeup.

“Ghhh…” the teenager growled. “You look perfect… why do you need to reapply the foundation and stuff again?” she asked with a given-up-look all over her face.

“Shh… hon, perfection requires time, and I refuse to be anything less than perfect in your moment of triumph,” Eve explained.

“Fine… fine… fine,” Akali sighed. “I wish I would be able to kick in already, I feel like I am not ready to lead the team,” the brown-eyed girl uttered quietly.

“How come?” the surprised siren asked, raising her brow. “You’re probably the best asset of the team… and, I know that you’ll give your 200%. So… what’s the problem with your confidence, darling?” the diva asked another question with a hint of worry in her tone.

“I wish I know… I feel like I am not prepared… I feel like I will make a mistake,” Rogue whispered.

“Darling… come on, you’ll do fine. You always do,” Evelynn tried to encourage the latter. “If it means anything to you… I’ll be there in a lodge with the headmistress. I’ll cheer for you constantly,” the diva whispered as well, providing a small smile of reassurance.

“Thank… Eve, it means a lot,” Akali replied, flashing a broad smile.

“Are you finished?” the raven-haired teenager asked after a few moments.

“Yes, now… I can charm whoever I want,” the lawyer giggled.

“It is not like you could not do it without tones of makeup all over your face, you know?” the girl sighed, then chuckled.

“Oh… I had the impression that you’re quite in love with my makeup and skill associated with that,” the living goddess started. “But… as I can see it must have been a misunderstanding, sad… truly sad,” the woman finished her thought in a seductive tone.

“Hey… hey,” Akali called, trying to acquire the attention of her guardian. “I love you as a whole package, silly,” she said after a moment. “I just think that… you do not need to make yourself a start to catch people. All you need to do is being yourself,” she added.

“My… my… my,” the magenta-haired lawyer chuckled. “Are you blushing, hon?”

“No…!” the teenager tried to lie, but she could feel her cheeks going red.

“Ahhh… I don’t believe you this time,” Evelynn winked. “So what… are we going to school, or you want to continue those games of yours… hmmm? Not that I’m not down for that… I quite enjoy them,” the diva continued to giggle.

“Uhhh… maybe we should go to school,” the raven-haired ninja mumbled. “I think I need some training before the match.”

“Remember… don’t try to overdo yourself.”

“Yeah… yeah, I remember. Can we go now, please?”

“As you wish, baby,” the seductive woman winked at Akali.

“Eve!!!” the teenager whined.

**_Evelynn’s POV (an hour later):_ **

* * *

It must have been admitted loudly, Evelynn loved to watch Akali exercising. Especially when the latter was no facing her directly. For the magenta-haired woman, it was just a time when she could freely watch the little butt of the teenager moving. She could swear that every single time she had such an opportunity, it was clear that Akali’s training routine was bearing fruits. The rear of the girl was becoming more and more defined… and at the same time, more and more desirable for the golden-eyed predator.

With a deep sigh, the diva discarded her pink-rounded glasses and tried to relax in of six comfortable chairs that were located in the headmistress lodge. She could feel the soft leather that the backrest was made of.

The weather was decent for a later match. The temperature was around 20-ish Celcius degrees, little to none humidity, clear blue skies.

Without anything better to do, Evelynn started to observe her surroundings. It seemed that the stadium was prepared earlier today, or – what was more likely – yesterday’s evening. Some section of the stands were decorated in a black and red… probably to mark the seats for the other school’s students.

“Eve?” the sound of Akali’s voice brought the lawyer back to reality.

“Hmmm…? What do you need, darling?” the older woman hummed, averting her gaze from the decorated seatings.

“I wonder… I wonder whether you would be so kind as to grab me some drink?” the raven-haired girl asked while playing with her pointing fingers.

“Hmm… sure,” the golden-eyed goddess replied after a second or so. “What do you want?”

“Anything, really anything will be sufficient,” Akali replied, slightly blushing.

“I don’t know how many time I said it already, but… you’re such an adorable mess when you’re blushing,” the lawyer teased.

“If I am still counting correctly… you have said it like a couple of hundreds of times,” Rogue replied after a moment of thinking.

“It might be the truth, after all,” Eve giggled. “I’ll be back in a few,” she informed Akali.

“No problem… it is not like I will be going somewhere,” the teenager flashed a small smile.

“Good… I wouldn’t want to chase you with bottles under my arms on in my purse,” the diva chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah… whatever you say,” the ninja responded. “I still do not believe you can run with those stilettos,” she added, showing a top of her tongue.

“You… you little shit, better look out I might accept that challenge,” Evelynn threatened with her finger.

“Oh… come on, we both know that you will not do it.”

“Why are you so sure about that, hmm?”

“Because, I am your little piece of shit, and for you… it is a difference,” Akali giggled.

“Ehhh… what can I say? You seem to learn way faster than I’d like,” the siren sighed, then flash a small smile. “Anyways… I’m going to grab that drink for you.”

“Ok… I will be waiting for your return,” the black-haired responded cheesily, faking tears gathering in her eyes.

“I… I’m pretty sure you made a terrible mistake not choosing to pursue an actress career,” Evelynn said with a stone face.

“Maybe… but I prefer to be doing something active like sport, or to code. In the end, I feel like I will choose to program,” the teenager stated.

“Fair enough.”

Without wasting any time more, the magenta-haired woman stood up and headed to the nearest stadium exit. Her two-inches high heels were clicking with every single step she took. To some extent, it was making the magenta-haired siren angry. “Maybe, Akali was right that I don’t need to put so much effort into my look,” Eve whispered under her breath.

It was a genuinely amusing situation when the young girl like Akali was giving advice, giving pieces of her mind. There was the truth in her words, there was wisdom that should not be there. What should be considered even more surprising was the fact that her protégé was not like other teenagers of her age. Hell no… Eve remembered how she acted when she was Akali’s age, and to be perfectly honest, she was so embarrassed about that. Today’s teenagers only think about sex about how to break the rules, they do not try to help, they only look after themselves.

Even though Evelynn was older than the raven-haired girl, with all her heart, she could admit that the teenager was wiser than her. For most of the people, Evelynn’s protégé looked like another gifted child that only wanted to show off, but… it was never a case. If Akali gave such vibes, it would be only by mistake. But… to know that, the person would have to know the black-haired teenager and to be frank, most of her kin did not even try to get to know her.

In Evelynn’s mind, there were still memories of their first encounter. Time after time, the subtle detail that hit her the most was the willingness of the girl to repay for everything that Eve offered her. Even though the young girl did not have much, to be perfectly honest, it would not be an understatement to say that she had little to none, she wanted to repay for all. In her entire life, the magenta-haired woman only once met such a person, and their relationship ended horribly. She used Talon as some kind of a toy for her to please herself, then threw him away, as she was used to.

To some extent, such a dreadful thought was lingering deep in her mind. She was afraid that she could do the same to Akali. However, the difference between Talon and the raven-haired teenager was enormous. Katarina’s brother was always like a brother figure to her, but Akali… was much more. The ninja was much more than she had ever had in her life. And… she was not ready to let it loose, she was not ready to lose the brown-eyed girl that tore apart her world, and build a new one on the ruins of the previous one.

Too much lost in her thoughts, Evelynn barely noticed that she left the stadium a couple of minutes ago. The magenta-haired woman allowed her feet to lead the way while she was struggling to keep her mind clear, calm, collected.

The familiar beeping of her phone brought her back. With a deep sigh, she pulled the piece of technology off of her pocket. When she looked at the screen… she froze for a moment or so. Talong was calling. “Why?” was the very first question that diva asked in her mind. Without much thinking, she answered the call.

“What’s up, Mr Handsom?” the siren greeted.

“Uhhh… you being nice, hmmm… it’s a new experience for me,” the man allowed himself to joke.

“I’m a bottomless bag of surprises, how can I be of service today?” Eve continued the farce with a friendly tone.

“I’m fine, at least I guess so,” Talon giggled for a moment. “Back to the business tho, I have what you asked for,” he said in a calm tone.

“Hmm… I’m all ears, then,” the lawyer replied. “What did you find out?”

“Quite a lot, frankly saying,” Talon responded instantly. “What do you want to know first?”

“Katrina,” Evelynn replied with just one word. “I want to know everything about your sister.”

“Got you covered then,” her ex simply uttered. “As far as I know she had quite a few short-lived romantical affairs when she was studying,” the man started. “Mostly older women, but I managed to find some boys more or less of her again in that list.”

“Hmmm… interesting,” the golden-eyed beauty hummed. “What do you mean by ‘older women’? How much of age gap we’re talking about? Do you have names?” she bombarded Talon with questions.

“Ok… let’s start with the first question,” Talon started. “In most cases, they were about 5 to 6 years older than her, but… I found one case where the gap was like 12 years. Her name was Samantha Flint, or at least under such a name she was saved in my sis’s contacts. All the names I have comes from her phone, so there is a chance that they’re fake,” the man answered the questions.

“Still… it answers a lot of question, to be honest,” Evelynn summed up. “What about the boys that you have mentioned?” the woman wanted to know.

“To be honest… there were maybe 3 affairs, but I had access only to the lastest one,” Talon sighed.

“How so?” the surprised siren asked.

“I’m assuming that those two boys she dated were probably the first people Katarina was romantically involved with. Maybe, she was using another phone, or some kind of online communicator like Discord, etc.… I don’t really know,” her ex made assumptions.

“It might be the truth,” the magenta-haired agreed. “So… what can you tell about Katarina’s last man?”

“Maybe… I’ll repeat myself. But I learnt quite a lot about him,” Talon admitted. “He’s 3 years older than Kat, even though he finished uni, he became a personal trainer in one of the most exclusive gyms in New York. His name, Garen Crownguard. He has a sister… on the side note, you should be familiar with her,” he shared the gathered info.

“How come?” the curious woman asked. “I’m pretty sure I don’t know anyone of Crownguard surname.”

“Ahh… I see,” the man sighed. “Yor protégé is his sister,” he explained.

“Akali? What? How come?”

“No… I was talking about Luxanna,” Talon interrupted instantly.

“Wait… what? Lux’s surname is Crown, not Crownguard,” Evelynn responded.

“That’s it, she changed it after some kind of nasty fight within the family,” he uttered. “You just know her under a different name, but it’s still Garen’s sister.”

“Fine… it’s a bit difficult for me to process it, but I’ll manage,” Evelynn replied. “Is your sister in any kind of relationship… to be more clear, any kind of romantic relationship currently? What can you tell me?”

“I guess… it’ll be a long conversation,” Talon chuckled. “Do you want me to go through it now, or do you prefer to meet face to face?”

“Eta?”

“I can be at Boston tomorrow,” the man assured.

“Fine… we’ll go through it tomorrow then,” the diva took a deep breath. “So… till tomorrow, my friend?”

“Sure… my friend,” the man responded, ending the call.

For a couple of moments after the call, the world of Evelynn seemed to be a little twisted. Everything around her was foggy, vague. It must have been Eve not paying any attention to reality, she seemed still to be trapped in her mind.

She continued to press forward, but as if she was venturing through the mist, very little to none details of the environment were being processed by her mind.

“What does Talon know?” the magenta-haired woman asked herself. “What did he find?”

It would be impossible for the golden-eyed beauty to tell how long that ‘trans’ lasted. It might be a couple of seconds, moments, minutes, maybe even longer. Thankfully, after some time, the state passed.

As soon as Eve escaped the trap of her very own mind, she spotted that a local store was just a couple of steps from her. She scoffed quietly, amused by the sheer nonsense of the current moment.

It seemed that by some miracle - cause to be perfectly honest, she was not able to describe it otherwise – she was able to find her way to the nearest shop.

To some extent, the diva did not believe in things such as luck, but there was no other name to call it.

With a deep sigh, the magenta-haired goddess shook her head a couple of times. “Let’s not waste any more time,” she said to herself. As she promised, she entered the local store a couple of moments later.

It was not a huge store, no… in fact, it was small. It was probably owned by a single-family or even a single person. The diva looked around herself for a few seconds before she located a refrigerator with drinks behind the glass door.

Although the store did not occupy much space, everything seemed to have its own place. Everything seemed to be in order, and… to be frank, Evelynn was able to find everything that she wanted quite quickly. Another minor detail that surprised the golden-eyed siren was the fact that floor, shelves, container… everything was clean. It seemed as if someone cleaned the entirety of the store just a couple of moments before her entrance.

“Hmmm… kind of surprising,” the diva thought. “Eighter the shop has very little customers, or it’s being cleaned quite regularly,” she continued the thought thread.

Without thinking more about that… she headed to the checkout. As she expected, to some extent, there was none there. The little ringer was placed at the desk with a little note pinned to it. Without hesitation, the magenta-haired woman picked up the piece of paper and read it. “Ring,” it was all that was written on the yellowish paper.

She did as the note said, poking the bell a couple of times. Within a couple of fractions of a second, she heard footsteps from above.

Soon enough, the door behind the checkout opened, and a medium-height woman entered the store.

“Hello,” she greeted Evelynn with a warm smile. “How can I help you?”

“I want to pay for these,” she pointed at the items she was carrying in the small basket she found near the ship entrance.

“Oh… give me a basket, please,” the cashier replied automatically.

“Sure… here it is,” Eve said while handing the products.

While the young woman was checking out the items, the magenta-haired woman had an excellent opportunity to take a closer look at the woman. She could not be older than 24 maybe 25, she was without a single doubt beautiful. Her hair was long in the colour of charcoal. It was made into a messy bun. The black-haired woman allowed it to fall loosely onto her back. Her big violet eyes seemed so curious about the world, they were lively. The young cashier was wearing a white apron. Underneath it, Evelynn could see a tight black tee and ripped jeans of medium quality.

“Miss… miss?” the slightly worried tone of the woman reached out Eve’s ears.

“Yeah?”

“You seemed to drift away,” the black-haired woman uttered.

“Yes… I think so,” the diva replied. “How much for that?” she pointed out at sweet buns that were put under a glass cover.

“What filling would you like?”

“Hmm… poppy seed or cheese,” the magenta-haired woman answered.

“Ok… how much do you want to take?”

“2, please.”

“Ok… in total it’ll be…” the cashier said, but Evelynn did not really listen to her.

“I’ll pay via phone… can I?”

“Sure… let me put the transaction into a terminal,” the black-haired woman said with a small smile formed on top of her lips.

“Don’t mind me, but… do you run it alone? The shop… I mean?” the curious golden-eyed beauty asked.

“Uhhh… yes… yes,” the young woman replied slowly. “Why are you asking?”

“I mean… I was curious…” the magenta-haired woman murmured, somehow uncomfortable with the fact that she asked the question in the first place. “How is the business going?” she asked after clearing her throat.

“You know… one day it’s better, one it’s… worse,” the black-haired shop owner slowly replied as if she was seeking right words to use.

“Understandable,” Eve instantly agreed.

“Wait,” Evelynn uttered after a moment of silence. “I’d want to buy something more,” she added.

“Hmmm?” the cashier hummed.

“Do you have more than two crates of that soda?” the lawyer asked while pointing at a bottle of water hidden behind the glass.

“Hmmm…” the black-haired woman hesitated. “I think… I think I have at least 4 full crates of that particular water. Why do you ask?”

“I want to buy all of them,” the diva bluntly stated.

“Wait… what?!” the surprised shop owned asked while staring with wide eyes at the siren. “I mean… sure, but how will you take it, you’ll need some kind of transport.”

“It isn’t a problem… I think I’ll just order Uber, and I should be fine,” the golden-eyed beauty responded with a shoulders shrug.

“Ok… let me then give you a discount to compensate the cost of the pass,” the young woman said while adding products to the bill.

“Don’t you dare do it!” Evelynn slightly rose her voice. “I won’t accept any discount,” she added.

“But… but… you’ve already purchased some much…” the cashier began to stutter her response.

“It’s nothing… really,” Eve added seeing the look on the shop owner’s face. “How much?”

“You still want to pay via phone?”

“Yes.”

“Here you are,” the black-haired woman said, giving her the terminal.

Without an ounce of hesitation, the magenta-haired logged to her bank account and selected an option to pay via phone, then she brought the mobile to the screen of the terminal. With a quiet beep, the transaction was accepted, and the request was sent to process the payment transfer.

“What’s your name?” the diva asked while requesting a ride through the Uber’s app.

“I’m Morgana,” the dark-haired woman replied after a few moments. “What’s yours? And here… it’s your transaction confirmation,” Morgana gave her the piece of paper.

“I’m Eve, sweety,” Evelynn seductively answered, flashing a charming smile.

“Ehhh… nice to meet you, Eve,” the shop owner mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Oh… my… my, you’re so easy to tease, I see,” the lawyer chuckled. “I must give you that… you’re a pretty little blushing mess,” she giggled.

“Uhhh… I don’t think…”

“Shhh… I’m just teasing you, dear,” Evelynn interrupted the younger woman. “I have a couple of minutes to kill, so… why not talk a little more?” she offered.

“Sure… it’s not like there are other customers here,” Morgana replied. She tried to control the tone of her voice, but a hit of sadness was noticed by the older woman.

“Are you baking them all by yourself?” the magenta-haired woman quickly changed the topic. She pointed out at the bakery products that were located at Morgana’s left side.

“Yes… in fact, I’m baking all of them,” the shop owner replied nearly instantly. “I really like cooking and baking, so… it’s not that big of a deal for me,” she provided a bit more of explanation.

“Hmmm… and as far as I know, you should cut some costs, right?” Eve asked.

“Yes… it’s way cheaper for me to bake them here,” Morgana agreed. “It isn’t like I don’t have all required ingredients here,” she giggled a little.

“Hmmm… how about I buy two more sweet buns… one for me, the second one for you? How does it sound it you?” the golden-eyed goddess asked in her usual seductive tone… the one that she used a long time ago.

“Uhhh… you’ve already bought so much… let me offer you one bun for free,” the visibly embarrassed cashier replied.

“Fine… but under one circumstance,” Evelynn responded swiftly.

“Hmmm?” Morgana hummed.

“She’s so innocent… it’s adorable,” Eve thought. “You’re going to eat with me… that’s my condition,” she said aloud.

“It’s fine… I guess,” the dark-haired woman replied.

“Oh… it’s more than fine,” Evelynn winked.

“I… I… I’m not a girl that you can wink at… I… I won’t hook up with you. I’m not that type of a girl,” Morgana stuttered while her face was becoming as red as a ripe tomato.

“I really appreciate that… you should value yourself and what you have to offer,” the siren flashed a broad smile. “You… you… just remind me someone dear to me, that’s all. On the side note… that person is as easy to tease as you,” she added after a moment of thinking.

“I guess… here’s your bun,” Morgana said while handing her a sweet bun with popper seed.

“Thank you, dear,” Evelynn replied, taking a small bite of the offered food.

“You’re welcome… hope you like it.”

“It’s delicious,” the diva simply answered.

“Thank you.”

“My… my, you’re so soft… I love it. You’re welcome, by the way,” the living goddess teased once again.

“You’re flirt, aren’t you?” the flushed shop owner managed to ask.

“Oh… on that… you can certainly count on,” the diva smiled.

**_Morgana’s POV (a couple of minutes later):_ **

* * *

Soon enough, the Uber drive parked in front of her store. As far as her car knowledge was concerned, it was some Hyundai model, in fact, quite a big vehicle. The driver was a tall black man who looked like in his thirties with short dark hair. He was wearing a long black tee and casual denim jeans.

“Hey ladies,” he greeted them when entered the shop. “By any chance any of you requested Uber?” he asked.

“I did,” Evelynn said cooly.

“Oh… I mean… here I am,” the man stuttered when his gaze fell onto the magenta-haired beauty. “Can we go, then?”

“One favour, of course, paid,” Evelynn said.

“Alright,” the black man replied with a little smirk on his lips.

“Could you pick up those crates for me?” the golden-eyed lawyer asked in a stoic tone.

“Ye… I mean sure,” the driver responded. He immediately began picking up the mentioned items, his smirk was gone.

“Did he…” Morgana started to form a sentence when the man left the store.

“Yes… he was thinking exactly about that,” the magenta-haired woman replied with a deep sigh. “Sometimes… I get a feeling that all men are the same, but it’s not the truth. Anyways… good luck, I’ll try to come again,” she added.

“Why are you doing all of this?” the slightly worried shop owner asked. “You know me maybe 20 minutes… and yet, you’ve already done so much.”

“Let’s just say that I really dislike the injustice of our world,” the golden-eyed diva replied slowly. “By the way… I think that this little action of mine with Uber might bring you some customers,” she giggled, pointing out at the store’s windows.

When the dark-haired woman looked through them, she loudly gasped. The siren was right. In front of the shop, the group consisted of at least 10 people was gathered. They were talking with one another, pointing out at the shop’s signboard, some of them were heading to the entrance.

“How?” Morgana gasped once again.

“Haha… Morgana… you see, there is one rule that rules all over the world. All that is needed to make something interesting, desired is just the right person, the right action in perfect time,” the lawyer giggled. “It seems that my figure and the sudden arrival of Uber were enough to interests people.”

“I mean… it somehow worked.”

“The crates are packed, can we go?” the black man asked as soon as he re-entered the store.

“Yes,” Eve replied casually. “And Morgana… take care of yourself,” she whispered into the shop owner’s ear.

“I’ll, thank you for everything,” Morgana replied quietly.

Before she could even think about the entirety of the scene that just took place, she needed to take care of her customers. Some of the members of the group entered the store. For a few moments, they were walking between the shelves, searching for the products they wanted to purchase.

The very first of them made his way to the checkout when the Uber car pulled out.

“Hello, what can I help you with?” Morgana asked nicely, accepting the car he was holding.

“Oh… I’m sure that you could help me with more than one thing,” the young man no older than 18 years old said with a smirk glue to his face.

“Uhhh… precisely as Evelynn said,” the dark-haired shop owner sighed in her mind. “Anything else?” she asked, ignoring the suggestive words of the man.

“No… it’s all,” he responded, brazenly staring at her breasts.

“Ok… it’ll be…” the woman provided total cost. “It’ll be harder than I thought,” she thought.

**_Evelynn’s POV (more or less at the same time):_ **

* * *

“Let me put it bluntly,” at some point of the drive Evelynn started.

“Oh… come on… you don’t have to say anything, I already figured that out,” the driver chuckled.

“Pfff… I think it’s quite the opposite,” the magenta-haired woman scoffed. “Look… I’ll pay you an extra 100% if you stop staring at me like I’m so kind of prize to be won,” she sighed.

“Haha… but you’re, you’re beautiful and all,” the black man kept giggling. “And I’m pretty sure you’re the same kind of explorer as any other white woman,” he added, flashing a nasty smile. “You know… all you need to do is ask. I’m down for that.”

“I beg your pardon,” Evelynn scoffed. “I’m far out of your league, and I’m not interested,” she added in a stern tone. “So… deal or not?”

“I… I mean, I’d rather have some time alone with you, but I’m not going to say no to money, so deal,” the dark-haired man replied.

“Splendid,” Eve uttered through her teeth.

“But… you know, if you make up your mind, I can write you my number,” the man said after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Don’t bother, there won’t be such a situation,” the golden-eyed woman growled. “And… now, focus on driving. I want to be at the destination point as soon as possible.”

“I don’t know if I acted like you if I were you,” the man whispered. “Even though I’m not the most muscular man you have ever seen, but I’m pretty sure I’d be able to best you in term of strength,” he continued.

“Should I be scared?” the diva asked in a cold tone.

“It’s just thinking aloud, but maybe you should reconsider your bitch attitude. Not all men are as patient as me,” the black man uttered in a slightly risen tone.

“I’ll make a mental note of that. Shall we continue the drive?”

“Yes.”

Thankfully for the magenta-haired woman, the dark-haired man focused entirely on the road. The threat that the driver attempted to perform… was to be expected. From the very first second, the man entered Morgana’s shop he was giving the rapist or forceful vibes. Apparently… no one has ever taught him that he could not have everything that he wanted.

Even though Evelynn’s face was like carved into stone, she was slightly worried inside. If the discussion would continue, the man would probably try to force her, but… for that, she was prepared. The right hand of the diva was hidden in her pocket purse. On the very bottom of the leather-wrapped container, a paralyser and a bottle of pepper gas were located. If the man tried to make even a single step toward her, she would not hesitate and punish him for that attempt.

Because of the constant threat aura that was nearly physically emanating out of the driver, the golden-eyed woman could not avert her gaze to the side. She needed to have an eye on him all the time… in case of the worst case.

With every passing minute, the vehicle seemed to be moving slower and slower. The lawyer was not entirely sure whether she was just imagining that, it was caused due to the traffic, or the black man was really that dumb to try to force her in a more suitable place. If she was as brave as Akali, she would probably dare the black man to try, but truth be told, Evelynn’s protégé was far more courageous than her.

The ambient music that was playing in the car was slowly making the golden-eyed sleepy. It was so dull, so emotionless, so boring, she could probably describe it in details, even more, but… there was no point to it. It seemed that the drive was a struggle between Evelynn’s self-control and her willing to just rest, to sleep a bit.

At some point, the siren was terrified, there was nothing else she could do to prevent her from falling asleep. With the corner of her eye, she could swear she noticed the smirk being formed on the face of the man. Nothing that she was doing seemed to work. When her eyes finally closed themselves, she saw Akali’s face before her. As if she was physically touched by the lovely teenager, she stirred. In a time shorter than a fraction of a second, she was fully awake, sleepiness was gone.

The magenta-haired woman allowed herself to turn her head slightly to the side to see the man’s reaction. As she had feared, she spotted the anger visibly printed into his facial features. Without saying a single word, she prayed deep inside her mind for that damned drive to be over.

With every passing moment, the woman was more and more afraid. The time seemed to be passing impossibly slow. The distance between the shop and the school’s station could not be that great after all, could it be? To ease up her mind, she pulled her phone and started the navigation app. With a silent sigh, she calmed down at least slightly. Based on her current displayed location, they were in the right way. From now on, it was just a matter of time before that creepy and unpleasant journey would end.

Without much thinking, Evelynn opened Akali’s contact page in her contacts book app. After a second or two, she decided to write a short message to the girl. She must admit, writing with a single hand was a truly tricky experience for her. Her other hand was still hidden inside the purse, just an inch from her defensive kit.

Evelynn without even noticing smiled broadly when the message notification popped on the phone’s screen. It was from Akali.

_“Where are you?” the young girl wrote._

_“I’ll be there soon, I had some kind of an adventure while getting the water you asked for,” she replied after a few moments._

_“What kind of adventure? It sounds odd. Are you alright?” Akali sent a couple of one-sentence messages._

_“Yeah… I’m fine, but… I’d want to be near you already,” the lawyer wrote._

_“Hmmm… you are not the clingy type of person often, but… it’s ok. I’ll hug you as soon as I see you :D,” the teenager replied with a promise._

“Who are you texting with?” the driver asked out of a sudden.

“With my girl,” Evelynn replied.

“Damn… why all sexy ladies are lesbians,” the man whined.

“Maybe… there is something to think about, why the things work that way,” Eve uttered. She did not even correct the driver, after all, she and Akali were not a couple. Or were they?

“Quite me that shit talk, please,” the black man replied in a rough tone.

“As you wish,” the lawyer thought.

After what felt like ages, they reached the stadium. The golden-eyed woman allowed herself to breathe deeply, to relive so stress. Without a single word, she pointed out at the counter.

“You wanna pay in cash, card, or… in nature?” the stupid question was asked by the man. The same smirk that he got earlier was again pinned to his face.

“In cash, please,” the siren replied.

“It’ll be…”

“Here are 400 bucks, don’t bother to give me the difference,” the woman said through her teeth and exited the vehicle.

_“Care to help me with the packages?” Eve texted Akali while waiting for the driver to unload the creates._

_“Sure,… where are you?” the response came nearly instantly._

_“Before the main entrance to the stadium. I have 3 crates full of soda,” the magenta-haired texted back._

“Done,” the black man exclaimed, coming closer to the woman.

“Splendid,” Evelynn replied, not bothering to look him into the eyes.

“How about goodbye-kiss?” the man asked.

“Get the fuck out off my sight!” Eve growled. “You got your money, so leave me be!”

“Damn… you’re co cold-hearted, bye bitch,” the man spatted, then entered the car and drove away.

After a couple of moments that lasted maybe 2 or 3 minutes, she heard the sound of someone running toward her. Without missing a single heartbeat, she turned. As she had expected, it was Akali. She was wearing a new jersey, old must be over-sweetened, or damaged, or dirty.

“Hey!” the black-haired girl called her in a loud voice.

“Hey, you,” Eve replied with tenderness noticeable in her voice.

“As I promised… hug for you,” Rogue whispered as soon as she closed the gap between them.

“You’re really something precious, darling,” the diva softly giggled while delighting in a hug.

“You and your wording… somehow… it always gets me,” Akali whispered back.

“Can we stay like that for a moment longer?”

“As long as you wish it to last,” the raven-haired girl promised.


	16. The suffering (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be trying to mix things a bit with my writing style. I'm still not entirely satisfied with how it's looking in English, so gotta work harder to improve.
> 
> As always, thanks for everything, and see you next time :D
> 
> Ps. If someone wants to suggest an idea to this story or others, feel free to write :)  
> Ps. Ps. Chapter "the suffering" will have one more part.
> 
> 13.11.2020 - a preview posted.  
> 22.11.2020 - a whole chapter posted.
> 
> A little explanation:  
> Initially, I wanted the chapter to be longer. But... I have a lot of problems recently with free time to write. So, I decided to finish the chapter earlier and start working on the 3rd part of it as soon as I will have more time. As some of you might know, I'm still studying - tbh 2nd degree IT - and working fulltime as a software developer at the same time, so periodically, my free time is little to none-existing. And, it happened that it's currently the case. Sorry about that, I'll try to write something longer as soon as possible.

**_Evelynn’s POV (sometime later):_ **

* * *

If Evelynn was to say that she was grateful for having Akali, it would be a massive understatement. The magenta-haired woman did not think that she deserved everything that the young girl had already done for her. It was all true that she needed the raven-haired teenager to hug her, to somehow shield her from everything that she encountered during the ride here. If someone was to think about it, it sounded ridiculous. After all, she was an adult, she was self-proclaimed “diva” that would make the world tremble under her very feet. But… somehow, it was always Akali who took care of her. And… that, never ceased to amaze the lawyer. In fact, all Eve expected out of the teenager was to hug her for a moment. But, in the end, she received so much more. Not only Akali did as she promised, but as soon as the drinks were dealt with, she climbed on top of Evelynn’s lap and gave her the strongest and warmest bear-hug in her life. The siren could not help but smile. Was it too cheesy to say that for the very first time in her life, the entirety of her world would fit inside of her arms? If she could ask for one favour from the Heavens, it would be for that moment to never end.

“Better?” Akali asked after a while, nuzzling up against the shoulder of her legal guardian.

“So much better,” Eve replied in a whisper-like manner. “It never ceases to amaze me how much effect you have on me,” she thought inside her mind. “Thank you, darling,” she added instead.

“You are welcome,” the young woman responded with a broad smile. “Eve… I need to go back to training, is that ok with you?” she asked shyly.

“Ahh… of course,” Evelynn replied, brushing the cheek of her protégé with the thumb of her right hand. “After all, it’s the reason we’re here, isn’t it?” she asked rhetorically.

“Yeah… you have a point there,” the raven-haired girl smiled shyly. “So… I will see you later?”

“Oh darling, I’m not going to avert my eyes off of you,” the magenta-haired woman chuckled. “Your cute little… not-so-little butt wouldn’t forgive me such a crime,” she teased, returning to her natural cheesy nature.

“Oh… right,” the brown-eyed teenager murmured. “I guess… I have a stalker of my own,” she chuckled lightly. “See you later, bye,” she added, rose up and headed back toward the pitch.

“I just can’t wait for that,” the self-proclaimed diva uttered playfully.

The golden-eyed lawyer did as she said earlier. Her eyes never left Akali’s frame even for a single moment. The tight football’s outfit was highlighting every single possible detail of the girl’s figure, and Evelynn could not deny that she loved every second of a show. For her, it seemed like an exclusive performance for one person, herself.

Soon enough, the raven-haired teenager got back to the pitch. Without an ounce of hesitation, the ninja ran toward the ball, reassuming her training with more than double effort. As always, Akali put everything she got into being best, into being perfect. No… who she wanted to fool, the raven-haired girl always gave more than 100% of herself into anything she was currently doing. Even though that sentence carried a sad meaning behind it, Rogue would not want it any other way. Go hard or go home, the words of one of the Hollywood’s actors were her motto. With her eyes glued to the defined frame of the girl, Evelynn continued to watch her protégé doing her best to prepare for the upcoming match. A small smile playing on the diva’s lips could be spotted.

As time went by, the weather started to get worse and worse. What seemed to be a beautiful sunny day quickly was fading away. The heavy dark clouds slowly were filling the skies as if the storm was just about to begin. The temperature went down slightly too.

“Hey,” the loud solid feminine voice sounded close up.

“Hey,” Evelynn replied automatically in a bit sassy voice, turning around.

“I knew it was you,” the owner of the rich voice stated.

“Yeah… it’s me, Kayle,” the lawyer responded in a slightly bored tone. “What do you want? What’s your business here?” she asked, trying to be polite.

“I came to watch my best student playing today,” the platinum-haired woman shrugged. “The better question is, what are you doing here, Eve?”

“Heavenbound, Heavenbound, curious, aren’t you?” the magenta-haired goddess said playfully. “But… I should act civilised, shouldn’t I? As a matter of fact, I’m here to watch my protégé playing,” she added with a small smile playing on her full lips. Even a single thought about the raven-haired girl had such an effect on her. If she thought about it, it was terrifying.

“Wait… wait, you’re the legal guardian of Akali, aren’t you?” Heavenbound asked a moment later.

“Yes, and I’m very proud of her,” she exclaimed with a passion filling her voice.

“How would have thought that out of everyone, you’d do such a thing?” the teacher wondered loudly. “Anyways, I’m glad you gave that girl a place to stay, family,” she added genuinely. “She has such a bright future ahead of her, it’d be a complete waste not to provide with everything she need to succeed.”

“It’s funny to admit, but I have to agree,” the diva uttered. “She’s worth more than one can describe.”

“Wait… you’re serious about her?”

“Probably the most serious in my whole life,” the siren replied, shrugging.

“Ok… you’re not exactly the material for mother or guardian, you know?” the shocked teacher uttered.

“To her… I don’t feel like I’m a mother, to be frank… I don’t know what I’m to her, but it doesn’t matter till she’s content with that,” Evelynn whispered. “And you’re right… I’m not material for mother, not now… probably I’ll never be,” she added.

“It seems that you’ve finally grown up, Eve,” Kayle admitted.

“So it seems,” the dive responded.

After that, the silence fell onto them. It seemed as if there was nothing more to be said. For maybe minute or so, the platinum-haired woman was staring at the magenta-haired lawyer. It was ridiculous, the girl she remembered all so well from her past grown into the legal guardian of her best student. If she was asked about it, she would certainly tell that such a turn of events she would never think about. After that quite sudden realisation, Kayle decided to sit next to her so-called ‘friend’ from the past.

“May I?” the teacher asked before taking a seat.

“Yes,” Evelynn replied with a simple nod.

“Look… our last meeting didn’t exactly finish on the good note, so…”

“Kayle,” the golden-eyed beauty interrupted. “I know that, but if there is anything that Akali taught me, I can relate it to our situation,” she added. “The past stays in the past. The life is too short to hold onto grudges.”

“Wow… she has quite an effect on you,” the shocked platinum-haired woman commented.

“Yes, she does,” the siren responded with a small smile playing on her lips.

“On the side note, did you buy all of it?” the teacher asked, pointing out at the pile of soda located just a couple of metres away from them.

“Yes, I did,” the magenta-haired woman replied cooly.

“For what reason, if I may ask?”

“It’d be a long story, I’d put it up that way,” Evelynn responded.

“We have quite a lot of time, the match isn’t going to begin in a quite a while. And on top of that, I’m already done with my classes today, so I’m all ears.”

“Kayle, please,” the golden-eyed beauty started, focusing on the teacher. “You don’t have to act as if you like me. God… we both know that you hated my guts, at least for some time in the past. So… please, don’t feel pressure to talk with me,” she finished, shifting back her attention toward the raven-haired girl that she held dear.

“I know… I know that it might sound fake, but I’d like to start over,” Miss Heavenbound uttered in a quiet voice. “I’m ashamed of myself, at least to some extent, for how I behave during our last meeting.”

“Uhh… is that what you want?” the lawyer asked in a plain tone. “If you want my forgiveness, you’ve already gotten it,” she repeated.

“It isn’t about forgiveness I can get from you,” Kayle replied in a whisper-like manner. “It’s about me forgiving myself and learning from my mistakes.”

“I see,” the magenta-haired woman replied simply.

“If you don’t mind, tell me that long story as you called it,” the platinum-haired woman uttered after a bit of pause. “It intrigued me a bit, after all, I don’t remember you being a long-story-teller,” she added.

“You won’t let it go, won’t you?” Evelynn asked rhetorically.

“I won’t,” the teacher admitted.

“Let’s just say that I didn’t initially plan to buy that many bottles of soda, is this enough?” the lawyer sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

“Where did you buy those?” Kayle asked another question. “But what intrigues me more is what changed your mind,” she added a moment later.

“Fine… fine,” Eve gave up surprisingly easily. “There is a small store not that far from here,” she said, handing the teacher her phone with the navigation app running. “That’s there.”

“Oh… I thought that the shop there was closed due to the owner’s bankruptcy,” the music teacher started. “Yeah… I’m pretty sure that that business was shut down a couple of months ago maybe even sooner. It seems that someone bought it interesting,” she was thinking aloud.

“I don’t know honestly, I just got there by sheer luck,” the golden-eyed beauty admitted. “I was talking with someone via phone, and after I was done with the call, I somehow ended up in front of the store,” she explained.

“Who’s in charge of that shop currently?” Kayle wanted to know.

“Ehh… it’s run by the young woman,” Eve stuttered slightly.

“Wait… is she handling that business alone?” the surprised teacher asked.

“It seems that way,” Evelynn replied cooly.

“It’s quite interesting, I’m not going to lie,” the platinum-haired woman hummed under her breath. “How does she look like?”

“She’s quite a beautiful young woman with violet eyes and black hair,” the siren briefly described the owner of the shop.

“Wait for a second,” Kayle slightly rose her voice out of a sudden. “She was the reason why you bought so much soda, wasn’t she?”

“It’s ridiculous,” the diva scoffed. “Why would I do something like that because of Morgana?” she asked.

“Oh… so you know her name already,” the blue-eyed woman pointed out. “Do you think about here as…”

“No, God-save no,” Evelynn immediately interrupted the train of thoughts of Kayle. “She’s pretty, I must admit that, but I feel like she isn’t my type, that all,” the golden-eyed beauty explained.

“Well… it’s good, it’d make an awkward situation between you, her, and Akali,” the teacher mumbled slowly. “That’s it!” she exclaimed loudly. “You’ve helped her because she reminded you about Akali, didn’t she?”

“I… I… fuck,” the magenta-haired woman murmured, blushing slightly.

“Oh… it seems that I was right,” the platinum-haired woman giggled a little. “Kind of a nice gesture from your side, I must admit,” she added.

“Shut up!” Eve snapped.

“Hmmm… it might be the very first time I’ve seen you blushing genuinely,” Kayle said slowly. “Mind passing me that address? I’ll see how can I help her,” she explained immediately.

“Sure…” Evelynn replied slowly. “She might be in your type, so… please be gentle with her,” she added in a whisper-like manner.

“Come on… you were the one who always got what you wanted,” Kayle replied in a serious tone. “In the past, you didn’t care if you hurt someone, you just took whatever or whoever you felt like obtaining,” she added. “I might be lesbian, and I might be dom, but I’m far from the level you presented. Take Talon as an example!”

“I know… I’ve used many people,” the lawyer responded slowly. “I regret many things that I did in the past, but I can’t change it.”

“Have you ever thought about repaying those people for what you did to them?” the teacher uttered in a quiet tone. “You could do a lot, you know.”

“Maybe… but I feel like the best I can do to any of them is to never meet them again,” the golden-eyed woman said honestly.

“If you’d ask me – which would never happen – I’d say that you’re running away from your problems,” Kayle summed up. “But… I guess it’s your life, you’re going to live with the consequences of your decisions.”

“Thank you for your understanding,” the diva scoffed, lowering her head for a moment.

“But back to the original topic. You know… there is a saying – ‘everything changes’. I just wanted to show my concern about you out of all people going to Morgana’s shop alone,” the living goddess added, emphasising the last segment of the sentence.

“Fine… I get it,” the teacher huffed and turned around for a couple of moments. “Here’s the deal… if you so badly don’t want me to come there alone, go with me. How does it sound?”

“I think that it’s reasonable,” Eve commented Kayle’s proposition. “When?” she asked a moment later.

“How about the next Monday?”

“Sure,” Evelynn replied in a bored tone. “Are we finished here?”

“To some extent, yes,” the platinum-haired woman replied immediately.

“Splendid, I’d love to watch my protégé then,” the magenta-haired woman uttered.

“Hmmm… how about catching up? After all, it was quite a long time since we last met,” Kayle made another proposition.

“Why would you want to catch up with me?” the bored diva said initially. “Wait… don’t answer, you want to forgive yourself, so you’re going to try to make up things between us, am I right?”

“Eve, look… I want to forgive myself, but I feel like I made you a villain in the world of mine, but didn’t even try to doubt that decision,” the blue-eyed beauty started. “All I’ve ever seen about you was your slut-like attitude, but I’ve never asked myself why you acted that way. I’d want to understand you more, to get to know you better, maybe then, I’ll be able to repay you for all I did,” she added, hanging her head low.

“Out of all people that I met, you consider yourself the one to caused some kind of trauma to me?” Evelynn whispered a moment later. “Don’t be delusional, we might be enemies, but you never hurt me. Even though some of your words hunted me for years, I don’t think you need to repay me for anything. If anything, I’m more than certain that I was more than an asshole way back in the past,” the magenta-haired woman said quietly.

“I guess… it’s safe to say that we were had our flaws back then,” the music teacher chuckled softly. “But… it doesn’t mean that we can not go past it, and maybe… become friends one day?” she added shyly.

“Hmmm… I truly wonder when Kayle ‘Deathbringer’ Heavenbound became such a softy?” the siren asked playfully. “I heard that after school, you joined the metal and as a second frontman. I hear that you made quite a name for yourself, tearing apart nearly all of the journalists that were stupid enough to spread gossips about you. I wonder where that fire, that wildness has gone because now, you seem more like a softy to me.”

“You know… my scenery image is nothing more but the mask,” the teacher confessed.

“I’d assume so, you’ve never been the diva, or frankly saying, the woman who could spit at someone’s face,” Eve replied with a soft smile on her lips. “To some extent, I thought that you tried to mimic me with that all-out attitude,” she giggled a little.

“You wouldn’t be that much from the truth if I was honest,” Kayle sighed. “After I graduated from school, I wanted to express myself more, I wanted to be someone I wasn’t. And the very first person who’s attitude and image would suit my career was you,” the musician added bluntly.

“Hmmm… that’s interesting, I’m not going to lie,” the siren summed up. “What happened with ‘Pentakill’ then?” she asked.

“We’re good, we just decided that we need a little break,” the frontwoman answered the question with a broad smile. “All of us… we’re dealing with the same problem. When we’re playing as ‘Pentakill’, we’re different people than usual. After some time, it just getting harder and harder to pretend to be someone who you are not,” the musician explained.

“Are you going to return, or…?” the magenta-haired lawyer asked. “I must admit, I like your songs, to some extent, it’s like a fresh breeze in the music industry,” she added genuinely.

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Kayle smiled. “I think… I think we haven’t shown everything that we have yet. It’ll take some time, but we’ll return. I’m 100% certain of that,” the singer explained. “What about you? What path did you choose after school? As always you’re wearing expensive clothes, so I’d assume that your job is well paid,” she wanted to know.

“Yes… I can’t nag about my incomes,” the diva giggled a little. “I decided to become a lawyer. In fact, I already have my own agency and a couple of younger people working for me,” she added with a spark visible in her eyes.

“Wow… I’ve always known that you’re going to go big, and go far, but that… it’s pretty impressive considering that we aren’t that old yet,” the rockstar admitted.

“Hmm… I’d say that it’s more than I anticipated to accomplish. Still, it won’t stop me from improving, growing my business. After all, it’s me, Evelynn, the ever-star,” the lawyer uttered with pride filling her voice.

“So… maybe a little bit of catching up won’t be a bad idea, hmm?” the music teacher asked.

“I think… I think we can try and figure that out in a fly,” the golden-eyed woman mumbled while replying.

**_Akali’s POV (sometime later):_ **

* * *

“Smith, come here,” the very familiar voice of the coach reached the ears of the raven-haired girl.

“Sure, coach,” she replied in a slightly risen voice and started to run toward the man.

“What’s going on?” one of the players asked before reaching the ex-marine.

“It seems that our opponents do have some problems with their transport. So they’re going to arrive at least an hour and a half later than it was planned. It’s everything I have to tell you,” the elderly man explained as soon as the team gathered around his.

“But coach, what are we going to do for than additional 90 minutes?” another player asked. “The weather isn’t the best currently, and it seems that it’s not going to improve anytime soon,” he added with a hint of worries in his voice.

“You’re men or girls?!” the trainer thundered. “As far as I’m concerned you can do whatever you want as long as you’re going to perform at your top. I want all of you to give at least 100% as soon as our opponents arrive, am I clear?”

“Yes, sir!” the football team replied as one.

“Splendid! Get out of my face now!” he ordered in pissed voice.

The pissed-off man took his time to exit the pitch, going God-knows-where. The gathered players waited at least a couple of prolonged moments – in case the grumpy coach was still nearby – before starting to talk.

“Man, it’s bullshit!” Alonso nagged after minutes of silence. “You’re going to catch a cold if you’re to play in such weather. They should cancel the match already.”

“Al!” Trey rose his normally stoic voice. “Stop nagging already,” the Asian warned his friend.

“Man… it’s easy for you to say such things, you’re immune to probably everything,” the young man of Hispanic blood whined.

“Come on, Al if you started to run daily instead of playing video games, you’d have very similar immunity system as me,” Trey pointed out. “There is no reason for you, or to be frank, any of us to whine. We have at least an hour more for ourselves before the leaders of the table arrive.”

“We’re going to lose,” the blond man with quite an impressive physique said through the clenched teeth.

“Adam, stop talking bullshit!” the short brunet with broad chest uttered. “Based on what you’re saying right now, we all should just quit and surrender before even the match begins. It’s funny that you’re calling yourself a true player,” the boy scoffed. “With such an attitude, you’re going nowhere.”

“Shut up, dwarf!” Adam spatted aggressively. “And whom are you, Matt? A loser that can only smile after every defeat?”

“Ughh… Adam,” the raven-haired striker called the aggressive boy. “He is right. If you already gave up in your mind, there is no point to even enter the match. You have already lost due to your own mentality,” she said in a steel-cold tone. “Look,” she started. “I know that on paper, we do not stand even the slightest chance against them, but maybe we could just try our best and see where it will lead us. It is a way better approach to it, or at least if you ask me.”

“What fool allowed a ‘girl’ to play a game of men?!” Adam spatted once again. “You might be promoted to captain role, but I’m not going to respect it. You’re just a cutty who gets everything she wants,” he added venomously.

“Adam!” Trey and Alonso warned the blonde immediately. “You’re not that stupid to believe in what you just said,” the Asian added after a moment. “She earned the stop in the team due to her condition and abilities. You can dislike her, it’s fine, but you can’t deny that she’s better than most if not all of us.”

“You’re just disgusting, simp,” Adam replied. “You’ll do anything to get into her pants, won’t you?” he taunted.

“You…” Trey began to form a response.

“Trey, stop,” Akali interrupted her friend, squeezing his left arm gently. “It is my duty as captain to solve the issues inside the team,” she explained when the worrying gaze of Asian was noticed by her.

“As of you, Adam,” she referred to the blonde in a steel-cold tone. “You can go to the restroom and changeup. You are benched. I will inform Sev that he is going to play instead of you,” she decided.

“You can’t do that!” Adam protested, shocked. “I’m a far better player than Severus,” he pointed out.

“I do not think so,” the raven-haired teenager replied, turning around. “The decision is sealed, you are not going to play today… and frankly saying, I will make sure that you will not play again. At least till I am the captain of this team,” she added, not even sparing him a glance.

“Pfff,” the blond striker scoffed. “You’ll come begging me to play for that shitty team,” he tried to taunt the brown-eyed girl. “You’ll be kneeling before me, and maybe for some favour, I’ll agree to return to that bunch of losers.”

“I am really getting tired of men trying to boost up their ego,” Rogue whispered. “I am tired of scums like you who offend me. You are so proud of anything that you have in pants that you are confident that all women in the vast world would just kneel before you and suck you up?” she added in a cold tone. Still, it could be felt that she was losing control over herself.

“Just say one more word… and I will not care about anything, but I will beat you up so badly that you will run away from the very sight of me!” the ninja threatened.

“I’d love to see you try, bitch!” Adam continued to taunt.

“Akali, he isn’t worth getting into troubles,” Alonso pointed out in a quiet tone. “But… after a moment of thinking, are you thinking about the same as me, team?” he asked the rest of the players.

“Yeah,” they replied as one. “Let’s give Adam a quick lesson, he certainly worked hard for it.”

Before Akali could react, Matt punched the face of blondie. The hit was strong enough and so sudden that Adam lost his balance, and fell onto the grass in the very next moment. The pure shock and hurt could be spotted on his face. He was certainly angry, he even tried to stand up and fight, but the team did not allow him to do so. Trey and Matt immobilised both of his arms, leaving him defenceless. The Asian did not give the blondie more than a couple of seconds of rest before hitting him straight into the nose. As you might expect, the sound of cracking soon filled the air. The fresh blood began to leak out of the wounded nose of the blondie. Still, that meaningless detail did not stop the players from beating up the jerk.

For Akali, everything that took place right before her eyes seemed to be played in slow mode. Before she was able to react, the blond-haired boy had been struck at least a couple of times. Slowly the bruises started to form at his decently handsome face. The raven-haired girl knew that what her fellow teammates were doing was wrong, but there was an ounce of justice in their action. Still… she needed to act even though the young man deserved his fate.

“Stop, all of you!” the brown-eyed beauty ordered in a tone that would not accept refusal.

In a matter of a few next moments, she learnt that she was quite an authority among the other players. Her direct order was fulfilled without an ounce of hesitation. As if Trey and Alonso forgot about Adam, they let go of his arms and allowed him to fall onto his face. The blond-haired young man was so weak that he was not able to stand on his own. His handsome face was bruised and covered in fresh blood.

“Go for the nurse, please, Trey,” Akali told the Asian. “Take him to the nearest bench, please,” she asked the rest of the football team.

“Yeah, no problem Akali,” they replied immediately, most of them scratching their necks in embarrassment.

“We kind of went too far,” Alonso uttered quietly, lowering his head just like a small child waiting for a reprimand.

“Yes, I think so,” Rogue replied in a whisper-like manner. “Still, thank you for standing for me,” she added after a moment or so.

“For you… always, Akali,” the man of Hispanic blood replied, giggling and scratching his nape. “I’m pretty sure that it’s something that all of us would do for you. After all, you brought the life back to that team,” he smiled, but could not hide a slight shade of pink that formed on his cheeks.

“Uhhh… are you blushing, big man?” the raven-haired teenager teased.

“You’re the worst,” Alonso whined.

“Nah… I am the best girl,” the ninja chuckled. “But for now, you need to excuse me, the headmistress is storming in our direction. I need to explain the situation to her,” she added while sighing heavily. “It is going to be quite a spectacular talk, I would bet for that.”

“Good luck, captain,” Al said, rushing toward the rest of the team.

As Akali mentioned, the head of the school was heading toward her. The visible anger was presented on her beautiful face. Her usual outfit was gone, for today the headmistress decided to wear tight casual denim and elegant shirt in the colour of night. The raven-haired girl noticed that the usual heels of the head of the school were not chosen today. Instead of them, Miss Laurent was wearing sport boots probably manufactured by Nike.

“Miss Smith!” she thundered while still a couple of steps away from the girl. “What happened here, I expect you to explain everything.”

“With pleasure, headmistress,” the brown-eyed beauty replied, with a slight bow to show respect. “Do you prefer the long or short version of the events?” she asked even though she already knew the answer.

“Of course, I want to know the full story. Don’t play with me, Miss Smith!” the head of the school responded, visibly angry.

“As you wish, Miss Laurent,” Rogue said obediently. “Maybe we should wait for the nurse to come before I start? Because of the heated situation that was caused by Adam, he is currently bleeding. He needs medical care,” she informed the black-haired teacher.

“What?! Miss Smith, I need an explanation,” the woman demanded.

“As I said, I will provide any pieces of information that you need, Miss Laurent. But, I feel like we should take care of Adam firstly,” the raven-haired girl replied stoically.

“Where is he?” the headmistress asked immediately.

“I asked the team to bring him to the nearest bench. Currently, he is in no shape to stand on his own,” Akali provided another piece of information. “Please follow me.”

“I hope it isn’t your doing, Akali,” the head of the school uttered in a quiet tone. “You can be in massive trouble because of it,” Fiora whispered.

“I can assure you that I am not the one to put the blame on, headmistress,” the black-jet-haired girl said. “If anything, I stopped the whole situation from getting out of hands.”

“I’m not really sure whether I want to know what happened,” the head of the school hesitation for a moment.

“Understandably,” the teenager hummed under her breath.

**_Evelynn’s POV (in the meantime):_ **

* * *

“What’s going on there?” the interested music teacher asked out of a sudden.

“It seems that the team got into a fight,” Eve replied, sighing. “It isn’t something unusual, but something is telling me that Akali is once again getting her friends out of troubles,” she sighed again. “It’s quite worrying that out of all people she’s always the one to explain the situation.”

“Yeah… I can see that,” the platinum-haired woman replied. “Should we investigate what’s going on?” she asked shyly.

“I think Fiora will handle it herself,” Evelynn said while checking her feed on her mobile.

“I wouldn’t be so confident in that very matter,” Kayle uttered quietly.

“What do you mean?” the siren got intrigued. “Something happened, hasn’t it?” she asked while looking with a hint of worry at the teacher.

“She’s doing a good job, but from time to time, she seems to have a bad day and everything she’s touching ends up badly,” the singer said slowly. “For example, I heard that you two found out that some of her male students were abusing girls, forcing them to have sex with them,” she added.

“Ohh… that case,” Evelynn gasped. “I’ve entirely forgotten about that,” she admitted. “Fiora was acting strangely when the guilt of these boys was proven. I’d say that she didn’t know what she was supposed to do, she was acting chaotically.”

“That’s true,” Kayle agreed. “I feel like Fiora isn’t good at handling very stressful situations that could possibly tear her reputation and shame her. But… so far these are only my thoughts.”

“Hmm… maybe we should still let her handle that situation alone?” the magenta-haired goddess hummed. “After all, she won’t learn anything if you’d be to deal with her problems instead of her.”

“Yes… it’s like a stalemate,” the rockstar whispered deep in her thoughts. “It feels like whatever we’d decide to do would be a wrong decision to some extent.”

“Sadly, I must agree with your reasoning,” the siren sighed. “How about avoiding that topic for a moment, shall we?” she proposed.

“Yeah, it might be a good idea.”

“Hasn’t your phone beeped a couple of moments ago? I could have sworn that I heard the melody of one of your best hits,” Evelynn asked after a moment or two of silence.

“Maybe, I’m not sure. I better check it, so we have clarity about that matter,” the frontwoman responded with a small smile.

“You better,” Evelynn chuckled.

“Fine, fine, fine, old hag,” the blue-eyed teacher replied playfully. “Oh… fuck!” she murmured when the mobile was pulled out of the pocket.

“What’s going on? Troubles in paradise?” the lawyer teased while scrolling through the notification feed of her social accounts.

“You can say that,” the rockstar responded in a wavering tone.

“Hmmm… what happened then?” the curious diva wanted to know. “Spill the bean already,” she added, averting her gaze off of the screen of her phone.

“Ehhh…” Kayle gulped, scratching the nape of her neck.

“For God’s sake!” Evelynn uttered in slightly risen tone. “Tell me what’s going on already. It’s not like your freaking band is coming here now,” she scoffed.

“The problem is that they in fact do,” the platinum-haired woman said in a grave tone.

“Wait, what?!” the surprised siren squeaked. “You’re joking, right?”

“I wish,” Kayle responded quietly. “They asked me to hang out with them,” she added.

“Hmmm… after a moment of thinking, it doesn’t sound so bad,” Eve hummed. “What’s the problem, cause I’m – as you can see – unable to comprehend one?”

“Ughhh… fine,” the teacher sighed heavily. “Fiora informed me a moment ago or so that the match is postponed for at least an hour,” she tried to explain.

“And?”

“And… she asked me if I can figure something out to entertain the students that are already gathering here.”

“Oh… it seems that your problem was resolved without your intervention then,” the magenta-haired woman chuckled. “Ask your band to come here and play for fun,” she proposed. “If you want… you could even ask Akali to help you.”

“Yeah… I figured that out that she’d be more than willing to help. Still, the problem remains, she wouldn’t have the gear to play with,” the rockstar sighed.

“Oh… about that I wouldn’t worry. Her gear was delivered yesterday, and I forgot to tell her about that fact. Upps,” she giggled. “So, her guitar and stuff are packed into my car that. By some miracle is parked only a couple of minutes of walk from here,” the diva explained.

“Eve! I love you!” Kayle squeaked, trying to hug the magenta-haired beauty.

“You’re welcome, but for God’s sake, get those hands of yours off of me!” the golden-eyed woman giggled. “Let’s go then, there isn’t much time left.”


	17. The suffering (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd like to present the 17th chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> PS. My current plan for a couple of next weeks:  
> rewriting Alone,  
> rewriting the 1rst chapter of Kiss the Rain,  
> 3rd chapter of Sometimes it's just better not to know,  
> rewrite the 3rd chapter of My home is where my heart lies,  
> a Christmas one-shot in WoW universe.
> 
> PS.PS. If you have an idea that you would like to see me write, or want me to quicken the writing of any of my stories, feel free to write a comment :D
> 
> As always, till the next time, and thanks for everything.
> 
> Sorry, I had a lot of assignments from my uni, so I had little to none time to finish the chapter. Still, I hope you'll end up liking it :D
> 
> Changelog:  
> 2020.12.13 - a preview was posted.  
> 2020.12.24 - a whole chapter was posted.

**_Akali’s POV (sometime later):_ **

* * *

When the raven-haired woman began to stir out of her slumber, she was blinded by the white, intense light. It took her a couple of moments to fully open her eyes and adjust to the intensity of the light. As soon as she managed to do so, she froze. Akali did not recognise the room she was currently in. She tried to stand up as quickly as possible, but nearly immediately, she felt that some weight was put on her midriff. Without wasting a single second, she averted her gaze from the snowy-white wall. She tried to locate the source of the feeling. Just a second later, she found it.

On the midriff on the teenager, Evelynn was sleeping soundly. The hair of the woman was in disorder, she seemed exhausted. The fatigue and concern could be easily spotted on her beautiful face.

“What are we doing here, Eve?” she asked softly, tenderly creasing the cheek of her guardian. “Why are you so exhausted?”

As from a distance, the beeping sound started to be heard. A monitoring console could be spotted at her right. It was a modern piece of technology that was displaying a couple parameters on various graphs. Some fibres were connecting the device with Akali’s body. The realisation was brought after a couple of prolonged moments.

She screamed loudly.

Rogue closed her eyes, hoping that all she was currently seeing was just a dream, just a nightmare. Within a couple of next moments, the teenager felt the comforting warmth closing all around her frame. The oh so familiar scent of her guardian soon filled the nostrils of the girl. Without opening her eyes, the raven-haired teenager hugged the woman back nearly instantly. She needed that warmth, she needed that feeling of protection.

“Shhh… everything is fine, darling,” Evelynn cooed with a slightly hoarse voice. “I’m here, and I have no intention to leave you,” she assured the latter.

“Eve,” the girl mumbled in a quiet tone. “Tell me that it is just a dream, tell me that it is just a nightmare, please,” she added in a pleading voice.

“Darling, it’s reality,” the magenta-haired woman uttered in a bit more serious tone. “You’re in the hospital after the ‘events’ of yesterday’s match,” she provided a further explanation. “I’m so sorry that you must have endured through that all.”

“Wait… what?” the confused teenager asked, opening her eyes to look at Evelynn’s pretty face. “I… I thought,” she continued to mumble.

“Oh…” the living goddess gasped, interrupting her protégé’s statement. “You thought that you died, didn’t you?” she asked with concern filling her voice. As soon as Akali nodded, Eve strengthened her hug, “You’re alive, darling. You got hurt, but you’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of that myself,” the woman promised.

“Do you remember anything from yesterday?” the golden-eyed beauty asked.

“Not much,” Rogue replied with a guild clearly heard in her voice. “The last thing I remember was Miss Heavenbound asking me to help her with something,” she added.

“Don’t feel guilty, honey,” Eve cooed once again. “You aren’t the one to place blame for what happened,” she added. “Do you want me to tell you the story?”

“Yes,” the blue-eyed teenager replied instantly. “It feels weird not to know what happened earlier. I want to know everything,” the girl said confidently, looking directly into the eyes of her legal guardian.

“Fine, you’re probably the only one whom I couldn’t say ‘no’ to,” Evelynn replied with affection.

“Thank you,” Rogue responded, flashing a broad smile.

**_Flashbacks (a couple of hours ago):_ **

**_Evelynn’s POV:_ **

* * *

As the magenta-haired woman promised, they got up quickly and headed toward the luxurious vehicle of the diva. Thankfully, no one tried to break in and steal the car, or at least it was what Evelynn thought, looking at one of her “babies”.

“Wow!” Kayle exclaimed loudly the moment she saw the vehicle. “You went big, didn’t you?”

“Did you expect anything less out of me?” the siren allowed herself to chuckle a little. “I always had my future in my sight, and never let it go.”

“I can certainly agree with that,” the platinum-haired woman uttered. “Maybe… it’s even an understatement.”

“Oh, thank you, darling,” Eve replied playfully. “Not even in hundreds of year, I’d expect you to say such a compliment to me,” she allowed herself to tease a teacher for a moment.

“Forget that I said anything,” the slightly blushed singer replied immediately.

“Oh… come on,” the diva sighed. “You’re no fun at all, dear,” she pointed out.

“Just grab the stuff you need, and we need to go back,” Kayle mumbled under her nose.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” the siren chuckled, opening the boot of the car.

“Maybe… a little bit,” the platinum-haired woman admitted.

“Hold that for a moment, could you?” Evelynn rhetorically asked, giving the teacher a bulky case that contained Akali’s guitar.

“Fuck… what did you buy her? A guitar made of stone, that shit weights at least a couple of pounds!” the Rockstar nagged.

“Don’t be a baby,” Evelynn scolded the latter. “It’s precisely what Akali wanted,” she added.

“Yeah… so, it’s the reason she’s so muscular? I bet that playing with anything that you bought her requires a hella lot of strength,” the singer continued to nag.

“Hmm… maybe partially,” the magenta-haired woman hummed. “But, she’s working out a lot, I mean, freaking a lot, so I’m not entirely convinced by your point,” she added.

“I was just nagging,” Kayle sighed heavily. “Just give me a break already, please,” she uttered through her teeth.”

“As you wish, dear,” the golden-eyed beauty giggled. “Shall we go?” she asked after a few seconds.

“Yeah, I hope, I won’t drop that stupid case somewhere along the way there,” the blue-eyed woman whined.

“Such a baby,” the lawyer made a comment, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

**_Present times:_ **

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

“What?” the surprised teenager asked. “You knew Miss Heavenbound before?”

“Yes, darling,” the diva replied with a small smile playing on her lips. “I attended the same school she did,” she added. “It’s a really long story that I might tell you another day,” the woman uttered.

“Why not now?” the genuinely surprised girl asked. “I bet that it is quite a story.”

“Yeah, it is,” Evelynn agreed. “How about you? Have you reminded something?” the diva asked, wanting to avoid another question from Akali.

“I feel like… I feel like, I have a couple of images of that day,” the raven-haired teenager. “To some extent, they are making some sense, but maybe it is just me,” she provided a further explanation.

“Oh, care to tell me what you remember?” the amused siren asked. “I’ll try to fill the blanks in your story,” she offered.

“Sure, I have nothing better to do,” Akali smiled slightly. “The least I can do is to try.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, darling,” Eve said with concern filling her voice. “Don’t feel pressure to do so.”

“I know… I want to,” Rogue replied, scratching her nape. “For me… it is time I can spend with you, and for that, I am willing to do a lot,” she confessed with a shy smile.

“Of course, you do,” the golden-eyed goddess uttered, tilting her head slightly to the side. “You’re such an adorable thing, Akali, you know that?”

“Eve!!!” the teenager squeaked, reddening on her face in an instant.

“Shh, darling,” the magenta-haired lawyer silenced her protégé. “Do your telling, please.”

**_Flashbacks (a couple of hours ago):_ **

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

The raven-haired girl sighed heavily. As always, everything was going from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. First, the encounter with Adam, then… the necessity of dealing with the headmistress. Honestly, it was tiresome for Akali. Every single time when something bad happened, she seemed to be in the very first line. The brown-eyed girl felt the sweat break on her brow, she was tired. All she wanted to achieve that day was to play a match, and… maybe win it. The problem was that the girl was not entirely sure what to do with their time. Sure… they could be practising, but after all these hours they already spent doing so, it seemed pointless. In fact, it could lead to them being too tired to even play a whole match, so Rogue – as a captain – decided against it.

While sitting on one of the many benches located in the team’s booth, the teenager spotted Miss Heavenbound approaching her. For a split second the brown-eyed beauty considered the option to hide. After all, she was already so drained with today’s encounters. With yet another sigh, she opted to sit calmly and at least hear the teacher out.

“Akali, can I have a word with you?” the platinum-haired woman asked, still being a couple of steps away from the girl.

“Yes,” Akali replied instantaneously, standing up.

“Come with me, please,” Kayle said simply, turning right.

Rogue allowed herself to sigh silently once again before closing the gap between her and the teacher. It took her at max a couple of seconds to appear at the left side of the Rockstar.

“What do you need of me?” the girl asked. The exhaustion could be felt in her voice.

“Would you like to help me with something?” Kayle opted not to answer the question directly.

“It depends,” Akali started. “We have less than an hour left before the match begins, so… I am only able to help you for that little of time that is left,” she added.

“I think it’s more than enough,” a second later the woman replied.

“Miss Heavenbound… what do you need my help with?” the teenager repeated her question.

“Oh… it’s a simple task that I have a feeling you’ll end up liking,” once again the teacher avoided a direct answer.

“That means?” Akali inquired.

“Oh, I’d love you to help me with keeping the spectators entertained while your opponents are still on their way here,” Kayle uttered in a stoic tone.

“Ok,” Rogue responded with a hint of hesitation in her voice. “How do you plan to keep them entertained, Miss?” she wanted to know.

“It’s quite easy, to be frank,” the platinum-haired woman nonchalantly replied. “I think that playing a couple of songs would be enough. Would you mind playing the guitar while I’ll be singing?” she asked a moment later.

“Ehhh… it would be an absolute honour for me, but Miss… I do not have a guitar here. So, I am forced to deny your request sadly,” the raven-haired girl uttered quietly, lowering her head slightly out of embarrassment.

“Oh… I must inform you that it won’t be a problem,” Kayle nearly instantly replied, giggling a little.

“What… wait… how?” the surprised brown-eyed beauty mumbled.

“I met your legal guardian on the stands,” the teacher started. “She heard my conversation with the headmistress and offered help,” she added mysteriously.

“Ok… but, it still does not solve the problem with the lack of the guitar,” Akali pointed out.

“Oh, silly me,” the blue-eyed Rockstar chuckled softly. “I must have forgotten to say that the guardian of yours bought you the guitar and had it in her expensive car,” she continued to chuckle.

“Ughh… that explains quite a lot,” the girl murmured, scratching her nape. “But… wouldn’t you need more than one guitarist?” she asked shyly.

“Oh, but of course,” the teacher replied. “I’ve already recruited your friends while you were dealing with Fiora, pardon, Miss Laurent,” she added, sticking her tongue out a little.

“What about their equipment then?” Rogue asked.

“Don’t you worry about that, the girl of little faith,” Kayle allowed herself to joke. “I have the drums and the guitar already prepared for them,” she uttered in a normal tone a moment later. “The only problem was with you, but your sexy guardian proved to be handy there.”

“Well… what do you want me to play then?” Akali asked another question that was bothering her mind.

“How about you showing off your skills firstly?” the platinum-haired Rockstar taunted. “In the meantime, I’ll choose the songs we’ll be playing. Deal?” she asked.

“I guess,” the teenager replied, scratching her nape. “Still… is that guitar even tuned correctly? What about the amp, what about the strap, what about the rest of the equipment?” she continued to ask.

“Your sexy-ass guardian get you covered,” the blue-eyed teacher chuckled. “You have everything prepared and ready for you to show off your skills.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Evelynn,” the raven-haired girl replied with a softness hearable in her tone.

Akali did not even notice when they entered the other part of the stadium. The realisation of that minor – in her opinion – fact, hit her when she hurt her toe on the stairs. She swallowed the curse and continued to follow the Rockstar.

“Where are we going?” after a couple of moments of silence, the girl dared to ask.

“We’re just going to grab what we need then there is a decently-sized platform above us where we could safely play,” the teacher provided the explanation in an instant.

“Oh, I see,” the teenager responded after a few seconds of hesitation.

After that short exchange, the silence fell upon them once again. The only sounds that accompanied them were the sounds of their boots clicking on the stone floor. Akali was still following the lead of Kayle, so she allowed her mind to drift off to some extent. After all, the way they were currently following was not that difficult to remember.

After a couple of next moments, the teacher suddenly stopped. If not for the excellent reflex of Rogue, she would, without a doubt, bump into the older woman.

“I am sorry, Miss Heavenbound,” the girl uttered a quiet apology.

“What? What are you apologising for?” the surprised woman asked immediately.

“I… I have nearly bumped into you, Miss,” she responded, lowering her head.

“Akali, stop, please,” the Rockstar giggled. “You’re too cute for your own good. You can’t be that adorable all the time,” she continued to giggle.

“Pardon?”

“Sorry, kid,” the platinum-haired woman said. “I cease to forget that you’re not used to such behaviour,” she provided an additional explanation. “Let’s just pretend that what I said a moment ago, didn’t happen at all, shall we?”

“Ok,” Rogue agreed with slight hesitation.

In the next few moments, they entered the spacious room where some instruments were stored. The girl nearly instantly spotted the guitar case that looked exactly alike to the one she showed Evelynn a couple of weeks ago.

“Is it what I think it is?” the raven-haired teenager asked with her lips slightly agape.

“But of course, darling,” the voice of the lawyer reached her ears from a close distance.

“Eve?” the girl squeaked, placing her right hand on top of her chest. “Don’t you dare to do that again, I nearly had a heart attack,” she added in a slightly risen tone. “Do not do this again!” she demanded.

“Darling, darling, darling, it’ll probably never cease to amaze me,” the magenta-haired woman stopped resting onto the nearest wall and began walking toward her protégé. “I must agree with Miss Heavenbound in one matter… you’re too adorable for your own good,” she chuckled, cupping the chin of the girl with tenderness.

“Eve!!!” Akali pouted before blushing hard. “Why are you always try to tease me?” she asked with accusation in her voice. “It is not funny,” the girl whined loudly.

“Oh…,” Eve gasped. “I think I finally found your weakness, dear,” she giggled with a mischievous smile playing o her kissable lips.

“You are the worst!” the brown-eyed beauty pouted, turning around.

“Easy, easy,” the teacher uttered with a small smile. “You’ll have a hell lot of time later for your fighting,” she added. “But… for now, let’s focus on the task ahead of us.”

“Fine, Miss Heavenbound,” Rogue sighed heavily. “Miss told me that the guitar is already tuned, is that true?” she asked Evelynn in a quiet tone.

“How do you think, darling?” the lawyer asked, gently turning around the girl to face her. “Hmmm?”

“I assume that you already dealt with every possible nuisance,” Akali simpled replied.

“Well… as you predicted, your instrument is ready for you,” the siren smiled broadly. “The question is whether you’re ready to play for us… to play for me,” she asked, knowingly putting additional emphasis on the last few words. “I can’t wait for your performance, darling,” the diva playfully whispered.

“Ehhh… I… I… I think so, I guess,” the raven-haired beauty mumbled.

“Any recommendation of what to play?” Rogue asked as soon as she regained her composure.

“Whatever you feel like playing,” Kayle replied in a rich tone, shrugging nonchalantly. “Don’t feel pressured to play something difficult just to show off,” she added quickly. “I know that you’re talented, but… I’d assume that you didn’t have that much time to learn.”

“Ok… I think I have already come up with the right idea,” the young woman uttered quietly.

“Would you mind sharing what’s in that pretty head of yours, darling?” Evelynn uttered in a purr-like manner out of a sudden.

“Miss Smith!” Kayle rose her voice slightly. “Don’t be ridiculous! You can wait a couple of moments more, can’t you?”

“Ehhh… yes, I can,” the magenta-haired woman replied with a sigh. “Good luck, baby,” she said to Akali.

“Thanks, I feel like I will need it,” Rogue responded with a shy smile. “You can go, I will be ready just in a few moments,” she added.

“I know girl,” the Rockstar replied simply, tilting her head to the side. “I need to change my outfit too, so be a good girl and hurry up!”

“Ok… ok,” the teenager responded, taking the guitar case right away.

“Is the amp already on the platform?” Akali asked her legal guardian.

“Of course, darling,” Eve uttered simply, nodding. ”Come, let me help you with the preparation for your debut,” she added playfully.

“Eve!!!” the raven-haired girl whined.

**_Present times:_ **

**_Evelynn’s POV:_ **

* * *

As soon as the brown-eyed teenager finished the fragment of her story, the silence fell upon them. The golden-eyed living goddess used that moment to her advantage and enforced her hug, trying to comfort her protégé. Akali did not waste a single moment and took the given opportunity, burying her face in the crook of Evelynn’s neck. The moment she did so, the rhythm of her heart calmed down.

“Thank you,” the teenager said with gratitude after a slow exhale. “Thank you for being here… for me,” she added a moment later.

“You’re welcome, darling,” the diva whispered back, running with the finger of her left hand through Akali’s hair. “You want to take a nap?” she asked a few moments later.

“Why do you ask?” Rogue wanted to know.

“You had quite a day, I’m just concerned about you. I don’t want you to stress yourself out,” the lawyer provided a short answer.

“Nah… I am fine,” the raven-haired girl tried to convince her guardian, but a sudden pain in her left leg made her hiss. “Auch,” she said through her clenched teeth.

“I won’t say ‘I told you,’ but, please take it slow,” Evelynn whispered with concern.

“What is wrong with my leg?” the brown-eyed teenager wanted to know.

“That’s part of the yesterday’s events, unfortunately,” the magenta-haired lawyer sighed. “Do you want me to call the doctor or nurse?” she asked, the exhaustion visible on her pretty face.

“Nah, I will handle that,” the young beauty assured the guardian with a shy smile. “My priority now is to find out what happened yesterday,” she added. “Eve, please, help me go through that process,” the girl pleaded the living goddess.

“Fine…,” the diva sighed once again. “But, under one condition.”

“What is that condition?” the raven-haired teenager asked shyly.

“If you’re in pain, you’ll tell me that immediately,” the siren replied nearly instantly. “I don’t want to see you in pain,” she added, tenderly creasing the check of the latter. “Agree?”

“Yeah, I will tell you as soon as it happens again,” the teenager agreed with a nod.

“Splendid,” Evelynn uttered cheerfully. “So… what do you want to know?”

“What happened next?” the girl asked immediately. “I have only shattered images of the next scenes inside my mind,” she explained.

“Oh, I think it’d be an utter waste of time for me to tell you how the whole setup looked like,” the magenta-haired woman allowed herself to chuckle a little.

“Eve!? You have promised,” Akali pouted slightly.

“Oh, shhh,” the golden-eyed woman silenced the latter. “I can assure you that nothing interesting happened there,” she smiled. “I was teasing you constantly and you… were adorable blushing and stuttering alternatively. That’s all it was in fact,” the lawyer provided an extended explanation.

“Ehhh…,” the brown-eyed girl sighed heavily. “It sounds as if it could be the truth. I have no reasons not to believe you. So… let’s omit that part of yesterday’s events, shall we?”

“I’m more than happy to oblige,” Evelynn replied with a quick wink.

“So… what happened next?” the girl wanted to know. “I would assume that I played something, how did I do?”

“Not so fast, darling,” Eve pointed out. “I’d like to tell you the story of your performance in detail,” she added.

“So,” the teenager sighed. “It was an utter failure.”

“I wouldn’t call that a failure,” the magenta-haired lawyer responded. “Just hug me tighter and listen to the story, you brat,” she allowed herself to tease the injured girl for a little more.

“Come on,” Akali protested loudly. “Tell me already,” she demanded.

“Fine, fine, fine,” the siren began to giggle.

**_Flashbacks:_ **

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

“Good luck, honey,” the diva said, leaving the platform slowly. “Remember, they’ll be there any minute, so if you want to test something out, you have little time left,” she pointed out.

“Ok, I know,” Rogue replied instantly. “Just go and enjoy the show, I guess.”

“I’ll, I’m pretty sure of that,” the magenta-haired goddess replied with a broad smile. “By the way, you still haven’t told me what you’re going to play,” she brought up the topic once again.

“Nor I intent to do so,” Akali replied back with a mischievous smile. “You will have to wait a bit longer and find out with everyone,” she added sweetly.

“You little shit,” the golden-eyed vixen joked.

“I told you that a hundred times already,” the brown-eyed beauty chuckled. “I am your little shit, not someone’s else, and to me, that is a huge difference. And now, please be gone!”

“Fine, fine, fine,” the diva replied while giggling. “Can I have at least a smooch on the cheek?”

“Eve!!!!” the so-called ‘ninja’ whined loudly. “Go already!” she uttered in a low voice.

The only response the brown-eyed girl got was a mischievous smile that was flashed by the siren.

“See you soon,” Eve added before leaving.

To say that the girl was nervous would be an utter understatement. She was shaking from her feet up to her head. Of course, she did perform for small groups of people in the past. But… that was far from what she has ever done. Time after time, the young woman tried to regain her composure, to calm down. Wasn’t that strange that Akali –always so perfect of her abilities – was losing her mind over a test of her skills? Not at all, I would say. As you might already know, the raven-haired teenager could wear a mask that hid her true self. Still, the only person who she could not fool with that trick was herself.

“Come on, come on!” she was repeating under her breath. “You can do this, Akali. It is nothing more than another test, another way to prove that you get what it takes to be the best,” she tried to convince herself.

For the brown-eyed girl, it seemed as if the time completely froze. She seemed to be in the centre of some events that were bigger than very. Akali felt so small, so fragile, so worthless. There were no chances that her performance would be a good one. With every single passing moment, the girl was drowning herself more and more with the negativity. It was all too known to Rogue that she would fail in the very end if she allowed that process to last.

Then, out of a sudden, the beautiful face of her legal guardian appeared inside her mind. The young woman could easily spot the broad smile playing on Evelynn’s plump lips. She could see the proudness playing in these orbs of molten gold. That was what she needed. The girl needed something to push her forward. Even if she had more time, she doubted that she would come up with a better reason to win over her fears. After all, it was not a secret that Akali would do anything to please Evelynn, to make her proud of her.

“Fuck it!” the raven-haired beauty cursed under her breath. “I am going to make it work!” she promised to herself.

Akali was determined to fulfil what she promised. With the image of the living goddess still before her eyes, she firmly grabbed the neck of the guitar. Within moments, she started to play. There was no point in wasting any more time, she had already wasted more than she should.

One might think that the brown-eyed girl would start with something slow, something not that complicated to play. And here, that person would be surprised. For the very first song, the so-called “ninja” opted for the legendary track of Megadeath, Tornado of Souls. Within seconds the stadium started to be filled with the heavy sounds of Akali’s guitar. Rogue was a little bit surprised as soon as it happened. Still, it appeared that her amp was connected to the sound system of the building.

“So far so good,” the teen acknowledged with a small smile halfway through the song. “Still, the difficult part is just up ahead,” she thought about the guitar solo that was widely considered as one of the best. “Ehhh… let’s do it,” she sighed.

The apex point of the track began maybe a few moments later. Akali allowed herself to close her eyes right before she started to cover the solo. She needed that to fully calm down. Everything that was happening around of her needed to be discarded, marked as points of possible distract. Every single ounce of her was focused on that short period that was about to begin.

**_Present times:_ **

**_Evelynn’s POV:_ **

* * *

“Oh… I remember that,” Eve exclaimed with a small smile. “You nailed that song, I must admit I was impressed, what I’m saying, I’m still impressed. Good job, darling. I’m so proud of you,” the golden-eyed goddess added with proudness filling her voice.

A tender kiss was placed at the teen’s forehead in the form of some kind of reward.

“Thanks,” the girl quietly replied. “I was so nervous, you know? I felt like I was about to fail,” she confessed a moment later.

“Hmm,” the diva hummed. “I’m more than certain that you had conflicted feelings about that performance. However, you did phenomenally, and over time, you were more and more confident in your skills. I can assure you about that,” the woman provided an explanation.

“Thanks, again,” the raven-haired girl replied with a bit more confidence in her voice. “Aghh,” she whined a moment later, reaching to the side of her head. “It hurts,” she added in a hurt voice.

“I know, darling. You were hit not only on your leg but… also on your head,” she added.

“How? What else I do not remember?” the so-called ‘ninja’ asked, still massaging the injured area.

“It happened much later,” Evelynn started. “To be frank, it happened at the very end of your match,” she provided another piece of information.

“Ball hit, or someone missed and accidentally stroke me?” Akali wanted to know.

“I’d really love to confirm your guesses, but sadly, it was intentional,” the lawyer whispered back.

“What happened then, I need to know!” the teenager demanded.

“Calm down, Akali,” the magenta-haired woman rose her voice slightly. “Can’t we just talk about something more pleasant than that event?” she asked. “Honey, I’m more than sure that you want to know everything, but maybe… we could postpone that for little more?” she offered, but inside these orbs of molten gold, Rogue saw a silent plead.

“Why…, fine,” the brown-eyed beauty gave up, sighing heavily. “What do you want to talk about then?” she asked, hanging her head lower than previously.

“How about,” the magenta-haired goddess started, cupping the chin of the latter. “How about you allow me to tell you how wonderful you were performing alongside members of Pentakill? Hmm… what do you think about that?” she used her seductive tone to emphasise the offer.

“Wait… what? Did you just say that I was playing alongside Pentakill?” the shocked girl wanted to know.

“Haha…,” Evelynn started to giggle. “It isn’t like you spent at least a couple of dozens of hours with one of the members of that band,” the woman allowed herself to chuckle.

“How?” the so-called ‘ninja’ squeaked, surprised.

“You honestly didn’t know that Kayle is the ‘Kayle’ of Pentakill?” Eve asked with slightly wider eyes. “I thought that it was obvious, but it seems that not so much,” she made a comment.

“You are kidding me right now? Please, tell me that you do,” Akali heng her head low, pleading. “Am I that stupid not to recognise her?” she asked.

“Not really,” the golden-eyed woman tried to cheer up her protégé. “She doesn’t really look like on their concerts and video clips. I’d say that she masked herself pretty well,” she added with a small smile.

“Still, she somehow managed to fool everyone in the school!” Rogue exclaimed.

“Not everyone, but most of the people, to be perfectly honest, only Fiora knew exactly who Kayle really was,” the diva continued to giggle. “Shall I tell you the story or you want to continue asking questions?” she asked with a wink.

“Please, do tell,” Akali uttered.

**_Flashbacks:_ **

**_Evelynn’s POV:_ **

* * *

Akali kept playing for at least half an hour. Over time, the people began to fill up the seats on stands. It was honestly one of the best moment of the life of the siren. All around her, her protégé’s peers were utterly shocked when they finally found out who was performing. Evelynn needed to admit that she was so proud of Akali in that very moment. With a wide smile playing on her lips, she continued to watch the performance.

Soon enough, the sound of the guitar faded away. The silence fell upon the stadium.

Maybe a couple of moments later, the mic’s sound could be heard all over the building.

“Sorry kiddos,” the rich voice sounded. “I’m afraid that I need to steal the show of that pretty fucking awesome girl that was shredding all over the guitar. As AC/DC once said ‘for those about to rock, we salute you,’ right now, I’m saluting that kid,” the feminine voice continued.

“For the record,” the woman sounded after a couple of moments. “If someone still didn’t recognise me, I’m Kayle, and we’re Pentakill!” she growled.

The roar that exploded all around the stadium was incredible. Of course, it took a couple of prolonged moments for the people sitting on stands to process the information. However, once dealt with, they welcomed the metal band with applauses, roars, shouts, and chantings.

“Oh… did I hear it right, you’re guys eager for us to entertain you?” Kayle started to taunt. “Anyways, we didn’t plan on playing anything today, but this chick of yours has a metal heart. And to celebrate it, we’re going to play with her as our support,’ the Rockstar continued her speech. “Are you ready?”

Another roar resounded. Many students rose up from their seats and started to clap. They were definitely in the mood for the show.

“Eager you are, fucking awesome!” the singer screamed. “But enough of that bullshit. Look at the platform, we’re here to play!”

When Evelynn averted her gaze from her phone screen, she located the musicians without any problems. Even from such a distance, it was evident that Akali did not know how to behave. Would anyone blame her for such actions, Nah, after all, she would play side-by-side with some of her idols.

“Oh… I can see that our smoking-hot chick has a bit of jitter,” the singer allowed herself to chuckle. “Kiddos, give me a favour, chant for her for a moment. It seems she needs a bit of encouragement. The bitch has fire, you guys just need to reignite it,” she said toward the crowds.

As everyone might expect, the people all around the building did what the famous Rockstar wanted them to do. Still, it was not as loud as eager like a couple of moments earlier, but the crowd definitely wanted to please the singer.

To Akali, the support that was shown by her peers was priceless. With every single second, she felt more and more confident. She started to feel as if she could climb the highest mountains both in reality and figuratively. Soon enough, she lifted her head higher. She stood proud amongst these legends.

“Damn good job, guys!” Kayle complimented the crowd. “Our iron chick is back,” she exclaimed loudly. “Are you ready for something from our newest album? Are you ready for the ‘Tears of the Goddess’ and ‘Mortal Reminder’?” the platinum-haired singer asked on top of her lungs.

The band did not wait for any kind of response. Instead of it, the opening riff of ‘Tears of the Goddess’ filled the air instantly. Before Kayle began singing, she dragged Akali to the very edge of the platform. With the left arm wrapped around the girl’s neck, the singer fully focused on the song. The voice of the platinum-haired woman indeed sounded way better currently than on pre-recorded video.

Rogue was in distress. One part of her wanted to run away as far as she possibly could, while the other one wanted to give that utter chaos a shot. To be perfectly frank, she had little to none choice. After all, the arm of Kayle wrapped around her prevented her from taking even a single step back. So… in the end, all she could do was to play the best could. With yet another heavy sigh, the raven-haired girl joined the rest of the band during the song.

The time seemed to be flying faster than usual, or it seemed that way to Akali. She could swear that just a moment ago, she began to play the very first notes of ‘Tears of the Goddess,’ but in reality, the band already finished both of the announced songs. For the brown-eyed teen, it was a shock. She was so stressed that she seemed to entirely lose any semblance of a sense of time. Everything that was going on looked as if played on double speed.

“Fuck yeah!” the platinum-haired singer stated after a moment or so. “This rookie is fucking unbelievable, don’t you agree?” she asked the observers.

For the response, she did not have to wait too long. A mere moment later, the crowd roared in delight. “Yeah, that’s what I think as well,” the frontwomen commented. “How about a little challenge for the ‘rookie’? What would you say if I ask her to play ‘Deathfire Grasp’ opening riff solo?” she referred to the people situated on the stands.

“Wait… no…no…no,” Akali began to stutter. “I am fine with just playing alongside you, Miss Kayle,” she added quickly, gesturing.

“Nonsense!” Kayle stated. “Come on, ‘Deathfire Grasp’ it is,” she demanded.

With yet another heavy sigh, Akali adjusted her amp to fit the song. She could feel her hands began to sweat extensively once again. She swallowed a gulp that formed inside her throat. In a matter of seconds, all the excuses to postpone the beginning of the song were depleted. With nothing else to do, she began. The sound of heavy and fast riff soon could be heard all over the place. Surprisingly, the brown-eyed teenager performed better than she anticipated. Still, she felt as if everything that she played was at most mediocre, decent, nothing great.

Akali did not even notice when the mentioned riff was extended to the sole then to the full song.

“Damn! The rookie is on fire. Indeed she is,” the platinum-haired singer made a comment on Rogue’s performance. “Tell me, chick,” she referred to the girl. “Would you mind playing for me ‘The Suffering’ out of Coheed and Cambria’s repertoire? Or you don’t have guts to do so?” the frontwomen taunted the young woman.

“I will… I will… I will do it,” the so-called ‘ninja’ managed to mumble after a couple of tries.

“Freaking awesome!” Kayle roared to the mic. “Did you hear that, crowd? We’re having a blast.”

**_Present times:_ **

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

“What happened next?” Akali wanted to know.

“Oh… darling,” the diva tenderly chuckled. “You did better than phenomenally,” she allowed herself to giggle a little. “You were a sight to behold… although that football uniform decreased your sex appeal level. But hey, you were still one of the hottest chicks there.”

“Eve!!!” the blushed girl whined loudly.

“Shhh,” the siren silenced her protégé. “All I said is true, you can accept it or deal with it,” she taunted.

“Whatever,” Rogue gave up. “Still, I want to know what happened next, with details, please,” she demanded.

“Ehhh,” the lawyer sighed. “All the rest are mere details with little to none importance,” the woman added playfully. “If you really want I can tell you everything, but maybe… both of us should take a short nap before heading home? How does it sound, my dear Rogue?” she made a proposition.

“It sounds about right,” the teenager responded with a broad smile playing on her lips.


	18. I Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the 18th chapter of the story. I think I'm going to throw a little more threads at you, my readers.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I don't think I'll be able to finish it before the end of 2020, so Happy New Year. Stay healthy and in good shape.
> 
> PS. My current plan for a couple of next weeks:  
> rewriting Alone,  
> rewriting the 1rst chapter of Kiss the Rain,  
> 3rd chapter of Sometimes it's just better not to know,  
> rewrite the 3rd chapter of My home is where my heart lies,  
> a short story with Christmas theme in WoW universe (Last Christmas),  
> many other things (stay tuned) :D
> 
> PS.PS. If you have an idea that you would like to see me write, or want me to quicken the writing of any of my stories, feel free to write a comment :D
> 
> As always, till the next time, and thanks for everything.
> 
> Changelog:  
> 2020-12-31: A preview was posted.  
> 2021-01-09: A whole chapter posted.

**_Note: When you encounter the sentences or names, nicknames written with the italic, they are there to inform you that the past is referred, or the character from the past is speaking. I used it for one purpose only – not to bring you too much confusion during the reading experience._ **

* * *

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

Within mere seconds, the world around her started to spin, marking the beginning of her journey to Morpheus’s realm. The surroundings seemed to be in constant motion. The elements creating it were mixing together at once second, only to decompose a moment later. The mass of numerous items was creating shapes that were difficult to describe. With every single passing second, the spinning effect was just speeding up, making Akali dizzy in a matter of moments. She wanted to throw up. Her stomach’s content was already flipped at least a couple of times, worsening the sensation a thousandfold. Still, the race to only partially known destination continued.

Millions of images, flashbacks, memories were passing right before Rogue’s eyes. She tried so desperately to catch even the slightest glimpse of theme, tried to catch one with her hands, but it was a futile effort. As soon as even a fingernail of hers was about to collide with the mist-like images, they vanished. The cloud-like object would shatter into millions of small pieces. Even though the girl knew that it was a sign of madness, she tried desperately repeatedly. Time after time, the number of tries did not matter. The outcome was always the same, the oh-so-precious memories vanishing into a mist.

After an unknown time, the speed began to decrease steadily. The twisted creations that not so long ago were filling every inch of her sight began to take shape. Within moments, the teenager ended up falling onto the soft bed located in a relatively small room. Even though the main light was off, it was the very first thing Akali noticed. Still, a few candles could be spotted all around what looked like the child room. The so-called ‘ninja’ allowed herself to spectate her surroundings for a couple of moments. After all, it seemed that no one was at home. The air was filled with the sweet scent of vanilla. The girl inhaled the smell with pleasure, it was one of her favourites. Another moment was sparred to admire the aroma before her faze was focused on the walls. They were painted in a mix of light green and grey colours. More than a couple of dozens of sheets of paper were pinned to them. They looked like anyone would picture the child’s drawings. Dozens of dozens of lines seemed to be somehow connected, but still, not taking any shape known to humanity. It is awe-inspiring how the brains of the children work. In their minds, these doodles have a meaning, some kind of depth. Still, it is hidden behind what seemed to be a solid wall of misunderstanding to most of the adults.

Somehow, something in these scrawls intrigued Akali. She seemed to notice a piece that should not be there, but she could not be sure of her judgment from a distance. Without a moment to spare, she moved to the very edge of the bed and jumped out of it. Something was wrong. The realisation of that minor detail hit her within a few moments. As if she was a little kid, Rogue tipped over, falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

“What is going on?” was the very first thought that crossed her mind.

The footsteps appeared just a moment later. Someone was certainly coming her way, cause the sounds of it was growing louder and louder with every passing second. Akali was confused, to some extent, the girl did not know what to do. Frankly, she was not entirely sure why she was not able to roll out of bed. There was no time for her train of thoughts to finished, cause the door opened. A slim ray of dimmed light entered the room through the gapped door. In a doorway, a woman of average height stood, searching the room.

“ _Akali_!” a little concerned voice of the woman sounded. “What’s going on, baby?” she asked in Japanese.

“Nothing,” the low, childish voice escaped _Akali’s_ throat. “I tried to look at one of my drawings,” she explained in Japanese as well.

“Oh, honey,” the older woman sighed. “I’ve told you that more than a thousand times already, don’t try to rush out of bed, you’re too little, you’ll fall.”

“Sorry, mummy,” _Rogue_ replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Don’t worry, hon,” _Akali’s_ mother said cheerfully. “The mummy is here to fix the booboo,” she added, laughing tenderly.

“What is going on?” Akali asked, deep inside her mind.

“I do not have booboo,” the smaller version of the girl replied with a broad smile. “Look, mummy, no booboo!” she exclaimed loudly.

“Oh… I see,” the woman faked the gasp of surprise. “Baby, come back to bed. Must I remind you that you promised your father to be sleeping like a good girl that you’re when he comes back from work?” she asked with a voice littler sterner than before.

“Where is daddy?” the kid version of _Akali_ asked, ignoring the majority of her mother’s statement. “Why is he working so long?” she pouted. “He promised to play with me,” the little girl added in a crying tone.

“ _Akali_ , you know that the daddy is working to provide you with everything you’d ever wanted,” the older woman tried to explain. Still, even she could not hide the hint of disappointment that could be heard in her voice. “Don’t worry my little kitten, he’ll be here soon. How about we play just two of us before he comes?” she made a proposition.

“Yay,” the childish version of _Akali_ replied cheerfully.

“What do you want to play, then?” the mother asked, hugging her daughter tightly, and placing a sweet kiss on top of her head.

“Robbery!” the kid exclaimed loudly.

“Oh…,” the older woman chuckled. “You still want to play with your guns, don’t you, kitten?” she asked.

“Yay, I will arrest daddy as soon as he comes back!” _Akali’s_ younger version announced.

“Hmmm,” mother hummed, creasing her jaw. “I think you’ll need a plan to arrest such a tall and strong man like your daddy, honey,” she pointed out.

“Plan? Who needs a plan?” the surprised child asked. “I will arrest him!” she pouted, crossing her tiny arms over her chest.

“How about asking your partner in crime?” the raven-haired woman asked. “How about you ask Mister Tiger how to deal with the situation? I heard that he succeeded in such actions before,” she added playfully.

“That is an idea!” the small one agreed, beginning to jump. “We need to find Mister Tiger!”

“Isn’t he on your shelf as other toys?” the surprised woman asked.

“Of course, not, mommy!” the tiny raven-haired girl pouted loudly. “You took him away from me yesterday!” she accused the older woman.

“Ahhh… I remember now, he needed to take a long bath,” mother gasped, facepalming. “I know exactly where to seek him. Are you ready, partner?” she asked, winking at the little girl.

“Go, go, go!” the happy kid shouted.

“ _Akali_ turned down your voice!” the older woman called her out.

To say that Akali was shocked, would be an utter understatement. She simply did not know what to do. It was unknown to her where was she, when these events took place, and what was the most important, whether they were the truth. The woman whom the younger version of the girl addressed as ‘mother’ resembled Rogue. She had the same hair, eyes, physique. It would not be a lie if someone called the older woman Akali’s clone. If all of this was not just a stupid imagination of her mind, the raven-haired girl would want to know more.

Without wasting even a fraction of a second, the teenager followed her younger self. As soon as all of them left the kid room, Akali gasped loudly. The corridor that linked the child room with the rest was longer than the one Evelynn had. In a blink of the eye, at least 3 mirrors were spotted by the girl. With a closer look, she got surprised even more. The frames were made off of diamonds, or at least out of material that tried to mimic diamonds. They were beautiful, breathtaking. With her mouth agape, Akali kept starring at everything that she came close to. It was ridiculous, it felt as if Deja Vue. The brown-eyed beauty could swear that her reaction was identical to when she entered Evelynn’s house for the first time.

“Akali, get your shit together!” Rogue uttered with a hint of rage, inside her mind.

At least a couple of moment past before the so-called ‘ninja’ noticed that she was in the corridor alone. With a silent curse under her nose, she averted her gaze off the beautiful mirrors that somehow did not show her reflection. Thankfully, it did not take the teenager more than a minute to find them.

The older woman was carrying a smaller version of _Akali_. By the look of things, the kid was sleepy but tried to pretend otherwise. The child once again had her tiny arms crossed all over her small chest and was pouting.

“Where is Mister Tiger?” _Rogue’s_ smaller version demanded to know. “We have plans to fulfil, we need to prepare for daddy’s return,” she added, still pouting.

“But, of course, honey,” the mother replied with a smile, but her eyes could no longer hide exhaustion. “I put your precious plushy on the balcony,” she added. “He was all wet after his bath, so he needed to take his time, drying up.”

“Mommy! I hope he is there, you perfectly know that he dislikes bathing!” the kid replied.

“Oh,” the woman chuckled. “I can assure you that he’s more willing to take a bath than you, dear,” she laughed lightly. “Or, at least when I’m trying to get you to the bathtub. Somehow when your father’s asking you to go there, you’re obedient little girl, out of a sudden.”

“It is not true!” the rebellious little child started to argue. “Daddy is home so rarely,” she added in a low tone.

“Ahh,” _Akali’s_ mother hummed. “So you think that if you started to give him troubles, he wouldn’t want to play with you later?” she asked.

The answer was not provided for a couple of seconds. It looked like, the small girl was thinking extensively what to say. In the very end, she did not say anything, just nodded with her little head, lowering her gaze.

“That’s what I thought,” the raven-haired adult admitted. “Cheer up! Your father loves you more than you’d ever think. I wouldn’t lie if I said that you’re an eye in his head,” she added tenderly. “We both love you, _Akali_. Remember that.”

“I know, mammy,” the smaller version of Rogue replied. “I love you too!”

“Oh! Look,” the woman pointed out at something through the windows. “Your plushy is there, he’s waiting for you.”

“Let’s go!”

Akali smiled a little. All of this looked heartwarming. She allowed herself to linger in the same place for a couple of moments longer. Just to keep peeking a look at her smaller her and her mother. However, when the two figures opened the door leading to an enormously large balcony, it was high time for her to look around. To be frank, she was too occupied with what was taking place before her eyes to even notice where she was currently. Once she got some time to turn around a couple of times, she could tell without hesitation that the family was wealthy. No, it would be a lie. If her current vision was true, the memories were taking place nearly 13 years ago. It was easy to notice the difference in technology used in the room. The walls were not enhanced with sound systems, additional lightings. Still, everything that was presented here was the top end of its category. If Akali was to admit, she would say that this house made even more impression on her than Evelynn’s. To make the matter worse, by now, the teenager was somehow used to wealth. And yet, the imaginary scenery set a couple of years back in time, won over everything. Unintentionally, her mouth opened again, leaving her with agape, shocked expression.

“That can not be true,” Rogue spoke to herself. “It could not be my past,” she added as if she wanted to convince someone. Sadly, the only one she needed to convince was her. And… in doing so, she failed miserably.

After some time, she heard the loud click of the door’s lock. It brought back to reality, in an instant. With her senses still somehow on high alert, she wasted no time to turn around and faced the source of the sound. As it was to be expected, little Akali and her mother returned from their quick journey for the plushy. Based on the broad smile that was probably glued to the kid’s face, the mission was successful. A moment later, as if to prove that statement, the fluffy snowy-white tiger was lifter by the kid.

“That is it, Mister Tiger!” the child exclaimed on top of her lungs. “We are going to need a plan. We are setting a trap for daddy.”

“Akali,” the little kid tried to sound like an adult man. “It is not going to be easy. Your daddy is clever, he might discover our trap.”

“You are right, Mister Tiger!” the smaller version of _the raven-haired girl_ agreed. “There is a lot to do, then!” she shouted on top of her tiny lungs.

“ _Akali_ _Elizabeth Winter_!” the risen voice of the mother could be heard clearly. “If you don’t stop shouting at once, there will be consequences!”

“Mister Tiger, we need to run!” the little _Akali_ shouted then started to run while giggling.

The older woman only hanged her head low for a couple of seconds, sighed, and then pursued after her young daughter.

In a span of a few moments, the world around her started to spin. Many items that were filling the room created a mixture of unknown colour. The Deja Vue effect returned with double strength, making her dizzy in no time. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if someone was hitting her with a smith hammer. Her skull seemed to be shattered into millions of tiny pieces. It was evident for the young woman that her journey through what appeared to be memories only began. Proving her speculation did not take long. Mere seconds later, the spinning slowed down, making it possible for the teenager to catch a glimpse of flying frames. Sadly, the brown-eyed beauty could not make a lot of sense from them. Even though they were slowed, it was too difficult for Akali to put them into one whole entity. It could be described as if she could see the images, but could not remember them.

Soon enough, the whirling ended, leaving the raven-haired girl inside a spacious room filled with a dimmed light. As soon as the teenager managed to regain her composure, she began looking around. Many computers could be found in the room. Some of them were attached to somehow complicated structure of wires and switches. In contrast, the others were left connected to various displays. These ones intrigued Rogue. Without hesitation, she came closer. It must have been a security room. The screens showed the manor from all sides, including a garden, parking lot, and the main entrance. With curiosity oh-so-common to small children, Akali began inspecting every inch of the monitors, seeking something that she could not name properly. Even though the technology used in these screens and cameras was far inferior to what she was used to, the sight still took her breath away. One of the displays caught her attention, especially. With her lips slightly agape, the young woman was looking straight at the monitor displaying the garden. The sight was breathtaking, Rogue could not find other words to describe it. It appeared that the garden was enormous. It could easily take more ground than a common city park, if not more. In the central part, the maze made of hedges could be found. One of the cameras displayed a fountain that appeared to be located in the labyrinth’s very centre. It was formed in the shape of an angel-like figure holding a vase. Out of the vase, the water was pouring down, washing up the two marble figures, sitting at the feet of the angel. The statues presented the majestic pair of lions with angel wings attached to their backs. The sculpture holding the vase was very detailed. The bright face with royal facial features, tiny nose, slightly parted kissable lips, elf-like pointed ears. The presented woman was beautiful beyond the comprehension of the mere words.

The brown-eyed girl was so occupied with the admiring screens that she nearly did not hear the click of the door’s lock. The sound brought her back to reality within fractions of a second. Without a moment to wast, the teenager turned around, taking a defensive stance. When the tall man entered the room, not even sparing a glance toward her, the realisation struck her. Of course, she forgot that no one in these visions could see her. Akali facepalmed herself hard. How can a girl that many considered intelligent be such a dumb sometimes?

“Who is he?” was the first question she asked, deep inside her mind.

With a newfound curiosity, she took a step in the direction of the newcomer. The jet-black silk shirt was cladding his broad, muscular chest, highlighting every inch of it. The top button was undone, revealing the fading red line most likely left by a too-tight tie. On the solid man’s jawline, there were whitened lines, possibly the remnants of scars. Lips of the newcomer were tightened into a tight line, emphasising the upset. He was cleanly shaved, the smell of an expensive cologne hit her nostrils a moment later. She must admit, she liked that smell. The small, slightly broken nose was covered with stitches. Slightly above, the cold cunning eyes of a predator could be found. They were of grey with a pinch of silver colour. Short still wet black hair crowned his head. He was slightly tanned as if his work required him to be outside, at least partially. He was handsome, there was no point in denying it. Even though Rogue was not into men, this one might have a chance on her.

“What is going on in this head of yours?” the man suddenly asked in a whisper-like manner.

For a few moments, the teenager held her breath, thinking that the stranger referred to her. It was a stupid thought, but Akali could not help but believe in it for a fraction of second. As it was to be expected, the silence fell upon the room. The man’s gaze was fixed on the screens behind the raven-haired girl. Slowly as if not wanting to disturb the moment, the so-called ‘ninja’ turned around seeking the detail that intrigued the man. All of the air stored inside her lunges was exhaled loudly. She would picture herself like a balloon in the given moment. All of her air supplies have gone out of her. With her lips parted, she kept staring at the screen she missed previously. The camera was located in a kid’s room that she visited before, focused on the tiny frame of a sleeping child and her plushy held dear against her chest. The faint squeak of the chair reached her ears from behind. The black-haired man decided to take a seat, still watching the display. After a couple of moments, he reached out to his left pocket, retrieving a leather wallet. Once again, all of Akali’s attention was caught by the handsome stranger. As quietly as she could, she took a couple of steps in the direction of the man, walking on her toes. The item was discarded a moment later, threw like a piece of trash onto the nearest table. The black-haired stranger was holding a piece of paper, maybe photography. Another step was taken by the brow-eyed beauty, she walked to the side to have a chance to see what exactly the man was holding. As she expected, the slim sheet was a photo. It displayed the woman with a tiny, cheerful child on her hands. Fueled by curiosity, she came even closer with eyes fixed on the paper. At least a couple of prolonged moments were spent by the teenager to stare at the tiny frame. As nearly always, the realisation was only about to strike her. She knew who the people on the image were. In an instant, her left hand rose, covering her lips and muffing the gasp. Of course, the photo presented her smaller version with her mother. Both of them had broad smiles glued to their faces, taking a delight of a moment. Akali could feel her eyes getting moist, tears gathering. Oh, how much would she want for all of this to be true? The teenager allowed herself to close the eyes for a moment. The lone tear that rolled out of beneath the eyelids was immediately wiped out. Still, the trail of wetness that was left behind stayed.

“I would love for you to live in other times,” the whisper of the man could be heard as if from a distance.

The raven-haired girl opened her eyes instantaneously. Her gaze was quickly fixed on the frame of the stranger. His thick thumb was smoothing all over the surface of the photo. To be precise, he was rubbing the space where the tiny girl’s figure was framed. In the act, Rogue could sense the tenderness, the care, the love. With a heavy sigh, the man stood up, coming toward the console. Even though it was evident that he was exhausted, his moved seemed so smooth, so clean. As if someone put a dancer or some kind of an artist in a soldier’s shell. The sounds of the keys being pressed rapidly soon filled the room. By the looks of things, the man was typing something inside the system’s command console. The eternally black background of the command-line began to be filled with glowing text, flooding with it, in fact. The brown-eyed girl got interested. She followed the stranger toward the computer. Without hesitation, her gaze was focused on the glowing lines of text. Rogue tried to make some sense from the pieces of information that she managed to witness. Sadly, her effort was in vain. The blocks of text were scrolling to fast for her to understand what was going on. The only meaningful piece of information that she was able to obtain was a date. The command-line was displaying the date of 31th of May 2007. Out of a sudden, the console shut down with the system as well. The man nodded simply as if the effect was expected, then turned around, heading toward the exit.

Quite frankly, the raven-haired girl was confused. The man’s action did not make any sense, or at least based on what she knew. Before the stranger was able to cross the middle of the room, the beeping sound of rebooting reached Akali’s ears. Within moments, the screens once again shined brightly.

“Oh, so he just rebooted the system? It is hard to believe in it,” Rogue hummed under her breath even though she knew nobody there could hear her.

The stranger froze visibly when the door’s lock clicked. His muscular frame tensed up within fractions of a second as if he was making himself ready for a fight. Through the slim gap in the doorway, the woman slipped in. It was the woman Akali saw previously, the supposed mother of hers. Her long raven-black hair was down, spraying all over her elegant silver dress. The thin silk-like fabric was wrapped around the neck of the woman. Most of her makeup was already wiped out, leaving the visible signs of exhaustion on top of her skin. There were dark bags under the mother’s eyes. The flames inside of these orbs seemed to be dimmed.

“What are you doing here, dear?” the man tenderly asked, visibly relaxing.

“Do I need a reason to meet my husband? To kiss him, hmm?” the woman simply asked, rolling her eyes playfully. “Come here, hold me, it was a long evening,” she uttered, letting her exhaustion sound through her voice.

“I swear that sometimes you act like a big cat,” the dark-haired man allowed himself to chuckle a little. “Come then, try not to purr too much though,” he added playfully. “ _Akali_ is sleeping already.”

“Oh,” Akali’s presumed mother giggled. “I wouldn’t worry about our little princess.”

“If you think so,” the father simply uttered.

“Hush,” the raven-haired woman said, clicking with her tongue slightly.

In a matter of mere milliseconds, the classy woman closed the gap between them, placing her head on top of the broad chest of her partner. The exhale sound that escaped her lips emphasised relief.

“I told you not to purr,” the tall man said, giggling.

The older version of Akali did not say anything, she simply waited for the firm, strong arms of her husband to be wrapped around her. The hug was tight, those arms were pulling her ever closer toward the source of pleasant warmth. Just like a small kitten, the woman began to nuzzle up again the man’s chest, purring quietly. She was rewarded by the echoing, warm chuckle that escaped Rogue’s father’s throat. Not wasting a moment, _Akali’s_ mother stood at her toes to reach her partner’s face. She took her time, caressing the jawline, noble facial features, outlining his lips with the tip of her nails. The presumed father stood still, watching the woman’s actions. It might have taken a couple of seconds, or it could last at least a few minutes. It was difficult for Akali to admit with certainty. In the end, the playfulness of her mother faded, replaced with desire, sensuality. The very first kiss she placed was nothing more than just a soft as feather brush against the corner of man’s lips. The woman focused on the bottom lip, pleasing it for a brief moment with the next one. She was confident, taking her sweet time, knowing that her partner allowed her to tease him for a couple of seconds more. However, soon enough, she got fed up with the foreplay. With a mischievous smirk playing on her kissable lips, she decided to finish the farce called the foreplay. Within the blink of an eye, she descended upon her husband’s lips, taking full control over them, or at least she thought so. The kiss could be without a doubt called fierce, the raw passion and hunger between both of the adults were undeniable. Even though the older version of Akali looked in control, in fact, the roles were reversed. The loud moan escaped the woman’s throat only a moment after the pleasure began. At the same time, the man remained stoic, entirely in control over the situation.

“God,” _Rogue’s_ mother breathed out after their lips parted, slightly breathless. “I love you so much,” she added with an affection.

“Mayym, you know that I am not a man of many words?” the dark-haired man whispered quietly. When the woman he still held firm in his arms nodded, he added, “I love you, I will always.”

“It’s funny how these simple words you just spoke would man a world for any woman lucky enough to have you,” the raven-haired mother replied playfully. “There’re men that need millions of words to show what they mean. This can’t be said about you, you – my dear - just show your affection through your actions. You’re a complicated thing, but deep inside, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” she added, looking directly into her husband’s grey eyes.

“Thanks for having me, my dear wife,” the man uttered in a slightly hoarse voice.

“Don’t you dare to use this tone on me while our kid’s around!” Mayym threatened playfully with her pointing finger. “You know all too well how does that voice affect me,” she whispered into his ear.

“Oh,” the dark-haired man chuckled. “You are referring to this tone,” he slightly lowered his already hoarse tone, whispering the words, extending their duration.

“Yhmm,” _Akali’s_ mother replied in a purr-like manner. “Your voice can be as smooth as intriguing as velvet if you want to,” she added playfully. “I might have asked you about that already, but how many women did you seduce using it?”

“Only one,” the grey-eyed man replied with honest. “But… let us back a little, shall we?” he asked, waiting for the node from his wife. “ _Akali_ is soundly sleeping in her room, she can not see us,” he stated.

“Oh, it seems that today’s evening was more exhausting to you than you’d want to admit,” the raven-haired woman began to chuckle openly.

“What do you mean?” _Rogue’s_ father asked with a confused look all over his handsome face.

“You’re sometimes clueless adorable dork, you know?” Mayym asked flirtatiously. “Your surrounding awareness that you’re oh so proud of seems to be off today,” she added, covering her lips to muffle the laughter.

“She is here, is she not?” the husband asked, trying to turn around to seek his child.

“No, no, no, our little princess isn’t the only one who needs your attention,” the woman uttered playfully, preventing the man’s action. “Hold me for a little more, then you’re free to seek her out. I wouldn’t say that it’ll take you more than a mere couple of seconds,” she added, winking, then burying her face in her partner’s broad chest. “I love this cologne,” the purr-like statement was provided.

“I bet you do, after all, it was you who convinced me to buy it,” the dark-haired man allowed himself to chuckle. “I must admit, you looked utterly adorable when you were convincing me.”

“Pfff,” Mayym scoffed. “It shouldn’t have taken that much of my time to do so,” she added in a low tone. “You’re sometimes stubborn as a donkey,” the woman exclaimed.

“It is true, what can I say,” the man admitted. He began scratching his nape, smiling slightly.

“Fine, fine, fine, go, seek _Akali_. I bet she’s having too much fun out of it already,” the raven-haired woman stated.

“She is in the wardrobe, is she not?” the man asked in a whisper-like manner, letting go of his wife. “I see the door is slightly abrogated,” he pointed out.

“How do you think?” the woman asked with a smirk on her face.

Without uttering a single word more, the man came to the wardrobe, gently opening it. As he predicted, the tiny girl was sitting there clothed with her pyjamas, with her plushy resting beside her. As soon as her not-so-invisible hideout was revealed, she smiled broadly, took her best friend under her small arm, and jumped off of the cabinet.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed loudly.

“Why are you not in your bed, young lady?” the man asked in a stern voice. “It is way past your usual bedtime. Hmmm, do you want to say something?” he hummed.

“I miss you, daddy!” the tiny creature cried out, pouting. “You are so rarely here. It is not fair, I wanted to play with you!”

“ _Akali_ , _Akali_ , _Akali_ , come here,” the man sighed, opening his arms, and waiting for his offspring to come closer. “Darling, I know that I spent a lot less time with you than I should, but it is how life goes,” he tried to explain in a soft voice.

“It is not fair!” the little girl whined, pouting. “I just want to spend some more time with you,” she added, crossing her arms, tears started to gather in her eyes.

“My little princess,” the father started, pulling the kid closer, hugging her gently. “One day you will understand that in life, not always we get all we want. Still, I am sorry that I am usually away from you, my sweet little princess,” he said, brushing the strands of raven colour.

“Can you stay tonight?” _Akali_ asked in a weeping tone. “Can you read me some fairy tales before I go to sleep?”

“Of course, princess,” the dark-haired man promised. “Would you like to hear them now?” he asked.

“Yes,” the tiny _Akali_ uttered cheerfully. “Come Mister Tiger, daddy is going to read us fairy tales!” she referred toward her plushy.

The father released the child out of his firm grasp, letting her lead the way. As he should have expected, it was not an option. The giddy little girl reached out toward his massive hand, wanting him to come beside her. The man smiled a little, shaking his head, but decided to obliged. When he rose from his knees, he sought the gaze of his wife. It was just a short moment before their eyes met. The invisible, but the oh-so-evident question could be seen inside these orbs of grey. “Will you accompany us?” Taking little steps alongside the kid, he waited for the answer. For a few short moments, Mayym was only smiling, shaking her head. However, in the end, the faintest node was provided, and the woman came to them, taking the plushy out of _Akali’s_ hand, then squeezed the tiny hand gently, following her daughter.

Rogue should have expected the spinning sensation to return by now. It would be too easy for her to make some sense of the situations presented before her if she was allowed to fully witness them. Once again, her head began to ache. Once more, the sensation similar to her skull being pummeled down with a smith hammer returned. The only difference was the intensity of the feeling. If she was to compare both events, there would not be any comparison. Not only the sensation made her dizzy in no time, but her stomach’s content also seemed to be buzzing. She so desperately wanted to throw up to get rid of that foul feeling. The raven-haired girl should have been used to the partial memories running before her eyes, by now. She should have known that there was no point in grouping them and sealing them into one frame. Yet, she once again attempted to do so. To no one’s surprise, her effort was fruitless. The so-called ‘ninja’ closed her eyes, trying to somehow regain her composure.

After some time, the whirling sensation vanished. The brown-eyed teenager must admit that there was a slight difference to her previous experience in that part. The spinning never slowed down during its duration; instead, it vanished entirely out of a sudden. Rogue allowed herself to wait a couple of seconds before opening her eyes. The pain that ran through her frame was still present, making it difficult for her to focus. With a loud groan, the teenager finally rose up, opening her eyelids. She was standing in the room belonged to her younger self. Due to some candles still being lighted, she could prove her speculations nearly instantly. _Akali_ was lying on her bed with her favourite toy nearby, but she was not sleeping. The little girl was trying to pretend that she was asleep and frankly, for someone standing in the doorway of her room, it would do the trick. However, the uneasiness still remained. Why such a little kid was not sleeping at a late hour. Based on the clock that was left on top of the nightstand, it was 2:30am. Rogue took a couple of steps toward her younger self’s direction. She was so curious about what was going on. The child’s gaze seemed to be fixed on the window. Outside of it, the storm was ruling all over the estate’s grounds. The heavy raindrops were rapidly colliding over the glass’s solid surface, creating a cacophony of sounds.

“Hmm,” Akali hummed under her nose. “It is not uncommon for kids to be afraid of the storm,” she thought. “However, something still feels off.”

The raven-haired teenager could not get rid of the feeling that something was coming her way. Something that would not be welcomed, something terrible was going to happen. The brown-eyed beauty averted her gaze off of the window for a moment. Some item was left on the nightstand beside the clock, she reminded herself. Without hesitation, she reached out for it. The fairy tales’ book, the girl, should have expected that, but still she got amused by its sight. The book was upholstered in a thick, leather frame. On the solid surface, there were a lot of dents. Akali smiled lightly seeing that most of them were the work of her younger self. With a heavy tome still in her hand, she returned to the window’s side. The light slipping through it was enough for her to read. The book was opened with a silent sigh, revealing the pages filled with massive blocks of texts written in italic. Without a doubt, the tome was handwritten. The handwriting was beautiful, as if the person who did it was a calligrapher. The rustling of flipped pages filled the room a moment later. Rogue did not read a single paragraph but was so in awe of the perfection of the crafts. With her lips slightly parted, the raven-haired girl continued to flip through the tome.

After some time, she found a page that was marked by a bent corner. Without wasting a moment, she focused on the fairy tale’s title. “Puss in Boots.” Her favourite. The brown-eyed girl still remembered the fairy tales’ book she won in one of many competitions in the elementary school. She still remembered how much time did she spend reading the stories over and over again. Back then, she wanted to believe that these tales could become a reality. Her younger version wanted to believe that she could be a character of yet another fairy tale, that soon enough she would have found a family. The book’s fate was tragic. The boys of the orphanage never liked her. So they thought that it would be so cool for them to tear the tome into shreds. The younger _Akali_ back then cried for days, now she would probably break a couple of bones, at the very least, teaching these assholes some manners. Rogue closed the book with a heavy sigh, wiping out a lone tear that rolled out of her eyes.

Out of a sudden, the sounds of someone rapidly climbing the stairs reached the ears of the teenager. Without hesitation, she turned around toward the only entrance and exit from the room. With every single passing moment, the sound was only louder and louder. The sudden event made the tiny _Akali_ to give up on her farce of sleeping. She rose up, looking surprised, and maybe a little terrified. The plushy was grabbed immediately and pulled closer to her small chest as if it would give her courage. Just mere moments later, the door was opened, Mayym rushing in toward the little child.

“Mommy… what is going on?” terrified _Akali_ wanted to know.

“Honey, it isn’t the time for questions,” the mother cut off the conversation instantly. “We need to get you hidden,” she added. “Some bad people came for us, sweety.”

“Why?” _the raven-haired girl_ asked. “Why would they want us hurt?”

“As your father said, the world is cruel, and not always the reason is needed to hurt someone,” the woman replied, picking up _Akali_ out of bed, cuddling her inside her arms. “We need to get you hidden.”

“Mommy, I am scared!” the tiny child cried out.

“I know, honey,” mother cooed. “It’s perfectly alright to be afraid, to be scared.”

Tiny _Rogue_ apparently wanted to say something more, but the blasting sound roared through the estate. Mayym covered the small mouth of _Akali_ with her hand and started to run toward the east wing. Without hesitation, she was running faster and faster while the gunfire sounds began to echo through the manor. The curses, the whines, the groans of many men reached out Akali’s ears. Within moments the peaceful scenery fell down into utter chaos. The glass began to shatter, the wall started to crumble, everything seemed to be about to go down.

The raven-haired mother did not care about anything but her daughter’s safety. In nearly a record time, she reached what looked like her destination. The doors leading to the small room in the east wing’s very corner were unlocked with a tiny key. Mayym rushed in without wasting even a single moment. The terrified kid was put onto the nearest chair while the mother began seeking something.

“Mommy?” _Akali_ called, her face covered in tears. “What are you doing?”

“Your father prepared the hideout for you, darling,” the woman replied quickly, not averting her gaze off of the large bookcase she was inspecting.

“What will you do?” the kid wanted to know.

“Honey, please be patient, and be quiet,” Mayym responded in a low tone. “I’m going to help your father to get rid of the intruders,” she added.

“You might get hurt,” _Akali_ cried out.

“It’s possible,” the mother admitted, nodding slightly.

“Mommy…” the girl began to whine.

“ _Akali_ , please, I know that’s difficult for you, but your father and I will do everything to prevent these men to ever touch you,” the woman uttered tenderly. “And, no matter what happens, remember we’ll always love you, honey,” she added.

“I love you too, mommy,” the kid started to cry openly.

“Honey, promise me one thing,” Mayym started. “When I leave you here, you’ll stay silent. Can you do it?” she asked, averting her gaze out of the bookcase to look directly at her daughter’s brown eyes.

“I… I… I can,” the little child replied, stuttering.

“Darling, you’re the daughter of your father and mine, you’re able to endure everything. I’m proud of you,” the mother whispered, wiping out a tear of her cheek.

“Here, come, darling,” Mayym called _Akali_ after a few moments.

To the left of the bookcase, the decently-sized gap opened. Inside of it, there were supplies already stored. A couple of bottles of water, juice, and food packed into a small fridge. It was evident that _Akali’s_ parents were aware of their possibility of being attacked. There was also a tiny bed big enough for the kid to fit in. The clean sheets were prepared, lying on top of the bed. The hideout had an electricity system connected to it, so the child would not have to sit in the complete darkness.

“Akali, I love you, my sweet little daughter,” Mayym tried to control her voice, but she could not hide the fear that lingered inside her eyes. Thankfully, _Akali_ was too little to notice and understand the meaning behind it. “Please, stay quite. We’ll come for you as soon as we can,” she promised, hugging her daughter one last time.

“I love you mommy and will stay here as you ask,” the terrified kid uttered, trying to sound confident.

“My big girl,” the mother whispered, placing a kiss on _Rogue’s_ forehead.

Before the raven-haired woman closed and locked the door leading to the hideout, Akali was sucked in by the unknown power. Her back hit the furthest wall of the shelter, leaving her breathless for a couple of moments. The loud gasp escaped her throat.

Soon enough, the so-called ‘ninja’ regained her composure, return her breathing to normality. The first thing she decided to do was to check whether she could leave the hideout. Sadly, after a couple of tries, she found herself unable to do so. With yet another heavy sigh, she decided to wait. After all, there was not a lot for her to do in the meantime.

Her younger self endured the whole situation better than she had anticipated. Of course, the tiny girl was scared. She was silently crying, hugging her plushy closer to her chest. However, still, she obeyed her mother’s direct request without unnecessary protest. Akali was genuinely amazed by the sheer sight of it.

The sounds of glass shattering, guns, curses, groaning, whining of these soon-to-be-dead continued to fill the estate. Rogue must admit, even though she could not be hurt by anyone inside these visions, she felt scared to some extent. The brown-eyed teenager tried to put herself in the small kid’s position that was left alone inside the mysterious hideout while her parents were fighting for their lives.

The atmosphere in the manor seemed to thicken by every single passing moment. The chaos that was taking place below the shelter could still be heard inside of the presumed safe walls of it. It was challenging for the teenager to specify how much time past since Mayym left them there. The only aspect Akali was sure of was that neither of her parents was killed or wounded yet. Even though the voiced reaching out the hideout were slightly muffed, the raven-haired girl could still distinguish them with little to none problems.

Soon enough, the sound of the footsteps coming their way could be noticed. The soft click of the leading door’s lock sounded but was overwhelmed by the chaos. For a couple of prolonged moments, someone was seeking something nearby. Even though _Rogue_ wanted to call out her parents, she decided otherwise. After all, her mother promised her to come back for her. Within moments, the door’s mechanism was found, and the hideout was unlocked once again. The only problem was that it was nither of the tiny girl’s parents. Out of pure curiosity, she looked up, hoping to see either her mother or father. Sadly, she was denied such an opportunity. In front of the hideout, the tall arms man in mask stood. The silence fell upon them. For a moment or so, he thought what to do with the newfound little girl. _Akali_ got struck with the rear of the weapon with little to none effort, knocking her out.

**_Present times:_ **

**_Akali’s POV:_ **

* * *

With a piercing scream on her lips, Akali woke up. Her forehead was drenched in sweat, she was entirely covered in sweat. Without hesitation, she looked around the room, wanting to know where the hell was she. Thankfully, she was still inside the hospital. The beeping aperture to her left proved that in a matter of seconds. With a heavy sigh, she fell back onto creased sheets.

“What’s going on, darling?” the still sleepy rich voice of Evelynn reached Akali’s ears.

“I had a dream, nightmare, vision… I am not sure entirely,” Rogue whispered, turning her head to her right.

“How so?” the magenta-haired woman got curious. “What happened in these dreams of yours?” she wanted to know.

“I think,” the raven-haired girl started to stutter. “I think that I saw my past,” she added after a moment or so.

“Care to explain?” the fast awoken lawyer asked, fixing her golden gaze on her protégé.

“In these dreams, I saw myself as a little kid, my mother that was basically the older copy of me, and my father,” she replied, still whispering. “We lived in a mansion that was in any point inferior to yours,” she added.

“Hmm, up to now, it sounds like a pleasant dream,” the living goddess uttered.

“Partially, yes,” Akali agreed. “However, everything changed a couple of moments later. The estate was attacked, my younger self locked in a secret hideout that turned out not to be so secret. Some armed man found the tiny version of me and knocked her out with the rear of the assault rifle,” she described her visions.

“But… darling, if the man in your vision killed the girl, it can’t be true. After all, you’re here, with me,” the golden-eyed beauty made a point, putting emphasis on the last sentence. Still, the faint sign of worry could be found in the siren’s eyes.

“We are right, to some extent,” Rogue admitted. “Still, she got knocked out, I do not know if she was killed,” she provided her point of view. “Wait, I remember something out of it,” the girl exclaimed, reaching out for her phone.

Within mere moments, the piece of technology was picked up, and some drawing app was launched.

“What are you doing, darling?” the curious diva asked.

“I remember an emblem, or insignia that the soldier had attached to his chest piece,” the brown-eyed girl replied, not interrupting her drawing.

“Here, have you seen it?” the so-called ‘ninja’ asked, presenting her drawing.

For maybe a fraction of a second, the siren frowned, her eyes widened. The loud gasp could be heard. The emblem that Akali drew presented a golden eagle with his wings proudly stretched, surrounded by the fire. Even though the creation took only a couple of minutes, it was pretty detailed art, there was no point in denying it.

“Eve, have you ever seen it?” the teenager repeated the question after not receiving the answer for a couple of moments.

“No, no,” the diva replied quickly, too quickly. “I’m just thrown away by your sheer talent,” Evelynn tried to cover her surprise.

“Would you help me find some pieces of information about my parents?” the raven-haired girl asked.

“But, of course,” Eve promised with her usual mischievous smile glued to her face. “Come, let’s rest a bit more, then we’re going home,” the diva proposed, pulling the latter closer.

“Fine,” Akali replied without her usual optimism. Based on everything she noticed so far, her guardian was not telling her the truth, or at least not entirely.

Even the brown-eyed beauty tied to fall asleep once again, she could not get rid of an unpleasant feeling. The feeling that for the very first time since a really long time, she could not fully trust Evelynn. If there was truth somewhere, it seemed Rogue needed to dig there on her own.


	19. Turn the page (preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd like to present a short preview of the 19th chapter of the story. I hope you'll it :) If not, tell me what you think, so I can improve both my writing and the story.
> 
> PS. Before I will finish this chapter, I will take a slight detour and write the 3rd chapter of "Last Christmas". I want to finish some of the shorter stories, so I can fully focus on the longer ones which need more development.
> 
> As always, thank you for everything, and see you next time :D
> 
> Changelog:  
> 2021-02-21: A preview was posted.
> 
> Writing schedule (for the next 2 weeks):  
> \- "Last Christmas",  
> \- "My home is where my heart lies",  
> \- "Family tree".
> 
> Of course, the schedule is flexible, if you want me to write something else, let me know in the comments :D

**_Evelynn’s POV (Sunday, early morning):_ **

* * *

To say that Evelynn was exhausted would be an absolute understatement. The night following Akali’s awakening was rough, to say the least. That her Protégé’s dream could be true was a thought that kept the lawyer from her sleep. Even though she kept her eyes closed, her breath low and steady, she was so far away from Morpheus’s realm. However, she was not the only one having problems with falling asleep that night. The raven-haired beauty, her protégé – Akali – was wriggling all over the hospital bed. The living goddess tried to keep the teenager insider her arms. Still, over time, that task was becoming more and more draining, challenging to maintain. It was so evident that the nightmares did not just fade away. Until Akali would find a way to cope with them, they were to say. They would always linger at the very back of the teenager’s mind.

The expensive makeup Evelynn quickly put on did not hide the signs of fatigue. If one was to look closer, focus on details, it would be just a matter of time before one would realise how exhausted the woman was. Still, most people would not waste their time to look for such details. It could be considered a daily occurrence for the magenta-haired woman to spot people mentally or even, in some cases, physically drooling at the mere sight of her. In the past, she considered that as a weird way to compliment her. However, over time, it got bored, became annoying. Evelynn would have never spoken that aloud, but she was ashamed of her behaviour back then. Currently, the siren would just walk past anyone, not sparing a single glance at someone outside of her league. And, to be perfectly honest, her league was narrowed significantly recently.

The woman chose to meet up with Talon at “ ** _Thinking Cup_** ”. Thinking about it, she decided to meet with at least a couple of her previous dates there. There was nothing extraordinary about that cafeteria, or at least in her opinion. Still, there were not many places the diva found impressive, outstanding. She was supposed to be in the cafeteria at 10 am.

The siren sighed heavily when she looked at the screen lock of her phone. She was already late for 15 minutes, yet she still had to find a parking lot. Cursed be the lack of sleep. Without hesitating, she decided to speed up a bit.

**_Evelynn’s POV (30 minutes later):_ **

* * *

The door leading to the café was pushed much forceful than needed. Evelynn heard the sound of the plaster crumbling, but honestly, she did not care. The woman saw the man walking her way. He was most likely the cafeteria employee who wanted to reprimand her. With a low scoff, she decided not to way for the man.

“Add it to my bill,” she said loudly, going to the alcove section of the café restaurant.

“But, Miss…” the employee tried to start the conversation.

“I’m already late. Would you kindly get out of my way?!” Evelynn replied, adding as much venom to her voice as it was humanly possible.

“Of course,” the man responded, visibly shuddered. “Would you like me to bring you the menu card?” he asked, trying to regain his composure.

“Please, bring two,” the magenta-haired woman said. Even though the sentence was meant to be friendly, the lawyer did not hide her anger.

“Right away, Miss,” the employee added before getting out of the enraged woman’s sight.

Evelynn did not care. She needed to find Talon and somehow explained the whole situation. Her ex-friend was sitting at the alcove situated right next to the windows as it was to be expected. On the table, there was an empty mug. Based on the deep-browns stains inside the porcelain, Talon had already drunk some coffee.

“Of course,” Evelynn scoffed the moment she did not spot the man.

It was so usual for him to sit at the very corner of the alcove, so nobody could see him at the very first glance. Without much thinking, she came even closer, sitting a the bench afterwards.

“Oh, hey Evelynn,” Talon greeted her with a cheerful tone. “Traffic jams?” he asked nearly instantly.

“To some extent,” the lawyer replied, shaking her head slightly. “Can I have a coffee before we delve into business?” she asked. “I’ve had a terrible night, slept little to none. I just need some caffeine to refuel,” the woman added before the man in front of her could ask another question.

“But, of course,” Talon replied instantly. “I knew something was off when you were not here at 10 o’clock,” he added. “You’ve always been praised for your punctuality. But, hey, nothing happened. I drank a cup of coffee, had a sandwich, talked with some people. Don’t be hard on yourself for being late,” the man tried to assure Evelynn.

“Fine,” the lawyer exhaled deeply. “Do you want anything? That’s the least I can do for being late,” she asked.

“I’ll have what you’re going to order. Let’s put it that way. Whatever you end up ordering, I’ll be fine,” the dark-haired man responded with a broad smile.

“Ok, let me deal with that stuff first,” the living goddess said, standing up. “I’ll be back in a sec. I’m going to order something for us to drink and eat.”

She did not hear the response. After all, there was nothing to reply to. Within a heartbeat, she left the alcove, heading toward the counter.

“It’s going to be a long, difficult day,” Evelynn allowed herself to complain a little.

**_Evelynn’s POV (a couple of minutes later):_ **

* * *

Talon was a very handsome man. He always was. Somehow, the realisation of that hit her just now. Her ex-friend was slightly below average height. In the past, he used to have short dark-brown hair. It seemed that over time he allowed it to grow a bit. More than that, it appeared that it got darker, turning into the raven colour. Currently, his hair was styled in a ponytail. As always, his unkempt fringe was covering the light-brown eyes, or at least to some extent. Some said that his eyes were of amber colour, but Evelynn preferred to refer to them as light-brown. The noble blood genes were running in his family’s blood – even a single glance could verify that. Evelynn would describe his facial features as defined, sharp, noble. His cheeks must have collapsed since their last meeting. At least, if she remembered him correctly.


End file.
